Arrancar Of Death
by TheOPcharacterWritter
Summary: Ichigo is chosen as the new master of the Hōgyoku after defeating Aizen, Ichigo before that wishes his powers were restored but he will be thrown into another world or else he would have been killed by Central 46 because he would be deemed too powerful and dangerous. With his powers coming back Ichigo will have to struggle as an Arrancar for a few years or just ONE depressing year
1. Chapter 1

Aizen held Ichigo within his grasp, Ichigo eyes were hidden behind his orange hair. The hollow rings were above him, and the hollow heads were on the sides with the wings that had yellow eyes on them. Aizen looked at him with his white eyes, while holding him with his hand. They both were in the air and a giant crater was under them

"Prepare to die, Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen had strengthen his Grip

"You'll think I die…"

Aizen gasped in shock and his eyes winded, how was it possible that he was even able to speak? He was holding him strong enough so that he won't be even able to breathe or talk. It was impossible and his reiatsu was just like always, not detected by him in any way.

"…From something like this" He said with a strong and manly voice, but he could hear that he had some problems with saying these words

Ichigo then wing his blade, and he destroyed the hollow rings above him and the purple color quickly vanished. When a shockwave was sent leaving only dust and knocking Aizen back a couple meters away from Ichigo. Ichigo with his left burned arm stood in the middle of the crater, with his zanpakuto that end with a Buddhist swastika.

"It's time we finish this, Aizen…" Ichigo looked at his opponent and so did Aizen "I'm sick to death, to listening to you talk" Aizen just stared at Ichigo

"I'll show it to you now" Ichigo said with the hair covering his eyes

Ichigo then slowly but with skill and passion, pointed his zanpakuto at Aizen. He was ready to make the sacrifice he had to do. It was no point holding back now, he won't defeat Aizen just now. If he will fuse with the Hogyoku, he won't be able to be killed.

"This is the final..."

Aizen then narrowed his eyes, the ones on his wings also did the same. He didn't know what Ichigo wanted to show. But there was something off about it. As if he was about to do something to kill him, or also transform even further and become his level of a higher being. It was of course impossible to do, there is no way for it to work.

Ichigo placed his burned left hand onto his right arm, he didn't immediately continue what he was about to say. But that moment felled like eternity for Aizen, he felled strange when he saw him do it. He did this when he wanted to enter his BAN-KAI. Does this mean he wants to now enter it?! And that all this time he fought with him in his Shikai?

"Getsuga Tenshou"

And with that from Ichigo a high eruption of light reiatsu erupted, covering Aizen for a moment . He had go back a little and cover his Eyes and face from the extreme amount of it. It wasn't purely white or light blue, it had some black waves going into the air. It was truly something unexpected. He however didn't feel him becoming even slightly more powerful. He felled no spiritual pressure from him, in fact it was weird.

"What is that form?" Aizen asked?

Then Ichigo was slowly to be seen, he had long black hair, almost to his knees. He was wrapped in gray-dark bandages. His left arm had a tattoo on it, similar to maybe one of those that the cultist have in some part of the world. His eyes were blood red, maybe a little grim in the appearance. His reiatsu was black from one side ,and blue from the other and was coming of from under him.

Again Ichigo's reiatsu erupted from him, in a shockwave making Aizen close his Eyes and gasp a little then when he opened his eyes again he saw Ichigo. He know wasn't emitting so much reiatsu like before, but from his legs and his arm, black reiatsu has been realizing and going into the air to vanish after a few moments

"The final Getsuga Tenshou, is when I become Getsuga itself" Ichigo stated, and he showed his Eyes to Aizen, not getting to much of a reaction. Ichigo continued

"The Final Getsuga Tenshou. When I use the technique, I will lose all my shinigami powers…That' what makes it Final"

Aizen Eyes widened in shock as he heard those words escape Ichigo's mouth

'I still cannot feel anything' Aizen thought 'When I evolved to a level of existence beyond the Shinigami, they became unable to affect me. Just as two dimensional beings can't effect a three-dimensional ones. Thus no Shinigami or human was able to sense my reiatsu, unless I deliberately restricted myself in order to allow them to do so….But this cannot be. Surely he cannot have gone beyond me to a higher dimension, still…' Aizen's thought enden when he got really angry

"This is ridiculous! It could never happen! A mere human could never Surpass me!" He said his thoughts out loud

Ichigo in the meantime, raised his right arm from which his black reiatsu was coming from, it stayed so for a moment and then a very thin line of reiatsu appeared in his hand. He grabbed the line of reiatsu while receiving widen eyes and a gasp from Aizen. Ichigo then raised his hand into the air, Aizen did a step back at that, but it couldn't save him

"Mugetsu!"

Total blackness swallowed the area, behind Ichigo there was blackness. Time seemed to ignore basic rules and cut the sound off reality and nothing could have been heard. The last flashbacks hunted Ichigo when he fought with Tensa Zangetsu, in his inner world. He knew that now his friends will be protected, but how will they take down the hollows still coming back?

-Flahsback-

"Ichigo, do you remember what I told at the start of this battle?" Asked Tensa Zangetsu

'Make no mistake , Ichigo. You and I are not trying to protect the same thing' These words he heard now as Zangetsu mentioned them

"Yeah…" Ichigo responded

Tensa Zangetsu cried and said" What I was trying to protect…was you! Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes winded when he heard that, he didn't expected such an response from his fellow zanpakuto.

"What do you mean?"

"That blade will teach you meaning soon enough, together with the essential of the technique" Tensa Zangetsu said and stopped holding the blade that pierced Ichigo

"Ichigo…If you will use that technique, you will lose all your Shinigami power's…"

Ichigo then just looked at him while Zangetsu disappeared "Farewell, Ichigo"

-Fake Kurakara Town-

The final Getsuga pierced through Aizen, no sound was heard and Aizen's eyes widened and he screamed or just opened his mouth. The final getsuga didn't stop at that, it was going further into the distance cutting through everything, hills and small mountains. It was really something frightening to see, if he would keep his power gotei 46 would hunt him.

' _I really wished, a part of it would be left'_ Ichigo thought

Aizen's body was now being covered by the getsuga, but it wasn't completely destroyed only sliced in half. His wings were becoming disintegrated. The same with his black hollow mask on his face, it would become disintegrated. The Hogyoku was cut in half, and when Aizen body was crushed he became weak. The Hogyoku has now chosen a new master to wield him, because his Heart had more ambition and will then Aizen now.

Before the Hogyoku broke, it heard Ichigo's wish, he wanted his power's to stay as they are. The Hogyoku could do that, but now completely. The Hogyoku decided to move Ichigo to a new world, because otherwise he will be hunted. It knew the future and it looked into it, the Hogyoku didn't want his master to be in pain.

The Hogyoku noticed that in Ichigo there is something left, not completely yet perished. Something has left a tiny bit of itself in Ichigo to survive. The Hogyoku however felled also that it will die soon, because it's very weakened. That was a very small part of Ichigo's second soul, that always wanted to battle him, and to always take over.

The hollow was left behind, it knew that Ichigo could have win with Aizen while not in his Mugestu form. So the hollow slowly without Ichigo noticing left a part of himself in him, but it was to small and literally he would die after a moment or two ,because of Ichigo still using the last reiatsu in him to keep his Shinigami powers as long as possible.

Hogyoku had developed on it's own, and has been weakened by his new master attack. But the last wish he can grant. There are different universes, and to be precise there are 12 with each one having a Kami, but there is a 13 one that doesn't have one and was created by accident by the other world. Without a Kami they have literally minor gods doing and creating land,Mountains,stars. There are even more powerful ones that can creative life, grant powers and such.

Somehow now this world and the one where Ichigo is are very close to each other ,and the Hogyoku could make a rift and teleport Ichigo there. The Hogyoku doesn't know how often a Fennomen like that happens, but it surely is something that can help his master recover. He will grant his wish and allow his Hollow to merge with his new master for so long until his Shinigami powers don't return, then his master will decide if he wants to become a perfect and planned from the beginning Vizard, or not.

Restoring his powers means death sentence here, but somewhere else. They won't be able to touch him. He decided that he will turn him into a Arrancar and use the rest of its power to send Ichigo away. But for it to happen a few minutes have to pass by, because the Hogyoku needs to follow the Hollows steps.

-Back to Ichigo-

The Getsuga started to fade away, when it was high enough in the sky, the sound around returned. Ichigo didn't stand above the cater but slowly stepped onto the solid ground. Once he made contact with the ground, slowly his bandages started to crack as if they were made out of rock. The reiatsu covering his legs and later becoming the clothes he wore faded first.

It started from Ichigo's head, down to his whole torso. Only his left arm and black hair with his blood red eyes were left. There still was some power in him, he was sad because he knew it was the end, he won't be able to do anything to change what was done. He then heard something fall on the right side, he looked that way and noticed Aizen that was cut in half

*Hollow regeneration noises*

Ichigo saw as Aizen's injuries begin to regenerate, slowly but effectively his injuries begin to disappear. Ichigo had to do something, even when he used all his powers and he could sworn that he cut the Hogyoku in half. Aizen still was alive and was regenerating, it was truly something very unimaginable and terrifying.

"He can still regenerate?" He asked out loud still not believing

Ichigo using the last seconds when his powers are still there, used flash step to appear in front of Aizen. He looked as Aizen tried to stand up while breathing heavily, this meant that he was in a lot of pain. But if Aizen can return to his full strength, it would mean that there is no more chance for winning. The worst would be if he would somehow fuse with the Hogyoku.

Aizen now was almost fully up, while Ichigos black and long hair left him. Aizen was breathing very heavily and Ichigo looked at him with widen eyes. His hair again became orange like a carrot, and part of his bandages changed into his clothes before him using the Getsuga. But his eyes didn't change and a small part of his bandages on his left hand, was still there…but not for long

Ichigo feel because his exhaustion, he then saw as the bandages broke like a rock and released last reiatsu into the air. He knew what that meant, he didn't know however that he still had some power in him. Not much but enough from him to see ghost after all this, but he won't lie. That last part of his powers will disappear soon enough.

' _This is bad…My Shinigami powers…Are vanishing'_ thought Ichigo

Then he heard rock gets smashed, he looked what it was. And no one other than Aizen still breathing heavily stood there, he looked at Ichigo and showed him his zanpakuto. Ichigo looked at it and saw small part of it vanishing, it meant two things. One was that he didn't need any longer a zanpakuto, and 2, was that he was losing his powers like he was now.

"You lost, Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen said and looked at him with proud eyes "Behold! My zanpakuto is disappearing, you all of people must understand what it means. The Hogyoku had decided that I no longer require a zanpakuto! I will be like you who became one with his zanpakuto and its powers!"

Ichigo just looked at him and breathed heavily, what surprised him was that he still got some powers left in him, maybe somehow he didn't lose all his Shinigami powers? That would be great, but he felled that it was slowly dying and feared that he might not have them returned, he wished for them to come back. Even if it had to take a long time, to get them back.

"No! I will eclipse you, who have now lost your powers, and conquer heights far beyond your imagination! You are vanished, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

And then Aizen stopped as red light came from his chest, he didn't know what it is. Ichigo still had that little piece in him left, he noticed that it was strong reiatsu and it felled familiar but he was too weak to say to whom it belonged to. Someone has planted a kido into Aizen while he didn't notice it, how it happened he doesn't know. But someone that did it had to be near, because he just activated it.

"What…Is this?!" Aizen asked and stepped away "Is this Kido? When could it have…"

"Seems it has finally activated" Said a familiar voice belonging to no one other than Urahara

"Urahara-san" Said Ichigo as he looked the way the voice came from

"Urahara Kisuke,is this your doing?!" Aizen yelled

"Yes, I concealed this kidou within another one and implanted in your body before your transformation was complete"

"Aghh" Aizen gasped, and took a deep breath in Surprise

"It's a sealing technique, I determined that if you fuse with the Hogyoku ,trying to kill you would be almost impossible. So I developed a new kidou specifically for you"

Aizen looked at him and smiled" Is that so? Then I will have to disappoint you!" He pointed his half broken zanpakuto at him" Behold! As I'm about to attain a new level of evolution! Do you think that such an pitiful kidou has the power to seal me?!" He then got into an offensive position, but his right hand became normal again, not white hollow

Aizen now with his face also normal again, looked as his zanpakuto disappeared together with his Hollow layer. With widen eyes and sweat on his face he looked at it. He then moved its hand to look at it more closely, but he still didn't believe it was possible. It couldn't be possible, there is no way it can. There has to be something wrong with the Hogyoku.

"It is the will of the Hogyoku" Said Urahara" The reason that the kidou had activated is because you became weak" Then Urahara looked at Ichigo" Thanks to Kurosaki-kun…the kidou could trigger because he battled you and pushed you to your limits"

"Impossible, something like this could never happen" Aizen refused to acknowledge such a thing "It could-" Aizen was cut off by the kidou finally fully triggering

"Aghhh…Urahara" said Aizen in big pain" Urahara Kisuke! I despise you! Why?! When you possess such intellect you stand and didn't act?! How can you stand and submit to that thing!" yelled Aizen

"To that thing? Hmm…are you referring to the spirit king?" Urahara closed his eyes and then open after a moment „I see so you have seen it. If the Soul king would not exist, the Soul society would be divided, The Soul King is it linchpin. If the linchpin will be lost, everything will fall. This is the way of our world" Urahara said the last word with an sight like tone

"That is a loser's reasoning! A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world it should be!"

The Hogyoku on Aizen's chest then begin to glow, Urahara and Ichigo both looked at it. Aizen then begin to throw the kidou away to free himself. But as more he did this the more the kidou pushed. The Hogyoku then released an cloud that could be said was the color of the night sky, literally as if someone took a piece of a nebula and made it reiatsu this is how it looked like.

It encircled Aizen and he didn't even notice it but he still fought the kidou, Urahara then took out his zanpakuto and was ready to strike or use more kidou to weaken Aizen. However that was not necessary. The Hogyoku exploded and left Aizen's body. He seemed to not see it and still he was yelling at Urahara.

"I will-" he was cut off when the kidou ended sealing him away

But now the reiatsu the Hogyoku made, headed towards Ichigo. Urahara tried to flash step but he couldn't for some reason. Ichigo tried to get away but when the Hogyoku met him, it shot itself into his chest, literally spilling blood and making Ichigo moan in pain. Urahara then saw how the spiritual pressure around Ichigo begin get stronger, almost to the level he was before all this fight.

He saw as a little dot was now in his chest, then the Hogyoku seemed to make his chair grow rapidly and Urahara saw how some of Ichigo's hollow mask begin to form on his right die of his head. His clothes were also changing, Ichigo cried in pain and didn't notice that his spiritual pressure destroyed the environment around him.

"Ura….Hara!" Ichigo yelled and breathed heavily

Urahara couldn't believe what was happening, the Hogyoku has chosen Ichigo as his new master, and was now returning some of his hollow powers back. But it didn't seem right, his zanpakuto didn't reaper neither did his clothes regenerate, the black turned into white and the white into black from his Ban-Kai clothes.

"Something isn't right" Urahara said out loud

"Help…me!" Ichigo pleaded

"Ichigo! Don't fight it!" Urahara yelled

Ichigo didn't know what he meant, however how should he not fight something that is now attacking him, and making him feel pain. Ichigo noticed that his hair got longer and when he tried to put his hand on his face he felled something made out of bone or porcelain. He remembered it only from touching his hollow mask

"What the hell is this!" He yelled his lungs out

' _ **King'**_ he heard a voice in his head

He didn't hear it in a long time, it was the hollow. He had to do something with it. He always wanted to take over, it had to something with it. Ichigo didn't know how to responded, he didn't also know how to react. But before he could continue the hollow followed with more

' _ **The Hogyoku…I talked with him, he has chosen you as a master. He wants to return you your powers. It values your idea for defending and ambition to save more than Aizens plans,…'**_

Ichigo didn't know how to react, he screamed and he was now wearing almost the same clothes Aizen did or most of the Espadas, He didn't know how to act, but he felled stronger. However he doesn't still trust fully the hollow

' _ **It offers you to return your powers, but in order to get them all back. He needs to send you to a different Universe…I know how this sounds and I didn't believe it either'**_

Ichigo was now surprised and shocked, how is it possible for a different universe to exist?! This has it be a lie of some sort, there is no way the Hogyoku did this to its free will, there is no way it values his ideas over Aizen's, but then again he wants to grant his wish. But Ichigo doesn't understand why the hollow, and not Zangetsu is talking to him

' _ **King…in order to regain your powers fully with that old man, is to send you away or else you will die here, the Hogyoku looked into the future. The central 46 would order to kill you, he wants you to be safe, just like I want you to be. Would you rather die from the hands of your friends here, because they have to kill you, or would you rather meet new friends and maybe form a harem in a new one hmmmm?'**_

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Hogyoku saw the future and said that the gotei would kill him?! He has done so much for them, and they would just kill him like that?! Rukia couldn't let this happen and Renji with Ishida, Chad, Orihime and other couldn't also let this happen. But again, why is the hollow speaking

"Where…is…zangetsu…" Ichigo asked under his breath

' _ **He is gone king, for now at least, I left a tiny bit of me in you when you fired Mugetsu. I wanted to protect you and with me you would protect your family King. Without you…there is no me. So please, trust me this one time, and accept it'**_

Ichigo doesn't want to leave his friends, what about his 2 sisters?! And the Hollow left a tiny bit of him in him? For him to protect his family and to see him strong just like a hallow should be…maybe he should trust him? But he doesn't want new friends, he wants those who are here…in Karakura town, he doesn't want to leave

"I don't want to leave…"

' _ **I know, I don't want to, but we will become one being ,King. You will become an Arrancar. I will be your instinct while you will be the human, for now I'm calm but I need to warn you. After it's done I will try to again take over many times. It's the way we fight Ichigo, you need to prove worthy by defeating me once again. Or else I will take the wheel, and you know how it ends usually'**_

"I know…where is the old man?"

' _ **As I said and you probably didn't listen, HE is gone for now at least, I'm here because I left a tiny bit of myself in you before you even used Mugetsu, the Hogyoku restored your powers not completely because it was weakened thanks to our attack. It has enough strength to not make me die because I was slowly disappearing, do you follow up?**_

"Y-Yes"

'Good, so the Hogyoku restored only me as your part of the power, somehow in order for your Shinigami powers to return, you need a lot of time. But they will come back, the problem is the Hogyoku in order to give you as much power as possible has to fuse me with you and make you an Arranacar, but because of that, you will become a human/hollow. So the gotei 46 would not only hunt you down for being one, but also because you prove to be too powerful.'

"…And?"

' _ **The Hogyoku wants it master, that means you King, to survive so it has to defend you and send you to a new world, dimension or universe. It's your thing how you want to call it.'**_

Ichigo didn't want to leave his friends and family, he wanted to protect! How is he supposed to protect when he won't be there next to them to do it?! Who will take care of the hollows for real, who will defend the lives of his sisters when the Shinigami will order them to go somewhere else?! This can't be happening, and after all these good and years of pain he will receive a death sentence from the gotei 46…he felled betrayed and knowing that if his friends will try to object they won't be able to do anything

If they would even try to save him, instead of him them. They would get killed because of him. They would first watch as he dies and then he would watch as they die. He can't allow that to happen, he wants to protect and not bring the opposite, he doesn't want to fail his friends. But if he maybe rejects his wish then, the gotei would leave him and his friends will be alive, he would see Orihime and others in school.

' _ **King, for the first time in my existence I will peacefully make you not do what you want to do. Why? Because would you rather see how your friends die and you stand there with no power? Or make new ones and defend them to the rest of eternity knowing you can help? I would choose the second option and besides, they would want for you to be happy wouldn't they, Ichigo?'**_

Ichigo in that moment felled tears in his eyes when he heard the hollows words, he was right about that. Maybe not completely but still he was right about it. He couldn't stand to see that happening, he wouldn't have the nerves and cold heart to watch as his friends die and he does nothing or just can't do shit to the one that does hurt them.

 _ **'King, please accept'**_

"What will happen to the Hogyoku? W-Will it be wielded by me?"

'I don't know myself, but I think we will meet it again in a few years if not decades'[/i][/b]

"And my body?"

 _ **'Technically you will be in your body and use hollow power's, only when we will use the full power you will change your appearance'**_

"I won't see them again?"

 _ **'That's the way it will work King…you accept the wish?'**_

"I…I…accept" Ichigo said with a whisper and very sad tone, while the last tear dropped

Then with a massive eruption of reiatsu that was black and red, next to Ichigo's zanpakuto appeared. Urahara watched as the Hogyoku created a hole in Ichigo's chest and just like in Aizen's case it was inside the hole. But not from long as it disappeared and it created something similar to a garganta, that begin to suck in everything. Urahara didn't know what was happening, but apparently, Ichigo became a hallow even if his skin was still human and not pale or white snow-like color.

He saw as Ichigo now unconscious was sucked into the garganta like a vortex, that sucked sand, trees, and other objects. He himself had to flash step to avoid being sucked to. This time he while away from it at least 50 meters fell as extreme spiritual pressure pinned him to the ground until the strange hole disappeared.

With a massive boom as if it was from Ichigo's normal Getsuga he has lost the orange haired boy and the Hogyoku that has chosen him as a new master, why did it change him into a hollow he doesn't know. But Ichigo maybe wished for it, because that's what the Hogyoku can do, grant wishes even the most ridiculous ones

When Ichigo was sucked, the garganta like portal closed but with closing itself, but with creating a ball of black and thick reiatsu similar to the one the Hugyoku released before it shot itself into Ichigo's chest. Urahara could hardly breathe and then suddenly the spiritual pressure stopped allowing him to stand up. Only to see that the ball or rather sphere slowly begin to become smaller and smaller.

When it was almost near being so small as a fist, it exploded and created a massive crater, at least one mile deep and half a kilometer wide, while also destroying everything next to it. Urahara was sent flying and he used some of his knowledge in Kidou and created a barrier around him, that broke almost instantly so he focused even more power creating 2 more layers.

It send him back almost a kilometer or more away, when the shockwave and wind stopped, Urahara dropped to his knees and noticed that his right hand was bleeding somehow. He didn't know what happened but it could be that the Hogyoku killed or somehow teleported Ichigo away. He hoped that maybe somehow he could track him down, and find before the saddest possibility will be the most reasonable to declare.

"What could have possibly happened there?"

-The Everfree forest-

It was a very peaceful day in the forest, nothing was off. Nature was doing nature things and animal with birds played together to then go and annoy the bears or other animals. Butterflies with bees were talking while taking nectar from them, mosquitos slept in the bushes and waited for the night to suck some blood.

Trees were colorful, some deer's decided to go to sleep next to a small river. Fish were jumping out of it and foxes looked at other animals and planned an intrigue how to Catch some poor chickens. The manticores today decided that they will stay near their homes, and let other enjoy a few Nature's gifts.

Until the wind started blowing a little harder and it hit the leaves that managed to make some fall off them. The animals didn't care about it, from time to time wind does things like that. The clouds weren't to present and the sun shined on them. But the wind blow harder and harder. The animals thought that maybe there will be a storm or something like that. So they decided to stop their fun in this peaceful day.

As the Animals begin to go away, suddenly from a flash of light a black fire with red aura appeared between some trees. The animals all looked at the strange flame in the air, they sense power coming from it and it scared them with its appearance. Some squirrels had a hard time to breathe and ants that were in the grass were crushed under its aura

The flame continued to grow bigger and bigger, until the animals started to get affected by its aura and their legs started to shake, they had a hard time to breathe and the grass beneath it was now crushed down. Water flowing nearby was also being pulled down making the fish stay in the water and accidently hit the rocks.

The birds begin to fly away, some were caught by the strange gravitation that pulled them down, making them break their wings and some even died already from not getting enough air. Trees and ground started to crack, the water now was pushing too hard against the ground that it also was breaking the rocks underneath it. When the fish hit the water, it felled as if they hit ice or something very solid but still not very hard.

Soon the fire erupted and pinned down every animal that ran or tried to run away, grass started to disintegrate. Tress broke and leaves with ground were crushed together. Animals that didn't die already were not too near the fire or just had enough strength to somehow stay alive even if now they were lacking air for proper breathing.

Then it formed into a sphere and turned completely black, the animals trees and the ground beneath it shook and grass disintegrated. The bigger animals also died and disintegrated into dust or just their soul was crushed. A crater begin to form under the sphere of blackness and form it strange night sky like flames came out.

It finally exploded destroying everything and everyone in the area. It send a massive shockwave that affected the background and the small river that was next to where it all happened. Stoned and trees were massacred, the crater had at least 30 meters wide and 15 meters deep. When the dust settled up, a figure lying on its back was to be seen slowly.

It laid on its back and next to it there was a sword also white with a red blood hint. The strange being had a bony like part of a helmet on it's right eyes with a thick red stripe coming down. Its hair were long and orange like a carrot but some would argue that it was a strange color of blond. That creature also had sandals and white tabi. His legs were covered by a white hakama hold with a red sash, his torso was covered by a white jacket.

The strange being then suddenly opened its eyes, it breathed heavily and the environment was affected by the sudden strange and unnatural gravitational pull. The male quickly supported himself with his hands. He looked around and stood up, then again looked around to "scan" its terrain. The strange bipedal creature, then looked at his jacket and unzipped the jacket to look at his chest.

"S-so…I'm now a…Arrancar" It said, with sadness and disappointment.

In the middle of its chest, there was a hole about the maximum size you can draw with a caliper. There was no blood spilling out, no flesh only pure dark strange mass was there blocking the sunlight from raveling the insides. The bipedal creature then took a deep breath and hid his hole in the chest when he zipped the jacket again.

' _ **King!'**_ a voice boomed in his head

"Gaah!"

' _ **Jeez… I want to inform you that from now on I will take the old man's job in teaching you and do shit, so you can expect a lot of me speaking in your head'**_

"W-What do you mean? Where are we even?!"

' _ **Wow ,wow slowly there, I dunno how stupid you can be but I think we are in a crater or something'**_

"I know that! In what world…" he paused and his eyes begin to be felled with sadness and hold much sorrow "…Are we?"

' _ **The Hogyoku told me that there 13 worlds, we are in the 13th, but what races or things you can expected to come out, I can't tell, besides now that we are literally one, I will take place as your instinct.**_ _ **WE**_ _ **have to work together now king if we want to survive'**_

"Ehhh…Alright" the creature then hang its head "When will Zangetsu return?

' _ **King, can I ask you something?'**_

"Y-Yes?"

' _ **Do you hate me?'**_

"W-What do you mean I hate you?!"

' _ **I literally left a part of me to protect you so that you can use the powers to protect your family, I gave a chance to give you a new life! I saved you many times, one time with Ulquiorra killing you I defeated him, to defend what is a priority to you…and you ask about zangetsu?'**_

"I-I…"

' _ **You already seem to behave like a hollow, looking forwards to power, cold hearted ignoring your "allies"…hmmm, I liked the old you more you know, Ichigo'**_

Ichigo was surprised by these words, he didn't expect the hollow to say things like this. He really now felled bad, yes he was a demon and a potential threat to his new life…but still he now was bounded and he only cared about zangetsu, he really behaved wrong right now, he should apologize. The hollow will now be his friend for now, until he doesn't meet new people, if they even be people.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You are right we should work together" Ichigo said with a sadden tone

There was silence for a moment, no more word escaped Ichigos mouth or the hollow didn't even bother to response. Ichigo was a little bothered by it, but he just hurt his only "friend" by insulting him. He felled bad, because he wanted good, it was his wish for his powers to stay with him. He wanted to do that by surviving and returning to him, the Hogyoku only threw his 3 cents in there.

"Hey…" Ichigo started "… Do you have a name?"

Before Ichigo a strange creature started to materialize, it was coming of him. With a white stream the strange creature appeared in front of Ichigo. It remind him of zangetsu but he weared black not white. Then when the torso was being forming he saw a black hole in the middle of its chest, the hands had long claws and the head was hidden behind the same mask he had when he battled Ulquiorra.

" _ **Why do you ask?"**_ The hollow responded

"Well I didn't call zangetsu just an "sword" or zampakutou, but old man or Zangestu. So I don't want to call you a Hollow only call you by your name" Ichigo exclaimed

…

" _ **My name is Mūnroau**_ "("Moon Roar", the u on the end is added) He held his hand to shake it with Ichigo

He gladly accepted it, but then Mūnroau got closer to Ichigo and said to him staring right into his eyes

" _ **King, remember not o fuck up, or else I'm as your instinct ,gonna kick in and take over"**_

Ichigo looked at him and said "That won't be necessary"

" _ **We'll see"**_ and they break the handshake _**"Let's get out of here King, I think we should head…"**_

Mūnroau looked around and then pointed to the east, Ichigo looked interested why he did that. He then himself started to feel very, very extremely small amounts of reiastsu coming from that direction. However it wasn't like reiastsu, it was very different. It felled weak but powerful if you used it in a good way, but in order to do that, someone would have to gather much of it and concentrate it to match his reiatsu in hardness?

" _ **That way!"**_ Mūnroau said, and disappeared just like his hollow mask did when he was a Shinigami

"A Shinigami…" Muttered Ichigo "…Ehhh" he sighted

* * *

AU

So, what do you think? Leave your suggestions down the comments, and visit me on my FimFiction account **TheOPcharacterWritter.** **Y** es I know it's very original, from there I will upload my chapters here, I also goofed and named the Chapter with the Anime's title so I'm sorry I'm new here! I think that tomorrow I will upload an cover image and also one chapter although I have a lot to study


	2. Chapter 2

The crater in which Ichigo was now standing in, was rather big and it didn't help him that the water from the nearby small river, started to run down and in the future, form a small lake. Ichigo Quickly located his Zampakutou that looked just like Zangetsu when he was in his Ban-kai state. Ichigo grabbed his Sword and tried to Flash step out of the crater.

*Boom*

Ichigo didn't flash step himself out of the crater, instead he used Sonido that replaced his flash step. He stood on the ground, some dust from his appearance settled down, he then fixed his swords and fastened the sword to his waist. Ichigo then turned to the direction from where the reiastsu was coming from, it was strange and it probably wasn't reiastsu. But he didn't have a choice, he had to move on, he can't stay here in the forest.

*Boom*

For Ichigo the world turned gray and he moved throe the forest, he saw trees and flowers mostly and he maneuvered among them. Some wildlife was present also, mostly birds and some rabbits, but he continued further and he didn't stop. It was rather dull for a forest in a different world, he saw rabbits and birds that are present in the Living world. So maybe somehow his one and this have much in common?

Ichigo adventured throe the forest, none of the animals even noticed something did pass them. All they felled was some wind, that's all there was, no blur, no sound, just wind. Ichigo with now his hollow partner had to find civilization. If such exist in the area. If not then they are screwed, or will have to teach other how to build one. Of course, as Gods, but Ichigo declined even such thinking.

For both of them the tress were more colorful and looked more cartoon like, or taken from a very good game with amazing graphics. The animals also seemed to be more adorable and intelligent in all ways possible, but it was just a theory, because why or how would a animal be smart? You can teach a dog tricks and such, but only an ape can be close to do what a human can do.

*Boom*

Either way, Ichigo stopped by an opening area that looked like an arena, it was an area with no tress around. Ichigo didn't know what it meant, but something told him that, there will be a fight if he stands here, or that it's just an area that doesn't have tress around. Ichigo used Sonido and appeared 17 meters above the area to get a better look, it was indeed an area with no tress.

"Isn't this strange?"

 _ **'What do you think is interesting in here? Maybe here was a fire that burned some tress? Let's get moving King'**_ The hollow offered

"Maybe…"Ichigo said

*Boom*

They both continued they voyage through the forest, just like before. There wasn't anything interesting, animals,tress,soil and such were the same. The only interesting thing would be something appearing out of nowhere, but it was unlikely, he would have felled it or saw it. His Hollow would probably react to it, he would tell that there is something behind him.

His instinct works rather in an interesting way, Mūnroau is made out of reiatsu, so he can look behind him, while he looks straight. Thanks to that, he knows if something is behind or in front of him. He literally has 4 eyes right now, 2 in the front, and 2 on the back. He is really now unbeatable, but he shouldn't think like that, he fought one war, he won't fight more, he won't lose more. He lost already the most precious thing he had, he won't lose more again, he will protect it with his life to the end.

Ichigo still wanted to know when actually will Zangestu return, it's not like he really hates the hollow, he just fears him and his actions. What will happen if he goes savage? What will happen when he takes over? He needs to beat him and make him again become a good "stead" as he says. He won't allow him, to destroy something he will build, or will try to build.

Ichigo looked at the left, he was a little disappointed in the forest, but it was a forest so he can't be angry that nothing happened. It's even better that nothing happened, he doesn't want to fight because he did a wrong step. His companion will probably grunt, and be sad that nothing showed up, but the animals do not stand a chance against them.

If he released his reiastsu the animals would just run from fear. And that's the best thing he can do, show that he is strong and make them run, he won't hurt them, or use his sword. He doesn't doubt that he could beat those animals with his one finger. He defeated Ulquiorra while being hollofied, and now as an Arrancar, he could do that too.

 _ **'I defeated him, don't lie'** _Mūnroau barked at him

Ichigo couldn't say 'No' to this, it was truth. The hollow in him defeated Ulquiorra when he died, he saved him and literally healed him. He fears his powers a little also, he doesn't want to scare his new friends, he wants them to be safe and like him. He doesn't want to make them fear him like Orihime did, he doesn't want to stab someone in rage like the Hollow did to Ishida.

He also wonders what abilities he has now, he has to learn to control a cero. He doesn't want to shoot an too much powered one, in fact it would be the best, to see what power he possess. Before he will even enter a city or village of this world. But he can't risk someone see him use his attack, because there will be rumors about some powerful roaming around.

 _ **'Why do you even care? We are powerful, then we will have powerful friends, and judging by logic. They will take care of themselves, and we would have to do shit.'** _Mūnroau explained his opinion to Ichigo

 _'Do you even think before you say something?'_ Ichigo asked really annoyed

 _ **'Yes, in fact I do. And thanks to me we are here'**_

 _'Let's stop with the whole wish thing, I don't want to be seen as an monster or a threat because of our power'_ Ichigo said in his mind

 _ **'Well it's your thing, then OK. But I won't allow you to even think of the new inhabits of this place in a lewd way, if they are going to have more than 2 eyes,legs,arms.'**_

 _'Fine, fine…'_

Ichigo and Mūnroau continued further they little voyage through the forest, the more Ichigo flew through the forest, the more he thought t is endless. There was no end, no beginning, everywhere were trees and bushes. There wasn't even enough grass, he had enough of looking around, he deicded to again go high into the air and loo-

 _ **'What the fuck is that?!'**_

Ichigo looked at his right and stopped

*Boom*

Not so far away, there was a strange creature that was big as an elephant. But wasn't one, it has paws of a lion and it's body was also made out of it. Behind it there was a giant scorpion tail, and from the tip there was green liquid dripping on the ground from it. It's head was also as if belonging to a lion, and it also had…big spikey ears.

"Are we in Greece or something?" Ichigo asked out loud

 _ **'Hell if I knew! Hey, you wanted to see how powerful we can, lets kick this things ass!'**_

"Better not, its tail seems powerful enough to harm us" Ichigo said and looked carefully at the Manticore

It appeared to be sleeping, he didn't want to wake it up. But he was eager to see how powerful he was, but better not harm it. It can sound ridiculous. But it can belong to someone, and he doesn't want to harm someone's potential pet. There will be definitely much more events, that will require his powers.

 _ **'This sounds really stupid ya know?'**_

Ichigo ignored his inner hollows attempts on making him even try and start a fight with this thing. From what he learned in Scholl about Greece was that, these creatures are mythical. But he is a Shinigami, or rather was one. So he can't really doubt that there will be more of those things running around.

Ichigo then raised his leg, and did step as if he just walked up the stairs, he did that to break the connection with the ground. And that the creature won't hear his steps, but still even when he is in the air, the concentrated reiastsu, makes sounds if you take a step. But Ichigo didn't notice the wings on its back, he had them similar looking to a bat or dragon.

Ichigo did Sonido himself out of there, the manticore heard the booming sound and woke up. It didn't see anything, so it decided to stay awake for some time. But what was here, never again came back and disturb its sleep.

Ichigo didn't want to fight or test his power on that creature, he isn't and sadistic person to harm an animal, just because to test something. He will do it on a small hill or a big tree that seems to be really thick. But for now he has to Find a village, Ichigo stopped and then moved way up in the air. From there he had a clear look at the forest, it seemed the end isn't too far away.

He could see a meadow, he then looked around and noticed the place from where the reiastsu was coming from. It was a big castle that was mostly seen in Europe. It was surrounded by a swarm of back dots, some smoke was coming from it. Ichigo could tell already that the strange barrier was the reiastsu.

Ichigo also looked around and saw a railway heading towards the castle, but there was no train on it, or any smoke coming from the distance. It seemed that he will have to go there by Sonido, it won't be a problem. More of a problem will be to talk with the people that live there, Ichigo also could go there while still low in the air to see what animals this forest has.

 _ **'You think there will be some good looking, big tits ,sexy Princess in that castle?'**_ The hollow asked him

"No, and I hope not" Ichigo said really annoyed by the hollows question

 _ **'C'mon king! Once in your life you can get laid'**_ Mūnroau said

"Well, I'm not interested" He said, he didn't know what kind of race he will meet there

 _ **'If those there…'** _This time Mūnroau said and materialized himself behind Ichigo _**'Will be good enough and look human, I'm going to make you. If not, then I'm going to do the opposite'**_

"You can try all eternity ,Mūnroau" Ichigo aid and looked at him

The hollow mask was simply terrifying, no wonders they were scared by him. And he will now use it as an backup plan if something goes wrong. Releasing his sword shouldn't be so bad, it will probably work similar to his Ban-kai. The only thing he needs to know, is the words to do it. And he has to get them out by working with, or against his hollow.

*Boom*

Ichigo used Sonido and appeared on the ground together with Mūnroau, his hollow was ready to disappear, but then he and Ichigo together noticed some reiastsu movement in their area not so far away. They both looked at the bush that had reiastsu in it. From it a Chicken with lizards tail jumped and looked at them with red eyes. It also had wings that seemed to be belonging to a dragon.

They just simply looked at it back, and they stared at each other. Nothing happened, but for some reason the chicken seemed to see Ichigos hollow as if it was just there. It looked back at Ichigo and did step backwards. Both Ichigo and Mūnroau looked at each other, Ichigo was in shock and Mūnroau under his mask had a derp face full of disbelief.

 _ **'Dinner!'**_ Yelled Mūnroau and pointed at the chicken with the lizard tail

*Chicken noises* The chicken started to run their direction. It jumped and seemed to headbutt Ichigo but when it hit him, it was as if it hit a wall made out of pure metal. It sat on the ground and round his head stars started to orbit, Ichigo with Mūnroau looked at it. Then the chicken stood up, and started to run in circles around him, leaving dust and making its weird chicken noises.

Ichigo just looked down and saw how it did circles around him, he didn't know what to do. But it seemed that the weird creature wanted to do something to him. He felled strange when he looked into its eyes, but nothing happened. So maybe it was a way of scaring of the predators from harming it?

"Ok we have seen enough, I think we should go"

 _ **'Yea, let's check out that castle'**_

*Boom*

The chicken looked, and saw that its new target just disappeared. It looked and run forward, back, to the side, and flew. But it couldn't locate the strange creature or pony it just encountered. Maybe it was better, it seemed to be not touched by its magic, making it very well magic-proofed. But still his posture was rather interesting, being hard as a mountain? Something new just appeared in the everfree.

Ichigo flew towards the castle, it was far away but if he will travel as max speed, ye will reach it within 3 minutes if not more. He also seemed to see little houses on the left, probably a small village was there, he didn't give it much detail. What is now in his interest is to look what is happening there. Something tells him that these dots aren't a good thing, maybe he will even begin his journey by helping those who live it that castle. And because he saw the barrier and also the castle, it is possible for him to be in medieval times. Where magic is an actual thing, and you can cast shield,spell,turn people into frogs and stuff.

It shouldn't be also too hard to help them, he fells only small reiastsu coming from there, and it seems that it is way weaker than his. He could without a problem crush it if he released his upon that barrier. But he isn't going to do that, it could bring many casualties or other things. He wants to be friendly, and not involve any fighting.

 _ **'But why?! And also, did you notice the chicken looking back at you and then at me the whole time?'**_

 _'Yes, his eyes were weird, maybe he could somehow see souls or parts of it like you are?'_

 _ **'I doubt that, but if people can see me, then I'm okay with it. It's not like I'm going to destroy your life'**_ Said Mūnroau very sarcastically

 _'You already did '_ Said Ichigo with a mental sight in his head

 _ **'Wh-Excus me?! Would you rather have all your powers and obliterate stuff because you simply exist here? Or have a chance to live and have friends?'**_ Said the hollow in anger

 _'Chill, I understand what you mean…'_

 _ **'Hmmpf! I hope'**_

Ichigo as fast as he could, flew towards the castle. As he thought it would take him not to long to get there, while traveling the forest finally ended and only the railway was left. He followed it, and the more he seemed to try and again start putting more speed into his movement, the faster he became. The castle was at least a few kilomenters away, if not more

It was golden and looked really as if taken from anime, or any other comic that has a tale, where the main antagonist is some dragon holding the princess there. But not in the middle of an desert or a hard to get to place, but rather and interesting one, that literally should fall down. How is it even holding onto that mountain? And most importantly how didn't he notice it before?

Those black dots looked as if they slammed themselves into the barrier, and from the far away it looked like it was beginning to break. Ichigo slowed down to have a better view at what was happening, right now he wasn't just using Sonido, he was right now literally flying 50km/H while following the railway.

And as he thought, the strange black dots were trying to break the barrier, when some of those finally hit the barrier ,he seen it collapse and disintegrate slowly. Ichigo again used Sonido and at his max speed flew towards that castle, the reiastsu flow also disappeared and proved the point, that it was coming of the barrier.

It had to be weak, because it fell from physical hits, but also because it had small amounts of reiastsu coming of it. Whoever did that, just doomed his home town or maybe even capital. Ichigo begin to see small houses and what it seems to be, a train station! This means that from there he can possibly find a way to the castle and help, if it will be necessary.

Ichigo rushed and he now was sprinting while using Sonido, he just broke the rules there are because behind him, from time to time, a rainbow explosion appeared. He didn't notice it, and it was better that way, the hollow would think or insult Ichigo for being gay in any way. But every 5 or 6 seconds for him, there was 2 rainbow explosions following.

-1 minute time skip-

Ichigo was now literally 900 meters away from the train station? In one minute he has defeated miles, and now he has to get out of his Sonido and fly towards the station. He did that and he also saw some of those black dots turn their heads towards him. He just flew there, having a decent speed he also looked at the city up on the mountain.

He saw that along the mountain there was a way up, it was probably how they all gone up and down from this city. The castle already was far more noble looking now, the towers very simply looking beautiful ,and reminded him of those tales about sultans having their scientist live in those towers. Ichigo decided to first find out what is going on, then act

 ** _'I would recommend the other way around'_**

 _'And why is that?'_ Ichigo asked

 _ **'Those guys just shoot an arrow'**_

Ichigo looked forward, and indeed they did shoot an arrow at him. It hit him right in between his eyes, but it broke, he didn't even flinch at that. And there was also no pain in it, it just simply broke when it reached his skin. The stick broke, and the metal arrowhead, now was a really deformed.

Ichigo used Sonido and appeared a couple meters now away from those strange citizens, he expected some strange creatures. And he did get them, he saw humanoid horses, or something similar. They had teeth like vampires and green eyes, as if they were also bugs and horses at the same time.

Ichigo looked at them with hanged mouth and wide open eyes, he also had his head shifted a little to the right. The same was with the soldiers, they just looked at each other. There was silence and only that, they were wearing some leather armor, there was one that had a steel chest plate. That bug horse also had a helmet, and not like the other nothing on their heads.

They also had wings, that seemed to have holes in them, how are they even using them? Ichigo didn't know, basic physics should have already make them drop down or just now allow to fly with holes. But this is a totally different world, and here aerodynamics can work differently.

There were 3 swordsmen, one archer and one guy with a two-handed sword. The one with the two-handed one, seemed to be the captain of the small squad, he also did the first step and begin to talk. Ichigo didn't want to start a fight, and they are probably scared, and apparently there is an invasion going on right now.

"Who dares to stand in front of her majesty's Queen Chrysalis soldiers and future lands?!" Asked the bug horse

"I-I eee…M-My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I traveled here because I'm lost. Can you tell me where Am I?"

The bug horses just looked at each other, they didn't believe Ichigo what he said, he was ready to act in self-defense if necessary. They looked at him and they at him once more, the bug horse waved his hand ,and the others changed their positions, to be more "passive" then aggressive. After that the bug horse blinked ,and answered Ichigos Question.

"Currently, you are in Equestria. But after our Queen is done with all this, it will be a part of the Changeling swarm" He explained, then he looked at him and asked "What was that? Teleportation?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked back

"You were there" The bug horse pointed into the distance „And then suddenly here"

"That was Sonido, it's a technique that allows you to move at very fast speeds" Ichigo explained, and used it to appear one meter closer to the bug horse "See?"

He did a step back and looked at him, he tried to think of what an race he is. Definitely not an minotaur, that strange mask is also not seen in any culture to make someone wear such. He isn't a changeling, and he isn't a pony. The squad leader just can't help it, he had to ask what an race he is, it's the best to know as much as possible.

"What race are you?"

"Well I 'am-"

 _ **'Please say Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrnacar'**_ he heard his hollow plead

"-An Arrancar" Ichigo said and then added "But originally I was a human, only some strange artefact changed me into one" He said mentioning the Hogyoku

"I see" The changeling nodded "Well then, Ichigo was it?"

Ichigo nodded again "Yea" With a friendly smile

"You need to be investigated, you can be an potential threat to our campaign"

"I understand"

The changeling then commanded him with his hand to come with him, he did so. Ichigo for now won't be involved in the war that is going on, he already fought one. He will for stay and look. If one of those sides, decides to harm the civilians, when they do nothing, then he will defend them. But they will be like soldiers trying to fight, he will leave it be, he doesn't want to be aggressive to the winning side now.

He followed the Bug horse and he actually didn't ask what race they are called "Umm, excuse me? Ichigo started and the bug horse looked at him

"What is it?"

"What race are you?"

"I'm an Changeling, we can take form of whoever we want" And the changeling now glowed green and smoke surrounded him, When it was done Ichigo looked at himself staying there instead of that Changeling

 ** _'Cool, but lame'_** Said the hollow in his head

"Interesting" Said Ichigo

"I know, most say that" The changeling replied with his voice, and again he stared to glow green and change into his normal form

Ichigo with the Changeling entered the train station, inside he saw more of them, this time with shield and more armor on themselves. There were soldiers, dressed in golden/silver like armor. The fur seemed to be in different colors, while those Changeling really looked like bugs and horses together mixed, and had human features.

The difference was that they had hooves instead of feet, but they had hands. Those ones in the golden/silver armor also looked like horses, but this time they didn't have chitin like skin. And had different colors, he saw brown, blue, and orange. He saw also mares and stallions have different kinds of weapons. Some had maces, some had spears.

"Look at that guy, he looks like an ape" Ichigo heard one changeling say those words, he just ignored it.

"More as if he was an hairless minotaur" Another one said

"Ever since this war started, strange things happened" Said another one

Ichigo ignored other conversations and he looked around the train station. There was some civilians in the corners looking at the changeling, he saw more of those horses ,in their golden/silver armor. As long as there won't be any tyrannical civilian genocide here. He won't even try to question their role as soldiers, but of course he has to choose wisely on which side he is going to be in.

"And those horses in the Golden/Silver armors are the Equestrians?" Ichigo asked

"Yea, too bad they are going to be executed, they fought good at least"

"What do you mean executed?" Ichigo asked

The changeling stopped and looked at him, with rather sad eyes. The changeling and the others looked at him, the tension was pretty tight. Some would say it was tight like an Equestrian 8 year old girl, but that's just theories on someone's mind. The changeling opeed his mouth, and explained to painful story.

"These, ponies…" He said with disgust "Banished us to the badlands where there is no food, we starved to death, we eated our won kin sometimes. They deserve death, they deserved for going on the streets and saying that we should go and buck ourselves"

Ichigo didn't know what to think, did they really been banished and had to starve? If so then he has now an oprion to join these changelings, and fight with them those ponies. Now at least he knows what race they are, he thought the are horses, but they are ponies. It all escalated so quickly, he now has an decision to make, he can stay neutral all this, or take the side of the changelings

"N-No…"

Ichigo looked who said that, the same did all the changelings, it was one of the Pony soldiers. He was beaten quite heavily, and he had his hands tied. He looked at him, and said words that started Hight doubts in Ichigos mind. Because very soldier should fight, if not by force, then by word to defend his country.

"That's not true…" He coughed "You, you wanted to feed on us! We send you food in the form of vegetables and fruits, but you wanted our emotions, you wanted to drain us from Love!"

*Smack*

"Shut up!" One of the changelings hit him hard enough, and he passed out

Ichigo just looked what happened and thought about what the pony said, they wanted to feed on their love? And apparently they send them their food in form of vegetables and fruits. But that wouldn't make sense, why would they then attack them? Is love a drug that works as food or something?

"And you didn't even eat it!" Another one shouted

"But you threw it away!" This time a unicorn added, that was in the corner and Ichigo didn't notice him

"Now you will get what you should have a couple minutes ago!" Said a changeling holding a spear, he then pointed the spear at the soldier

Ichigo knew what is going to happen, he had to act. He used Sonido and appeared next to the soldier, he then grabbed the spear and while he did, he accidently broke it in half. The spear was also made out of metal, it didn't have any wooden part in it, so the more the changeling looked at him with fear. One already from the side attacked him, but Ichigo with just one finger threw him into the wall.

"Quick attack him!"

Ichigo heard the order from probably the captain of this garrison force. Soon, 3 Changelings had him surround and more were coming to their positions, he looked with his eyes at them. He also knew his Hollow looked at them from behind, while not showing himself. He felled him grin and look happy for the fight.

"I'll give one last chance to surrender" Ichigo said

"What do you think you can do against us all? Nothing!"

And he saw as they all charged at them


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo calmly saw the changelings charged at him, with their weapons raised. Above their heads, or with both hands on them, he watched carefully which one he should strike. His hollow said that his body and soul merged, so basically metal can't hurt him. But still, he would not risk getting injured, he doesn't know how much power his hierro has.

Ichigo with one of his hands, pushed one of the changelings. He sent him meters away while also he flew into more of those changelings, then there were the 2 behind him. One had a mace and he already started to strike him, so Ichigo did what he has done to most weak attacks. He grabbed the mace, and with not too much power he headbutted the changelings that collapsed and broke the wooden floor.

Some of the changelings changed tactic, while one swordsman was now close to stabbing him, Ichigo with his amazing speed avoided the blade. Then he grabbed the changelings arm, and threw him into the wall. He then looked around and saw the changelings changing position while others looked in awe.

They changed their positions quickly, from what he saw. The ones that had great swords were on the front and on the side, there were the mace men. From all sides he saw them approach, the Equestrian guards looked with hanged mouths, and expected him to do something. Ichigo indeed did do something, but it was rather stupid

Ichigo in order not to hurt the changelings too much, he released some of his reiastsu. This did not only break the wooded flor under him, but also caused most of the station's pillars holding the roof to break. Ichigo immediately stopped, and saw that the changelings were on the ground, but they quickly got up while breathing heavily.

But Ichigo didn't allow them to stand up, he used Sonido and appeared in front of two changelings, he then grabbed them by their throats. And with not too much power, he threw them into the changelings that just arrived because they felt his reiastsu too. About 7 or 8 changelings were taken down and more did arrive.

"Once again, I give a chance to surrender!" He demanded, he didn't want to fight

"We will defeat you, Demon!" One of the changelings shouted and then roared "For the Queen!"

Some changelings flew into the air, with their wings making the familiar sound like bugs do. And some attacked him, or rather charged at him on the ground. Ichigo could risk using his Zampakutou, but he doesn't want to do it. Ichigo decided that he will grab one of the swords and fight with it, not to harm a changeling too much.

He used sonido again and this time he was standing in the air, a changeling flew into him. Ichigo just took his sword and slightly pushed him away, the changeling was sent flying 2 meters away and landed on the wooden benches. He has hurt like the others, but at least he was wasn't dead. Ichigo then returned on the ground and begin to fight like a swordsman he was.

Most of the attack he blocked and counterattacked with his left hand, he once punched a changeling that had a thick steel chest plate. Not only it broke like a mirror into millions of pieces, but also the changeling cough up some blood and vomited slightly with it. Ichigo looked at him and tried to maybe get him away not to hurt him by accident

Ichigo then had an idea how to scare the changelings, he raised the changeling sword into the air. And as if he just used a getsuga, he send a wave of wind that didn't cut or hurt anyone, it just made them back away or fall on their asses. They looked scared at what he did, and they felled they have to be more aggressive towards him.

With a smile, Ichigo for the last time, requested their surrender "I don't want to fight! Just surrender to the Equestrians!"

"Never!" They all shouted

There was at least 22 of them left, Ichigo decided to end this quickly, he used Sonido and appeared before the changelings. The first ones tried to stab him or cut him. He with his might sliced their swords and then with a kick to a changeling's stomach send him, and the 4 behind him flying into a wooden pillar. More did come, and this time they were archer's

Ichigo waited until they will try and shoot him, but they just stared at him, until one that looked old and couldn't hold the arrow. He shoot at Ichigo and the others just looked at him, while the commanding sword man yelled with closed eyes and tears in his green bug eyes. His voice was commanding and very aggressive

"Hold fire!" But it was too late

They all heard the booming sound of a demon's arrival straight from Tartarus as he ripped apart the air making that sound. Their ears dropped and the archer's closed their eyes, with tears and sorrow in their heads and souls. They released their arrows that Ichigo avoided. The changelings hoped nothing will happen.

Most of them stayed in the shooting position, they didn't block their face with their hands. Slowly one of the changelings sniffing opened his eyes. He saw as the orange haired demon with a bony looking piece of mask attached surrounding his eye. With his hand in his grasp, in his bare hand broke the sword his captain was holing and he didn't even bleed from that!

The changeling fainted, the world really did slow down at that moment for him, he didn't see any point in fighting. With almost no more power in his body and with the last stressful breath he dropped on to the floor breaking his nose. And stayed there so long until the Equestrian guards won't take him to prison.

The other archers smacked him with their bows, but they broke as if made out of sticks from a nearby bush! Ichigo then with his metal sword he still held that took from one of the changelings, he with the hilt of that sword knocked one of the changelings down. The other punched him and then hold his hand while screaming in agony because it broke.

His wrist was now broken, Ichigo left that changeling alone. There are still 15 or so left to defeat. He located them quickly as they begin to retreat, Ichigo used Sonido and they almost pissed themselves when they saw him just appear out of nowhere. With no gaps or cries for help, they just tried to run the other way

Ichigo located a rope and grabbed it, he then again used sonido and this time he appeared in the air beyond them. The changelings didn't fly away because they were too scared to think of that. Ichigo then tied one side of the rope to a pillar and then used sonido to get away from it and he pulled so that a part of the rood would fall

The roof sadly didn't fall but the pillar broke and it was sent flying into the changelings that were running away from him. He wanted to cut the escape route so that he can deal with them here, but accidentally he might have put 6 changelings into lethal conditions. Their heads were bleeding, the changelings got on their knees and begged or prayed to some gods for help.

Seeing this Ichigo got on the ground now without using sonido and approached the Equestrian guards, he saw some of them shake in fear. He kneeled and cut the rope that they were tied with, they looked at him and he got away to cut the other ropes restraining others. Ichigo didn't harm to much of the Equestrians, even if they should be harmed because of all this havoc that happened.

They were mostly in the corner or under the wall, but somehow, they avoided all the mess and battle. Ichigo for a moment forgot that they are here, he didn't expect thanks and cheers because he knows that seeing all this can be pretty scary. At least his hollow didn't make him harm them too much, that would not help him in making relations.

Ichigo saw as the Equestrians freed their companions, at the same time he felled something harp against his back. He already knew what it was, the Equestrians didn't trust him. He dropped the steel sword he had from the changelings and turned to see a unicorn that horn was glowing orange aura, and the same was with the sword's hilt.

"Who are you!" The unicorn demanded

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm lost and I came here seeking help" He responded and he already didn't like the unicorn

"Are you here to attack the Princesses?!"

Ichigo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he didn't know that this country had princesses. Sure, he knew of the changeling swarm and their Queen, but he didn't expect this country to be run by 2 individuals. Now he is going to have a hard time, especially in war, he hoped that they aren't hostile to someone like him.

"I didn't even know you had ones! I helped you, and I defeated those guys there, you think it is smart to start a fight with someone that just defeat a garrison? By himself?" Ichigo said really annoyingly for the guard

There was a moment of silence, while the others took the weapons the changelings have taken away from them. The unicorn stared at Ichigo, the tension was really thick and you could it with a fork. But the sword flew away, and the unicorn hid it in the sheath. Then he looked at him, and a drop of sweat went down his cheek.

'He is nervous as hell!' the hollow said in his mind

But the unicorn finally said "I-I don't know who you are, or where you come from. But you have skill and you already took a side by helping us" He then approach Ichigo and said, "Up there is the city of Canterlot, help them fight off the changelings, and I'm sure the Princesses will reward you for your help"

Ichigo didn't quite understand the sudden change, but the guard was asking for help. And he did indeed already take a side in this conflict. He promised not to fight another war, but here he is just fighting a new one under the ponies, that are attacked by the changelings. At least he didn't yet have many valuable things, so he can't lose much other than trust he earned.

"I understand," Ichigo said and nodded

He wanted to go, but the unicorn last time grabbed him by the arm, and said in a whisper but commanding tone that Ichigo could not ignore but to give respect to the commander or captain. He could fell the stress and that he trusts him, while the others do not, words however that were said. Did make Ichigo think, what tactic he should use

"But If I have to raise my word against you, know I will" The unicorn said and released his grasp on Ichigos arm

Ichigo then begin the exit the station, he found the doors and opened them, he saw more benches and this time civilians. Children and mothers with fathers were holding their children deeply. They all looked at him, Ichigo also looked around and continued to exit the station to then fly to the city of Canterlot.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he saw that the parent's and overall all the civilians weren't scared of him. After a minute Ichigo finally exited the station and found himself on the outside, there was no one. Probably al the changelings he defeated, reinforced the ones that he already fought with and no one was present

Ichigo saw the path going up the mountain all the way to Canterlot, he saw in the distance changelings that took Ponies items, also caravans and from what it seemed to be like merchants were struggling to buy themselves out from the situation. Ichigo felt huge amounts of reiatsu in the castle, but as earlier, it was much weaker and softer.

'Now we have a decision king, we can help those on the way…' His hollow said and appeared before him

"Or?"

'Or, we can go straight to that city and help those princesses out so that their forces can retreat'

Ichigo thought about that, he can possibly save as many on the way, or go to the city and defeat the threat or even the Changeling Queen if she is here. That will make the changeling retreat and leave the ponies alone. Some ponies might die in the process or lose valuable things, but the changeling said that the soldiers will get executed

If he helps the ponies that are struggling now, the princesses might get hurt and the country might be in anarchy and even more evil can happened. But at least he will help those ones on the way, but will it bring when the entire country is going to suffer? Ichigo with a growl thinks what he should do, and only one thing is the most logical one

"We are going straight to Canterlot!"

'Use me this time king!' The hollow shouted and disappeared

Ichigo used sonido, and just like when the barrier disappeared. He sprinted while using sonido, the world again became gray. Ichigo could see how the city was closer and closer, but still far away from where he stands. While going there he might think what he should do, and what tactics he should use in order not to do much damage.

Using his Zampakutou would be a good thing, he would end all the minor fight quickly but he might accidently hurt the changelings. However, if he just blocks and doesn't use any of his reiastsu then there is a small chance for them to be dead or die. Ichigo, of course, can't forget about the civilians, he might destroy home and scare the locals

Using his hands is also quite foolish but not so bad, while punching or pushing he might do it too hard, and also make the changelings suffer. He doesn't want to do that too, the only thing he wants right now, is to end that conflict because he knows it will take much lives and break love and friendships. He won't allow it to happen, maybe he should even become someone who will end that without choosing a side.

And there he can finally again us a sword he will pick up, he might slice or hurt someone, but he won't destroy homes accident and maybe even kill. While still using his hands, but rarely and only if the situation requires him to do so. It's one of the most reasonable things he can do, and finding a sword won't be too hard.

*Boom*

Ichigo now was in the air, he saw the city gate's that were golden and had two Alicorns in the middle. One was made out of blue-ish metal, and the other was just gold. One was holding a sun, and the other the moon. Ichigo looked at the walls, and noticed towers that also had the same Alicorns on them

He saw that the city was swarmed by the changelings, he looked to the left and saw some dressed in golden armor guards fighting changelings while being highly outnumbered, he then saw some more approaching. He didn't have time to look at the city, but he is going to look at it on the way to the castle.

"Who are you!" The changelings asked, with spears in their hands

Ichigo juts used sonido, and then grabbed the spear and did rotate 360 degrees, and threw the changeling into the abyss that was the sky. The changelings quickly got into the battle position, Ichigo again used sonido and knocked 3 changelings down leaving 2 more. These attacked him, one had a sword. Ichigo blocked the attack and kicked the changeling in his 'nuts'

The changeling screamed and was sent flying up, he released the sword from his grasp, Ichigo caught it in air and threw the spear at the last remaining changeling. The force was enough to pin the changeling down to the ground, when he reached it. His right wing was now probably not useful anymore, but maybe someone is going to help him, and heal his injury.

Ichigo then used sonido and tried to aid the guards that were fighting on the ground, he saw that some of the unicorns shoot magic from their horns. There was some reiastsu to it, but not too much. And that amounts would even harm him, the same did the changelings but with a green light or something, also it had not too much reiatasu.

Ichigo then attacked the changelings from the back, he kicked one of the changelings that hit another and that one hit another one. A changeling wanted to smack him with a mace, but Ichigo blocked it with his hand, and then smashed the mace in his hand. After that, he pushed the changeling with his left hand and knocked him 2 meters away while he hit a tree.

The guards looked at him, he just returned the stare, and used sonido to catch an arrow, that just was flying towards one of the ponies head. The pony looked at him with awe, while Ichigo dropped the arrow, he then saw as Ichigo again used sonido to appear before the archer that shoot the arrow, and crushed his bow with both of his hands.

The changeling quickly got a dagger that he hid in his boot, he got into a fighting position while Ichigo just approached him. The changeling charged at him and Ichigo just stared, when the blade of the dagger meet with Ichigo face, it broke like ice into 4 or 5 pieces. The changeling slowly backed way and then run and finally flew as quickly as possible.

The guards looked at him with opened mouths, and Ichigo asked them "Where is the entry to the castle?"

The guards looked at him, they didn't know if they should trust him or not. But finally, the silence was broken by more changelings arriving and attacking them. Ichigo this time grabbed a small stone from the ground and threw it, a changeling got the stone to the head and landed painfully in a small pond.

The guards engaged the changelings, with them there was 2 Pegasuses and one unicorn while the remaining were the earth ponies ,that got into a defensive position with their spears. Ichigo aided the Pegasus and flew in the air to attack the changelings, he engaged 2, one tried to stab him but failed as Ichigo grabbed his sword and threw it way. He then slapped the changeling that was pushed onto his companion on the right side and ,both have fallen into the same pond, as the changeling that was hit with the stone.

The 2 pegasuses, with the help of the unicorn, defeated 5 changelings but the rest attacked the earth ponies. Ichigo landed on the ground, and this time had 3 changelings to fight. He attacked now and a changeling blocked with a greatsword, but he fell when the strike that Ichigo hit him with, made him lose his balance.

The earth ponies then had to take him down, one of them kicked him to the side of the head, so that he will lose consciousness. Ichigo didn't like that, but he couldn't defend that changeling, it was war and he also had to kill Aizen or others because it was war and they were soldiers. It's just how it works.

2 changelings attacked Ichigo at the same time, he blocked one's sword with his arm, and the others with his sword. He then kicked the changeling who's attack he blocked with his sword. And with his free arm he grabbed the changelings head, then he headbutted him slightly, but for the changelings, it was as if he just flew into the mountain.

The changeling dropped, and at the same time the guards were finished with their changelings. They breathed heavily while the unicorn was shooting some changelings in the air, Ichigo could engage them but he has to find his way to the castle. So again, this hoping for a response, he asked the guards once again

"Where are their castle main gates/door whatever?" Ichigo asked, this time in a more serious tone

"Head down this alley, then turn left go past the café ,and straight the whole time until you will reach the castle" Responded the unicorn that was done with shooting the changelings and then he quickly added "And who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm an Arrancar and former Human" He said quickly and was ready to go, but the Unicorn stopped him

"Wait!" He yelled and Ichigo stopped and looked at him

"What is it

"Thanks for the help, and if I recall good, Ichigo in Ponynese mean's "Strawberry" Am I right?" The unicorn asked

Ichigo couldn't believe this, even in a different universe and world, with a different planet and even non-humans. He still is going to be mocked and bullied for his name, this can't be true and this has to be some sort of joke. What has he done for this?! He just helped people, and now he is going to be bullied or laugh off for having such a name!

"Yes…" He admitted painfully

"Ehhh, OK just wanted to be sure"

Ichigo didn't believe this, he was fine. He wasn't angry or anything like that, he was just simply asked if his name means strawberry and he said "yes" and the unicorn didn't laugh. This had to be a dream or something, because that's literally impossible, but if this world proves so friendly then maybe he will be happy for being here

 _ **'Castle! King the Castle awaits!'**_ his Hollow reminded him

 _'Wh-Ahh yes'_

Ichigo sonido himself out there ,and now was heading towards the castle just as the guard instructed him. He did it rather quickly and he didn't have to wait long until he reached the castle gates. There was plenty of guards fighting in front of it, and even more changelings. Ichigo could help them but it might take him to long, so he decided to just continue and enter the castle

The exterior gates were made out of gold, he saw that the windows and all were broken do probably the changelings, the gates were taken "down" well not all because one side was still holding while the other was on the floor with cracks underneath. Ichigo then looked once more at the city before entering.

The golden towers and high class homes were really beautiful, he could see silver like gothic architecture ,and most of the shops he saw were also high standard. This definitely was a city with nobles, and such things he didn't like to talk about. He didn't like to talk about politics, and for some reason he feels like he is going to

There was plenty of smoke columns coming from the burning homes and shops, he really regrets that he didn't help those ponies on the path here to the city. They probably are now being harassed or even worse. Ichigo then entered finally the castle, and straight as a 'hello' he saw a battalion of changelings.

"Stop right there!" One of the changelings shouted

Ichigo stopped and thought about finally using his Zampakutou, but still, it was rather to risky using it, but he needs to defeat those guys quickly. He had an idea to just avoid them and sonido past them, and find the main doors to the throne room. But he knew his Hollow won't allow him to do so, he needs to fight them,

 _ **'Use me**_ king _ **!'**_ Mūnroau yelled in his head

Ichigo really didn't want to do it, but is it has to be like this. Then so be it, but before he does this he will try one more thing before he goes further. It won't probably work, but still, it is worth trying then to later regret not doing it. Ichigo looked at his opponents that get into offensive positions, he saw archer's in the air, pikemen on the front and behind them were swordsmen.

"Please surrender, I don't want to hurt yo-" Ichigo was cut off by the Changeling commander

"You think you can stop a battalion of us? Only a very skilled unicorn or the princesses can defeat us!" And with that, he ordered the Archer's to open fire

Ichigo with his head hung, dropped the steel sword he took earlier from the changelings, he avoided the arrows like a master. Then he moved his hand to his right, and grabbed his Zampakutou, the sound of metal made the changelings shake ,because they felled something coming from that sword. And it wasn't something good, but the opposite

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo said, and he raised his Zampakutou in the air, he was ready to swing

The changeling charged at him, and then Ichigo in amazing speed faster than anyone can see. He swung his sword and a wave of air cut through everything, the amazing red carpet on the floor was destroyed. The walls on the side with amazing paintings and golden accessories also were destroyed. The floor was breaking under the wave of air, the changelings looked terrified when the wave hit them

The changelings on the front with their leather armor, have been launched on the sides and into the walls. The ones behind him, their armor and swords broke. Some begin to bleed and some didn't but were hurt very much. A big cut from their upper left shoulder, all the way down through their chest, down to their bottom right thigh, with blood coming of it. Most of the changeling in the middle had one.

The archer's arrows that their shot again, were destroyed and turned into dust by the wave, and the archers were sent flying. The squad captain looked what happened, he protected himself with one of his brothers. He looked terrified, and Ichigo was also really sorry, and he bit his lip. He regretted what he just did, but it wasn't to different back home.

The changeling commander charged at him, with blind fury he roared and cried. In order to avenge his brothers in battle, he attacked the orange haired Demon that came from Tartarus. Ichigo just used sonido and with his leg up against the changeling's stomach, he pushed him and he fell over, then again Ichigo used sonido.

"Surrender" Ichigo requested from the changeling

"N-never, Demon!" The changeling barked and tried to harm Ichigo by biting on his leg

The Changeling did it, and immediately regret it, he lost his teeth and was now bleeding from his mouth. His jaw was probably broken, and his teeth lost forever and ever. He won't again feel the full taste of vegetables or fruits. He will revenge himself and this battalion, he will fight even if this demon, will be the one to bring apocalypse.

Ichigo just used Sonido, and continued to look after the main entrance, he did encounter more of the changelings, and he defeated them very easily with his Zampakutou. He had to say that, these changelings really were royal. But they wanted to kill innocent soldiers that did something their ancestors did. Most of the pony soldiers were innocent, they didn't know or decided what the monarch will do.

Overall he encountered 3 more battalions of those changelings, he also while roaming through the castle. Noticed that they had paintings of nobles, there were 2 paintings that caught his attention. One was a painting of a very tall Alicorn, that had white fur, and wore white clothes from the 18th maybe 17nth century, she had 3 colored manes. She also had a crown and her eyes were really beautiful purple color.

Under the painting, there was written "Princess Celestia, Goddes of the sun"

Ichigo really now was thinking about what he read, it's impossible to be a god. There are only the Kami's and maybe other's. However he himself was a Death God, so maybe this title is somehow connected. Either way, he is in a new world, so everything can be possible. He better not say anything when it comes to that, he doesn't want to insult their religion if they have any.

The second painting was very familiar, only this time, there was a blue Alicorn. She had very beautiful night sky long hair. Cyan eyes and she wore more medieval ,or noble high standard clothes. She had, as the other Alicorn, no boots or anything like that, in fact no one had bots or any feet-in this case hoof- protection.

Under the painting there as written "Princess Luna, Mistress of the night and moon Goddess"

Ichigo didn't understand what do these people have with gods and such, there was ancient cultures that believed in such things. So maybe this one here is the truth? That there are gods among mortals, that control the day or night. If so then the changelings should loose immediately, the Sun Goddess would burn them or something, but she didn't do it, maybe she can't?

 _ **'I think we are here'**_ Mūnroau noted

Ichigo was standing in front of big golden doors, the red carpet underneath him. He could feel reiastsu on the other side of the door, in huge amounts but still, it was in a way weaker and softer but still in huge amounts. Enough to maybe match his own, or be beyond. Either way, Ichigo approached the door, to overhear if there is something going on

He placed his head close to the gap in between the door, the metal was rather warm, he didn't expect that. But right now he has a more important thing to do, he listened for something. And he found it, he heard voices belonging to a rather young girl? Maybe a 19 or 21-year-old girl. And he also heard an adult voice belonging to a woman 26 or 27 years old.

 _ **'Time to kick in?'** _Asked his hollow

"This kingdom is mine, now watch as your husband kisses the true Queen!" Queen Chrysalis Yelled, very aggressively and very proudly

Ichigo assumed she is the Queen, because she just said she is one. And from the looks of it, there was a wedding on the way. God damn politics, leading only to war, and misunderstandings. Ichigo got away from the door. And got into offensive position, while raising his Zampakutou in the air, just like with the changelings at the beginning.

 _'Absolutely…'_ Ichigo said answered his hollows question

* * *

AU

Remember to support me on FimFiction, my account name is TheOPcharacterWritter. Also I'm sorry to say this but until chapter 11 I won't use any suggestions my dear reviewers have suggested

 **Sonic X 2 TK:** _I like it want to see more and the way you are Whited is pretty good can't wait to see more_

Response: Thank you very much, hope you will share it with others remember to follow me on FimFiction


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo took a couple of steps back from the door. Both of his hands tightly gripping his sword prepared to cut down the obstacle with a burst of compressed air.

"I hope I won't harm anyone, but I might have to hit a little harder if I want to protect these ponies."

 _ **'This sounds so weird…'** _His hollow said

Ichigo adjusted himself to stand it a good position, and he took a deep breath, a drop of sweat running down his cheek. Ichigo slowly raised his Zanpakutou into the air. White like snow and shimmering like moon dust, a flick of light shined at the tip of his blade. Ichigo tensed his muscles, if he didn't wear his jacket then his muscle features would surely make some women blush.

Ichigo swung his sword, the world seemingly becoming white, him being the only one painted in color. His jacket wasn't even that bright, but it seemed that it was black, surrounded by the whiteness of the world. There was silence when Ichigo stopped, in the matter of a second from nowhere a wave appeared breaking the sound barrier and decimating the door.

The air shockwave was rather thin , but when as went forward the air behind Ichigo with the dust and rubbish, was sucked with it rushed forward. Ichigo didn't even budge and his hair also seemed to be unaffected. The wave of air began to become wider and wider, also growing in size.

When It was met by the door, the metal and gold rims were sliced. Wood that was part of the door broke and shattered into apart, seemingly eradicated by the extreme pressure. And that was just one swing! Ichigo feared that he might have too much power when Mūnroau -like he said- merged with his body. The Hogyoku also increased his strength by any means before it dissolved itself.

The red carpet that was torn apart by Ichigos attack, was ripped into more parts and the material from which it was made, ceased to exist. The door bended and the metal was pushed backwards so quickly and with such force that it became dense. The golden paint and other features that made the door beautiful were scrapped into nothingness.

With a slight grunt, Ichigo waited for the dust and the noises to settle down. Through the silence he could hear that there was someone behind the door, someone was there and he might just injured someone accidentally... great, just great. He heard metal and armor plates rubbing against each other making the familiar sound of metal grinding against each other.

The dust settled down, and he could slowly see that behind the mess he made there was someone…a pony? No, it appeared it was on the ground, he might have just injured someone accidentally . The pony was pink and seemed to be a unicorn. He saw the horn on her head being just as pink as her fur/skin.

Ichigo held his Zampakutou by his side, tensing his grip on it to be sure to attack any moment or rush and help the pony he just injured. The more the dust settled down, the more he saw of the pink pony. It was a she, he saw breast, horses don't have human breasts but these are humanoid so they have human features. Either way, she had wings, they seemed too small to make her fly, but he didn't judge that, this world works different than his own and here even with small wings you can probably fly.

She appeared to have a torn apart wedding dress, it was very familiar to the ones he had seen in the living world, nothing special. Well other than the space for the wings at the back, nothing weird there was nothing weird about it. Her legs and hands appeared to be glued to the ground.

"Who dares to Interfere?!" Shouted a lady that seemed to be in her thirties.

Ichigo looked at the direction from where it was coming from, while his eyes were shifting he saw a lavender-skinned mare. She was also a unicorn and she had a dark blue mane with 2 strips of pink. She had a blue skirt with gold frills on sleeves and at the ends, her mane was also seemed to be covered with various cosmetic products. Her mane was deflecting the sun from some pints, judging by the looks of her, she was rather surprised she sees someone like him.

When his eyes finally landed where they were supposed to, he saw a not so large but rather tall changeling, she had also a black skirt with golden frills and the ends. But the sides of her dress were green, and she wore a crown that was very little and interesting looking. Rukia would say it was kind of cute, but how did the crown not fall from her head?

"Y-You!" She yelled and pointed her finger at him

Ichigo noticed that her arms had little holes in them, how didn't they hurt her? She had very salty eyes that fit rather well with her looks. She had predator's teeth, and a long tongue covered with saliva. From some reason, he knew that his hollow was going to make a lewd remark anytime now.

 _ **'Of course! She would make a shit ton of money on blowjobs'**_ Mūnroau said just as Ichigo though he would.

"Who dares to interrupt my weeding?!" She yelled

Ichigo didn't reply, rather choosing to stand still and think about his next course of action. He doesn't want to look scary and he doesn't want to become a threat. He needs to keep his real strength a secret, only using as much as necessary. From what he learned from the movies, if you show power, they are going to use you or kill you from fear.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, your highness" He bowed his head a little to show respect and maybe solve this dispute without violence "I'm here because your soldiers were trying to execute defenseless prisoners. I cannot allow such things and I am certain that the Equestrians wouldn't kill enemies that have already been defeated."

The Changeling Queen that name was Chrysalis as Ichigo recalled. Was looking at him with angered eyes, he could see the little blood vessels that were about to explode, she was going to erupt any minute, but somehow she managed to calm herself. Of course when Ichigo saw her hand in the air, he was already prepared.

"Attack him, my servants!" She yelled

From around the pillars and the ceiling, Changelings appeared, they came through windows and doors on the sides, while breaking and destroying the wooden furniture around. From behind her a pony with strange eyes came out, he was dressed like an officer from the western countries. He held a blade used on parades, and his outfit also seemed very showy.

He had white fur and seemed to be also a unicorn just like the lavender one, and the pink one that had wings too. His mane was blue with some light blue stripes, his eyes seemed to be under a spell or saying that he is. They were green just like the Changelings Queens eyes, he looked aggressive, he drew his blade, prepared to fight.

"No darling, you won't fight…yet" The Changeling Queen said, ordering her 'husband' to calm down.

 _'He is under her control'_ Ichigo remarked, as he got into stance, preparing not too hurt his opponents too badly.

The changelings rushed, Ichigo contering with his sonido to appear 4 meter's closer to the changelings, while evading an attack from the above. The hidden changeling had a hood and seemed to have a light leather armor. He held two daggers, he then stood up and began attacking Ichigo, he ducked under the attacker and punched the changeling, knocking him out.

As Ichigo turned to the others, he saw arrows and spears flying his direction. When one spear flew right next to his right ear, Ichigo leaned slightly to the left and like a master of the wind, avoided the arrows swiftly and lightly like a leaf flowing in a breeze. Now it was time for the changelings.

Ichigo used sonido and with a burst of static, he knocked the changelings out by hitting them in the back of their heads with his zanpakuto's hilt, causing them to bleed regardless. One changeling was close to have a hit on him with his mace. The changeling flying, using tactic he wanted to hit Ichigo with all the force had had in his attack.

*bzzt*

Ichigo saw some pink-ish magic bolt fly into the changeling, knocking him away. He looked from where the attack came from, he saw the lavender unicorn, her horn glowing. She sent him a wink and a smile. He returned the smile, with his left hand he grabbed a changelings face. He spun around, and threw him into to 4 archer's that were in the air, preparing to attack.

The Archer's were about to turn their brother Into a pincushion, but nothing like this happened. The archer's fell down painfully on the marble floor probably breaking a bone or two. Queen Chrysalis was now getting her sword. It was enchanted and had runes written in ancient changeling all over it.

Ichigo this time had used sonido to appear behind some changelings. He used both of his hands to smack both of the changelings heads together, they fell as their bodies pushed against another. Ichigo from that angle could see that there was a cocoon… No there were more cocoons or something like that. It held 6 ponies, one was much, much bigger than the other 5.

"Die!" Yelled the Queen

Ichigo blocked her attack with his sword, and so that it would seem he isn't too strong, he acted as if he was struggling. The Queen had both of her hands on her sword, it looked as if it was a medieval, or a renaissance Arabic sword, it's hilt was black adorned with green gems. The words had strange runes he had never seen.

 _ **'Because you are in a new world!'**_ Mūnroau said, responding to his Irritation.

With one hand on his Zampakutou Ichigo acted that he struggled to hold Chrysalis back. Her own horn started to glow green aura, soon after she shoot a bolt in his direction. Ichigo used sonido and avoided the attack that was rather weak. He could've easily blocked it with his hand, it's reiastsu was weaker and softer. Besides that, it didn't have to much of it.

Ichigo felt like he needed to end the fight, so he then did the "I'm going to do my best" thing. He meant that he will not stop struggling and acting, he looked where the lavender girl/mare was. She was fighting some changelings, but she managed to defeat them. After that, she ran to the winged unicorn.

He heard her yell "Cadence! C'mon we have a chance now!"

Ichigo didn't even notice before that this pony called Cendance was awake, he though she was asleep or he did something to her. But thank god she wasn't injured by his attack, somehow. Ichigo continued to fight with Chrysalis, although this time he was fighting more aggressively. He also was now more eager to use sonido to help himself.

Chrysalis was breathing heavily, every strike Ichigo delivered was consistently getting stronger and faster. This meant that she had to use her magic, physical strength even more to keep up. He was approaching her slowly, with his Zanpakutou pointed at her.

"Surrender, and you will not be harmed." Chrysalis just looked back, and had some fear in her eyes "You have my word." He added

"No…"

With that she jumped and flapped her bug wings that had holes, she was rather tall for a female, but Ichigo didn't mind that. In the bug world the Queen is always bigger than the servants, so he can't be angry at that. It's how nature works, at least back in his world. Ichigo headbutted her rather hard, causing her to get dizzy.

Ichigo was just about to strike her, but a changeling intervened, thanks to his friend. Ichigo kicked the changeling to hard causing him to cough up blood. It also flew very hardly into a pillar. The crash managed to break the stone ,from which the pillar was made.

 _ **'And this one will die in hospital'**_ Mūnroau commented, that made Ichigo feel pain in his chest

 _'Don't say things like that!'_ He yelled back in his head

 ** _'But it's the truth! You probably broke his spine, or he is just suffering from internal bleeding'_**

Ichigo stopped, it was right, he hit that changelings to hard. Maybe these ponies know how to heal such things. He hopes they know, or else he is going to bring the changeling to a hospital himself. Chrysalis used the moment when Ichigo was distracted, she tried to slice his head away, But Ichigo was quick enough to block the attack with his sword in a uncomfortable position.

Ichigo had now enough and was going to end the fight right now. He hoped no one is going to ask where he learned such things, or ask for demonstrations. That would be quite a pickle to get out of. The only things they needed to know is, what a sonido is and that he is a master swordsman. Ichigo used Sonido and when he appeard once again, he charged at Crysalis. Her sword was sliced like butter and the force was still enough to push her back.

She was now in the middle of the room, he used sonido to appear behind her and slightly, no to hard but rather painfully hit her. Then when she was going to fall over, he used sonido and appeared behind her. She tripped, when she landed on her back, Ichigo stood beside her and had his sword up against her throat.

"Surrender…" He demanded with an icy tone.

Behind Ichigo, Candance and the purple pony rushed to the side of the pony with the red uniform, the groom, he suspected. She hugged him tightly and the purple one looked at him with a smile, a pink spark appeared in his eyes and then the same thing happened on the end of both of their horns.

He shook his head and asked "Wha…I-Is the weeding done already?"

"It is…" Chrysalis said defeated

Ichigo just stood there, with his sword still against her throat. He looked at her, he wanted to remember this changeling if he will ever meet her. She was rather nice looking for a bug/horse humanoid hybrid. Her muzzle was rather small, and when something is small it is rather cute, well not here, either way she was…a good looking woman.

 _ **'Great…He is rubbing off on me'**_ Ichigo groaned in his mind

"Now! Cast your spell!" Twilight shouted

"I-I can't" Shining looked down, at the floor with a saddened look "I don't have enough strength to repel them"

"My love will give you strength," Cendance said

They hugged each other deeply and very tightly, soon their horns started to glow with pink/white- blue auras. It seemed the hug gave them back their power, her wedding dress and dress repaired herself. Her mane also fixed herself. Shining also seemed to gather his strength back, Ichigo felt extreme amounts of reiastsu coming from them.

The light grew and grew, it had even more power in itself then before. The aura was powerful, Ichigo could compare it to his own attack, the spiritual pressure was strong and the reiastsu that was weaker and softer, in this amounts could deal even to him, some serious damage. The only thing is, they need more to actually harm him, so that he would bleed or at least feel serious pain.

Ichigo had to close his eyes, the magic light was so bright that he couldn't stare into it or he would lose his sight. Then a huge heart appeared, the energy or for Ichigo spiritual pressure became even bigger and stronger. Until it burst with reiastsu/magic and the energy created a shockwave. It wasn't affecting Ichigo, or the ponies but rather the changelings around.

"AAAaaaa!" Chrysalis yelled white the spell connected with her

Chrysalis was thrown away by the magic, Ichigo saw as she went flying, changelings around the city dead or alive. Bleeding or healed, sick or fine were thrown away from the city. The sticky green goo that was present, was also fading away, freeing the ponies trapped inside it.

 _ **'That is some interesting Bakudō they did'** _His hollow said

 _'That wasn't Bakudō … I think that was some legit magic'_ Ichigo answered to Mūnroau

 ** _'I know I know…Was just reminding us of our old home'_**

Ichigo sighted in his mind, yes he can't forget who he is and who he was and always will be. But it's painful to think about home, when you know its lost forever and you can't go back, no matter how hard you try, and at least say goodbye to your friends and family. But now a new adventure begins, he needs to find peace, and again start to protect what he will hold dear.

The lavender girl ran, to the very tall and big white winged unicorn. She wore a crown ,and also had a very nice dress with gems in it! That would cost a lot on earth. She had some rings on her hands, and was wearing also a necklace that was golden and seemed to be quite thick. It had a big round gem, and on the left and right there were smaller ones.

She had white fur/skin and her eyes had a very beautiful shade of purple, now that he looks at them with more detail, he saw that the winged unicorn that was glued to the ground. Had interesting mane, as if it was candy, with deep blueberry blue ,and different shades of pink. The white winged Unicorn had a 3 colored mane. That was waving even though there was to air currently.

 ** _'What_** an waste ** _of Mana'_**

 _'W-What?'_

 _'Mana, you know the thing that makes you cast magic in games'_

 _'Ahh, yes…'_

There was an orange mare with a hat that seemed to be taken from an American western film, she was dressed similar to the purple pony, only the colors were different. There was a white unicorn, with perfectly made mane that was very dark purple. She had a similar dress to the lavender girl, but this one was more spikey and had some black to it. The colors were mostly white/black and gold.

There was in between them also a yellow butter pony, with pink mane and big eyes. She had a coup D breast he could see it from the distance. She wore a wreath made out of flowers, her dress was green, it had different birds and animals' on it. It wasn't looking to cheap or too expensive, however it had a very nice touch to nature.

There was a Pegasus, she wore something urbaner than official, still rather small skirt. Her outfit was the same color as her skin color,which was blue, the edges being red. Overall it appeared as if she prepared herself for going into a fight, or some sports competition, in what she was wearing. Next, to her there was a pink mare with fluffy hair and a bit curly also. She was wearing something. Unique. It wasn't a dress or a skirt, or anything like that, as if you crossed a woman's night clothes, with a man's suit together, and blended it with balloon symbols ,while having the same design people in japan use.

 _'It doesn't look that bad…'_

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Twilight. I think we have a real weeding to attend to now"

Ichigo just couldn't hear it right, an army just attacked her, and there are probably ponies still fighting those guys on the outsides. And she wants to do a weeding?! What kind of ruler is this?! This can't be real, it just can't be.

"Umm, Twilight…"

"Yes, Rainbow?"

"Who is that guy?" She pointed at Ichigo that just was taken aback by this

They all looked at Ichigo, who was a bit surprised at getting called out so suddenly. He looked at them, and didn't know if he was even supposed to do or say something. He just saved princess Celestia-as he now knows- and her friends from that changeling Queen, so should he bow and say something? For some reason he doesn't think that the hollow will like that.

"Exactly who is he?" Shining spoke

 _'I think It's time to_ introd _-'_ Ichigo was cut off by his Hollow materializing in front of him

Ichigo didn't notice but Twilight and the princesses with Shining Armor and Rarity saw his hollow. Mūnroau had crossed arms, and was connected to Ichigo with a stream of thick reiastsu. It wasn't black but rather white, as if he was using his shikai while being a Shinigami. The hollow eyed him, his yellow gold eyes look deeply into him, before he moved behind Ichigo

Ichigo felt his hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at him.

"King! Think, they were defeated by those bug guys weren't they?" He received a nod "But we defeated them, didn't we?" Another nod, Ichigo didn't like where this was going "We are stronger than those horses here! If they got defeated by the bug horses and we dominated them. Then it's logical that we are stronger! I won't be a puppet to weaklings!" Mūnroau Yelled while looking at the ponies

Shining, Cadence, Celestia, Rarity and Twilight just looked at the strange monstrosity that was his hollow next to him. They didn't like what they heard. Celestia didn't accept such thing, such behavior. And Shining was just about to go and give that thing something, for insulting the princesses, and most importantly his wife.

"No…" Ichigo said with a demanding tone "None of that, I didn't fight those things to have another fight! And if you don't like what I'm going to do then don't watch"

"You sail on the bad water's king! Better turn or a storm will wipe you out!" Mūnroau Barked back at Ichigo

"You cause problems always, leave the talking to me. And I'll leave the fighting to you when it will be needed"

"Hope you keep the promise…" He slowly disintegrated just like his hollow mask when it broke, before he vanished completely he added "The guards are coming"

Ichigo turned to look at the ponies, they were now probably thinking he was insane because he just spoke to nothing. But no, when he looked at them, he saw them looking at him with widen eyes, Celestia was the only one that had narrowed eyes. Could've it been possible that they saw him? It can't be only he can see him. Then again this is another world, here are different kinds of laws, so maybe he won't be told he is insane.

"Twilight" Said rainbow "I think he is insane…"

"W-What? Why?" She asked back

"He just spoke to nothing" Rainbow said, and Twilight eyed her

"What are talking about! There was a…monster next to him that he was talking to" She said

Rainbow looked at Twilight will all her seriousness, she had to fell on the head to hard or chrysalis knocked her in the head. There wasn't anyone when he was speaking. But maybe she somehow didn't see it, and if there was a monster. He has to be also a monster, they are in group together. He surely wants to attack the princesses, or to destroy the weeding!

"If you say so, but if he was talking with one. Then he is surely one!" And she charged at him "Don't worry princess, I'm going to deal with him"

Ichigo just looked at this and he yelled in his head 'What the hell?!' He was about to dodge her, but she was enveloped in a golden aura, and he could fell Mūnroau not being too happy when she called him monster. He saw that Celestias horn was glowing gold. Rainbow tried to fly but she couldn't, she looked at Celestia and yelled

"Princess! Twilight said he is a threat"

"No I didn't! He…helped with the changelings"

"But you said he is a monster!"

"I said,that he spoke with one, I just called that a monster because it looked like one"

"M-Monster?" Fluttershy whispered and started to shake from fear

Suddenly everyone heard steps and armor plates hitting each other. 30 or so guards entered, they were dressed in gold armor, clean and perfect some were injured slightly and some weren't even touched. They all looked at Ichigo and Quickly surrounded him, they held Spears tightly and the Pegasus's with bows supported the troops on the ground from the air.

Ichigo looked at the guardsmen, he recognized the one he freed from the station was there also he was looking at him, as he said. If he has to raise his sword against him, he will, and he did. These soldiers are good and loyal men, he doesn't want to fight with them. At least until they won't attack him.

 **"Stop!"** A booming sound was heard, Ichigo covered his ears "Stand down my little ponies, he didn't do anything wrong or aggressive, put your weapons down immediately" Princess Celestia commanded, they did as she pleased

With some ponies looking at him with cunning gazes, he shrugged it off. At least he won't fight more. When the situation was alright, the leader that was the pony from the station, moved forward and bowed deeply before his monarch. He stayed so for a moment, and then he looked with respect at Celestia

"We didn't know princess, we are sorry" He said

"Don't worry sergeant Lighting Spear, I do thank you for your concern, please help out the civilians" She then looked at Ichigo "I will take care of our guest"

The captain wasn't sure if what the princess did was a good idea "Of course, your highness" And the guards started to depart

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Princess Celestia. And you are?"

Ichigo blushed a bit, he forgot to introduce himself "I'm sorry…your highness. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not come from around here."

"And your…companion?" She asked

Ichigo didn't know what to responded, if he should say that he was a part of him, or that he is a hollow "His name is Mūnroau, your highness"

"Please call me Celestia, only the staff workers are formal around me. Besides, you saved the day as Twilight said" She gestured on the Lavender girl standing next to the princess

She then approached Ichigo, she was at least 2,5 meter's tall. How the hell is this even possible? At least Celestia was friendly to him, and she preferred diplomatic solutions rather than brute force. Now there is the Blue one he saw on the paintings left to meet, and there it is. He is going to officially first time in his life, maybe make friends with royalty in a different world. He doesn't count Byakuya and Rukia in, even as nobles they were more non-nobles.

The lavender mare approached Ichigo this time "Greetings, My name is Twilight Sparkle. Celestia personal student"

"Nice to meet you" He shook hands with her

Rainbow dash approached him now, she was freed from Celestias aura a couple moment's ago "Hey there, My name is Rainbow Dash. But you can call me Rainbow or Dash, you seem cool enough for it"

"Nice to meet you Rainbow" Ichigo said her name a bit strangely

But he couldn't help, what are those names?! They seem as if taken from a children's book with fairies and shit! He wouldn't be surprised if it was for girls too, princesses and other knight's and captains having weeding's with more…Princesses also. This is going to be a hard time being here in Equestria.

The next was the white mare with deep purple hair "Hello, my name is Rarity" she then looked more closely at his jacket "The style of your jacket is really…unique and special. Could use more red or other colors then just white and black" She said it with pure confidence that she was right

"It's nice to meet you, and I do not really care what I wear. But if you say so"

Then Ichigo felt a strange reiastsu coming their direction, it was very interesting it felt as if it was held in one point and was constantly waiting to be released. The next thing he knew there was a small purple, dragon looking creature entering the room. He was purple and had green dots over his body, and a green spikes going down his neck

"Twilight! Are you okay?" He said and turn to her, when he arrived he hugged her and she returned it back

"Yes, yes I'm fine" She answered

The dragon looked at Ichigo, he also looked at him "Wow…who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo, pleasure to meet you" he held his arm out

"My name is Spike" He said and shook his hand "And I'm a dragon"

"Baby dragon" Twilight corrected

The next came unexpected, Ichigo didn't even notice her and as all of them. She had some spiritual pressure in her. Celestia had the most, and it seemed she was above him, he didn't give much mind to it. But Ichigos instinct wanted to punch her, he didn't punch her, but he used Sonido to retreat from the sudden appearance.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow asked

"This is called a sonido, it's a technique that allows you to move at fast speeds that an eye can see." He explained, PinkiePie then again appeared in front of Ichigo "How do you do that?!"

"That's not how you say hello, but anyway" She took a deep breath "My name isPinkiepieandIwillthrowyouawelcometoponyvilepartyit'sgoingtobeowesomeyoulikecupcakes?too!" She said it all with one breath, Ichigo didn't hear or even understand properly what she said

"W-what?" He asked dumbly staring at her

"My name is PinkiePie, didn't you listen to me?"

' _ **We sure did, crazy bitch isn't she?'**_

Ichigo ignored his Hollows comment, for some reason the two love birds behind all them didn't want to introduce themselves. Or at least the stallion didn't want to do it, he was talking to his wife. He seemed a little…aggressive. Ichigo felt weird because of this, probably he didn't do a good first impression to him for some reason.

But they finally came and did introduce themselves, the stallion looked at him. Ichigo felt as if he was going to be arrested for well, saving his wife. Or future wife, he doesn't even know anymore what about was this war. Politics aren't to prioritized in his life, they only bring war just like now.

"Greetings" Said Cendance if he remembered correctly "My name is Princess Cadance, and this is…"She looked at Shining "My future husband, and right now sadly a lover"

"I'm glad to meet you…your highness" He answered and bowed

"No need to be formal, you just saved my future life. Call me Cadance please" She told him with a smile

"Sure Cadance" He then turned to Shining Armor "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm glad to meet you" he said and held out his hand

He shook and it seemed that he was now more friendly then before "My name is Shining Armor, and this is my future wife" He then kissed her on the cheek

However there was one more pony to be introduced to, it was Flutterhy. She was standing behind all of them, she was still shaking, because Twilight said he was talking with a monster she couldn't see. And she saw his teeth look like the ones a carnivore has, and that mask of his on his right eye was also giving her chills.

Celestia Still eyed him, she wanted to know more about the being called Mūnroau. He seemed to be aggressive, and was talking to him. Why didn't the boy even react to her asking about it? He seemed surprised to ask about him, she needs to find out more about the boy. He seems rather friendly and he didn't listen to the strange being.

* * *

AU

 _ **Arraia:**_ _Perfect and update soon please_

Response: One a day

 _ **Xx205punchi:** I'm a little interested let's see more and I hope people put more interest in this story either way it's still pretty good to me_

Response: I hope that People will ineed put morinterestst into this story, I really like those views.

Remember to follow me on FimFiction as **TheOPcharacterWritter,** I have a LOTR crossover, go check it if anyone is interested and is a Fan


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo looked at the yellow butter Pegasus, she was shaking. He didn't know why she was thou, it was probably his actions that caused this reaction from her. But he can't change that for now, and besides, it doesn't have to be his fault even if it is most likely. She had her hands on her chest, he won't lie to himself, she reminded him a bit of Orihime.

 _ **'Those big titties would also remind me of that girl'**_ Mūnroau said

Now Ichigo was angry inside, he can stand insults of others that the hollow makes. That's fine he can repair that, he can stand him insulting him for his stupid sometimes action. That's fine, but to insult one of the most closest to him friends, be it Rukia or Renji, Chad, or in this case Orihime. Is a death sentence!

 _'You ever again insult someone close to me, I swear you are goin' to regret it!'_ Ichigo yelled in his mind at his Hollow

The hollow sparingly shut up, that was a good thing and Ichigo when his nerves settled down sighted. He didn't have a choice but to try and maybe somehow communicate with the yellow butter Pegasus. But better not do the first move, when it is time she will come and maybe her fear will vanish. For now, Ichigo had to think how to rationally tell who he is actually, what an Arrancar is, and why he is one.

He can only imagine how it will look like when he has to say about Aizen, that sick bastard! Damn with him to the depths of hell! There was no need for stress right now, he needed to find a way to maybe gain a foothold in this…City or country somewhere here. Maybe he could work in some places and earn some of the currency here.

Ichigo looked around, there was no more of those changelings around. But the one he injured, he needs to know how far the spell chad range and if it hurt those changelings. This is going to be very weird to ask, but he needs to ask someone where he can find those beings. So that he can help the one he has just nearly put in a hospital bed for lifetime.

He looked to Celestia that was looking at him still with narrowed eyes, however when he made eye contact she stopped and smiled. Ichigo asked her "Prin-…Celestia, the thing these two did" He looked at Shining and Cadence muzzling each other. Ichigo with a blush looked away "…Did it harm those changelings? And how far did it push them away from this city"

Celestia surprised by the question, she blinked a couple time "Why do you ask?"

 _'This is going to be hard to ask…'_ Ichigo thought „I-I accidently might have put one of those Changelings in a very bad medical situation, and I can't let someone…be in pain because of me" He said very quietly and in very quiet whisper he added "Because of war"

Celestia with her arms crossed looked with some interest at the young stallion, orange hair and good well built body. And most importantly she never heard a question from someone like him. She never heard her soldiers to care about the enemy, she never saw pity and regret for what someone did in combat.

He looked saw and he looked concerned, Celestia understood very much how he feels, she did things like that too. But to see a young soul hoping to get a response, it made her Heart itch. She can see it, he suffered something, he doesn't want others to suffer, he wants to protect the changeling from harm it seems. A very interesting individual has arrived in her castle.

"You surprised me, I never expected someone to be curious if the enemy is feeling well. Or to see someone be sad and concerned if he accidentally didn't do something bad" She said motherly, something Ichigo never heard, but always was curious to heard

Ichigo looked up "Will they treat him at least?"

"I'm sure of it, but to answer your Question. It didn't harm them, well if you think pushing somepony is harming him, then yes" She said smiling, Ichigo felt better looking at the Princess of the sun

He nodded, and his worries were slowly drifting away from inside of him "I understand"

Ichigo then looked at the left and noticed Twilight with her friends talking, while the Rainbow haired Pegasus was flying and asking questions how did the battle with Chrysalis go, Ichigo would in a moment receive stares because he mainly fought the mad Queen. Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and noticed Celestia

"We didn't expect such an guest like you to arrive, and I never heard of a country or land that had such skilled soldiers. Might tell me later where you come from?" She asked

Ichigo now was going to get on the bad waters, how is he going to explain all that happened in the world where he comes from. Most importantly how is he going to tell them about himself being a War hero? He wouldn't believe someone if he didn't bring at least 30 or so very, very hard statements and material to prove he is from another world.

This is going to be hell, surely there are going to be scientist and others in his area, doctors checking if he doesn't have any lethal disease in him. Or else he will become the same thing that the Europeans were for the Indians in the Americas. He will be held captive for years just like in the movies with all the Aliens, and used as a weapon

 _'That won't happen'_ He said to himself'

"Sure" He said rather blankly

Celestia concerned about her guest, that just saved the whole party and Equestria from the evil Changeling rule. Asked if everything is okay, one moment he was more energetic but concerned, and now he was blunt and blank ,as if life was drained out of him by some dark magic like arts of sorcery. She can't allow that to happen

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned

Ichigo snapped and responded "Yes, yes just thinking deeply" He responded

"I hope that it was the case" She said

The room was now being cleared from all the mess by the staff that looked at Ichigo with surprised eyes and with a little disgust. How can the Princess stand next to a midget minotaur? This was one of many questions appearing in the heads of the ponies. Some compared him to a monkey, and some to an even deformed pony.

Fluttershy now getting herself together, decided has should try and talk to the stallion, it's not kind to not introduce herself to someone that just saved the day. Besides, he can't be that bad…Can he? He can only talk with a monster that is scary, and is made out of dark magic, surely nothing bad is going to happen.

Or maybe? He can call the monster and make it eat her! Her animals will be left alone in the dark, with no carrots for Angel, or nay new seeds for the birds. Oh sweet Celestia! She can't allow that to happen! But if he proves good, then maybe he could help her babysit them? Help with the bears and get some blueberries for the crows?

Fluttershy staring at Ichigo looked at him brown chocolate eyes, he surely can't be bad. Chocolate is sweet? So maybe he is also? No! The monster there will harm her, he hides probably behind his back! But then again she needs to give him a chance. She needs to be kind, and be a good mare, and nothing bad is going to happened

She took small steps towards Ichigo still with her almost curled so much, she would be as thin as a stick. Her wings hidden very much from fear, almost frozen, or rather paralyzed from the upcoming potential threat that can jump at her. She took down bears, maybe this monster has a heart? It can be, but she can't risk it.

Ichigo didn't notice her coming towards him, he was focused on looking at the architecture and overall how the building works, and he has to admit. This an very noble palace. However he could argue that if Japan was still in the hands of the Emperor, then they would have something similar, but of course less western looking.

He noticed the pink hair of hers, he looked the direction and saw Fluttershy looking at him. She decided to do the first step, this means he can now top at least try and introduce himself. Ichigo with a still deep thinking like expression, looked at Fluttershy, he was still sad inside because of what he lost and won't get back. But he can't always look at the past, just like Zangetsu said once

 _'Always go forward…'_

Fluttershy noticed that he is, well sad a bit. He seemed blank but she did a couple more steps towards him. She didn't notice but the girls behind her, especially Rainbow Dash, cheered for her silently o break her fears and say hi. However it was the other way around, Ichigo slowly outstretched his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" He said and tried to smile, but he still looked sad

Fluttershy looking into those chocolate eyes, she couldn't help but to notice he was hollow inside. What happened to this stallion that he is so…plain? No, that's a wrong word, however she couldn't find a better one. Either way the smile and an act of friendship by him, that he started to introduce himself mad her more confident that he won't attack her. Or that monster Twilight spoke about.

"My name is…" She shook his hand "F-Fluttershy…" She said

Ichigo mentally chuckled, that's why she was so shy! She has the shy in her name. But at least it's done now and he can proud that there is no one that is scared of him, at least for now. They broke the handshake, she now was less tensed and didn't look as tensed as before. She had nice innocent look, and her posture was very supporting.

Ichigo couldn't stop looking at her clothes, was she kind of a nature like animal caretaker or something? Not that he is doesn't like people who are like that, it's just interesting to meet one in a completely different world and dimension. If she takes care of those monsters or weird looking chicken lizard hybrids, then he needs to tell him what those do. He felt weird when it looked at him.

"Do you take care of animals?"

"Umm, yes…How did you know?" She asked back, her voice rather nice

"Your clothes told me everything" then in his mind he added _'And Sensitive people have animals'_

"Really? Is that obvious" She then looked at herself and sighted "I-I'm sorry, but I need to look after the bird choir for the weeding, and see if the plants are in in good state" She said "If you don't mind of course me going"

"No, No, you do what you need to" He said defensive

Fluttershy nodded and walked away from him, Ichigo look as she was going away and the other girls then arrived. He knew that there is going to be some talking how he did that, and why did this, when he could clearly end it there. Or just simply more questions about what the hell he actually is. This is going to be a long day for, Ichigo.

"I didn't expect you to so quickly get to now Fluttershy" Said rarity

"Indeed, she is always quiet to new ponies, or in your case Arrancar?" Asked only if she remembered well what race he is

"Yes, Arrancar" Ichigo nodded

"I never saw such an being like you, and what is with that strange part of a mask?" Said Twilight and tried to touch it

Ichigo backed away "Actually, it's a part of me, so if you could, then no touching" He said, not to sound as if he thought she was going to do something bad to him

"What do you mean a part of you? Like a bone or something sticking out of you" Rainbow asked and flew behind him

The girls now looked at him with smoke disgust, thank Faust Fluttershy wasn't here to hear that! She would probably fell from the information and turn Albino for some moments. Then again Ichigo tried to somehow think of an excuse to explain what the hell the hollow mask is, surely it isn't a bone sticking out. It's as if a thing attached to his face.

"No its not!" He said " It's something similar to your horns" He then pointed at Twilights and Rarities horns

"You can do magic with it?" Rarity asked, and stole the question from Twilight

 _'If I learn to use a cero'_ He thought "In a way, you Unicorns can do magic, can you?" He asked

Obviously, he saw how Twilight aided him with her magic by shooting a bolt, that was a stupid question! And even in Greek mythology the unicorns were magical? He doesn't remember, maybe they weren't? It's been long since he actually had something Greek or European in his school, everything was only about Japan.

"Of course! Didn't you see me helping you back there?"

"Well yes…anyway, I should go already" Ichigo said and proceeded to exit the throne room

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!" Twilight shouted

Ichigo stopped, where is he going to go? He needs to find a place to stay in, and he won't ask the princess for that. She has paper work to do, and he doesn't want to mess into politics like this marriage thing going on right now. But he has already messed and he is already involved in this matter, damn, he could've thought about all this.

"I don't know, I need to find a place to stay. And don't get me wrong or anything, but marriages aren't my thing." He said and proceeded to go

Ichigo was going to exit the palace sooner or later, and he won't stay to long and be a burden. But the question is where to go? He can't just go and all the night sleep in some kind of pile of hay. But then again maybe he should consider and go to the local guards and tell he helped and maybe get some money to start a new life?

With every step for Ichigo it was harder to go, however he didn't even notice this. He was still thinking where to find a place to stay for the night. Maybe he can help out somewhere on a farm, cut some wood with his sword and bring the wood to the farm? Or work anywhere, for now he needs to settle some things up. He also needs to find a place where to hide his true nature.

If Mūnroau will again try like before, take over his body and go on a rampage. Then he will surely loose his mind, a cave would be good to already work a week or two try and fight that sick bastard. Then he will be sure he will have all the control and no chance for him to return, he will also maybe destroy a couple tress and do small canyons while in rage.

Ichigo tried to do another step, he couldn't move forward for some reason, he tried to go further but something was keeping him from going forward. He looked at himself and saw that he was covered in golden aura, or in this case the strange reiastsu this world has. He didn't feel the energy griping onto him.

He looked behind, he noticed Princess Celestia looking at him while her horn was glowing, it flickered and the strength of the aura was now pulling him towards her. And the girls were standing by her, with Shining Armor and Cadence next to her. Ichigo didn't fight it but was thrown into the air, the next thing he knows is that he was looking straight at Celestia and was one meter above the ground.

"If you think I'm going to let you go just like that then you are highly mistaken" Celestia said with her arms crossed and a little smirk on her face

Cadence then added " You just saved MY wedding, you won't go with empty hands"

Ichigo looked at them, he didn't have a choice in this matter, if the nobles want this then so be it. Maybe it won't be that bad, surely he won't meet a Byakuya in this world. At least he hopes so, that would be horrifying. With no logical way to get himself free, and having the mood now to fight to get free. Ichigo nodded in agreement

"Excellent, don't worry about a place to stay, the royal sleeping chambers for a hero lie you won't be a difficult task to organize"

Ichigo surprised with that answer, he looked very surprised at her, it was a little disturbing to look at her with her purple eyes looking straight at him. They had power and were harmless and held in themselves very much authority. But there was power to them, a power he can't outmatch, and by sensing her reiastsu levels she was probably very powerful.

"I can't possibly thank you, your highness" He answered

Celestia looked at him, he wasn't angry that she just made him stay with her in the castle, most young stallions like him would be at least irritated. And he just accepted it, he is unique and he is quite calm. But she can't help but to feel sorry for him, many like him saw horrifying things that changed them.

 _'But what did you lose?'_ she asked herself and set him on the ground

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the stairs, with his Zampakutou in his hands, he wanted to maybe somehow find a way to get back home. But as the hollow said, he won't be getting back, no more family, no more holidays that are in Japan, no more Scholl. Will the ponies actually send him to Scholl? He didn't end it, he hopes that here at least he won't be bullied.

 _ **'You really want to go back to Scholl? Are you retarded?'**_ His hollow asked him

 _'Finally showing up?_ No _I do not want to, I'm just thinking what can be different here'_ Ichigo responded in his mind

 ** _'Everything king! Look, horses everywhere where you look. A Princess with no husband waiting for_** an knight ** _to rescue her kingdom like today we did!'_**

 _'Don't you try to make me choose my private life with any of those here!'_ Ichigo yelled at his hollow, he had a frown on his face

 ** _'Sooner or later the loneliness is going to kick in'_** Mūnroau Commented

 _'Maybe,'_ Ichigo grunted _'I don't want to mess with those ponies'_

 _ **'You scared because Whitey has the same power level as we have? I would bitch slap her 10** **times** **more than the citizens do batch slap her!'** _Mūnroau linegered his strength

 _'_ Hahhah _!'_ Ichigo laughed in his mind sarcastically ' _Very funny'_

 _ **'At least I try to be, not like you. Sitting around doin' nothing the whole time!'**_

"Doing nothing?" This time Ichigo whispered "I did a lot of things" he said so that no one heard him while the last preparations were being finished

Then Ichigo felt Celestia Reiastsu coming in, he stopped talking with his hollow and looked into the distance, better not talk to himself or else they will think he is insane. They did anyway already see him, but still, It will be a hard time to explain what the hell he is. Celestia was going his direction, he hopes his hollow won't do something embarrassing or won't insult her any time soon.

He heard the hooves hit the marble floor. It was still day and the sun didn't move to much, that was weird but he didn't mind that. There is still time for him to do something in order to maybe, get to know new people and maybe even a few new friends here and there. But they will never replace the ones he had.

"Ichigo!" He heard Celestia yell his name out

He stood up, he didn't know if he should reply r if he should go to her, but better do both things. He doesn't want to get his head cut off his body by not being too well mannered. But then again the ponies seemed to be really peaceful and a really happy folk. Maybe he found a pacifist country where only riots and small protest are violent?

"Right here Your Highness" He yelled and used sonido to get closer to Celestia

Celestia somehow didn't hear the booming sound, but when she saw Ichigo she rolled her eyes and she just couldn't look at him with a bit disappointed look. She told him not call her "your highness' only guards and staff members need to do that. He can call her by her name, he saved the day, besides she feels as if the boy can be a good friend in the future.

"Ichigo, I told you not to call me 'you're Highness' " She said

"I'm sorry yo-…Celestia, back from where I come from accidently forgetting something like that can get you to jail" He responded

"Really? Well then here there is no law that says you will get punished for such things" But then she cleared her throat "I've been looking for you, the girls and most of the citizens want to know who saved the city from the changelings"

"Understood"

"Now let's get going then, you have plenty of ponies to meet" She said

Both Ichigo and Celestia went to the just rescheduled, rebuild and fixed weeding room where the ceremonial will be held, while gong there he received some looks from the guards. Now he didn't get angry looks but looks of awe and respect. He smiled at that, at least he won't be considered someone who isn't needed in this place.

* * *

While other's checked if there are any flaws left after the invasion. Others were taking their place, the maids and the guards hid the last rubbish, or just there it out somewhere so that it will all look as if nothing happened. Spike was holding a pillow with rings on the pillow. When it was all set Celestia stepped forward.

"Mares and Gentlecolt's, today we are here to celebrate the Union of Princess Mi Amora Cadenza!"

Cadence blushed a bit and said to Celestia "Cadence is just fine"

"And her Husband, Captain of the royal guard Shining Armor!"

Shining waved to the public

"However I do not need to tell you what has happened today, the changelings with Queen Chrysalis have violated our pacts and without an Declaration of War, invaded Equestria and manage to take out most of your forces by surprise!" She said with sadness in voice, that however gave proudness and more of an patriotic spirit to the citizens

"If not for a unexpected hero that showed up, at the station leading to Canterlot at the bottom of our city, we would have been doomed" She said and pointed at the door Ichigo earlier broke

Ichigo was behind the door with all of the earlier guards that wanted to capture him because he had his sword by him. Captain lighting spear together with his small squad dressed in their parade Armor, that was designed after the Germaneian country uniform design. Opened the big golden door and Ichigo with sweat on his forehead had to enter the weeding

"A big Applause for Ichigo Kurosaki" She finished and she herself begin to applause with the crowd his arrival

Ichigo was going to forward, the red beautiful carpet under him, everything was special, the nobles and other's didn't talk but just applause him, he even waved here and there for the effect. These ponies were happy that he arrived and saved the day. He can also get some luxury from such things, and his hollow wouldn't let him leave if he didn't fell at least a bit proud to be in the center of attention

The guards behind him were also escorting him, so that no harm can happened to him, however that would be most unlikely. Ichigo could see birds fly from the left to the right and vice versa while singing a beautiful song. They had what it seemed to be long stripes of ribbons in their beaks, different colors were to be seen mixed together.

From black to white, red and blue, yellow and green. Everything was mixed as much as it could be mixed. Everything seemed to be also made out of golden material, or it was actually gold? Maybe even silver, but there is no time for that. He will have time for this after the weeding, he can get some relax time today.

Ichigo walked to the wedding altar, he looked at the crowd that gathered, there was bunch of ponies with even little kids what it seemed to be. Ichigo smiled, he bowed with respect before the crowd, as they were nobles and he was just some citizen of an foreign country, he represented his country and also culture. And in Japan you need to have respect.

Celestia stood next to him, he looked at her and then at the married couple they gestured to him so that he may speak

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and as your kind princess just said, I did indeed help in the war" He said and then looked at the soldier's "But I am no hero, those who defended your homes, and those who defended your families stand right there" He gestured at all the soldier's right now standing and being an guard

"A hero is someone who defends because of free will, indeed I did defend because of free will. But if not of the brutality I saw from those who attacked you, I won't lie I had intentions in joining them"

The crowd exploded in gasps and many whisper's followed, some couldn't even think that somepony would dare to join the changelings, how could he even think like that! And the princess is standing next to him! Maybe he will attack her? Those and more questions, theories ,talks ,chats and other were among the ponies

"But you have proved to be attacked and to be harmed by their idea, I once knew a man who would kill for his cause. His name was Aizen, just like those changelings wanted to harm your guards, he harmed my friends." Ichigo looked down "I couldn't stand seeing such acts that I myself noticed and defend my friends and family from acts like that. While going here I could've have saved many ponies on the way to the city, but I decided to head here instead of helping those on the way to the city. I am no hero, these guards who defended those ponies on the were heroes, while I rushed here. To save your monarch because that is what your soldiers asked me, because that what you ponies would choose?"

There was silence

"You are the heroes, I'm just a sword. That always goes forward. I won't mean to harm you, or I will mean to attack any of you, I adventure to these lands, not from my free will" He said his tone got very sadden "I seek a new home, and I hope we will understand ourselves," with his right hand on his chest "I swear to try and be a part of Equestria, even if I'm not of your race"

Ichigo Finished, the crowd speechless of what he said, Celestia was the same shocked, one he says he isn't a hero. He doesn't lie to them and tells them truth of his intentions at first. He says they are the heroes, he actually in those word reject all of the renown that he could receive from the people. He gave it to the guards.

*clap* *clap*

First claps were heard then the other joined, from 3 there was now 7 and again more ponies joined this time on the front. From 7 it was now 23, then again even more joined and now 45 ponies were clapping. Soon the whole audience was applauding for him for his speech. Ichigo bowed his head and proceeded to go off the wedding stage.

The soldier's saluted , and some had even a smile on their faces when they saw him going next to them. He told the truth, if he wants to have a new life, he won't lie. H4 is bad at anyway, maybe his hollow will be angry for what he has done, but Ichigo doesn't care. It's his life, it's his decisions, and from what he hears and sees, it all worked out.

Shining Armor looked as Ichigo is joining the other's at the wedding, he headed towards the balcony to probably have a time to think if he did a good thing now. He thought that seeing a stallion like him rejecting so much, and telling so much is rather unexpected. Most would be greedy and wanted more, with speeches that would be long for hours.

Celestia was now more interested in the boy she just met, he is a good stallion, the sadden tone and what he has told that Moment when he was here beside her. This boy lost something valuable from that Aizen he spoke about, or something happened that is the fault of that man, either way Ichigo, she need to remember this name. It's going to be stuck in her mind for a big amount of time.

* * *

AU

Remember to support me on FimFiction, my accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo didn't proceeded to the balcony yet, he just got himself comfortable so that the wind can blow on his long hair. He had a lot of stress to let go off after his small speech, at least he won't get a lot of attention in the future. For now, he noticed the yes looking at him with ponies staring, some with awe, some with of pride, and some with a weird look as if they saw something they can use for their own purposes.

Ichigo didn't mind that at all, he also saw that Celestia was peeking to look at him, probably she was still thinking about what he said. He would do the same thing really, if someone said something not so common but rather…Good? Then all of the students would look from time to time at the student back in japan. It's a natural thing to do, and since those here are intelligent horses, he can't judge them by things like that.

The wedding went very smoothly further with the 2 ponies kissing and swearing an oath earlier. Everyone clapped their hands instead of hooves. He can't forget that all of those here are almost Human, the only difference is that they have hooves instead of feet, but hands instead of hooves are normal. He also couldn't laugh a bit in his mind because of male ponies having pink color in their fur, he understands white, blue, yellow, red etc. But pink or any other color like that? A harsh life for him.

At least he maybe won't get so much bullied for orange hair, if he saw already 2 or 3 of those Pegasus's. If they probably aren't spit upon for having hair like that, then he won't maybe either. There is still the matter of finding a place to say after he becomes a burden to the Princess. Or at least he needs to find a job to pay for his rom the Princess gave him.

The girls he et earlier, or mares in this case. We're chatting and were having a conversation with the now marriage couple. Ichigo with his back pushed against the wall sighted, he saved a day again. And just because he was lucky he earned some good friends. Having the royalty of a country as an ally for now, or just someone to whom he spoke as if she was his peer. Was something very unrealistic and very uncommon back in Japan or even any other country.

Ichigo noticed finally deiced to maybe go and get something to drink. It can't be that bad, surely, they don't have something bad that will poison him or gave hi and stomach cramp! He waved here and there to give them impression of being well, but in mind, deeply inside he was cracked a bit. Still he needed to adjust to this new world and forget about everything.

But Ichigo knew he can't think to much about his past life, or else he will get into a depression and that won't be good. With also old Man Zangetsu gone, he is stuck with the hollow for some time. And yet after giving him a name he can't get used to call him Mūnroau, strange, he is calling him the hollow from time to time.

 _'_ Eventually _I'm going to get used to it'_ Ichigo thought while his companion was in silence

Ichigo located the punch bowl and headed towards it. On the way he saw that PinkiePie was about to do something with the orchestra, that seemed to be looking the same as the metal bands or any other music band back in the living world. Ichigo had didn't know why but for some reason he felt that there is going to be something happening in a moment.

Ichigo arrived and begin to pour some punch into a glass he took. It seemed it was made from cherry, thank god not strawberry. He drunk some if it and surprisingly it didn't have alcohol in it, probably it was meant for those who do not like alcohol or it was for some of the little foals that roamed here.

Ichigo took another sip of the cherry drink and looked at the scene where Pinkie Pie was doing…Something. Ichigo saw her holding the microphone and commanding the band that was supposed to play something. Then Twilight came out of nowhere, and Pinkie threw the microphone to her, she caught it with her magic. He noticed the reiastsu behind that. It was weird, as if she commanded the reiastsu from the atmosphere to gather around the microphone and then to hold it. Just like he holds himself above the ground standing on it.

But the ponies make it visible, and for Twilight it was a violet, lavender-like color aura if he can say so. But how didn't he notice the Princess holding him? He would have, maybe she is someone way more skilled in this Technik and she can hide the magic booming from it, making detecting it less possible. If it is like this then his skills are going to be not as helpful as he thought, they would be.

"Let's start this party!" Pinkie yelled loud enough for Ichigo to hear it

Ichigo wanted to see now what those girls will do, however a pony not so far away from him seemed to be looking at him. He looked back and the pony, he blue mane and white fur. He also had a mustache just like in those films from the west in the first years of the movies where most men had them, and his hairstyle, or now in this world…Mainstyle?

The pony wore a suit and he had an impressively big horn when compared to other unicorns in this castle that he saw. Surely, he has a smaller horn then the, Princess but he has a bigger horn when it comes to be a unicorn and not a giant Woman. The pony appears to be wearing a monocle, what a fancy pants is he.

Love is in bloom…

…A beautiful bride,

A handsome groom…

…Two hearts, becoming one…

…A bond that cannot be undone because

Ichigo heard Twilight voice, he looked at the pony, she was singing the song, funny! But the words are rather sweet. Ichigo could think of his potential wedding back in Japan with anyone he would meet in the future. And to think this is happening because he just saved the day, again he as a hero. He will let go of all his achievements if he wants to live fair.

A bond that cannot be undone because…

…Love is in bloom…

…A beautiful bride, a handsome groom…

…I said love is in bloom…

…You're starting a life and making room…

…For us

Your special day…

…We celebrate now, the pony way…

…Your friends are all right here…

Won't let these moments disappear because…

…Love is in bloom…

…A beautiful bride, a handsome groom…

…I said love is in bloom…

…You're starting a life and making room…

…For us

 _'Hmmm, it touches your emotions'_ Ichigo thought and He noticed that on his shoulder someone out his hand

He looked, and noticed the same pony with the Big horn that earlier look at him. He seemed rather strange when he looked at him so close, almost as tall as him, but this horn on his heads was ridiculous. How did he even balance his head? Most importantly what kind of note from Physical Education he had?

"Can I help you sir?" Ichigo asked confused

"The question is if you want to help yourself "Ichigo looked even more confused "My name is Fancy pants. Nice to meet you" They shook hands

 ** _'Please King HAHAHA I-I'm going to die out of laughter HAHAHA!'_ **Mūnroau Laughed his ass off

Ichigo that only didn't laugh because his hollow laughed and when his hollow laughs or insults someone, he gets serious. But he did smile as if he was preparing to laugh. Ichigo shook hands with the pony, an interesting well manned individual he seemed to be. He wonder's what brings him to him.

"I come here with a proposition to guide you. I heard that you need a place to stay so probably you need money and various other things. Let's just say I have a lot of friends and I know a couple jobs that can get you started very good here in Equestria!" He explained

"Really? Thank you very much, I'm eager to hear out what you have for me!" Ichigo said with a smile

"Hehehe" Fancypants chuckled "I see that you are happy to hear this! Well then listen…"

Ichigo drunk the punch in is glass so that he can leave it to waiter's and maids to clean it. He then got closer to Fancypants and focused on listening to his words. Ichigo was surprised that he already met someone who wants to help him, this is surely a good thing. He will have a way to pay off his stay in Celestias castle while also saving for maybe a place to live.

"First of all, I have a friend that in a quite interesting business stallion ya know? He is good at marketing, he could use your image for his brand in order to get some more coins. Of course, according to Equestrian law 12% would go to you if the advertising campaign with you will go successful." Fnacypants said

Ichigo thought about it, this is a place for nobles from around the world and country probably, he doesn't know if there are different races. And he could get rich if the campaign would be successful, he doesn't need to much money of course. But it would give him to much attention, better not risk because he can te a lot of ponies wanting an autograph.

"I think I'll pass this one" Ichigo answered

"Your choice…" Then Fancypants pointed at the young Prince that just married "I heard that Shining Armor looks for some very well trained ponies to become guards for him and Cadence, the RBE will pay you good for this" He then looked at Ichigo "Some say that you have defeated Queen Chrysalis with your sword and didn't get hit once, while she was flying around by your blows as if she was a puppet or doll that a child just got for his birthday" Fancy pats said in curiosity "Is it truth what ponies say?"

Ichigo looked at him with a bit weird look, it was true that he didn't get hit and all. But she wasn't flying by his blows he brought her. Well he did hit her quite bad sometimes, but it wasn't that bad and so powerful after all, at the end he did get quicker and used more strength to get his work done. But he didn't overpower her so much, he still doesn't want to show his full potential, he doesn't want to become a soldier. But he is good in fighting, so maybe he will consider this as an opportunity for a job application.

"Interesting, but I once served as a…Soldier my memories aren't to colorful about it. But I will consider this a thing" Ichigo replied, and continued after a short pause "Replying to your Question, it wasn't quite like that. I did get angry and I used more strength, I don't want to hurt anyone. If I must, then maybe I will injure someone, but I have one rule" Ichigo explained while crossing his arms

"Oh… And that would be? If I may know of course"

"I do not kill"

Fnacypants nodded, his hand on his chin, he looked with narrowed eyes at Ichigo, a new opinion formed in his mind about Ichigo. There was potential and a lot of story in him, he seemed very young. It could be that where he comes from he was conscripted into the war he mentioned. That he lost a lot, Fancypants felt sad, but he will help the young boy in his struggle.

"A very good rule, I have to admit. At least and not last, there is an offer from me." He said Stopped for a bit and with a smile "I have thought about giving you an interesting place, here in Canterlot. You see when I listened to you I thought that I can for a good relationship with you, you have gained some renown by your actions and with me you can keep it up high. What I'm trying is to say, is to ask you if you'd like to blend in into the upper class?"

Ichigo didn't quite understand what Fancypants wanted to offer him, however he understood that he wants to keep him up high in the society for some reason. Maybe he sees him as someone who could help him in becoming more popular and wealthier, but then again why would he offer him those jobs that heard about? Living rich isn't quite his thing, but he needs to face it, if he became a doctor and had a clinic just like his father. He would be a bit richer then the other's.

"Why would you even try to do such thing for me? We barely know each other" Ichigo asked back

"Ichigo, being rich and having influence is a good and a bad thing, but it is you who chooses in what way you will use it. In front of me I see someone who likes to do goods things and barely does bad one, and when he does he would even bring this wonderful castle down to only be forgotten what he has done. I give a chance like that, because I know you can use it in a good way, not like most of those here only looking for more and more, while helping here and there,"

He paused and looked at him, Ichigo looked back at him with a raised eyebrow" That is a good thing of course! That they help, but only to get more, not all are egoist but most are. I can tell you from my own experience" He finished

Ichigo now understood more clearly, but all this explaining got him a bit confused after all. He isn't someone as good in understanding all things like Urahara-san. But at least he knows now that the unicorn wanted, and still wants. But if he gets into the upper class, he needs to be more like the upper class, wear strange clothing and all of a sudden maybe interfere in politics. He doesn't want this.

"I'm sorry, but a life like this isn't really in my tastes" He apologized for dismaying the offer

Fnacypants nodded "It's ok, it was your choice and that matters" Now for the last something more common but still rater hard to get" He said, "Come with me" He said

Ichigo followed Fnacypants to the balcony, while heading towards the balcony he said hello's the numerous ponies that greeted him and looked forward also to talk with him. Due to him talking with not only Fnacypants and the Princess but also because he has become popular. While they 2 were talking the nobles and high officials were talked about him when Ichigo didn't hear it.

When Ichigo and Fnacypants arrived at the balcony, that was large for a balcony really, and seemed to be more of a big viewing site then an actual balcony. Fnacypants gestured for Ichigo to come closer to the barrier, Ichigo proceed and then he saw the city from above. It was beautiful, golden towers and countless shops that seemed to be still operating even if it is almost noon.

"You have proven useful to the diarchy today by saving Princess Celestia" Said Fancypant's "Surely you can go to the local royal Achievement and Administration office and ask for something to help you get settled in. Maybe they would even let you choose your reward for your help. I knew once somepony that treated some nobles from Canterlot so that they won't need to go to the hospital and maybe even ascend into a never-ending coma. He got a small piece of land and I think 4 four thousand bits. The nobles were ministers that Celestia appointed many, many years ago," Fancypants told him the story

Ichigo listened to the story, he could go and ask for something, this wouldn't be a bad thing. However, he won't go. He will look like as if he just greedy and didn't care for anything else then his wellbeing, besides he would get to pay taxes and pay some percent from his wealth. He would have to also go with papers to different places and finally after spending a month if not more, in offices he would get what he could get.

"It's a possibility" Ichigo said "Thank you for telling me this, I didn't know that you can get things like that"

"Many do not know, and Equestria has places like this to go to! The griffons the same, but less, important and only are there for being there. They do more of a propaganda work, then actually serving griffons" With a sigh Fnacypants finished

Fnacypants put his hand on Ichigos shoulder and smiled. It was time for him to go and leave Ichigo to think what should he choose, if he decides to even choose one of the offer's. For now, he was turning them down, Ichigo doesn't want to live rich, but he could do so much, his fame won't die so easily, and soon even other will hear about the stallion with long orange mane, that saved Equestria.

"It was nice knowing you Ichigo" They shook their hands "I hope we will have more time in the future, for now I need to meet other ponies that need some material to talk about!" And with that he went inside the castle

"Indeed, it was good knowing you too." Ichigo answered

Now Ichigo stared at the city, it seemed to be happy even when the changelings attacked. How did it repair itself so quickly? When he saw the streets, they were filled with rubbish. To fix all the windows and broken fountains in the city, to fix all the damaged building. You need a lot of time, and here it seems that the did as if it was nothing! Maybe magic helped them, he won't understand it for a long time.

Ichigo left alone, and with only himself had nothing to do really. He could go inside and find someone to talk to. But he doesn't want to, he wants some peace for now, he needs to rethink again his plans and for now his goal to achieve. Now that he got some possible good work places to go to, he also needs to think how will he assimilate to Equestrian culture.

He can become a guard for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, not a bad thing but he doesn't want to fight anymore. Maybe something less intimidating that still requires his powers will be more pleasant. Of course, he could maybe adventure around the world and seek someone to help him, finding the perfect spot. And dal with his friend that can at any time when he isn't emotionally stable take over him

 ** _'King…King…King'_**

His companion echoed in his mind, this didn't mean anything good for sure. Now that he thought about his hollow it definitely didn't mean anything good. Besides, he doesn't have the mood to talk with him right now, he is tired, and he wants to sleep. Maybe tomorrow he will do something with the girls he just met, or talk with someone that will have something to talk about.

 _ **'Why do you want me to disappear so badly! We are partners'**_ Without me you don't have a purpose now in this life' He said

"Don't talk so much or flies will come, besides I don't have the mood to talk now. Go away" Ichigo barked back, he whispered so that no one can hear him

Mūnroau didn't say anything after this. At least Ichigo had now him off his head. He looked at the sky and noticed that there was someone flying, and a lot of reiastsu was coming of this Pegasus. The pony appeared to be blue and was flying in his direction. Whoever it was, the pony was powerful, Ichigo placed his hand on his hilt only to be prepared. How looked as if he was an old Japanese samurai that was waiting for his apprentice to come.

Ichigo could slowly notice that the pony was a she? Or a he with long hair. Ichigo still was staring at the distance, to look at the pony that was flying towards the wedding that didn't end yet. But then he noticed the girls coming to him, he heard the steps and Rainbow Dash's wing flapping in the air. Twilights reiastsu was also quite noticeable.

"Ichigo" He heard Twilight call out for him

Ichigo only for a moment looked back and then again at the Blue pony that was flying towards him, he didn't know if it another threat or if this is someone important that just got late for everything. But Twilight and the other girls will surely know who this is, and if not. Then he may also be prepared for another fight.

"Ichigo" Twilight said and the rest of the main 6 followed her "Why are out here alone? Come inside its fun" She said

"Yep! Its awesome inside!" Rainbow said and flew in front of him

"Girls, give him some time, maybe he doesn't want to…such a shame" Rarity said, mostly because she wanted to get her hands on his jacket.

"Ah think the same" Applejack aggraded with Rarity

Fluttershy just nodded

"Don't you like parties Ichi'?!" Pinkiepie appeared in front of him

Ichigo jumped back, he didn't even notice her. Where the hell did she come from, she wasn't there and suddenly she is there. What kind of girl is she? Ichigo was on the ground supported himself with his hands, a drop of sweat went down his forehead. While Twilight Looked at, PinkiPie not amused, Rainbow dash seemed to be giggling in the air. Fluttershy seemed to be the one worried if something happened to him, she helped him get up.

"Thank you Fluttershy" Ichigo responded He then looked again into the distance

The Blue pony was now really close, definitely it was a she now, he could see a nice dress on her. With a dark blue metal crown on her head and with very neat looking sky mane. She was blue and wasn't as tall as Celestia, but still she was way much taller than he was. She was weaker from Celestia, and she would be portably as strong as him. Or maybe just a tiny bit less

"Hey look Princess Luna!" Rainbow cheered

The girls and Ichigo looked at the blue pony. They took some steps back to give her a place to land on. Ichigo could not notice also Celestia coming his direction. He now felt the energies as if connected that were beyond him. He would get defeated by them if he had to fight the Princesses and he won't do it.

' _She's is the one from the painting!'_ Ichigo now reminded himself of the pony on one of those paintings he saw

Yes, she was the Princess of the Night, and the moon. Just like Celestia was of the Sun, still he can't understand how the hell can they even think that the Princesses are the Gods of the Sun and Moon. He won't even think or talk about this, the thing he now needs is himself burning for heresy for blasphemy. And he won't even try to get himself there, and if he has to tell that where he comes from the sun and Moon are moving themselves, then he will get maybe even imprisoned so that the truth won't go into the public.

Princess Luna saw the mane six and Ichigo, she landed in front of them. She landed with elegance and with authority. The wind blew onto them after she landed, impressive. She had a very beautiful cloak/dress hybrid like outfit. It had gems and was very little revealing. Her breast was coup B, or maybe C. She had cyan eyes jut like Rainbows skin and fur on her hooves.

Her mane was long and seemed really like the sky in the night. It was interesting looking at her mane. Very calm and very impressive look, Ichigo wondered if there are pillows that are the same as her hair. Why? When he would try to sleep he wouldn't stare into the white pillow or any other color, but he would stare 'at the night' and go to sleep sooner.

"Hello everypony! Did I miss something?" She asked happily and very charmingly

Pinkiepie then appeared next to her "Oh Princess! You missed so much. First, we Came to Canterlot and Twilight noticed that Cadence was behaving strangely! But that's not the end" She said and Was standing in front of the Princess "The changelings attacked because Cadence was replaced by Queen Chrysalis! We tried to get the Elements, but we were imprisoned while Twilight escaped. She found Cadence and came here to confront Chrysalis." Pinkiepie then took a couple deep breath's and continued further "When they wanted to fight her, they didn't have much chance as your sister was also captured in the changeling goo! But then out of nowhere he came!'

Pinkiepie had her hands wrapped around Ichigo from behind and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ichigo with a surprised look, tried not to fall while Pinkie continued her explanation about what happened and what did Princes Luna miss. Of course, she had a shocked face and was very surprised to hear all those things.

"Ichigo came according to Twilight by destroying the doors, he almost injured Cadence by that!" She then let go off him

 _'I almost hurt Cadence?'_ Ichigo thought after hearing what Pinkie said

"He begin to fight the changelings that attacked him with a very unfamiliar fighting style." She begun to punch the air "Hew defeated all of the changelings and then battled Chrysalis while Cadence hugged Shining that was under Chrysalis control because she wanted him for her mainly because he could give her to love she wants! Ichigo was fighting Chrysalis and Twilight look at that from the altar…"

Pinkie was now cut of by Rainbow Dash that took the Awesome part of the story "And Ichigo destroyed the Queen with his sword, not literally but he did own her like a stallion owns a who- "She stopped "I'm sorry…" she smiled awkwardly

Luna had her hands on her head, she listened carefully to every word she heard. She couldn't believe what has happened. And she wasn't even there to stop what was happening, she felt guilty and her sister will be angry at her. But at least the Stallion came, she didn't know hi name, but she happy that there was somepony to even help.

"I think that's enough for now" Celestias voice came to their ears

They turned, Luna looked nervously at her sister, she wasn't angry or anything. She wasn't sad or anything. Maybe there was a chance for her not get a lecture tonight? That would be great, and maybe there is a small chance of her to not have a ban for cookies?! That would be the most amazing thing in the world! But it probably will be the form of punishment where she couldn't have any sweets for a month or longer

"Sister…W-We are sorry for not being here in the times of need!" She said and hugged her

"Ohh Luna it's ok" She kissed her sister on the forehead "Nothing bad has happened, everypony is well"

The sister's hugged deeply' the mane six were like 'aww' and Ichigo was the only confused by all of this. He almost hurt Cadence while breaking the doors! And no one told him, now he needs to apologize, or he will have his conscience telling him to wake up and do something good to forget about it.

"Its Ok Princess, nothing bad has happened" Rainbow said

"Indeed, we had Ichigo for help" Flutterhy added

Luna then looked at Ichigo, he didn't know how to react and if it will be the same as with Celestia, but just to be sue and don't go to prison or to pay a heavy fee for not bowing, he bowed his head. Just like as if he saw the Japanese emperor, with respect he waited for her to say so that he can again stand and look at her

"No, No, do not bow" She protested Ichigo immediately stood straight up

Now that Ichigo looked straight at Luna he saw some worry in her as if she was worried about something important. But he shrugged it off, maybe she just looked like this, she took a step forward to get a better view a of him. For Luna he seemed to be interesting, she never even saw someone like him, what race he even was. That and many questions familiar she wanted the answer for, but to get them she needs to ask, but this for later

"We art v'ry fain to meeteth thee sir ichigo. Thou has't did earn our attention" She said and smiled "please doth not boweth bef're us, gleek posture as is liketh anon is fine!" She said in her middle aged Equish

Ichigo was not very familiar with this way of speaking, he barely understood what Luna had just said, but he got the idea not to bow any time soon. He hopes that he won't get any punishments for not following order's. If yes, then he is screwed more then any other bolt in the universe right now. But then again, Lunas way of speaking is weird, as if she just used a broken internet translator…

"Luna, you still need to practice how ponies speak in these days…" Celestia noted

"We know sister, but after a moment I f'rget and go back to the old ways" She replied

"But now you did it almost perfectly!" Celestia said

"Very much?! We didst!?" She yelled in happiness

* * *

AU

Support me on FimFiction, my accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter**


	7. Chapter 7

Luna has arrives and the main six together with the princesses and Ichigo went inside to enjoy the party. It was going to end in a few hours, so they need to quickly enjoy the last moments of this holiday. Applejack was still trying to improve her Equish when around nobles, she was doing this for Twilight. She could learn not to speak with her southern accent, but Ichigo was making this feat impossible as he the whole time worked as a magnet for her eyes.

 _'He sure is strong'_

Applejack watched as Ichigo walked, drink, even talked. She could hear in his voice that he isn't a good liar. And that was a very positive thing. Being skilled in lying isn't something one should be proud of. She as the element of honesty hates lying, she needs to be honest because truth sooner or later will be heard. And if she says something earlier, then she can be sure that the pony, who was lied or wasn't sure of something could fix anything if you tell her or him the truth.

Rainbow Dash glanced from time to time at Ichigo, she still couldn't believe this guy beat Chrysalis. He is Awesome! And he looks cool also, so unusually, even too original, as if wearing a folk costume. A white jacket, some robe thing on his waist. And his hair are long. Not that she minds it, it actually looks pretty good on him. She never enjoyed looking at stallions with long mains.

Fluttershy was still afraid of that monster, Twilight mentioned it and she still can't get it out of her mind that there is one. Rainbow said there wasn't any monsters around him. Maybe it was a illusion, or maybe a ghost?! What if it was a ghost?! She doesn't want to get possessed! Who will feed angel? And who will take care of her animals?

Rarity just couldn't get enough of his style. There was to much white but that red color sash was playing wonderfully with that white jacket. Thinking about the jacket, he had to be muscular! Rarity blushed to herself a little of thinking about such things, a lady shouldn't think of such things. The white hakama that was reinforced by the sash also played wonderfully. He looked strong and he looked as if he was from a rich merchant's family. Of course this is a bit weird that he has the same style, if not familiar to the dragon ponies in Neighpon.

Twilight was concerned where did Ichigo come from, he surely made it clear he is adventuring throe the world and is looking for a place to stay. He made it also clear that he doesn't like war. And here he fought, and he also said that he isn't a hero and he rejected all the fame. As if he knew that when he rejected the fame and the renown from what he did, he would get twice as more for such an noble speech.

Luna didn't even hear of creatures like him, but he looks so innocent. Maybe he didn't even hear about her past life and sins? If so he is a perfect opportunity to get a friend. Even now when she looks around she sees ponies turning away and when looking at her. While Celestia is greeted with nods and greetings from all the nobles and guests that arrived. Sadly it is going to be another evening where she is going to be alone.

PinkiePie was just exploding, she was going here and there. She even appeared on Ichigos back and he didn't even feel her reiastsu that she emits. Strangely every pony has some reiatsu in them, or at least some of this strange energy. Unicorns and Alicorns have the most, with Celestia having the 1st place now. Ichigo tried to get her off him, but it was pointless, until Twilight came and helped him. She is the most strangest pony from all of them.

"I'm sorry for her, she is just being herself" Twilight said

Ichigo nodded and with a forced smile accepted the apology while looking about for Pinkie coming out of nowhere again. While looking around he noticed how ponies turned away from Luna and when she was next to a group of them, they took a few steps away. Of course it made him angry, maybe she did something wrong but this isn't the way to solve a problem. This will only lead to more sadness and violence, he knows it. He was bullied like this for his hair, and he knows how Luna feels even if she is hiding it very well.

Celestia was busy talking to others and greeting them, but in her mind was Ichigo. She as a Alicorn has better hearing then a normal pony. She could hear some whisper that praised the young stallion. He did get quite popular, she even heard someone trying to plan something to use him for some sort of advantage. She won't allow this to happen, not until she will talk with him this night privately.

Ichigo was surrounded by the higher class. He didn't know how to behave, of course with respect and all that. But still this was making him uncomfortable, he didn't even get to know this world to much and he is already is in a castle, because he saved the whole country and now he is a war hero. This is ridiculous, he will never get a normal life. Not that he would even if he didn't do what he has done today.

Ichigo had to get used to that there won't be any humans here. Sooner or later he will have to tell them the truth, of course he doesn't need to and he can lie about Japan. But it won't be easy, and seeing magic existing in this world. There are spells that can probably read his mind or check his memories to find out anything about him.

While talking about memories, Ichigo was getting slightly sleepy, or tired. One of those was the case, maybe even both. And looking at Lunas hair only made him want to sleep. He was tired, a couple hours ago he just defeated Aizen, and now he is here. Alone, stuck and left behind. This is depressing to know, this is sad and it is feeding on him

 _ **'King don't get whiny!'**_

Ichigo didn't even have strength to reply, he only had strength to act that everything is ok in front of the ponies. To get some rest from all the noises and maybe then talk with his Hollow. If only old Man Zangetsu was here, he could tell him something, maybe even help him get throe this.

The music that sounded almost the same back home in Japan only worsened his mental state. Was he going the whole time straight? Ichigo didn't even know that, but of course he was following Celestia in the front. Is it just him or is Spike the whole time looking at him with a worried look? Ichigo looked at his left, yes indeed Spike was looking at him with a worried look.

Spike turned away not to get seen looking at Ichigo. But he knew he has just revealed his worries to him, he didn't like the way Ichigo was looking. He was looking at the floor, he was sad and he looked depressed. He looked weak and such an guy couldn't beat chrysalis. He was totally different from the Ichigo he got to know some time ago. He knew when a pony is depressed, he knows that due to him working with Twilight.

"Ichigo?" Asked Spike

Ichigo just looked at him, he wasn't anymore sad or depressed, he look emotionless but still with a sadden look. Spike really felt weird now, was it his thoughts that made him think he was sad? Probably not, Ichigo is sad, he is acting now so that he won't look sad. But it will end now, he won't allow someone he knows being sad when he can fix it!

"Why are you sad?" Spike asked

Ichigo stopped, the company also stopped, the ponies around also stopped their talking. The whole room went silent. Cadence with Shining Armor way back in the crowds didn't know what happened but when they got throe all the ponies to the front and saw Ichigo, looking at Spike with a really sadden look. Then they got the idea.

The atmosphere was…tense. Ichigo was taken back that the dragon knew he is sad even when he started to act pretty good. Of course he can't just say why when everyone is looking at him. He needs to think of something, but he is a bad liar, he needs to say something that won't effect his new life here in Equestria.

"I…"

He stopped at 'I' he was blocked by something, the burn in his chest, the familiar burn in his chest that appears when you want to cry, the familiar mix of anger and hatred that is fueled by your loos. That what it was. His heart hurt, even when he is a hollow he still has a heart! That was a funny paradox right now, heartless with a heart!

"…Did you ever remind yourself of something sad in your life? Just like that? Well it happened now, but there is nothing to worry about. I'm completely fine" He smiled gently

The crowd nodded to themselves and slowly turned and started to talk, the whispers again appeared, Celestia felt so light right after he said this. She was worried her guest was uncomfortable. Twilight raised an eyebrow, it isn't normal for ponies to think about such things, in such days. Most ponies do not remind themselves of memories like this. Only in days where something bad has happened, or someone failed something ponies remind themselves of such things and their sadness gets stronger.

Not that there was a problem with him reminding himself of things like that! It happens, she had such times even when a friend got an party. Then again she didn't have friends…But it wasn't important to think about memories, that destroy the fun and remind of darkness in the past. It is important to think of surrounding friendship that is the light and hope!

Shining Armor and Cadence got back to dancing and to snuggling themselves. Shining's horn was only an inch longer then Cadences, but in time she would be bigger then he imagines. Too bad time will come for him, but for now, he has her only for himself! And he will get every last drop out of her tonight. Ichigo was happy that what he said just worked out perfectly, this was a new step towards a new life.

"Are you sure you are alright sugar cube?" Applejack asked, trying not to talk in her southern accent

"Yes I'm alright" Ichigo said, arms crossed

"I don't think so, if there is a problem tell us please" Rarity insisted

"You helped out today, maybe we can help you" Twilight added

"You've been nice to us…we need to return the favor" Fluttershy said

Ichigo was touched by their worries about him. It felt so nice to hear it. So happy and so sweet. As if he just got an very, very beautiful long desired present. Again he wanted to cry, and the burn in his chest, the pressure in him again returned but now even more harder and stronger. But he can't allow them to see him crying because of this, or else he is going have to explain why he is crying.

Then he again felled hand n his shoulder's. It was PinkiePie again this time she had balloons and confetti with her. She did a front flip by using his shoulder and landed in front of them. She then turned towards Ichigo and got extremely close to his face. He was eye to eye with her. He didn't like this, and he is going to use sonido if he has to.

"Ichi! You are such an Itchy spot at parties! You get it? Ichi and Itchy sound the same! HAHAH" She hang onto him arm and tied the balloons to him. "Time to Dance!"

Ichigo was pushed towards Rainbow Dash, of course she tried to avoid him but it got all weird. Ichigo with his arms forward hit Dash. They almost fell over, if not for Ichigo perfect recover and grabbing Rainbows hand and placing his other right hand on her waist almost touching her butt cheeks. Her hoof was up all the way and she was centimeter before Twilight nose.

PinkiePie clapped her hands while Rainbow Dash and Ichigo produced unrealistic amounts of sweat. After a moment Rainbow Dash politely asked him, and that was most unexpected from her, to place her back. But of course in her mind she enjoyed it and she wouldn't mind if he somehow played it out to begin dancing with her, he was awesome enough to have some pleasure from this night.

"Ichigo, can you please get me on my hooves?"

"Yes! Right away"

And he helped her out, still with his hand on hers. It was a weird feeling. As if she had but didn't have fur at the same time, the mixed feeling of touching skin and petting a doggo. It was nice in touch and at least his hollow didn't comment on this. When Rainbow was again on her hooves, Ichigo broke the physical contact with her and sighted.

"Thanks…You are lucky I allowed you to do this" She said with a smirk

"What?" Ichigo asked back

"That I allowed you to fall into me, I could have easily flown away" And she was up in the air, to be the same high as he was

"Rainbow we all saw that you weren't even close to dogging" Twilight commented

A shocked expression appeared on Rainbows face "That's not true!"

"She ain't lying Dash" Applejack said

The discussion continued on with the three mares the whole time taking how she wasn't even close to dodging him. Of course Ichigo had nothing to say in this, Fluttershy tried to ease this, but she was powerless in this situation. Twilight came with facts, applejack backed her up with everything she got and Rainbow just said no and started to make things out.

"Maybe…Maybe.."

"Maybe what? Wind blew and you couldn't fly?" Applejack asked

"Maybe… **you two are just jealous!** "

Taken back by this the girls didn't expect such response. Ichigo now was slowly getting away from those three or lese he is going to be attacked. Using the crowds and the noise he got into a corner and from there he located Luna siting on a bigger chair drinking some juice on the other side. Maybe there he could have a normal conversation. Ichigo made clear no one was watching and used sonido so that he won't have to explain what it is.

*Boom*

Ichigo appeared on the other side, now away from Twilight and Applejack and Rainbow Dash he was safe. Luna didn't even notice his sonido, that was good at least. Maybe he can start a normal talk with her, she seems to be rather calm and not so energetic like the other girls. Not that he minds of course, but for now he prefers more calm ponies to talk with.

Ichigo didn't know how to start a conversation with her, she seemed to be thinking about something. Maybe it would be better not to talk with her? But if she sees him leaving, going away from her it won't help her in her problems, he saw with the ponies turning away from her. He isn't going to just stay here and look at such things when he knows that he can help.

"Princess Luna?" Ichigo started

Luna spilled some juice on the floor, she didn't expect anyone to be welling talking to her or even be behind her. Of course after seeing its Ichigo she was happy to see him. A little gasp escaped her mouth. She looked just like a mare waiting for her favorite celebrity to just sign an autograph for her. She got more serious, and turned to Ichigo.

"Yes?"

It was now time for Ichigo to reply, Ichigo had to start a conversation about something. Of course he didn't know what about, he won't start by juts saying why he is here. He needs to start with something innocent and then get to the point when she will get into a better mood. And avoid some personal questions.

"Why are you siting like this alone?" Ichigo asked _'Why did I ask that!?'_ he screamed in his head

 ** _'Cuz you's a bi-'_** Mūnroau tried to say something but Ichigo forced him not to say it

"Ohh…ummm" Luna rolled her eyes and tried to find an answer "Well We just prefer sitting alone," She said

Ichigo tried not to think of this to be a weird answer, he understood that she probably just cried in her head for saying this and looking weird. But it is normal, she doesn't know how to start a conversation and she is left alone. He had the same problems in school because of his hair, it isn't fair that one is bullied for things like that. What ever she didn't can't be too bad. Maybe she did something crappy in politics and all that, but it happens and she needs to fix her name in the public.

"Do you mind if I sit by?"

Luna immediately levitated a smaller chair for Ichigo to sit next to her. Of course the size comparison was big and he was small compared to her. But he didn't mind that, he faced bigger things. For example Yammy, that was four times taller then he was if not five. He sat on the chair, he watched as the reiatsu leaves the chair and how it behaves. He won't do such things any time soon.

"Thank you, your m-"

"Luna"

Ichigo surprised what he heard just corrected himself. He forgot about the all no 'your majesty' thing he earned. But it was hard to do when each day you need to thank everyone and have respect before other's. Other than that, it seemed he started the whole conversation thing with ease. Now only to start talking about something.

"Luna" This time Ichigo said it without adding 'your majesty' or 'princess' "May I ask you a question? It has been in my mind for some time now"

Luna of course nodded "Yes ask freely"

Now to the question, he didn't think of anything to start the conversation with. But he needs to start innocent and with some humor to make her look more happy. While looking at her like this, his eyes shifted towards her mane again, he had a idea from his first question. Maybe he would even become friends with her? Having a princess in his arsenal will be a powerful trump card.

"If you go to sleep" He started "And wake up the next morning, did you sometimes had your main in the way and thought its still night?" Ichigo asked

Luna thought about this, it actually happened many times. She started to remind herself of those days. She smiled at the times where she was respected b the citizens and liked by the ponies. She reminded herself of her mom, and of her father that favored her more then Celestia. She giggled to herself.

"Ohh plenty of times actually" She said still using modern way of speaking "I once remember when I was a little filly, that I slept under a tree. The next morning when I woke up I thought it was still night. So I've been to sleep again until my sister found me in the evening. In the castle I got a small punishment from my parents but it was just a small ban for sweets." She told him "The fun fact is that I couldn't feel my mane on my muzzle, to this day I don't know why" She added

Ichigo pleased with this, smiled and nodded to her. He could already see her mood getting better and better. Luna of course enjoyed the talk with Ichigo even if she was the one talking. But it was so nice to finally have a pony, or here right now an Arrancar that can hear her out. The feeling of finally being listened to, the feeling of finally being appreciated.

"Interesting, can I ask you another question? It's also has been on my mind for some time" Luna nodded "Earlier when those changelings were around, I saw a painting on which were you. It said that you are the goddess of the moon" Ichigo stopped here "Is it a title? Or are you are ally a goddess of the moon?"

Ichigo asking this probably will get a lecture from her about the world and such, it is a interesting thing to hear out. He would like to know some of the Equestrian history, he was good from Japanese's history. He was good from everything, his best notes were A and A+ in School. From time to time he got a B but that was only sometimes.

"You probably don't know, but yes were are, Celestia is of the sun. We together control the day and the night"

Ichigo didn't believe even a thing from what she said. This is impossible to control a thing like the Moon or the Sun by pure will. If they could be able to then he would have died because of the spiritual pressure. Luna is the same level as he is, maybe just a tiny, tiny bit lower. While Celestia higher.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I do not believe you"

Luna wasn't surprised "You don't have to, even some ponies here right now in this castle to this day, even when taught in schools do not believe this. Why should a fellow from far away believe?" She said it like that, as if she talked to a friend of hers "We can guarantee you, that you will believe!" She said and with grace and some role playing accent waved her hand

"If the goddess says so, then I will be honored to see it" He said also role playing a bit

The two shared a small but enjoyable giggle. Ichigo didn't knew that a Princess can be childish in some way and have some sense of humor. He wasn't surprised, he was amazed by this. He started to like Luna, he looked around to make sure the three trouble makers are away. Luckily they were away, and won't bring much troubles.

"Can we ask for a favor?" Luna asked

Ichigo of course eager to help and improve Lunas mood accepted her plead. Whatever it is it couldn't be that bad, of course she is just a princess and can throw him to the dungeons with she will get angry, there is nothing difficult about that! For sure he will succeed in whatever she will ask him to do or allow her to do.

"Can We touch your mask? It looks like porcelain but at the same time it looks like a..." She didn't want to use the word 'bone' but she couldn't find any other word

"Yes I know, I get a lot of that actually now." He said and thought about it "If you really want to then yes of course"

Ichigo didn't like to think that the mask is actually a part of him, even when it is. But if Luna wants to socialize with him then he can allow her to touch his mask. Of course she just looked at him, and he at her. Nothing happened until Ichigo leaned forward, Luna didn't know what to do. She though he will just hand the mask over to her.

"I though you are going to hand it over…" She said loud enough for Ichigo to hear it

"I can't, it is a physical a part of me"

Luna stopped, did he just say it is a part of him? What kind of sorcery and witchcraft is this!? Dark magic is known for such feats! But times changed so maybe this isn't a bad thing, however this is impossible that this mask is a part of him, a biological part of him. Maybe he is cursed and this thing is attached to him? She would more then happy to help him get rid of it.

"Is something wrong?"

Ichigo didn't quite like Luna expression, she had widen eyes and her mouth was open. Her hand was in the middle distance between his face and her. Ichigo didn't know what he just did, but probably Luna is shocked to hear this from him, who wouldn't? A mask being part of someone, as if pulled out of a horror movie.

"Nay…" She responded "Art thou cursed?" She started to speak her old Equisch

Ichigo couldn't agree with this, he isn't cursed he is just who he is now. But how should he explain it to her? Where is PinkiePie when you need her! Ichigo wasn't to sure how to respond to Luna, but he had a idea how he should do it. Of course she might not understand this fully, but at least he will have a explaining for this.

"Arrancars, are born with such mask on their faces" He started, Luna got away "And with time, a Arrancar is older and more powerful, he can go to a special place, and find a stone. This stone is a Hōgyoku, the Hōgyoku destroys a part of the mask, the more powerful the Arrancar the more the mask fades, and the less it is visible, but it can't vanish completely." He begin making up a story

Ichigo didn't feel right saying this. He tried to mix his own idea with the truth back home, he refers aging and the Arrancars finding the Hōgyoku with Aizen just creating them. For now the story has some sense. Maybe he can further think of something explaining it, and make it an official thing so that when he is asked about it, until he has to tell the truth. He will use this story.

"The mask represents the same you unicorns, or here you as a Alicorn have and use your horn to trigger magic. The mask is with us, to represent who we are and, our own abilities, and also shows our strength by just the look." He finished

 _ **'Bravo King! You made a perfect story!'**_

Luna processed the information she just heard, she never heard of a Hōgyoku…But then again maybe it is something where only his kin can see or use and harvest. Maybe she knows what it is but the name used by him is completely different from the names she knows. But if taking all what she understands, and thinking about it, then looking at him…

"So, you are a skilled stallion among your kind?"

"Yes" Ichigo said without thinking

He is skilled, he can fight and he is powerful, maybe not as powerful without Zangetsu but still powerful. His hollow and him going savage is enough power to be proud of having and controlling , until that clown doesn't get angry and decided to take over. Surprised he didn't show up, when Ichigo said he is a clown.

"That is a very useful information" She said with smirk

"Oh really? Why your majesty?' Ichigo on purpose said his majesty

Luna frowned, she didn't like to be called 'your majesty' by Ichigo, not only he has proven to be an excellent stallion to talk to. But also he is the first one she has talked about such easy and daily topics. Maybe she will form some friendship ties with him? Either way, knowing he is, high up from where he comes from made her happy to hear it. Mostly because he is probably, or was probably very liked and respected among his people.

"It is not of your interest peasant" She said

"Peasant?"

"Yes, peasant! You are defying my will by saying 'your majesty' then I will call you a peasant!"

Ichigo didn't quite catch on what was going on, but he thought that she is just playing with him. If he wants to talk to a princess then he will get a princess, and that's why she is behaving like this right now. But this will go badly if they both continue this, better stop right now. And he still didn't get answered why it is a useful information that he is strong?

"Ok, alright Luna you win. But can you please answer my question?"

Luna looked at him and with a smile and pleasure she responded "Better. It is a useful information because I am sure I have an skilled fighter next to me and I can feel safe any time I'm beside you"

 _ **'What a compliment!'**_ His hollow echoed in his head

Indeed a nice thing to hear from a princess, this is getting better and better! If he can keep this up for the next twenty minutes he can maybe help her with her problem. If of course someone won't interrupt. Ichigo stood up to get some juice, while he did it. He saw the bottles and a glass levitated to Luna

"Don't trouble yourself with such thing" Ichigo blinked surprise for her generosity "Which one? We have Apple cider, carrot juice? Blueberry-Strawberry and Banana"

"Blueberry-Strawberry"

Luna levitated back the other bottles and poured for Ichigo some juice, when she was done she gave it to him. Ichigo thanked her. Now that Luna knew what the mask actually is, and what purpose it has. She could now return to touching it, she just needs to know how it feels. Its so tempting she can't stop thinking about it!

"Can I touch the mask?"

"Yes sure"

Luna reached out for the mask. For some reason the ponies that were looking at them had different facial expressions. Shining Armor and Cadence that drunk already a good amount of alcohol, didn't even give a damn what was going on. Celestia was busy thanking the cooks. And Twilight was just heading towards her brother to ask him some things before the party ends. PinkiePie wasn't to be found, Applejack still was talking with Rainbow, this time about something different. Fluttershy feed the birds. Rarity was sad because her mane was beginning to get messy. And spike was the whole time besides her, complimenting that there is nothing to worry about.

"It feels like glass" Luna said

 _ **'KING WHAT THE FUCK! SHE IS MOLESTING ME!'**_

Ichigo just couldn't ignore his hollows cries for help, it isn't his fault Luna wanted to touch it. He himself would probably want to touch it, he didn't even feel her fingers. He didn't know what was wrong about this? Her hands looked clean and all, this surely couldn't be that bad. He got worse things in mind that could happen then this.

 _ **'It's easy for you! You aren't touched! I wouldn't mind if she…I don't know! Molested me somewhere else!'**_

"Luna" Ichigo started, slightly irritated

She stopped touching the mask already, even if it was for a few seconds "Ahh yes I'm sorry I d-"

"No, no, no, Its fine I just wanted to ask where is the restroom?"

"Ohh, well you need to go straight, then turn left, when you see a small narrow hallway go there, and there you find the restroom." She replied

In the next chapter we are going to see more savage hollow behavior and more personal depressive thoughts of Ichigo! So prepare for a lot of nothingness when it comes to action!

Remember to comment and complain about the grammar, remember also to say five times in a row that I need an editor and remember that this story was edited by me!

* * *

AU

This chapter will have more grammatical errors than the previous ones but its becouse I didn't have time to edit it with Grammarly, I'm very sorry

 **Follow me on FimFiction** _my accounts name is_ TheOPcharacterWritter


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo did as Luna has advised him, he first has gone straight. He looked angry and he didn't hide it too good, the guests raised their eyebrows and whispered among themselves. They commented his look and how his expression from kind, and gentle changed to cold and angry. Ichigo then turned left and found the narrow hallway Luna talked about

He went along the small narrow hallway until he saw the restroom meant for stallions that was painted with blue, beside that door there was a pink door probably meant for the mares. Ichigo by accident stepped into some toilet paper that was laying on the ground, he didn't notice it. Ichigo grabbed the door handle and entered.

The smell of a dirty toilet. And shit laying around just like in a public toilet was in the air, however Ichigo wasn't surprised by this. The walls were deep blue color and there were four sinks. Each sink had a mirror above them, and opposite the sinks there were the lavatories separated by a door. Just like in every public toilet there were pisuars three in a row separated one and a half meter away from each other with a very tall plank in between the distance of each other.

The of course the slats were in the shape of waves, and the taps looked like snail shells. Each mirror was also more fancy due to the very shining ,and sometimes when you glance at it, fringes that were made of gold with small precious stones in them. Ichigo stood before one, and slammed his hands in to the sink causing it to crack and fall on the ground.

"What the HELL IS **WRONG WITH YOU!?** "

Ichigo shouted letting amount his fury and anger at his hollow deep In his head and soul, the hollow didn't even dare to come and respond. Ichigo was angry and his reiatsu slowly impacted with the physical world, causing the mirrors next to Ichigo to slightly shiver because of his presence. His hair messy and some strands of hair were in front of his face.

„Seriously! I ask you right fucking now! What the fuck are you thinkin' about?!" He yelled

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, with this he knew he looked at the hollow also Mūnroau would have to answer in a moment or so. He won't leave this matter alone, he has enough of this. First this thing wants him to get laid, then he turns lewd and now he is slowly turning into him! His personality is effected by him!

"What is wrong with you? You try to be funny? You aren't! Your chance of being funny is just as high like the chance of taking over, because very time I whoop your ass!" Ichigo barked at Mūnroau

Nothing, his hollow didn't answer. Ichigo was again angry and emotions of sadness and regret he even allowed himself to be taken to this world begin to feel up his mind. The dam that hold all that agony since he got here broke, he started to breath more violently and his heart rate incurred very much.

Ichigo took his hand, he turned it into a fist and slammed the wall. The wall cracked and the wall didn't have enough hardness. The concrete and bricks broke. While a shockwave that was send tore the paint on the walls apart. Cracks appeared on the celling and parts of it fell almost at Ichigos head. Ichigo breathed hardly while his hand was stuck in the wall.

The damage he caused, made the pipes bend slightly and some screws gave over and water started to pour out of them, slowly a small pond formed under Ichigo, and he himself was about to break and cry to let out his emotions. He held them since he arrived, he wanted back to Karakura town, he wanted back his friends, he wanted to see what happened with Aizen.

"Why did I do to have this? I thought I did good…" He said and slowly tears appeared in his eyes

He dropped to his knees, when his knees impacted with the small pond of water underneath him, he plashed the water further away and some reached his jacket. From Ichigos right eye a tear formed and it grew bigger and bigger. Until one moment where the tear was big enough, and was heavy enough to go down his cheek.

Ichigo at first didn't sob, and he tried not to, but with time he gave in and his sadness overtook him, more tears went down his cheek. More tears formed and slowly he could feel how his eyes are being more and more wet. He also when he opened his eyes to then quickly close them, could feel how his eyelashes became heavier through tears.

His memories started to invade his mind and he saw his friends again, he saw Rukia, sometimes kicking him or beating him for being just herself and for him doing something, anything really. He will miss her very much. He will miss everyhting, from the bunnies to lessons on what is what, and how do things work.

"Rukia…I'll miss you"

He then saw chad, he was a good friend, he helped in a lot I his struggles and he never let hi down, he was there with Orhime and Ishida almost all the time, he will remember these school days and how thy fought with hollows or how he helped. Like that one time when Shuren kidnapped his sisters and he had to almost destroy hell to save Yuzu.

"Chad…"

He remind himself of Orihime, this was a very good friend of his, he will always remember how he had to save her. From Ulquiorra, where he also had died, and his hollow took over of his body. How he played with her on the playground, how she tried to borrow his bucket and he said no. These memories and much more actually made him smile.

"Orihime…"

He reminded himself of the Quincy named Ishida, at first he met him when both with Rukia they wanted to find a hollow. He remembers how he declared he hates him because he is a Shinigami, and how he hates all Shinigami. With time of course thy became friends, good friends. Maybe even best friends to the end of their lives. He wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed anyone to help him if he did the right thing. And the same would he do for him.

"Ishida…Our friendships started when we killed those hollows" Ichigo said to himself an sniffed

Then there was Renji, he will always have a place in his heart. Maybe they didn't get along at first, but they did get along alter. Thy fought and there was blood spilled with their attacks, Renji lost to him and then he came for an second round and he lost again. He begged him to save Rukia because she about to be executed. From there, only in the matter of time the world would make them friends.

"Renji Abarai…I'm gonna miss you"

Ichigo had his hands on the sink, he still was crying and he still waited until his hollow will answer. He was getting annoyed with him not coming, he wanted to go back and maybe help Luna out, but she will see something happened. She will ask him, and he can't just say he doesn't want to talk or else she will think it's because of her.

 _ **'King'**_

Ichigo stopped and his eyes opened wide, he stood up quickly an looked into the mirror with a really angry expression. Ichigo wanted to tell him what he thinks of all those things, he wants to tell him that he hates him. He would rather die and risk waking up with no power, or even never waking up then to live without his family an friends.

"Finally!" He yelled and wiped his tears away" Come here I want to see you, don't make go to you!" Ichigo said and turned, and looked for Mūnroau.

Ichigo then saw how in front of him the hollow white mass has appeared and it took the shape of Mūnroau. He stood there simply with this stupid mask and big horns. How could he even dare to talk to him! He has so much pain and he harmed him so much, he cant even imagine how much he could have gained without his hollow.

"What is wrong with you! Tell me right now what did I do to deserve this?!" He said and was right in front of his hollow

 _ **'You did nothing'** _Mūnroau answered

"Exactly! I did nothing wrong, I never harmed you as you did harm me. Why did you even leave a part of yourself in me?! To see me here in pain and to take advantage of my state? To have an life? Guess what it didn't fucking work!" Ichigo turned away and punched the wall that cracked even more then before

' ** _I did this for both of us a-'_**

Ichigo then opened his jacket and ponied at the hollow hole in his chest. It was as big as when he lost control. No tattoos or any other markings on his body were there only this hole, on his well-built chest. He then took one big step towards his hollow. He was very angry and he would gladly do something to him, however he isn't him and he doesn't use violence as much as his hollow.

"This is for both of us?!" He yelled

Mūnroau just stared

"Answer me!"

Mūnroau said nothing

Ichigo stared deeply into Mūnroau's eyes, these golden eyes. He hates them! These golden eyes are going to drive him crazy! He could take his sword and kill himself because there is a chance he might awake back in Karakura and not here, he has nothing here then some reputation he has earned back when he defeated the changelings.

"I need you to survive? Ehh? Right? Zangestu at least wanted the best for me and yo-"

 _ **'Stop mentioning him! You know shit King, if not me you would have died millions of times!'**_ Mūnroau Yelled at Ichigo

"Really? You know what I know? That you need to stop with this King bullshit you do not even deserve to serve any monarch!"

' _ **Stop bitchin' around, if not me your precious friends would be hoes on the left and right side of the street under Aizen!'**_ Mūnroau got closer this time, they were both face to face

Ichigo backed away, Mūnroau now did the worst move ever. He insulted his friends he loved and he respected. He risked his life for them, he did everything for them and he will protect them even in this twisted pony world. Ichigo took his Zampakutou and this time he aimed it at Mūnroau. He had enough now, this was a fight

"You did a very wrong move, take that back or else I w-"

 ** _'Do shit you will do! You wouldn't dare fight here, I know you, good King! Won't you harm those things on the other side of the wall? Will you?'_ **Mūnroau replied

He didn't want to admit it, but he was right even if he doesn't care anymore and he could end his life as he has lost everything! Even his mothers grave and the possibility to go there…He has lost his soul, he has lost Zangestu and he has lost his meaning in life! But he can't harm innocent, he cant do this. And he won't.

Ichigo hand shook, he looked away and more tears went down and dropped on the floor that joined the water from the pipes that's till was purring out of them. Ichigo didn't have his Zampakutou any longer in the air aimed at Mūnroau. Even if he probably shod have aimed it at him, and do anything to show he has strength and to show his emotions.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ichigo asked him "Just tell me why do you have to destroy every possible good memory I try to create now?"

Mūnroau sighted and looked at Ichigo, behind his mask he wasn't happy or sad, he had his face emotionless he didn't even have a smirk. He honestly was hurt by what Ichigo said, he did wrong and he did do right, he wants Ichigo to be strong as he needs him to survive. He needs to devour him, or else he will be weak.

 _ **'Listen, you were taught that we hollows are like animals. An animal doesn't trust just things from the beginning because of instinct that says better not be with them for now, they might be dangerous. I do for the instinct King, or else we might get used to them if they find out what we can do'**_ He explained

Ichigo just stared and nodded to himself sarcastically, because everything wants to use them as they are the most powerful being in the universe right now. There are more powerful things right now in the universe, especially this one. He is on the top of the food chain of course, he needs to be there. Ichigo doesn't care and he won't care

"And your wonderful way is to destroy every moment I have with them to have no pleasure and not have them as friends? Splendid idea!" Ichigo said ironically

 _ **'You don't understand-'**_

"You do not understand what I mean!" He then showed him the Zampakutou "If there is a small chance I will return to Karakura even If I take my life away or If I loose my powers again…Then know that I will do it" Ichigo said

 _ **'And?'**_

"I might even try here, right now"

There was silence there was so much silence that the only sound was their breaths, the water stopped for some reason, the castle plumbers must-have noticed the water was used to much so they cut it out and in ten minutes some will come and try to fix the problem. Mūnroau this time didn't answer, he now was careful with Ichigo, he is in a bad mental state.

Ichigo didn't actually really mean it, he still wanted to live and maybe find a way to return while being still alive, but the chances are small and if he will tell Celestia about this? She will laugh him off. Luna will probably also, Twilight and her Friends will keep away, this FancyPants pony will forget he knows him, he will be called crazy.

Mūnroau said Zangetsu is going to return but it will take much time, he wished he would return now, while Ichigo still has some sanity left in him, he can't even comprehend there are ponies that talk and eat like humans. He can't even imagine an completely different universe right now. And there are more than just this one!

Ichigo stopped crying and his eyes were red from exhaustion and from the tears, he felt tired, really tired right now. He would like to go to sleep even if it is barely night. Beside that, he has to also believe in the goddess of the sun and moon thing he will never believe in. Its impossible to believe in such things.

What, do they command the sun and moon to move like some servants they have to order them to bringing this and that? Or do they have some special incantation to say anything regarding this matter? This world has magic, which is basically more Kidou, Bakudo and everything else. Only very much more diverse an expanded.

He has already destroyed the wall, and sink, he might as well destroy the rest of the place if he wanted to. Not that anything will stop Ichigo from doing that, maybe a pony that will hear noises and will decide to check what is going on here and find him destroying this place into pieces. So that this place can literally become an shitty one.

He has gone from crying and reminding himself of his friends to having an discussion with his hollow he is stuck with for the rest of his life until Zangetsu comes back, he hopes he will come back soon or else he is going to loose it. Maybe there is a spell that can bring him back? A spell with enough reiatsu and Reirykou. To awake Zangetsu back to life and have at least one good companion and friend with him.

Ichigo and Mūnroau Exchanged looks, non said a word since Ichigo told him he might harm himself or do seppuku in front of him, he wouldn't allow him to do this. Maybe thy don't like each other, but he will protect Ichigo, even if this means actually harming him and getting control, he wouldn't ever give it back to be as strong as possible so that he might live. As long as he lives he can also exist.

Ichigo is strong, he cant be weak. He, with such potential and him to the help, can't possibly loose an fight there is. The best thing would be for him to be in the palace and maybe have not so much conversations on the court. Or else he might think again about his old friends and try to do something stupid.

Mūnroau isn't stupid also, he might have aggressive ways of solving things. But he isn't so stupid to start a war yet with Ichigo, if King proves strong then he will leave him alone until again he will strike. And, again, and, again, and again. With such method he will know Ichigo is strong, and with such method he will also have some time to spend.

Ichigo was up against a wall, he felt really tired, he wanted to have some rest finally. But he wanted to know what will Mūnroau say. He wanted to know his reaction, he wanted to force him to stop doing what he was doing. He wanted to maybe at least try to have a life even if it wont work here in this city and country.

 _ **'King, I know you good. I know you really care for innocents. Don't make me try to take over now, or we will both destroy this place'**_ Mūnroau said, with Ichigo looking at him with winded eyes _**'You know that, and I will do it'**_ He warned him

"Don't you try and threaten me! If that's the case I can run away from this place, and we will settle things down where there are no citizens of any possible race that lives here"

 _ **'I only warn you, do you remember how I asked you what's the difference between a King and his horse?'**_

Ichigo blinked, he didn't know where this was going, but probably Mūnroau wants to do him a small lecture, he will listen it out with a smile on his face while drinking tea. Yes that's exactly what he going to do, then in the middle he is going to throw the tea at him and go away, he needs answers and not riddles.

 _ **'The answer was instinct, something you do not possess. But not only that, thanks to the instinct the horse knows when to run and when to give all power to the King so that he can go full out, and possibly win'**_ Mūnroau Explained further

Ichigo listened to Mūnroau, not that he was interested in this. He only did this to then give a comments that his hollow can feel bad he didn't listen. He didn't give a damn if this is important or not. But he will do him the one favor and listen to him. At least he can do something he cant do and be better than just a part of something greater, that is himself.

 _'This sounded selfish'_ Ichigo thought

 _ **' What you would like to have and desire, are not the same thing I want and desire King…**_ '

This surpassingly sounded familiar, as if he heard something lie this only with changed meaning, not entirely but still with changed meaning about something. Ichigo didn't quite understand what his hollow meant by this. Mūnroau is a strange being, he will never understand him fully, but he is a part of him and his personality, a alternative hollow self he could say.

Mūnroau then brought his hands up ,he look deeply into Ichigos eyes, and he waited for a right moment. Ichigo narrowed his senses as he felt that something can happen in a half a second to him or this area. His surroundings were destroyed already, he had nothing to defend then some wood and water.

 _ **'For**_ now _ **we will do it your way, I will you give this**_ fee _ **space, you**_ won't her _ **of me. Only when we are in danger. But when you admit you can't do things alone…'**_ He stopped

Ichigo looked at him, he stood now tall and had a serious look on his face. His hair were now organized and weren't messy as before, no hair were in front of his eyes or face to disturb him. Mūnroau Took a deep breath, and continued what he wanted to tell Ichigo before he stopped in his speech.

 _ **'We will do it my way'**_ He finished and started to vanish

Ichigo felt wrong, and he also could feel some sorry for him. Maybe he did attack him and he thinks he did right he can have answers and he can make some relationships. Even if he isn't going to have the best time her in Equestria and the memories of his friends still were in his head fresh and ready to think about.

Mūnroau started to crack and the hollow white substance dropped on the floor and then some flew in the air, and so he disappeared from Ichigos sight. Ichigo was left there almost wet, and with his chest visible for everyone. He decided to have some last moments of thoughts and then go again and talk with Luna or anyone in this case.

Ichigo closed his jacket and put his sword back in the sheath, from there he only one more time stared in the mirror and begin to exit the toilets. He didn't know how much time he spend here but he was sure like hell that at least ten minutes or more. Ichigo with small steps also avoided the water that managed to form a very big pond, almost to the exit.

He exited the toilet, and he again heard the music in his ears. While still in the small corridor he closed his eyes, and after a small amount of time opened them again and proceeded to go along the hallway to rejoin the party. He might at least try and not get depressed entirely this evening or else he is going to really loose to the world.

Ichigo exited the narrow hallways and located Luna with a sad mimic on her face, she held the cup with the juice. He couldn't find any clock in the area, he probably made her think she drove him away and he didn't want to talk to her anymore. It wasn't the truth, his hollow did this. Great, now he has also a pony, a Princess that runs a country to apologize to!

 _'My new life starts with a misery'_

He walked towards Luna to maybe spend some time with her, end the conversation he started. He would do it any other day but not after what he has been throe a couple of minutes. Now that he is sad and drained out of any positive thinking he might as well tell her he feels wrong and end it right now. But he can find some strength to continue the talk.

He walked towards Luna, she noticed him and she seemed to regain most of her humor by just seeing him. This means he likes him, a good thing. Not that it will help him right now. Ichigo wasn't to far away from her, and he was just some steps away from Luna, he might as well from the position he is start talking to her, even if the music will block most of what he says.

"Ichigo, we begin to worry. You've been gone for nearly fifteen minutes!" She said

Ichigo with a smirk on his face that was barely visible, he looked at her he took with crossed hands and hit head bent to the right more.

"Can't a grown man take some more time for harder things while being in the restroom?"

Luna had nothing to counter this argument with, even if she just sounded stupid and like a blond mere. She never actually heard of the word 'man' is it supposed to have the same meaning as Stallion? It could, maybe she will ask for this later, for now she would rather enjoy having more time with Ichigo.

Luan also noticed his voice wasn't as playful and happy as before, he sounded more depressed and more, tired. As if he was ripped apart and something took his energy and positive thinking. Maybe this is just her mind playing tricks with her? She is kind of worried about this, it can be a coincidence or it can mean something more. But Ichigo was very cheerful, he can't just become sad from nothing. This must be just something she just imagined and better let go of this.

"Come and sit" She said with a smile

Ichigo didn't want to but he forced himself to do this, he could notice that Lunas way of speaking also changed while he responded. He doesn't know why, maybe she tried something? Like changing her tone to sound more promising so that he won't leave her for another fifteen minutes. Ichigo sat on the chair besides Luna big one.

Ichigo looked forward and saw Twilight and her friends coming his direction, not that he didn't want them to come. But he would prefer just Luna for the moment, she could maybe be less energetic. Maybe she knows a spell that can put him o sleep, or he won't sleep the whole night. He doesn't care actually.

"Luna" He started and got her attention "Do you know any spells that can maybe make me fall asleep?" He asked

Luna looked at him with an raised eyebrow, she didn't want him to go to sleep. She wanted to maybe spend the night with him, find somepony who would like to enjoy it for once since she came back. She would love too, she already got to know him partially and she hoped she will get to know him even better. But it seems just like always, the ponies or in this case a non-pony. That earned himself a close place beside her doesn't want to give her the pleasure of looking at the stars for even a minute.

Maybe she should lie about it? He couldn't be to angry if she told him why she lied of she even lied. But if she lies and has to tell him why, then she will have to tell him the worst part for her life and what she done and into what she turned. Then he will start to hate her, she doesn't want that, she begin to like him too much already.

"W-Why do you ask?" She asked

Ichigo just threw up his arms "I thought since you are the "Goddess of the moon" Then you probably know spells and magic related to sleep. I'm just curious" He answered back, his tone very emotionless

In this case she could say yes, but this can be just an cover to ask her and to request doing one on him so that he might sleep. It isn't even six! How can he possibly go to sleep now or even feel tired? The evening is rather young, and she wanted to show him she can make the moon go up! This is troublesome.

At the time she thought about saying she can or can not do such things and lie to him. Twilight with her friends found them both, PinkiePie was the first to appear in front of Ichigo scaring him and making him jump. It caused the chair to fall with him on it and he hit his head, when he landed at the floor.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards Ichigo and helped him stand up "Dude you all right?" She helped him stand up

Ichigo head hurt but he was ok thanks to his hierro, not that he even bothered with answering back. He just put his hand where he hit the floor to check if he was bleeding and he wasn't. Twilight with her other friends rushed towards him, While Luna wanted to check if he I all right. Ichigo of course he had to be the subject.

"PinkiPie! Be careful!" Yelled Twilight

She then appeared in front of Ichigo out of nowhere "OhmygoshimsosorryichigoIddidn'twanttoharmyouyouknow?! She said very quickly

Ichigo didn't understand much from what PinkiePie said in this one line of text. However he got the idea, she wanted to apologize, and he will accept the apology, this means that the sooner he is going to go and have some rest from all of them.

"Its ok I'm ok. Don't worry" he said

"Art thou sure?" Luna asked

"Indeed you fell quite badly" Rarity added

"I as an dragon would even have a small bruise" Spike strengthen Rarity's worries by his statement

"Can I check? I know some heali-"

 _"I said I was OK!"_ He screamed

They all looked at him, he was angry and he screamed without hesitation. He didn't even had to do it but he couldn't anymore. He wanted some peace and harmony, somewhere away from all of them. He didn't mean that they are bad, he just needed some calm place to think about certain things. Ichigo sighted and now said peacefully

"I'm alright, no worries. I'm sorry I had to scream but I don't like such behavior around me" he explained

The ponies just looked at him, some surprised and some not, Fluttershy hid behind Applejack that had her mouth slightly opened, Luna didn't quite understand why is this such a big deal to scream about ponies being worried abut his health. They indeed overreacted maybe, but he could get hurt really badly.

"Now if you excuse me, but I need some private time"

First of all I wanted to apologize for my bad grammar, and also for the strong language used in this chapter.

Second of all I wanted to thank you for support and to encourage you on writing an comment.

Leave your suggestions and help me find aneditor, or proofreader as I can't find one even on the god damn proofreader, editor group god dammit piece of shit society bullshit!

* * *

AU

Remember to follow me on FimFiction, my accounts name is TheOPcharacterWritter.again sorry for the grammar didn't have time to edit it with Grammarly


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo has avoided the ponies as much as he could. It was hard at first to find his way out of the palace. Soon enough he managed to get out of the palace, Ichigo hid behind a column and used Sonido to find himself on the roof. He was standing on a tower, it reminded him of the churches in Russia, he has never been to Russia. But mass media and TV gave him the means to imagine how the architecture looked with all the tented roofs.

The towers roof tiles were golden. There was a dormer that was perfect to lean against and sit to rethink again everything that he has met in this new world. Ichigo sat and sighted, the clean air filled his lungs, as his body accepted it inside to then with his exhale get rid of carbon dioxide. With his hand on one of his knees, and with his Zampakutou next to him, Ichigo felt safe.

He ran away because he doesn't want to be in the center of attention. Maybe if his mental situation gets better, then he will try to get in the center of attention. There are probably many ponies jealous of this, and the only thing he wants is peace and time to rest after he has just entered an emotional crisis for God's sake!

He accepts help, and he would like to maybe somehow sort everything out, but that's not as easy as one could think it is to do, say and explain. With time his problems will get stronger and with time he will be forced to just say who he really is. He fears it, for now as long as the princesses think he is an outsider who runs away from something. And he isn't an alien from another world trying to blend in, he should have less stress.

Why? Because Luna and Celestia would gladly ask things that would remind him of his home. He doesn't want to forget about Japan, and his lost friends…But he doesn't want also to only be driven by these memories. His father, Isshin would probably say that they would want the best for him and to make new ones. He will try to, but he feels as if he committed treason against them.

Is it wrong to think like this? Ichigo doesn't know, for now he might look weird to all o them, and he did really make a mistake when he screamed at them. They just wanted to help! He is an idiot, but he isn't a child. If you look at the whole law bullshit thing he is still a child, but if you look at the things he has lived thru and learned as a Shinigami, he is an adult.

His hollow doesn't even help, he is one of the worst things he has with him in this new adventure. Yes, sure he will come in handy when really protecting something he will grow banded to, yes, he will be useful to maybe talk to. But he doubts that he will ever be good enough to become someone worthy of telling his sorrows.

The familiar feeling of something heavy in his chest, he feels it. Sadness, sad. The familiar burn in eyes before crying. And the so well-known thinking that you won't cry, but you still will. Everything was now with him, beside him. In this world he basically is an orphan, no parents, no friends for now. No home or any valuable reason to start a new life. No way of extending the Kurosaki family's name.

Wind blew against him, cold like the coldest breeze in winter. Playing on the emotion that drives him to the bottom, for now siting, then laying. In the end dying. If there is much hope left, if there is much reason to stand up and fight, he has lost it for now. Will he find it again? Questions and more questions. Were the hell is Zangetsu in such moments.

Its like if with each though he was played by a pianist. Joking from his situation right here, wanting him to stand up to then play him and make him fall and rise and fall and rise again. In a rhyming symphony, so hard to understand and hard to read or see sense in. Like in Shakespeare's literature.

Has he been defeated by himself? Did he do this to him? What is he even thinking? The tiredness has gone away, the energy had again pumped into his bloodstream and again Ichigo felt good and strong to only move his head to the right and be hit to lose all the thought he had in his mind. He has lost his thoughts just like he has lost his heart when he was killed by Ulquiorra.

"This is pointless" Ichigo stood up, and moved towards the edge of the roof

He looked down, at the ponies, weird. Who would have thought he would end up in such a universe with horses, colorful horses with names being adjectives? Not all names being adjectives, he didn't count in Cadence, Celestia, and Luna. Are the Alicorns special, and they have normal names? Without mentioning the whole moon/sun goddess thing.

He would count as one as well, technically he is the god of death. Now as an Arrancar he is a very powerful doomed soul that should eat his own to gain more strength! He doesn't even know if he is an adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde class Arrancar. But judging by his very human form, he must be at least an adjuchas.

What will he do with this power now? It is now of no usement, other than helping in great battles or fighting against very powerful demonic or evil foes he will find or will fight for someone. Should he think it will be hard for him to find a place in this world, maybe or maybe not. It all depends on what he should do.

He saw the ponies dancing and doing various other things, celebrating that the changelings are gone. He noticed that on one side of a building there was a big poster, on it was written "Thank the guards!" in red paint, while the word guards were highlighted with blue paint. Ichigo smiled at that weakly, and his facial expression returned to his old, neutral, emotionless, empty one.

 _'Maybe I should return'_ He though _'They will be worried where I am'_

A party, it will only keep him in the same mood he is in. He understands that when there is a party out need to dance, drink alcohol, do something crazy like throwing your best friends into a table full of popcorn that you had made ready only to throw him into it. While he doesn't know why you did that you quickly take a handful of the popcorn of the floor and use liquid ass to spray it with and give it to him.

Exactly that what parties are supposed to be, he doesn't have the strength for now. But these few minutes of peace gave him some reason to go back and at least try, to hide himself from the cruel curiousness of Luna and Celestia that will hunt and torment him about why he reacted as he reacted. Why did the universe forsake him with women! A guy would understand him.

Ichigo nodded to himself, it was indeed time to go back. Then again it was pointless to go and sonido himself up here when he could have again do it somewhere down there in a corner. It isn't as bad as he has thought here on the tower, he could go and see who is going what behind the window he has been sitting up against.

 _'What wrong can happen?'_

Before going down and look stupid to only disappear for a few minutes and not longer. Ichigo approached the dorm he has been sitting up against. He looked what room or whether what is inside the tower. Carefully stepping not to fall, who knows, it can be a possible way inside the to just go inside from the same way he has exited the palace.

Ichigo was in front of the dormer. As quickly as he looked so quickly he did make a step back and turned away. He didn't expect THAT to be inside. But now he learned a lesson, never look inside a tower of a palace. Never and ever try to do this again. Be it a life or death thing to do, never look again there.

'At least we know they ain't fucking around' Mūnroau commented

Despite Ichigos sadness and really bad day. He snickered at Mūnroau's comment. Mūnroau maybe had been quiet and he will be for a long time as he promised him to be, but in such situations. He can let that pass and not shout at him for breaking the promise of being quiet. Although the sound of his voice did spark some anxiousness and annoyance in him.

Ichigo used sonido to get down in the same place from where he has used sonido to get on the rooftop. Thanks to the mass of voices and ponies singing and celebrating the victory, combined with the voices and sounds coming from inside the palace. His appearance wasn't noticed and the sound of his sonido wasn't heard by the guards or ponies possibly thinking there was an explosion. If even in this strange renaissance word they have bombs.

With this done, now he must re-enter the palace again. Ichigo casually walked towards the entry and didn't look at the guards. They didn't stop him and let him pass, possibly the guards knew about him from some high officials telling about an orange haired, white dressed, having an apiece of a strange mask attached to himself, creature. He is surprised they didn't check if he is he, he doesn't know the full capabilities of magic. But some strange shapeshifting spells could be common in this land.

Ichigo entered the palace, there were many entries, one was the main entry, there were two on the sides for special caravans bringing in food and supplies, but normal citizens and guests could also enter it. Just like he is doing right now. There was also the back entry/exit gate he used to exit the palace. No one guarded it.

The palace itself was weird, it looked so complicated but inside it was so easy to know where what room is, and the path to the throne room was also easy to remember. Way easier than when he first went in here. He learned it all from just sings they have placed after the changelings have torn them from the walls.

Ichigo has noticed familiar reiatsu not so far away from him. It belonged to Twilight if he isn't mistaken. Now as an Arrancar it feels way different, as if he was an animal. And reiatsu was the smell of the prey he would hunt. Of course, Ichigo doesn't think that way, and the way of saying that out loud about hunting for someone is rather weird and really double-meaning.

Especially when you talk about a mare.

Twilight was closing in, at the same time, he could again feel already known to him reiatsu again. This time it belongs to Rarity. Maybe they are looking for him? If yes, then he will meet with Twilight in a moment. If no, then he will continue to rejoin the party he has left. The ponies who saw, looked at him with a rather passive look, but still, they recognized him as one of the guests. Of course, Ichigo heard them asking what kind of thing he is, if they at least didn't use the word 'it' he would be happy.

But he can't judge them, they never saw something like him and he sadly must live with it. He will be asked who he is and where he comes from all the time in this world. He is the only one, obviously. And he would be forced to always say he is running or adventuring from a faraway land called Japan, and then go further away in the world if he must.

Ichigo stopped, he saw Twilight approaching. She looked worried and next to her was spike, he was talking to her he didn't quite hear what he was saying, the voices of the crowds severed his voices under a layer of different topics. Rarity would come in a moment from the left, Ichigo made his way to Twilight excusing himself every time he had to use some force to go in between small openings.

Ichigo looked again to see where Twilight is, but he didn't see her. He looked around, but he couldn't find her. But her reiatsu was close, a few meters away. He was surrounded by it. Rarity's reiatsu was also near, still on the left side. Ichigo looked around to see if he could determine where she is by looking at pony's hair and fur color.

 _'Where did she go?'_ he asked himself

 ***Bump* *Hadong* *Auch!***

Ichigo felt something bump into him, to be more precise. Something has bumped into his leg. He didn't feel any pain from it, he just felt a small peck on his thigh. Ichigo looked down, and there was sitting a small purple dragon with green scales on his belly. He rubbed his head and moaned quietly.

"Who put a statue h- "Spike stopped when he noticed Ichigo was the 'statue'

Ichigo gave spike his hand to help him stand up "Are you alright?" He asked

Spike helped himself out and took Ichigos hand "Yes! Where have you been? We were worried! „He yelled

"I've been thinking out loud and sorting things out in my head." He explained, hiding the fact he has been on the top of a tower "But thanks that you had been worried, I saw Twilight with you. Where is she?"

"I dunno, but we all were looking for you. You can't just disappear like this."

"I promise I won't do this again" He looked down on him

Spike narrowed his eyes "You better not mention promising next to PinkiePie or else you might get your self in something you don't want to be in"

Ichigo took this, stunning revelation to heart "Alright, but why?"

"She will make you Pinkie Promise what you have just said, and I tell you something, if anypony breaks a Pinkie Promise, you have no place to find where you can be safe" Spike said it with a rather weird way, as if he feared the Pinkie Promise and its effects.

"Ichigo!"

Both Spike and Ichigo turned to see Twilight walking towards them, Ichigo didn't like the angry look Twilight had. It really meant something bad is going to happen, and it was going to happen to him. Spike also took a step back, he was grinning nervously and was sweating hard. This is going to be a wild ride.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you, you are new here. You said yourself you didn't know the surrounding areas and the city itself!" She said and came close to him, she poked him in his chest

While she did this, Ichigos jacket has bended inwards his hollow hole, this did make Twilight curious as her ears perked and shook. Ichigo made a drastic step back. He doesn't need her to ask questions why this had happened. Twilight continued her violent assault on him about how worried she was when he was gone.

"You could have got lost, and you could have got ambushed by some sort of gang or criminal. Pickpocketing is famous lately!"

"Twilight listen I thank you for y- "

"Making me worried is one thing! But making Princess Celestia worried and Princess Luna is another thing." She stated, with an angry tone

Ichigo was running from Twilight. But she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed him towards her, she stared into his sweet like chocolate brown eyes. His and her hair met each and blended together making a very pretty mix of purple and orange. Spike was behind Twilight, he could try to maybe cool down the tensions, but it would worsen the situation Ichigo is in.

"You will go with me, to Princess Celestia and she asked me and my friends to look for you and bring you to her." She commanded with a deadly stare

Ichigo just gulped

"Good, now c'mon. The wedding party is going to end quicker than it should have ended. Apparently, there is much work for all the officials, the royal parliament members, and Princesses"

Twilight forcefully lead him behind her. Spike was just next to him and he looked with at him with an apologizing look that he didn't tell him she is very angry at him. But at least he didn't meet Rarity, she would have ripped away all of his way freedom to say anything, she would make the biggest scene in this place since the changelings have entered the palace. This happened only a few hours ago!

* * *

It was three hours since he was brought in front of Princess Celestia and Luna that was also worried about him. At first, they have just looked at him with crossed arms. When he tried to say anything she just moved her hand upwards and he knew it was a command to be quiet. He should be happy they like him, and that the royals of this country are worried about him.

The fact the ruling royals of this land are worried about something, and he is the person they are worried about actually has its own good side. One is that he might have some protection if he does something bad. Rather than using this to his own usement he could use this to hide his true self. In this moment Ichigo was in a humiliating position

The party has ended quicker then it was supposed to end, it was night. Celestia and Luna swapped places but Celestia was still on her feet until 10 pm. He was in the throne room, and the guards have been the only ponies beside the Princesses in the room. He had his head low and his forehead touched the red carpet.

His hands were stretched in front of him. With his palms also on the red carpet. He was in this position for fifteen minutes. He was bowing for fifteen minutes straight. Celestia and Luna were looking at him and didn't say a thing. The guards stood as they were supposed to stay, in one place and say nothing.

Ichigo didn't hear a thing from his hollow. This was quite surprising as he has thought he will definitely start talking and again convincing him to stop bowing or hunt him in his mind to force him to stand up. This was a nightmare, he thought it will be only a small yelling contest in between her and Luna, but here it seems he will be left with two very angry Princesses.

He understands you can be angry he understands you can be worried. He understands the amount of stress they live with every day and every night they rule their country. But this is ridiculous, why force anyone to be scared and frightened with their attitude and behavior they are showing. He isn't scared of them, he is more scared what he might accidently do when his hollow decides that it's time to fight now over the control of his body.

Luna looked at her sister, and Celestia did the same. Ichigo didn't see it happening. He also didn't feel even a pinch of reiatsu coming when the supposed "Moon rising" happened, only proving his theory she lied to him. He was disappointed as he didn't expect Luna to lie to him, he thought she will be rather honest to him.

"Ichigo" Celestia started

Ichigo was like a rock, he didn't move a millimeter, he doesn't want to provoke any of those guards here to come and raise their weapons against him. Better wait for the command to raise then to do it himself, just in case these two suddenly decide to punish him for such action and throw him inside dangerous dungeons.

"Rise" Luna added

Ichigo stood up, he first moved his head back. Then his hands and from there he stood up. This still didn't convince him he should stop bowing, this time he did this in the traditional Japanese way. He leaned forward with his hands close to him. The princesses again looked at each other, Celestia sat on the stairs to her throne while Luna was sitting in the throne.

"Looks at us"

Ichigo nervously looked at Luna and Celestia. Nothing changed in their looks, other than seeing them clearly angry and upset. They wore the same clothes, if anything has changed, he would say that Celestia's mane is now more chaotic, it looks better this way actually. The princesses gave him a very cold look, while Luna had a more disappointed one, Celestia's had one message 'Why?'

He should start apologizing, but then again, he would be stopped by one of them. He felt bad actually, he made them worried, and he didn't meet in the end the girls and confront them, or rather they didn't him. He just hopes he didn't destroy his first impressions in their eyes. Ichigo's behavior also changed, as he stopped for a brief moment dramatizing about his own problems now.

"We have only one small question for you," She said and waved her hand

"And please stop bowing" Celestia commanded

Ichigo stood tall and stopped his bowing. Normally it should be like this, but he has to accept the fact that he is in a world similar to the Western World. European-American based one. How and why he doesn't know for now. It may as good as a coincidence that this very convergent with the western culture.

"We know you are seeking a new home, my sister has offered you one for the time being for your great and heroic deed" Luna started "You have made it clear you have a problem back there, when I presented you to the ponies and nobles, guest officials, rich families, and merchants."

"Yes" He responded

He didn't like where this is going, he tried to avoid this, he might just forced them to ask questions he didn't wanted them to ask him in the near future, or until he himself would decide to tell them. If only he had stayed there and didn't go to again debate with himself. Then he would have been left in peace for real now.

"Is there any way we can help you? With this problem?" Celestia asked

Ichigo was taken back by this, he expected questions. All sorts of questions from what it is, to what happened that this occurred. Or why is he running and didn't stay to fix his misery? And here he is greeted with a proposition to actually find an ally, a powerful ally he could say in getting back? Getting back to Kurakara Town.

Maybe he should say yes, then he would have to tell them about his problem and how he was sucked in. How he fought Aizen, how he saved Orihime and his friends and they him about his life and all. He doesn't want to share this information, and what chance does he have to be taken seriously? No one would believe such a story.

He could be thrown somewhere, like a prison or a special asylum as they would think he is crazy. He isn't, the truth that he would tell them about the Hōgyoku and the souls, hollows, Arrancars. How he has become one. The nature of the hollow would scare them away, and the fact he is one right now would scare them even more.

Besides that, they need a Hōgyoku or something as powerful to get him back, he doubts there will be something as powerful to bring him back to his world. Even if, it would cost too much to build or get, and it would take too much sacrifice or time. It is pointless to say yes, the is only one answer and it is NO

"I'm afraid…No," He said, sadly and looked away

Celestia nodded, and Luna herself was hurt to see her 'friend' sad, standing there and just replying to this question. What happened to him that even their help wouldn't do much? Or fix it. Something really horrible, be it death or something valuable lost. But maybe it could be taken back partially.

"Art thou sure?"

Ichigo looked at Luna, he saw the hope to be helpful a little, only in the slightest way be helpful. In a way, this was thanks to him talking to her probably, it was clear as day that she was alone and wasn't liked and still isn't. He gave her some happiness, she wants to do the same but for him. As a princess, she has the means to make it true. But not now, and not in this situation.

"There is nothing you could do, but I appreciate the will to help me" He replied, warmly sparking some fire in the chest of the princesses

Something new indeed, never did anyone's answer like this regarding thanking them for trying to help felt so warm and so powerful as the one he gave to them just a second ago. Its nice to finally feel something other then boredom and internal emptiness that is filled with greyer every day with every stamp.

"In this case, I don't see any reason to hold you here" Celestia stated, she looked at him, and they gaze met. Definitely, there was something that made her think he is special.

Luna, on the other hand, she wasn't convinced to let him go, she would gladly continue to ask questions. But she was afraid of hurting him while asking these questions, she might step on a very personal thing on the way to getting to the truth. He isn't a citizen of Equestria, but maybe after what he did, she could give him citizenship and then demand him to tell her wats the problem?

"Could there be anything that would help you getting over it?" Luna asked

Ichigo listened to what Luna has said, he liked to take this question seriously, but he couldn't. It was to late to et over it, it was impossible to even try and get over it. It was too high to jump over. Ichigo internally smiled and laughed as this was so unreal that it was funny. Getting over losing everything is something no one would ever do.

"No, there is nothing." He replied

Celestia has looked at Luna, Luna also looked at her sister, and sighted. She waved her hand. One of the guards stepped forward. He went towards Ichigo and stopped beside him. Luna nodded and the guards has bowed his head. Celestia stood up and exited with one of the side doors, Luna looked at Ichigo.

"This guard will show you to your chamber my sister has given you."

Ichigo has once again done a bow"Thank you, and I'm sorry for making you worried Princess Luna"

Luna closed her eyes and let him go. Ichigo followed the guard who lead him to his chamber. He exited the throne room and went along the hallway together with the guard saying nothing. The whole time looking at the ground and the scarlet carpet he has been stepping on. If counting everything bad he did today, it would be a long list.

He went two floors up, from there he turned left and saw a big door on the right side of the hallway. This had to be an area where diplomats or very special ponies and guards sleep. Having a big room, a giant room with a giant bed for himself, sounds pretty net. But what will it do when he doesn't care if he sleeps or not. His tiredness was the product of his sadness that for now went away.

The guard stopped in front of the door and took the keys he had with him attached to his belt. He took a silver key with a blue gem in it and unlocked the door. Then he pushed them. It was very dark inside, Ichigo didn't see a thing beside the night sky. The windows were very big, and they were far away. This means that he has twice as big chamber then he thought he will get.

The guard entered and turned the lights on, Ichigo was met with pillows, and more pillows with different colors stacked on each other in big piles. The bed was as he thought, big and round. Probably for royalty, at least ten million JPY if not more. The ground, was marble, he didn't doubt it, it was reflecting the light very clearly and he saw hi reflection as clear as if he looked into a mirror.

Three wardrobes, two oak desks in gothic or similar like style. Five different carpets all in different colors, a wide balcony, blue curtains, almost like Luna's mane. Silver plates, a basket full of fruits. There was even a fireplace made out of bricks, with wood ready to be set on fire in front of the bed.

"If you need anything feel free to ask," The guard said, and he handed him over the keys

Ichigo saw the guard exit his room and closing the door. Ichigo was now left alone. Now that he was left alone, he could lay down on his bed and rethink everything properly until he doesn't fall asleep. He hopes that he won't be invaded by guards and maids, staff members constantly asking if everything is alright.

Ichigo nodded to himself and laid down on the soft bed, he sunk into the softness and into the most comfortable pillows he has ever laid on. This was so relaxing and calming, instantly he begins to feel his eyes beginning to close.

 _ **'King…'**_

"What?" Ichigo groaned annoyed

 ** _'I don't want to prevent you from your beauty sleep. But I just wanted to note that we have been talking English the whole time.'_**

* * *

AU

Remember to follow me on FimFiction, **TheOPcharacterWritter** is my accounts name


	10. Chapter 10

After Mūnroau has said that Ichigo has been talking English the whole day. He couldn't stop writing and repeating the Japanese alphabet and basic lines like 'Good Morning' or 'Thank you', 'How are you today?' etc. Just to be clear, this wasn't easy to say all the basic syllables and the additional ones.

Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana, Hentaigana. Everything he has learned, he repeated just in case he would forget it. Ichigo thought that because he has been transported to this world, and he has landed in this familiar to the western world like country, he hears their language that isn't English, as if it was English.

Of course, not everything here looks western like, but most things are based on them. As Ichigo has thought before, it can be a coincidence, or it is somehow linked to has world. In this case he could maybe have a small chance getting back? He worries to much and thinks to much about getting back, if he will just dramatize over it, he will do nothing towards returning home.

Ichigo spent two hours repeating most of the Japanese basic grammar. He could rest, it wasn't taken from him and if needed he could write in Japanese, so only he can read what he has written. Maybe, who knows, he could learn the Princesses Japanese? One thing for sure, he won't use it for now, as it would bring questions, for now he doesn't want to be asked questions.

Its weird he didn't saw he spoke English the whole day. Until Mūnroau mentioned it, maybe something more has changed, and he didn't detect it? Getting back to the fact he won't speak Japanese, it isn't because he wants to reject it from his life, no, he just wants to assimilate and merge with the Equestrian culture.

Japan will always be in his heart, it will never leave him. Its important to remember who you are, and to what country you belong to. His national identity needs to be kept. Maybe if Celestia or Luna gave him the possibility to become a citizen of Equestria for his good deed in saving the monarchs, he would probably reject it or refuse it for some time. Until he is ready to enter a new society and a new civilization.

For now, he needs to have a purpose to live and work as a human being. He can be called an Arrancar, he can be called a Shinigami when the times come, and they will get the truth. But he will be a human, no more or less, but a human. A human, no Shinigami could defeat Aizen, and no hollow could face him. But he did, and he wasn't a hollow nor a Shinigami, as much as you can force this on him he isn't one of them. He was a human, a human who defeated that bastard.

Its selfish to say, but its true, he can hold the title of a Shinigami and he could have the title of a Arrancar or a Vizard. Anything actually. But what hides under these names? He hides, and he isn't this or that he is a human. The fact he is a human made him special, the fact he was a human made him work more, didn't it?

Enough of this, tomorrow he will ask for some advice, there needs to be someplace he could live and work, so that he won't be like a parasite. A loafer without any reason just existing and making them spend money on him. Fancy Pants has told him he could become a guard, and it isn't the worst idea, but what kind of guard? Like a military guard, or a guard that stays in one place and gets paid for looking nice?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad on second thought, as long as he won't be send on a war to fight. One war has ended his life, he won't help the war out by heling her kill other life's. It is the worst, it has its own rules and ethics. No love for life, no love for whoever fights in her, war is horrible ad its unbelievably badly impacting the world. In this world there is magic, and if he knows anything about magic, really bad things can happen.

He could be called crazy and all but look. This world has magic, right? Ichigo has watched plenty of movies where some magic exists, and it was a destructive force. Yes, in some cases they used magic to create beautiful things. What about now, it can all be true or worse, everything people have thought about magic can be true here. That you can raise entire continents if you are powerful enough. Even then his own 'magic' which is his reiatsu and reiryoku, won't be enough to stop this.

Not only that, but he is bad at controlling his own reiatsu. He is skilled enough to not release it o random targets, but if he wanted to master it, it would take some years of training and pure concertation. Without Zangetsu teaching him, he also needs to test himself various things, and he doubts Mūnroau would teach him anything, he wants to take over his body.

Ichigo laying on his bed turned over to the other side. He had his hand below his pillow he had his head on, it was a red pillow, scarlet red. His sheets were warm and thin. But they kept him warm, he didn't put his jacket away, as he feared he might be potentially seen. And he wouldn't want anyone to see his hollow hole.

He would have been seen as a heartless thing that somehow lives and walks, eats, sleeps, drinks and is sentient. More problems would occur, he needs to stop constantly repeating the same thing, it's like the fifth-time e thinks what would happen if someone saw his hollow hole! Maybe he should go to sleep? But he isn't tired physically, but mentally.

Ichigo changed his position and laid on his back, his hand on his chest. He stared into the darkness, it reminded him of his situation here. Alone, with nothing but dark and sadness. Void that stretched from the corner of the world to the smallest openings in his mind. So big, but so useless.

 _'Like me'_ He thought

 _ **'King, please, stop this bullshit, think positively!'**_

"If only I had reasons to" Ichigo whispered, his voice weak, like he is now without help, he is so weak that without anything to support him he falls.

 ** _'You have plenty of reasons, the Princesses like you! You can get something from that!'_**

"Like what? Money? They said that money doesn't bring true happiness and love, and it wouldn't bring any of it now"

' _ **These ponies! These guards, they thank you, you are a hero King! Look, what you did was a noble thing! They should call you King like I do!'**_

Ichigo smiled weakly and almost snickered "Maybe" his response was so blank, without ay color, not even white or black, it was like nothing, like air that fills his missing heart.

 _ **'King'**_

"Mhmm?"

' ** _You need to be strong, or I won't allow you to lead me'_**

"What?"

 _ **'You heard right, I don't want to face a weak**_ cry baby _ **who doesn't know how to deal with his loos. I want to face someone stronger, I want to face the same person who once defeated me, I want to see Ichigo Kurosaki who is the rightful owner of the crown that gives him the Authority to talk to me.'**_

Maybe weird, maybe not so powerful, but really moving it was what his hollow have just said. He is weak right now and he can't get over about his lost, it too much to bear for him. He won't recover from his loos, but he is nothing without his friends and family. He doesn't know how they feel and how are they doing, he wants to know what happened to Aizen.

Ichigo Kurosaki is down for now, he has no power to stand up, he has no reason to stand up. He had his plans he wanted to do. But he has no reason to stand up and go, he has no power that is being given by a goal in his new life. He has none of it, and there won't be anything for a long time. He is like a furnace, he only works on wood, but there is wood around.

 _ **'Then I will change you, I will make you better King!'**_

"What now" Ichigo grunted in annoyance

 _ **'This wood was your previous life and goals you wanted to achieve. Now you need something new, I need to upgrade you,** **King** ** _!_ Now you will run on oil. I will make you universal, you need to produce the heat, the power you always had, I won't allow you to just sit in one place'**_

"You have no reason to help me, you won't get anything from it"

 _ **'I will, in my interests it lies King! You know why? Because the more you think you are miserable, the less you are eager to stand up and do something, the weaker you are and the easier it is to eliminate you. And for my bad luck, your life is my life, and I want to live like an Emperor, and you are in my way to have such a life.'**_

"Yeah, yeah continue"

Mūnroau stopped in his speech as he was anxious and angry. Ichigo didn't hear him out, and Mūnroau knew how to make his King stand up, he knew exactly how to get him up, he knew exactly how to give him a good shot of energy. The problem is, it is very risky, and he would get only troubles by doing so.

 _ **'King, get your bitch ass up, or else…'**_

"Or else what?"

There was a long and dramatic pause in between both of them, the tension tight like a four-year-old girl in kindergarten. The amount of pressure from both of their minds colliding and only making the situation worse. It was like two plants colliding, or more like a moon hitting a planet. Ichigo being the planet, and Mūnroau the moon, as he had the force and power.

 _ **'I have to tell you, that your friends would be so ashamed to see you like this.'**_

Ichigo eyes widened, his breath stopped, his heart skipped three heartbeats as it also stopped from the sudden shock. Ichigo, he didn't accept this, he didn't accept this! No, no, this is unacceptable. He won't allow him to insult him with the use of his friends he has lost, there are borders of his patience and forbearance.

"Take this back right now"

 _ **'No'**_ was Mūnroau's simple response

"Take this back" Ichigo growled

 _ **'FUCK-'**_

Ichigo's spiritual pressure caused the mirrors in his room to break, and it also caused the marble floor to crack under him, his bed he was laying on also cracked under his pressure. Not long until the bed sheets started to rip themselves apart, Ichigo stood up, he placed his feet on the ground and more cracks this time up to his doors followed.

"One last chance" Ichigo stood tall and said to Mūnroau

 _ **'-YOU'**_

Ichigo looked right and left, he walked left and right, as more and more of his reiatsu impacted with the world. The four-poster bed he has been laying on started to break, and the columns started to shake. Ichigo has looked at the balcony as the glass doors have broken under his pressure. Shooting the glass shards everywhere, probably injuring random ponies going under his balcony.

Ichigo went on the balcony, ignoring the frames of the doors he has broken and just stepping outside and placing his hands on the metal barrier. When he placed his hands on this metal barrier, he slammed his hands so hard he almost managed to bend the barrier with the force of his slam. The barrier shook, and the sound of its vibration was heard, and the cracks on the balcony also appeared, dangerously damaging its supporting foundations.

"You have started something, really bad," Ichigo said, and he looked at the horizon

Ichigo breathed heavily, but he bit his lip and he was gone in a booming sound from the balcony heading towards the forest from where he came from. Ichigo with unrealistic speeds headed there, he flown and he with the speed faster than sound, sprinted while using sonido, he was o quick that even Rainbows didn't have time to appear behind him.

[hr]

Ichigo moved between the trees, he ignored all the animals in his way, that ran when they sensed something really weird, they knew something just flew past them, but they didn't see what or why it did. So, the animals ran.

Ichigo tried to go back the same way he came out of the forest, it did take him some time to find the same path, or at least to find a familiar area he remembered. He found the area with no trees, and from he was very close to getting to the crater he used sonido for the first time to get out.

Ichigo used sonido to go further and head south. He has stopped a few times to look around the forest and maybe locate the crater he has been in for the first time he was transported here. But he didn't find anything. All he saw were trees and more trees, nothing special was here.

If he won't find that place, then he will use any other less populated with animal's area. He will confront Mūnroau, he will use Jinzen and get inside his inner world. So that he might talk with Mūnroau. Ichigo came to the forest, just in case a battle would occur and not to destroy the palace.

Why did he look for the place he first appeared in Equestria? Because in a way Mūnroau was right. This wood that were his friends and the gave him power and happiness is gone, but there he could be as close as possible to them. And this will help him to talk with Mūnroau. It can look stupid, but even things like that give some hope and some warm feelings in your chest.

Ichigo scouted the area two times, he didn't see anything, it angered him. And the feeling of again being miserable and useless filled him up. But he doesn't mind it, he will take the first better area with flat terrain for him to sit on, or a rock.

Ichigo used sonido to get down, and he was on the ground, sweat came down from his forehead and dropped on the dirt he was standing on. Ichigo breathed heavily and he took great inhales. His breaths rhythm was interrupted by small pauses. But Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

He took out his Zampakutou and he held in his hand. He sat cross-legged and placed his sword on his legs, his Zampakutou was on his lap. He placed his both hands on the tip of the sword and on the hilt. Ichigo bowed his head. He ascended into his inner world, to confront his hollow that dared to insult him while using his friends as a weapon against him, they would never think like this. This was a lie.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw a place under water, sunk somewhere. It wasn't Karakura town it was a forest? More like a wasteland, all the trees seemed to be cut down. There was no green, everything was gray or blue because of the water. The tree trunks were grey, and the further he looked the darker it was.

Ichigo still crossed legged locked around, he didn't see Mūnroau. He didn't see anything just open space and great plains with some minor small hills with tree trunks, there were paths and there were areas with no trees, but this was weird. Since when his inner world has become a cut-down forest?

Is this Mūnroau's doing? Did he somehow get Karakura town out of his head? Was it his fault? Or is it him who has changed the place he is in, it couldn't be. He wanted home, and he wanted to go home, so he should have his home, not this!

Ichigo stood up, he looked around again, this was horrible. Panic, sadness, anger and every bad emotion came to his head. He got back on his knees, what did he do to deserve so much pain?! What did he do, he did good, he helped, he did good things. Why did this happen, why not Aizen?! Why not that Bastard?!

Ichigo started to cry, he hit the ground with fists, he punched it, and he cried. Tears, tears flooded his eyes. Ichigo yelled and sobbed, he sniffed and begged. Mūnroau didn't appear, he didn't know where he is, he didn't know how it is too loose so much.

"W-Why" Ichigo asked in between sobs

Like his happiness and his reasons, so did the tear on his cheeks go down, from his eye, from his eye that saw his family, that saw his friends and held them on the vision to always protect them if needed. So down his cheek, they fell, on the ground, his tears heavier than the water surrounding Ichigo.

What will he say the next day? Ichigo, he was depressed, he already wanted to end this, he wanted back, he wanted to get back if only he could somehow open the same portal or that path that sucked him in. He needs the Hōgyoku for this, and that thing exploded, or disappeared after it merged itself with him, after it gave him a new life.

 _ **"King"**_

Ichigo looked around, he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, this didn't stop him from crying as more tears appeared and watered his eyes. Like a tsunami, thing Japan, so were the tears hitting him, hitting him hard destroying sanity and reasons, destroying happiness and pride, achievements, family, memories, and the purpose to fight.

"Where are you?!" Ichigo screamed, his echo, the incarnation of the strength that builds up for this moment

Ichigo took his Zampakutou, his grip was hard, and strong just as hard as his grip that has on his past world. Unbreakable, immortal and imperishable. Nothing will cut him away, no force will ever make him forget, he will live for like three thousand years, thanks to the fact his spiritual form and body have merged. Shinigami's can leave very long, maybe they won't be immortal, but the lifespan is very big.

Ichigo cried further, wiping more tears that came to his eyes. He wanted to see Mūnroau, he wanted to show him he isn't as weak as he thinks he is. And if he is, then he is even more, as his state and his own power also reflect on his own power. Hew anted a King, he will get a tyrant and not a King. He wanted him to show some instinct, he will get so much he will choke with it

"Stop this!" Ichigo heard Mūnroau's hollowed voice

Ichigo turned back, and he saw him. In white and black, with those golden eyes, glowing and hallucinating, strong and scary. He had his own version of Zangetsu in his hand, back in Kurakara town, he had a white one and now he has a black Zangetsu. While Ichigo is the one having the white Zangetsu.

 _ **"Look at yourself! You came to this place for what?"**_ He looked around, and gestured the dead forest to Ichigo _**"No wood, no friends and nothing left"**_

"I came here, because of you!" Ichigo yelled "Through the use of an excuse that my friends would be sad to see me as I am now" Ichigo closed his yes as he was so angry he couldn't say it with open eyes "Insulted me again!"

 _ **"I did it a few times before and only after the time I mentioned y-"**_

"Don't say that word, I outlaw that you can use it" Ichigo warned him

 _ **"…-Them"**_ Mūnroau ended

watch?v=aWIE0PX1uXk [Sad Piano Music for the feels(Recommended)]

"Why would you even? You know how it hurts me? You really like to see my suffering, don't you?" Ichigo said, disappointed "We don't like each other, it can be changed, we don't like to cooperate, we can work on that. But not the way you do this, so I ask you. Please stop this, not this way"

Mūnroau Looked at him, his head to the right, he looked at Ichigo at his watering eyes. True, maybe he has gone too far, but he can't allow being weak, he can't be weak. He wants him to be strong, or else as he once has said. He will take the wheel and he will lead him, and Ichigo will be the horse he is now.

"You don't know how it is," Ichigo said, "To never again see your father or sister run to you and hug you if needed." With his hand raised, he held his Zampakutou

Mūnroau got into a more aggressive position, but Ichigo did something rather unbelievable. He threw the Zampakutou on the ground. Ichigo hold back his tears, Ichigo could fight with Mūnroau if he needed to only defend his friends by defending their name and how important they are to him. Because the defamation which Mūnroau allowed himself to do, it was too much, and he pointed it towards wrong people.

Mūnroau Just looked at Ichigo, as Ichigo collapsed on his knees, with his Zampakutou right beside him. Mūnroau behind his mask looked at Ichigo, Ichigo with his hands placed on the ground, he sobbed. He continued to cry. To get these emotions out of him, so that they can stop feast on his emotional crisis and him alone.

"Why is this a cut-out forest?" Ichigo asked, hoping he would get some sort of response

Mūnroau Looked around and nodded to himself. He himself didn't know why this was a forest, and why it was cut out, it was weird. It was horrifying if you ask him, he liked nature. And seeing nature like this only disgusted him with something he likes, dead, without purpose, useless, weak.

 _ **"I dunno, when we first arrived I noticed something has changed. But I didn't want to bother you, so I didn't tell you because I knew you would be very tense about your inner world. And what happened to Karakura town, just after you have been stripped of the possibility of returning there."**_

Ichigo looked at him, did he just hide the fact this was his inner world? To push the possibility of him becoming almost depressed, or even depressed? He doesn't even know if he is or isn't. Mūnroau has 'protected' him? This till doesn't mean he is helpful, he surely only had one thing in his mind. To see him strong and powerful, he didn't care about him purely.

"What would have you said if I finally entered my inner world?"

Mūnroau Looked at Ichigo, he hid his Zampakutou and placed his hand on its hilt, he then seemed to narrow his eyes, and he turned towards the plains. He looked at them, he was thinking. He didn't have an explanation. He looked for something that could help him in this, who would have thought that from yelling at each other it has come to Mūnroau responding to Ichigo's questions?

Ichigo changed his position, he wasn't on his knees anymore, this time he was sitting, with his head hidden. Folded arms, and he continued to cry the last few tears he had in himself. Mūnroau didn't respond to this moment, he had nothing to say. What would he even say? Is it the Hōgyoku's fault? Is it the fault of the new world? Is it Ichigo's fault?

 _ **"I think it's because…"**_ He said out loud

Ichigo concentrated to hear out what Mūnroau had to say. He was interested in what will he say this time, he has the best response, a monolog with him would be filled with life teaching lessons truly. No shit, it would be filled so much that even Zangetsu would be like a sponge and absorb his lessons and teachings.

 _ **"I like nature and you like Karakura town. The Hōgyoku has merged us together into one and you became an Arrancar. Because me and that old fool both like nature, so maybe it collided. Both desires mine and yours couldn't decide which one should win, and because you are sad, and in a city, you don't have too many trees. We were left with a cut-out forest, that is grey and dark just like Kurakara town would be because you are sad."**_ Mūnroau Explained _**"And Voilà, we have this"**_

"Maybe"

"You wanted your response and you have it, do you want anything else?"

Ichigo stopped hiding his face "You still don't get it do you?" He asked

"Get what?"

Ichigo tilted his head left and right "You want to give me a purpose. You want to make me forget about my friends so t-"

 _ **"I never said I want you to forget about them, I just want to give you something new you can run on"**_ He interrupted him _**"I'm not stupid to think you would even do that! I know when things are impossible"**_

Ichigo sighed, if he didn't want to make him forget about his friends then what? Does he want to replace them with new ones? It's even worse, it would like a treachery and he isn't Aizen to do that. Forgetting something is one thing, but betraying is another thing, he will never replace them. Maybe some new things will be as equally important, but they will never replace them.

"Then what do you want? Replace them?"

" _ **Replace them"**_ Mūnroau rolled his eyes, and he looked away. _**"What I want is to give something new so that you may have some kind of platform to hold on to, I don't require you to love them. Nor do I ask you to find a new family, or new friends. All I want is you to find something useful, something that would bring you out of your depression King! Or else we will lose contact, your voice won't be clear for me, and mine won't be for you."**_

"What?"

 _ **"If you get badly depressed we will lose the clearness of our conversations. Besides that, we will lose us, me you and you and me. Then we will be even weaker then I could have ever imagined"**_

"So, you still look only to power and don't care for me?"

Mūnroau stopped, this was a blocking question, he didn't know how to respond. The feeling of being unable to do something annoyed him greatly, he wants Ichigo to stand up. Until he doesn't get back to his old self, it is pointless trying to take over.

 _ **"it depends how you look at that."**_

"So how should I look at it?" Ichigo asked

Silence, Mūnroau didn't find a good enough response for Ichigo, he didn't know how to respond. He looked forward, and he wanted Ichigo to become powerful because it meant he would become too, the more powerful Ichigo I and the more skilled he is, the better for him when he defeats Ichigo. Not only will he show him he is stronger, but when Ichigo will be under his command, he himself will have more power, just like Ichigo uses him.

Nothing more or less, but maybe there was something more than just that. Maybe Mūnroau did feel something more than just that towards Ichigo, it was probably Ichigo's question making him think like this. He wants a strong opponent, Ichigo needs to be strong so that he could survive anything this world can throw at him. As said before, without Ichigo, he doesn't exist, and he doesn't live.

" _ **I don't know, you ask too hard questions"**_ He yelled at him

"Tch" Ichigo grunted and looked to the side

Mūnroau in annoyance that he couldn't respond to Ichigo, turned away and kicked a rock. It flew far away, Mūnroau is close and he won't give up. He is a hollow and they fight, they don't surrender, it's the hollows way to fight and to win, if soon Ichigo will become strong, and he wins with Ichigo, it would mean he was the stronger one from the beginning

Mūnroau gave up for the moment and sat, opposite Ichigo, crossed-leg. He didn't know how to bring him up again, so that he could build Ichigo, so that he could be as good as the old man he loved to talk to. There needs to be a way, there always is, forcing it didn't help. He has no other means than force.

"You know" Ichigo started "Did you ever think what your help does to me?" Ichigo asked weakly

 _ **"No"**_

"Your ways of helping me are weird, you try to anger me, so that I could feel the energy and get a reason to move, to run on something as you said yourself."

 _ **"And?"**_

"While as you said, that I'm like a furnace that works on wood which was my friends and family, and this gave me the energy because I wanted to protect them."

Mūnroau nodded, this was exactly what he meant. Ichigo can't run on one thing, he needs to change the source or be universal and run on everything. That's what Mūnroau wants to do. Trying to make him forget about his friend would be pointless, and it wouldn't work. Not only that, but also it would cause him to be depressed more than he is now.

"Didn't you think" Ichigo looked at him "That you may worsen the case? That you sabotage your own attempts to help me by getting me angry and using them as an excuse to keep me working on hatred towards you? It wouldn't work, because as hard as you would try…I think that" Ichigo stopped and he looked at the ground

 _ **"That?"**_

"That it would only still remind me, they aren't here, and that I couldn't get back."

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

Ichigo shrugged "In a way, you cut your own veins open. I don't know how to explain better."

Mūnroau used Sonido and appeared behind Ichigo, his shadow was over him. Ichigo sighed, he tried to explain how bad his methods were, but it seems he didn't understand. He doesn't know how to explain it better, more correctly and with more detail, he doesn't have the sources for it. He is cut of any rational and deeper thinking.

 _'So much of this conversation'_ Ichigo thought

Ichigo was ready to stand up, but he felt a weak kick, he looked up and then slightly to the right and saw Mūnroau looking at him. He blocked the sun that shined in his inner world and gave some light in this sunk forest. His horns, pointed at him, he looked as if he wanted to shoot a cero at him, any moment, to start a fight.

 _ **"King…lets look for some saplings"**_

I dunno, random thoughts, maybe Princess Molestias magic?

* * *

AU

If you have any questions, ask them, and remember to follow me on FimFiction. My accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter.**

 _I'm not a native English speaker, I'm sorry. I know that many of you_ probably _wished it to be lke this. But there are things we can't have_


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise? Definitely! Shock? As if Lightning has struck him! Confusion? Deja vu can't even describe it! Happiness? Many would argue about that…Hope? Hope…it was hope, something in there, deep in heart, a spark you could say has awoken in Ichigo after he heard those words from Mūnroau's mouth. His hand on Ichigo's shoulder, the fact he could see his eyes that were just looking at him, that described what facial expression he has behind that horned terrifying mask…

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo uttered

" _ **Let's get some samplings!"**_ Cheerfully said his hollow

"B-But you just, you…we were enemies a few moments ago!" Ichigo raised his tone, to underline that statement

Mūnroau took his hand away, he turned to look at the horizon, you could say that wind, a breeze has moved his hair. Long Like Ichigo's, but the difference was that they were underwater, technically the movement of water like a breeze moved his lush hair.

He brought his hand to his forehead, and looked like someone who has just witnessed something horrible, or really stupid done, asked, accomplished by his friend or close relative. This posture and this reaction weren't far from such a thing. Mūnroau sighted, weakly, but Ichigo heard the amount of exhaustion it carried with it.

" _ **I'd be a bad philosopher,"**_ Said the horned hollow

This doesn't make sense, what is he after? What plan does he have? Why did he choose such words to say something to him? Will there be more? Probably yes, knowing him he likes to talk a lot! Any moment, an explanation will arrive, in the form of a small lecture. Or him playing a teacher explaining something to a student, in this case, Ichigo.

Student, Ichigo mentioned many times that he misses Zangetsu. The old man will return in time, as said Mūnroau, Ichigo would prefer it happening rather quickly. Not everything can be forced to be done quicker, he knows it from the fact his family had a clinic. If something has to regenerate, it will take its time, be it a year or more.

" _ **I want to go with you"**_ The hollow started _**"There, into the plains and look with me for some saplings, for some as mentioned earlier by me, wood and memories"**_

"I have no memories" Ichigo said blankly "Any of this world, anything valuable"

" _ **Well, excuse me King but you are lying"**_

"How exactly am I laying?" Ichigo asked back

" _ **You have, from the party that you were on"**_

Yes, he has some memories from this, but they aren't too strong or too valuable for the moment. What can Ichigo remind him off? What he saw when he peaked who is on the other side of the window? He better not remember that, veterinary medicine is not something he is interested in, or learning about horse anatomy.

"What memories?"

" _ **You'll see King, why should I spoil it for you? You are the King, you need three hundred percent of the average surprise power a normal person can get!"**_

"It won't bring anything good, I can tell right now"

" _ **Of course it will, you just have to trust me,"**_ He said welcomingly _**"Besides"**_ His tone changed to a more bating one _ **" I can tell you a few things about your Zanpakuto that even the old man couldn't tell you"**_

"Tch" Ichigo looked away "Wonder what" he whispered

" _ **You won't see if you don't come"**_

He came here to confront his hollow, he did confront him they did talk, they did settle a few things down. Does he have anything to lose? Anything to lose grip on? Might as well go and see, while listening to what he has to say about his Zanpakuto, after all Mūnroau is his sword right now, he is his weapon.

' _Moon roar…funny name'_

Ichigo stood up, helping himself out with his Zanpakuto. He brushed off the sand he had on his legs and the bottom parts of his jacket that got dirty too. Shouldn't the sand be wet? He is underwater after all. Not bothering about such detail anymore, Ichigo looked at Mūnroau with narrowed eyes.

"Let's go then"

" _ **I knew you make the decision King,"**_ Mūnroau said calmly

Mūnroau waited for Ichigo to be by his side, both went deeper into the plains, moving forwards and they didn't stop. Avoiding the tree stumps, this land looked so sad, it was heavily affected by Ichigo's mood. Depressed and alone, lost everything because of destiny and a stupid space painted pearl. Why does he have to suffer so much?

" _ **Now,"**_ His hollow said _**"As promised I will tell a few curiosities about me"**_

"I thought you are going to tell me about my Zanpakuto, not you"

" _ **King? Please, don't act like a stupid person because you aren't. I can tell by the fact I'm very intelligent and smart, this means you are too. I'm your Zanpakuto"**_

Of course, Ichigo himself has admitted that Mūnroau is his Zanpakuto. Goddammit, his mind doesn't work properly anymore, he forgets about things he has said seconds ago. This trip better be worth it, he doesn't want the princesses in the castle to worry about him. What's worse of they see the mess he has caused in his room, from his spiritual pressure, this will end badly.

" _ **Did you ever wonder, why the hell you abused you Bankai so much?"**_

"What?"

" _ **I asked if you are aware yourself why you abused your Bankai so much?"**_

What kind of question is this?! He didn't abuse his Bankai, he just used as it gave him the strength and power to quickly deal with his enemies, the quicker the better, the less problems they may cause.

He didn't use his Shikai as often since he gotten his Bankai, there are plenty of reasons to defend himself. One is that everyone was powerful. Two, he wanted to deal with problems as soon as possible. Three, if he trained his Bankai, he could grain his usement of his hollow mask, becoming even stronger.

" _ **See, you don't have anything"**_

"I do in fact!" Ichigo protested "Using my Bankai often meant not only training it, but also dealing with things quick."

" _ **Indeed a good reason, but not only that. You see, you always used your Bankai to deal with your enemies, not often but also sometimes your Shikai. Didn't you ever think it showed weakness to activate your full power? As if you were so weak, that you couldn't even stand someone in your Shikai?**_

"It isn't always about power and strength, sometimes there is more than that"

" _ **Yes, there is, I will give a quick example why you did things wrong. Bankai is the third form of your Zanpakuto, as you know, it can strengthen you five times the power of your Shikai or ten or more. You just increase the number that multiplies your power, you never increase thru training the number that is multiplied by your Bankai."**_

"But… that's… really?" Ichigo asked in amazement

" _ **Yes, I'm not done yet, let's assume, ASSUME that your Bankai strengthens you six times and the power of your Shikai is one hundred. When you activate your Bankai it multiplies six times, and you get a nice six hundred. You increase the number that multiplies, this time let's increase the number that is multiplied, let's say by twenty-five. One hundred and twenty-five times six?**_

"Seven hundred and fifty" Ichigo responded immediately

" _ **Exactly, while every a few wins or rough fights you increase the power for your Bankai, you can by small fights and constant training increase the power of your Shikai. If you find the balance, and I tell you, you will be golden King"**_

"I didn't know it can work like this, I thought that by only increasing the power of your Bankai you also increase your Shikai's power, because you train every part of your power"

" _ **See, every day you can learn things. Such an easy thing to think about, yet you needed someone to explain it to you."**_

Ichigo and Mūnroau continued to go thru the wastes, yet they didn't find a thing. Ichigo was getting slightly nervous, he feared that someone might check on him. Or someone will come in without knocking, see a big mess, think something happened to him. There will be panic and anarchy around him.

But there was one question lurking in Ichigo's Mind. Why didn't Zangetsu tell him what just his Hollow has said? Why didn't he know about this? Maybe Mūnroau somehow has stolen this information from Zangetsu. So that he can use his hollow powers more and get control?

It could be, or the Old man yet didn't want to prepare him for this, maybe he had a plan or a new way of increasing his Shikai's power without training it but just increasing the power of his Bankai? He definitely learned a new thing today, he wonders what else is he going to learn, maybe after all Mūnroau isn't as bad as he thought.

The thought that Mūnroau did indeed hid this information, and just said right now is because he doesn't have the means or ability to activate his Bankai. And he just bought him with this information that for now is pointless. After all he admitted he wants to take control an that he should be prepared.

Better be have his eyes open, its better they stay as rivals for now. After all there is a saying that came from the west 'Lord, protect me from my friends; I can take care of my enemies' True, yet so sad

" _ **Have you ever wondered why do you have a chain on your Zanpakuto?"**_ Mūnroau asked

"No, but for sure it is linked to my Shikai"

" _ **You are right, but maybe in the future, I will tell you for what it's for"**_

"Why not now?"

" _ **Do you want to train?"**_

"Not really"

" _ **Then it is pointless to explain why"**_

* * *

Ichigo and Mūnroau didn't stop, tree stumps were dominant, they ventured on the desert twenty minutes since the last time they spoke. They found nothing, nothing worth attention but Ichigo felt warmer in that part of the desert, why? He doesn't know, but maybe they will reach something in a few minutes.

It was hard to walk in the depth of his inner world, the water put a lot of pressure for him. His eyes and vision adapted to the underwater world and it looked like he was surrounded by air. Mūnroau was scary looking and to think he looked the same when Ulquiorra has fought with him when he was saved by his hollow.

Ichigo has a few goals if he has to stay as an Arrancar for eternity, he wants to know how to shoot a cero. And maybe even a Cero oscuras. Who knows, he might have an overpowered cero attack in his arsenal. To try and fire a Getsuga, but in the form of a beam and not a wave of energy. He might as well train for his own safety, this world s filled with magic, sorcerers that can raise continents can live here and wage duels and wars on him and his home.

Now that he had time to think, he could more deeply think about who he had met. He met Applejack, Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, PienkiePie, Rainbow Dash, both of the Princesses plus Twilights brother and Cadence. This big horned pony, Fancypants, he offered him a few places to work. After all who wouldn't like to get some money by using a war hero like he is?

Staring with Applejack, she has a pony face, like everyone he saw. She has long and very golden blonde hair. A hat and she is from a farm, he could sense the tries to hide her dialect while trying to speak like someone from a city. She seems happy and cheerful, optimist and he can tell by the way she sometimes eyes him that she likes him. He does too, she'd be a good friend

' _Friend…'_

Twilight, she is simple, she is smart. And she really is worried about the Princesses, more importantly about Celestia. She is her student after all, if you ask him she acts to tense on that topic. Twilight could lose some stress and think less about the princesses. It would do her good, a lot of good actually. She is friends with the princesses, so if something went wrong she could try and help him out by having 'contacts'

' _Like Urahara…'_

Rarity, she seems to be from the higher class, or at least she seems to be raised in the higher part of society. She definitely isn't poor and has some money in her pockets. This world is far more friendly then he thought, even weird he dares to say. Maybe she donates to charity? She looks like a generous person. She is also acting like a sister of some sorts representing her family here and there

' _Sister…'_

Spike, he seems to be one of those buddies for life. He wouldn't object that, he definitely does a lot of work for Twilight as he is her assists, he also is a dragon. Imagine him growing wings and flying with him around. That would be cool. To fly on a dragon and like in a video game burn villages! Not that he intends to do such things. Spike would be a good friend too, there if needed, loyal and willing to give advice in the time of need.

' _Maybe I should try?'_ Ichigo thought

Rainbow Dash, nothing wrong with her, of course, she cares for her personality. It drips out her. She definitely values her good name over some important things like money or even health. After all having a good name is worth sitting in a wheelchair. Not that he is insulting Stephen Hawking's, Rainbow Dash is a completely different subject. She is one of those rough and very energetic kinds of personalities, he doesn't like such people but they aren't bad too so she is in the middle. She'd be a good friend too.

PinkiePie, she is smiling the whole time, looking at everything positively. Try to find good things in bad, maybe she is weird, but she is funny and you could have a small laugh with her, but you'd need to activate your childish side from the sixth or seventh grade. What can he say? She is, in fact, fooling around but in a good way.

Twilight's brother, he didn't talk too much with him, but he isn't too friendly to him. He might try to form a better relationship with him. He hopes they won't become enemies, the more he hopes he isn't angry that he became the hero and he was under some crazy mind spell control! He is the captain of the royal guard, and now a husband to a princess. Having him on his side would be beneficial.

Cadence, she is sweet, she doesn't look hostile. She looks like one of those good-looking, friendly, rich, and caring about others women. Those girls, they are very rare, Shining Armor had luck he found such a wife. Or maybe more than luck, he found a princess to Mary, what more? Above law, rich, skilled because he is a captain, and has some power in the court. Cadence also choose well, she definitely is jealous each time someone talks to him.

FancyPants? He seems to be friendly too, he pointed a few jobs for him to get and to get some money. Or as he said, some coin. He might claim some money from this weird state-funded organization he mentioned. He could try and be a guard, as Shining Armor looks for some soldiers. _Don't you need papers for this?_

Maybe the whole problem that he didn't want to replace his friends by finding new ones is because he doesn't want to be like Aizen and betray them? But he is like Aizen and would, in the end, betray them. They would like to see him happy, his hollow was right mentioning that. He wouldn't ever forget them.

" _ **I see a sapling!"**_ Mūnroau shouted

Ichigo shook his head, he looked around, but he didn't see any saplings, nothing. But the water got warmer, definitely warmer. It also seemed that the sunlight was stronger here. He didn't notice it as he had his head low and he followed Mūnroau steps blindly the whole time. But he looked around and yet he couldn't see where was the sapling

"Where is it?"

" _ **There!"**_ Mūnroau used Sonido and disappeared.

Ichigo heard the buzzing sound more to the left, he turned his head and saw something strange. He himself used sonido to go where Mūnroau has appeared, he had to sonido himself from the small hill both of them were on. Ichigo appeared right next to Mūnroau who looked down at the strange yet beautiful anomaly in Ichigo's inner world.

On a tree stump that broke into three equal pieces, in the middle of the crack a small green plant was located. This plant wasn't in the water, it was surrounded by air, it had a bubble around itself and it seemed that the water wanted to push on the babble to destroy the plant. A small sapling that would grow into a tree.

Ichigo also noticed that the bubble protected one leaf of grass, small and tiny yet very green and strong leaf of grass. But how and why was it here? What purpose does this thing have? What is it for? Why did he come here in the first place, he came here only to know some new things about his Zanpakuto! Yet he learned only one thing.

" _ **Touch it"**_

Ichigo looked at the hollow

" _ **Just one single touch"**_

Ichigo bent forward and extended his hand, he looked like a shy child afraid of petting a dog. He stroke the surface of the bubble, it seemed to try and form a new shape for itself but the sapling begin to glow green. The green light worked like a projector that showed an image the size of a mirror everyone has in their bath's.

The image was him helping those poor soldiers from the changelings, how he fought with the changelings. He defeated them easily, let's not be afraid to say it, he wiped the floor with them! The image changed, this time it was him going up to the city ignoring the citizens whom he could help but he decided to instantly eliminate the threat, to eliminate the invader.

It was a hard choice, many could have died back there. But defeating the queen proved to be more important and the right decision, after all it saved many. But what happened to the changelings? He would gladly know the answer to this question, not all of those changelings were bad. Some were forced for sure, just like not all of Japanese soldiers supported what happened in Nanking.

The image changed again, this time when he battled with Chrysalis. For a bug pony-like creature she also didn't look bad, she actually looked quite good. Anyhow, he saw how he delivered his blows to her, he had her pinned back there and he promised that nothing bad will happen. After all, if something would happen just because the ponies would do this from pure anger, he could let her go. Violence and revenge destroy everything.

The image once again changed, now after the war, when he had a few words with Celestia, it also showed moments where he talked with Twilight and how he was pushed by PinkiePie. The moment where he went mad in the restroom also was there. He was angry, he might have gone to far. He will have some problems after they find out who did this.

The image started to get more and more blurry, Ichigo looked at it with surprised look. These memories were quite strong, he could remember them very well and with most details. Although why do they disappear? Is everything after that less important? It actually is important, why won't it show how he talked to Luna!

In moments the light vanished leaving Ichigo looking at Mūnroau with hungry for answers eyes

" _ **You want more? Touch it again"**_

"I don't understand, why?"

" _ **King, look, if you fill this forest with those memories, with good memories, you will push this water this weight, this sadness and weakness away like this plant from itself."**_

Ichigo looked at the small plant, this was his strength? Caring? Memories were what was driving him? Or what the memories had in them? If it is supposed to look like this, good memories shall fill this place up. If it is the only way to get away from all the sadness? But he isn't sure, how can he be sure this isn't a trick?

"I-I, how?"

" _ **Remember what I said, King? I never intended you to forget about your Friends, I just wanted you to have new ones. I know when things are impossible, believe me."**_

"You did" Ichigo admitted, he again extended his hand, he again touched the bubble. This time giving it more confidential touch

It did what it has done before, the plant begin to illuminate green light that worked like a projector, this time it was on a black background, the image it showed was cleaner and less disturbed. It continued to tell the story of him in this world.

This time Ichigo got what he wanted, he saw the moment when he talked with Luna. It was good spend time. She is a warm pony, she isn't liked, he can tell that the nobles are not fond of her. But he understands, he was bullied. Both of them can feel the same pain. The image changed and it showed how she touched his mask.

Ichigo touched it too, he forgets that he even has it on him. It's weird it shows the old pattern of his mask. Why not the new one? It's simpler and looks less scary. But he will leave it for now, he can ask it later. Maybe it is linked to his Resurrección he will or will not learn in the near future?

The image continued to change, it followed with his story all the way to the point where he asked Luna about the sleeping spell. When the party changed, the sapling went back and forwards sometimes showing other conversations. The one with Fancy Pants and his advices, to the point where he went to the forest.

The sapling stopped glowing at one point. Ichigo nodded to himself and looked at Mūnroau who stood there the whole time watching with Ichigo. Ichigo had his hand on his Zanpakuto the whole time. He didn't know what to think of this, maybe truly he did wrong by refusing giving this world a chance?

" _ **King, you have to try, I know you miss your home. But isolating yourself isn't too good, either way, someone would sooner or later force you to open yourself "***_

"Maybe I should," Ichigo said, unwillingly but still he did

" _ **From this forest that will be built on your memories, maybe it will rebuild something similar or the same thing. I don't know"**_

Ichigo once again looked around, he imagined all his I tress, all his filled with memories, good memories and new goals and new highs to reach. His new and ultimate goal? To get back home, if possible. If not, then there are other heights to reach for and conquer hem.

" _ **King, you should get back to the palace"**_

"Y-Yes I should" He looked at him "It's been a nice talk"

" _ **Yes, yes, now get back before they will knock on the door"**_

* * *

Ichigo was still in the same position he was when he entered his inner world, he was sitting on the dirt with crossed legs and his Zanpakuto on his lap. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he quickly was blinded by blinding light, by sunlight.

He has been sitting in one position the whole night all the way to the morning. He stood up, his muscles gave a painful sign of pain from the amount of siting, and his back also hurt. He stood up, and walked here and there, left and right to get his blood run in his legs again. He grunted and stretched his arms and legs before using sonido.

The sun wasn't yet to high in the sky, but surprisingly it was moving very fast. Ichigo stopped in mid air to look up but it was a foolish move as the sun blinded him. He could tell that in fact this thing was moving very fast. Ichigo didn't know what to think about this, is this normal here or is something bad happening right now?

He moved towards Canterlot, he could see it very clearly. It was a magnificent city, still in the time of enlightenment, but it was magnificent from far to look at. The palace was the main source of glory, thou the waterfalls also had their charm.

Ichigo like a bullet shot from a gun flew to the city, he had to remind himself which balcony was his. He didn't pay much attention to it. Not to mention the amount of harm he has done with his anger. He doesn't like the fact that the sun is moving way faster than it should! Is the whole planet moving so fast or did Luna say the truth and Celestia moves it?

' _That's impossible'_

Ichigo was now near Canterlot, he recognized his balcony rather quickly and without effort. It was the only one open. He gained more speed and with a blur and booming sound he appeared inside his chambers. He panted, it seems that his sonido takes stamina from him, so there are bad sides of being half a Arrancar and Human.

However it shouldn't be that bad, he can work on this, it's like he was really tired, he just had to run a small distance. He quickly stopped breathing heavily and he calmed down. He had to clean everything, what's worse he will have to somehow explain what has happened. He tried to find a brush or anything that could help him clean the glass.

His four poster bed wasn't in that bad shape, worse with the columns which had small crack. The metal barriers preventing from falling down on his balcony were bend, he could bend them back. His strength enhanced by his reiatsu will do the work.

"Alright, I need to start with something"

Ichigo started with the glass, his hierro will protect him from unnecessary cuts, with his Zōri he got all the glass in one place and looked inside the drawers to find anything that could hide the glass. But he got a batter idea, he got all he glass in one pile and tied the ends of the cloth he found. Now he had a bag he could dispose of, the forest is not too far away.

Ichigo went to the forest and then back, he threw the glass away.

"Sorry nature"

When Ichigo came back, he had to think of an excuse why there is no glass in the doors that lead outside. He could just say it was like this, or he could think of something better. The columns and the four poster bed, he can accuse them of giving him a room with furniture that is in bad condition. If he is lucky he will find someone who will believe him.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Ichigo jumped from the knocking, he organized himself and went to open the door. He pushed on the handle and he opened the door. Behind them, was a guard, he only peaked so that the guards wouldn't see anything orthodox in his room.

"Good morning sir Ichigo. I have been sent to invite you to a breakfast with the Princesses."

"Really?" He opened the door slightly wider "When?"

"In twenty minutes sir"

"Alright I will attend the breakfast, tell the princesses I thank them for the invitation"

He wanted to close the door but the guard managed to call him "Sir Ichigo! We have reported strange sounds during the night, apparently close to your balcony, please check if everything is alright"

Ichigo froze "Thank you, If I will find anything I will tell someone. Farewell"

He slammed the door, closing it before the guard's nose, it isn't polite to do so, but he was forced to do it.

' _Think of something!'_

' _ **Was this to me or to yourself?'**_ Mūnroau asked

' _To myself'_

' _ **Tell them someone stole it'**_

' _You know how stupid this sounds?'_

Ichigo got back to thinking, there has to be some way. Something easy and something realistic, something that could save him and also have small repercussions on him. But he can't think of anything. It's morning so he still has some time, nineteen or eighteen more minutes before he will attend the breakfast he was invited to.

Why did they even invite him? He understands he has done much, but to have such honor and eat together with them. He doesn't object of course if that's their will, although who first said it? Celestia or Luna? It's not time for that, he needs to think for something, why did the glass break? Why? A question that everybody in their life said many times. Why?

Maybe because there was a draught, yes there was a draught and he opened the doors to ventilate his chamber. But somehow he didn't see the doors quickly closing and when it was already too late they slammed and the glass has broken.

It all happened just after he came to his chambers. Yes! This has some sense, later he can think of something better on the way. The problem is, he of the glass, he won't just say he threw it off the balcony.

"A clean start, yet I already have a stain on it"

* * *

AU

Remember to follow me on Fimfiction, my accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter.**

I'm not a native Eglish speaker, I'm very sorry, but there are things we can't get

This is also the last chapter I have, you'll need to wait a few days for another one, there should be one every 2 weeks or so. From now on you can also start writing suggestions and maybe give me some ideas.

The story itself is planned for 200 chapters, with some modified MLP episodes. To, you know, get the romance up n' runnin' etc. This will include the movie, six seasons(I will skip one) and maybe something extra from me.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, his long orange hair annoyed him. He needs to go to a hairdresser and cut them, or cut the hair himself. Either way, he has more important tasks to accomplish. The princesses want him to eat with them. Why was this decision made it's a mystery to him and probably to many others in this palace.

He eyed his posture, he didn't smell, he didn't look bad. His clothes are still "fresh". His jacket must stay, he needs to hide his hollow hole from everyone. Ichigo also hopes he won't be forced to talk about his hollow. It's bad enough they can see him, he needs to try avoiding talking about him so that he wouldn't show up, he does look creepy with his mask.

Equestria is in its era of industrialization that looks like the Renaissance epoch. Or something similar to what he just thought of. They do have electricity, it can't be that bad after all. Talking about his hollow may spark some conflict, he looks demonic and Equestria looks rather religious. Those two don't go together.

Ichigo was ready to depart and meet with his hosts. It all went well, for now, he has a place to stay but as he said, he doesn't want to live here forever. Find a job, get money, and rent a house or buy one. It's not because he doesn't like it in Canterlot, but his **condition** may be spotted earlier then he needs it to be spotted.

His chamber, if to copy it and pay for one like this in Japan, he would have to be a very wealthy man to afford it. The wood used for his furniture was actually sandalwood that was shipped here from India of this world. How did he know it was sandalwood? From school and biology classes when he learned about plants, who would have thought he'd recognize something like this!

While Ichigo had some time, he searched thru his living quarters and found various types of ceramics, porcelain, cups, plates, knives, spoons, saucers and bowls, whether suitable for ice cream or fruit. He had everything, everything he needed at his fingertips. He searched the cabinets, searched the chests of drawers and various places in his room. He found combs, newspapers from the year 998 of the Celestia solar era.

There was plenty of stuff in his chamber, even too much. For what purpose he needed all this shit? He won't use the knives, he doesn't even have a kitchen! Of course, they can be here for other purposes, like opening mail. Cosmetics were also found, in his bathroom.

His bathroom, it was small, but he could see the amount of money put into it, he had a wide shower. the floor was of cream-colored tiles and the tiles on the walls were bright blue as the clear waters of the Japanese lakes. But on a mirror shelf where shaving cream and after shave lotion with deodorants lay, was a little yellow with a big head and big black eyes rubber duck.

A normal human being would take it and squeeze it, so did Ichigo. He took the little duckling and squeezed it. But no sound came out, it was either broken or wasn't supposed to make sounds in the first place. Under his sink there was a square thick made of white wood cabinet, he opened it and revealed three rolls of toilet paper, a first aid kit and some strange fluids for fur probably meant for ponies.

Ichigo wouldn't use it, but he took one either way. It had a pony with sparkling fur on it, he had a china blue/red mane that had a similar style like twilights mane with the difference that his fine wasn't measured with a lineal. Yellow eyes and white fur. He held the _shampoo_ and said

 _'Let your fur shine like the sun in the sky'_

A confident motto, wonder if Princess Celestia used it, but it seems it was for males rather than females whoever they might be a version for mares, who knows? This was basically it, there was a mosquito hiding somewhere and he eventually found and crushed it with his hands. Ichigo was done with his investigation of his chamber.

When he finished he out everything back to its place he moved and walked towards the same mirror Ichigo was staring right now, ready to go and eat something. He was hungry, he didn't eat the whole day. His hollow mentioned that his body is half a spiritual and half physical. Increasing his survival skills and decreasing the need of eating or drinking.

Talking about it, his tiredness left when he came back from the inner world. Maybe he didn't need sleep as much as he needed before appearing in this world? Then again, will his body be strong enough to keep up with his spiritual pressure? He might accidentally hurt himself while using much of his power, just like Aizen hurt others he might accidentally, and with him, others will go down for sure.

He can't allow for this, he can't allow others to be hurt because he will lose control as unknown forces might cause weird things to him. He can hurt individuals with his control of his reiatsu, to think what harm he can cause accidentally send a shiver down his spine. But he can't be broken, he has a new route…a new route.

Shaking his head, he gave himself one final look. Don't fuck up, don't do anything stupid, don't say anything stupid. You could go to prison for anything really. Try to ask why the hell did the sunrise with incredible speeds. Admit it was your fault the glass from the doors to the balcony broke and you need somebody to fix it.

He walked away and approached the doors, he placed his hands on them and opened them. The doors clicked, and they opened, he didn't use much force to do it they opened lightly and without much objections to his strength. It meant the hinges were well oiled, he could have sworn the last night it was harder to open them.

He shrugged it off, maybe his bad mood caused him to think like this? Now where the hell is the dining room of this palace? The guard isn't here, and he has ten more minutes, without panic and calmly he took the right path to seek out the entrance or to find a maid or anyone in this case who would help him.

He went down the hallway, using the time he had he also looked more closely at the architecture of this place! It was beautiful, everything was clean, and you could see your faces reflection on the floor, as if there was no invasion in the first place. The stenciled groin ceiling was breathtaking, and the patterns curved on it were giving it more charm.

The conception of an alien world was weird enough not to believe in it and parallel universes, theories of other dimensions and other stories like this now took a new meaning for Ichigo, what if there are way different worlds? For example, where all of the world's mythologies exist? Or an alternative timeline where Japan wins WW2?

' _ **Or Aizen is victorious'**_ Hi hollow said in Ichigo mind

Ichigo stopped, this couldn't be true there can't be a timeline like that, if there was, he would definitely go and save his friends before Aizen would kill them. In such a way he wouldn't harm others, meeting his alternate self would cause a black hole- or whatever it is called-to emerge and swallow his and that world.

Ichigo started his voyage thru the palace again, he didn't find anyone near and his time was running out like crazy. He didn't want to be late, after all, to miss something like this? Many would fight for such honor like he can witness, and eat together at one table with the rulers of this land. It also would show that he is responsible and can keep his promise.

"Where the is everyone?" He said to himself

But Ichigo turned left and he was filled with joy when he saw a guard standing with his spear in hand guarding the hallway. Ichigo was about to use sonido but of course, it would cause the guard to ask questions and it would take the unnecessary time he had little of.

"Um, guard, can you please help me?"

The guards, however, didn't bother with Ichigo he stood as he stood firm and didn't even blink, he seemed not to even breathe.

"I had an invitation, from the princesses, I do not know where the dining hall is, could you point me to it?"

The guard said nothing

' _Oh, come on'_ Ichigo thought "Listen it will be your fault if I get late"

No response

"Fine then, If I get late I'll say it is because of you. The princesses will be angry"

This seemed to touch the guard, he wanted to speak but he had an order not to speak to anypony and he knew who this young man before him was. It was the hero who saved Canterlot and defeated Queen Chrysalis. He wanted to help, but he feared the former captain, now **prince-captain** Shining Armor.

What forms of punishment will the guard receive if he doesn't help this hero? He didn't know what race Ichigo belonged to, but he knew he was respected and quickly gained good opinions while only a handful remained silent about him. Then again, the princesses would save him if sir Ichigo says he requested help.

Ichigo just turned away but the guard called him "Wait, I know where to go, but please we need to hurry you are almost late" Said the white-coated stallion

"Couldn't you say something earlier? Just tell me where I should go"

"Straight, left and once more left then you'll see a giant door, this is the side entering the dining hall."

"Thanks"

Ichigo said and moved quickly like the guard took him to, just when he disappeared behind the corner Ichigo used his Sonido to quickly move to his destination. He shouldn't have had looked throughout his room. He'd have much more time than needed and would get there without stress and unnecessary use of sonido.

* * *

Princess Luna sat on her mini throne that was specially designed for her. It was made out of black metal which was the same material used to craft her crown. For many years miners had troubles digging the moonlight ore since she was sent to the moon. The ore didn't want to get mined by the iron pickaxes but now since she is here on Equis the ores are happy to be used again. She had a cushion under her and the throne itself had her night markings all over it curved and filled with either molten ruby or silver.

Normally Luna doesn't dress up pretty, however, this day is different. Today she feels freer and accepted, she feels happier than normally she just had to use something better the simple skirts and t-shirts her sister ordered for her. Luna was dressed in a long blue dress, with slipped sleeves connected to her chest. She wore her crown although she thought about the less formal but more fitting her clothing tiara she has, however she abandoned that thought.

She had a pendant with a white amber shaped into a tear. She also had a wide belt that decorated with a silver line going up and down in triangle shapes, the same was with the front of her dress that went left and right like the branches of a tree that were round near her neck and connected to her pendant she wore.

Truly the chefs that went by had to stare for only a bit to praise the Lunar beauty, some even though she dressed like this to warmly welcome the hero who defeated queen Chrysalis. Many thoughts however it was one of those days where Princess Luna wants to look better than her busty Celestial sister.

Celestia compared to Luna was busty, but Celestia normally was a mare with decently sized breast, even if Princess Luna was considered coup B she could be downgraded to A really. Her sister also was in the dining hall, she dressed compared her Lunar sister and wore a white sweatshirt and tracksuits to her knees. Plus, her crown and had some make-up on her to whiten her fur.

Why would she dress like this? It's not even barely ten in the morning has has sometime before addressing her nobles and subjects that come a complaint about Faust knows what. Maybe her sister found somepony, after all the ministers and her advisors always eat with them. Could it be she found somepony? It would be splendid!

"Lulu" Celestia started

"Yes?"

"Why did you dress up like this?"

"I feel that this day is way better than the others, I'm in a perfect mood so I wanted to show it not only by words but also by look"

Luna said, while she finished her statement she used her hand to move some of her hair away that were in her way. Gently moving it to the side while when retreating her hand, she did so slowly, and unknowingly, seductively. Even Celestia had to admit her sister had something in her. The guards who were stationed there had the best time of their life.

It was torture some would say, to see an Alicorn princess doing such things, and a poor guard has to restrain himself from showing any emotion, holding the rapid bursts of his hearts pounding in him to release the emotions and the burning in him in the form of sweat. Too bad she was still in the medieval times.

"By the way who will come today?"

Celestia didn't know who would but she knew for certain that a few pony's will be here for sure "Well, the minister of defense like always, Cadence also, Shining Armor will be late, but he will come here after he is done with the guards. _Mine nephew"_ She said annoyed

"Does he have to be here?" Luna asked

"He chooses to eat with us and not alone like most of the times," Celestia said tiredly "But what can we do? We need him, he has many favors within the court, we can't risk him being angry at us"

"Why did you let the nobles have so much power?"

Celestia just changed her expression to an angrier one, Luna already knew enough when she saw this. Her sister didn't want to talk about this here and now. Understandable, a noble or a guard royal to one might hear it and later, say it to some and a plot against her sister and her might start.

Her expression changed however and from dark and sinister tyrants face a smile again formed on Celestia's lips "Anyway, Ichigo promised to come too"

"He did?"

That information only tightened Lunas good mood, she didn't expect him to accept. It was wonderful! This was better and better with each minute that passed, how would he react to her clothes and maybe she could talk with him like she did on the wedding! She really enjoyed it, he seemed to accept her.

Only for one reason

He didn't know about her dark past as Nightmare Moon and what horrible things she has committed, he doesn't know about her torturing ponies for example. She once as Nightmare Moon cut the eyes of a captain out only because he had worn a golden ring and it reminded her of the yellow color of the sunlight.

He didn't know that she was jealous, he doesn't know that many have died because of her, he doesn't know she almost brought a never-ending night to the world. Ichigo doesn't know that she used children to go and work only to bring any kind of resources, he doesn't know she used the same children, the same foals for baits used to catch animals.

"Luna"

The lunar Princess looked up, she saw her sisters concerned eyes looked at her, she could see how much sadness they held. Very motherly, very kind reflecting her face in them like a mirror. Did something happen? Did she doze off or maybe she accidentally started to bleed from her nose?

"Are you alright? You were happy a moment ago"

"Everything is alright, you are concerned about nothing, Tia"

Celestia didn't like this answer, not a bit, but she won't press on this right now, no one yet came, and it was almost time. Weird, in most cases at least five ponies should be present, something had to either happen or no one will come. The first case is more likely, only an idiot wouldn't show up after a promise, promise to her and Luna.

Celestia was deceived by her thoughts just when the side doors to the dining hall have opened, those doors were behind Luna, there were three ways to enter the dining hall, just like wit the throne room with the difference that the dining hall is way smaller, and serve a completely different purpose. In the doorway, a familiar stallion stood.

The heroknown as Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

' _Oh man, never again am I going to go somewhere with such a shortage of time'_ The young substitute thought

Ichigo entered the dining room, he used sonido and the guards behind him almost attacked him when he appeared out of nowhere, at least here the place was guarded. But after recognizing him they didn't, they just looked at him as if he performed unrealistically impressive feat. technically he did.

Ichigo saw Princess Celestia looking at him, she wore a white sweatshirt and tracksuits to her knees. Luna on the other hand, she ore something way different then he thought she'd wear in at this hour. Celestia dressed so casually was weird since she was a princess, but Luna stepped on a new level with what she wore.

He wore his Arrancar outfit, you could say it is neat enough for him to wear while in the presence of royalty. Luna, damn that, is there going to be a special guest or her clothes are from the previous night when she took role in ruling Equestria? He could tell this by just looking at her arms and the back of her head.

When she turned thou…

"Oh welcome! Come and sit by!" Luna said greeting him

That was a totally new level, wow he didn't think _a pony can look pretty_ , there definitely must be something happening later today, and she just dressed up not to waste time later. Ichigo begin to approach the long wooden table that had its outlines protected by brass metal rounded around the edges, the chairs were also wooden and looked like thrones for the jarls in the north European part where the so-called Vikings ruled.

' _Tell me that watching Tv doesn't have a positive effect'_

The long table was on a dark green carpet that had golden patterns on it which took the form of flowers and birds sitting on horns of different animals. The ceiling was the same when he walked down the hallways, someone had to just use the same pattern for this one here and the hallways, or it could have been a mistake that costed the engineer a lot.

Ichigo saw that there were three columns on each side of the dining hall. The main doors were a lot bigger and Celestia was looking just in front of them, as she was sitting in her special place just like Luna in hers. On the end of the table to see everyone, while Luna was on her left. Definitely, he won't be the only one eating with royalty today.

The question remained. Where should Ichigo sit down? If he chooses a poor place he might upset a noble and knowing nobles from his experience it will end in a duel, fight or anything that has violence in it. The best way would be to ask Celestia or Luna where could he rest and wait. Any minute now anyone who will appear will be considered late.

"What are you waiting for? Come and sit" Luna said

"I'd be happy, but I fear that I might accidentally take someone's place, so if you cou-"

"You can sit by my side" Luna cut him off

Ichigo wasn't allowed to finish, he didn't like that. He allowed her to finish he allowed most people to finish talking before he would, he only interrupted when he fought someone and when he really had serious objections. Ichigo did as Luna said, Celestia didn't say a word just raised her eyebrow, he didn't yet.

"I apologize, I forgot to say Good morning," Ichigo said

" **Likewise,"** Both Sisters said it simultaneously

Now that's done he has to wait, and maybe start a talk about something or wait until they start talking to him or maybe when the others will show up he will have an opportunity to talk. He is sitting next to Luna, maybe he could continue to help her and form stronger friendship bounds, she lacks those as he saw the last night.

"Soo…will anyone else come?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, but no one is showing up and it is worrying me" Celestia said

"It can't be something serious, I'm sure that any moment they'll c-"

The main doors opened, and the almost now late guest have entered with the guards saluting as they entered. Ichigo saw elf ponies coming in and four different unknowns to him creatures. The ponies were dressed like generals or very wealthy nobles who held a title of an officer or lieutenant.

"-come" Luna whispered

The three different creatures, they were interesting, one was a she for sure, and she was a bird, maybe an eagle but she looked different, she looked like a combination of both a lion and an eagle, she was short to say at least, short like Rukia. Her feathers were white, but they ended with scarlet red. Ichigo saw before her clothes hid her, her torso was probably turning brighter than her wings with were very dark red. Her head was completely white and the feathers that went down her legs turned orange, in the end, turning yellow. Her eyes were blue, and he had a very sharp yellow beak. Light reflected from her beak and blinded Ichigo from time to time.

The other two gentlemen were all males and one was a deer, no shit he was a fucking deer. But not a normal deer with brown fur, no, he had blue fur, that blue you see in cartons to represent ice and his head was white just like the bird girls head. His hands were grey, however. The rest he couldn't see as the deer's clothes hid his fur color.

The third guy was a yak, the same orange hair as he has, and he had a very long beard and hair that covered his eyes, he was way taller than anyone he saw, he dares to say he was as tall as Luna. His clothing was more…metal, he wore hide made armor with a chainmail under it. He didn't have a weapon with him.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked

"They are the ambassadors of Yakistan, The Gryphon Empire and the Grand duchy of **Deer** na"

 _Deer_ na? Really? Alright, he can buy it although the pun is horrible. However, what the hell are they doing here? Were they invited? Probably, since they are here. Not that he objects but these guys are so damn lucky to come in the last seconds really, he wished he had so much luck in the future.

"We are sorry Princess Celestia, but we wanted to come in group and talking had taken much of our time" Said an elderly pony with a gray mane and a long thin mustache.

"I understand, nothing else then a little chat can bring so much joy, no wonder it takes so much time"

"We are thankful you understand," He said, looking left to greet with Princess Luna his old eyes spotted the named after a fruit warrior. "Who do we have here, the hero that saved us from the hungry changelings!" Said the Old pony

Ichigo stood "It's nice to meet you…"

"Tight Grip Minister of Equestrian defense and also the advisor of Princess Celestia but you can call me by name!"

"Thank you Grip," Ichigo said trying not to sound weird, the minister of defense came to him and gave his hand to greet him properly. The old Pony had both of his hand on Ichigo right hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, if it would be possible I'd like to ask a few questions" Said the old pony excited

"Maybe later, others would gladly also meet our guest," Princess Celestia said

Luna remained silent, other also came and greeted Ichigo, and he wasn't greeted by someone low in ranks, oh hell no, he was greeted by the elites. The marshal of Equestrian Army, the Earth pony representant, the Pegasus representant, the unicorn representant. The royal advisors and also the minister of foreign affairs. Ichigo was really confused why would anyone want him by, he just did what is best at, he protected everyone. This can't be such a big deal, he dd save the rulers of this land but this was a little too much.

Then it was the ambassadors turned. First came the ambassador of the griffin empire

She bowed her head and shook his hand "I heard so much about the unknown hero of Equestria, your name becomes popular throughout Equestria, even back home my emperor's ears are sensed to hear more about you"

"I'm glad to hear it, and it's also a big honor to meet you"

Great, he becomes popular, exactly the opposite of what he wanted, he doesn't want to be known for relatively anything, yes he did good but this much renown isn't good. He hopes he won't have any problems because of it, the girls were also there and yet everyone talks about him.

Then the Deer ambassador approached "It is a great pleasure to meet you" He said in an eastern European accent "Rumors say you wiped the floor with the bug queen like a maid wipes the floor with cloth!"

"It wasn't like this, but to fighting her was rather easy. Thank you"

Then the yak came, Ichigo feared he will break his hand but it wasn't as bad as he thought

"The Yakistani ambassador am I, a close friend to Prince Rutherford. Let your arms carry your sword anywhere you like and how you like."

"Thanks, I'm sure they will"

The yak smiled "Thanks for defending our pony friends, it would be pretty bad back in Yakistan if Equestria was guided into anarchy"

Ichigo sat on his place next to Luna who remained silent the whole time. She really wasn't liked by the nobles, or the ambassadors, what could have she possibly done? There are things you can't forgive but he can't imagine her doing something she seems to be too friendly to do anything horrible.

To the left the ambassador of the Gryphon empire sat, and in front of him the minister of defense who seemed to eye the Lunar princess as if he doubted her. Now that the formalities are done, Celestia stood up and her horn lit up, soon after a small bell flew up and it rang. A few seconds later the ponies who made the food on the other side of the walls came.

They brought with them golden plates, or silver ones, they brought wine and multiple wine glasses, three ponies carried a giant barrel that had a apple painted on it and it read _Cider_. The ponies poured the cider into the mug of the Yakistan ambassador, he could sniff the smell of alcohol in the air, no wonder, the wine and the cider had much alcohol. The cider itself had more foam than Pepsi after it is shaken.

The ponies brought spoons and forks, knives and more plates this time with actual food and without any beverages. Ichigo smelled fish, well cooked and crispy fish, he could smell pies and the whole dining hall became hooter all of a sudden, the ponies lay the plates in front of them. Almost dancing they moved so softly without making much noise, this is some very rare premium sponsored V.I.P opportunity to eat with such luxury.

The Gryphon ambassador was greeted with a halibut the size of his Zangetsu in Shikai. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes they found such a fish in water. He was greeted with what it seems to be some kind of spin-off resembling sushi. The seafood was cooked rather than raw, and each role was filled with the meat of a different animal. He saw some wasabi inside, together six rolls of this weird sushi spin-off. The seaweed wasn't even familiar, it was olive green rather than dark green.

The ponies have received grass, they received hay to eat the same with Celestia and Luna, at least Lunas food was made with respect. Ichigo was left with nothing else than to wait and start eating with others, this was a cool experience he felt like in a very pricey restaurant. But before he begun a waiter approached him.

"Sir, may I request you giving us your weapon?"

Ichigo didn't feel like giving up his only weapon, what else did he have that he could defend himself with? He had his fists but it wasn't enough, not to mention that his Zanpakutō is a part of his soul and he doesn't want to have problems with his companion in his head. He touched his blade, he didn't want to give it away.

"Leave the boy alone, he did enough to have the right to carry a weapon in our presence" Said the Minister of defense

"Ay!" added the yak ambassador

Princess Celestia nodded slightly and the waiter went away. Ichigo was left alone, it appears that his popularity had a bright side, after all, maybe it won't be such a problem if it will bring such good effects.

"Thank you" Said Ichigo

"No problem lad" Said the old pony, and he looked at the right side and his expression changed

Ichigo looked at Luna who turned her gaze away just when he looked at her, she did this on purpose. But the doors once again had opened, this time Cadence and a white coated stallion with long blond hair entered, Cadence had a nervous look while the other guy seemed to be just...disgusted. He also seemed to be one of those jackasses, he didn't know how and why but he felt that he won't like him.

"I'm very sorry aunt Celestia and Luna, I-I had to...I'll tell you later" she said embarrassed

' _ **I think I know what'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **Just look at her, and at her right cheeks fur, nothing more'**_

Ichigo did as he was instructed, he didn't see anything weird bt as Cadence got closer, he could see that her cheeks indeed was, how to say it, weird. Her fur seemed to be dirty a little, but not visibly, only as if something sticky just left a pretty bad to wash off stain.

' _ **Exactly King, exactly'**_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and remember to follow me on FimFiction my accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter**


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo didn't really think that she would be late, he thought that as a princess she would be here in time, but it seems even royalty can be late. Cadence doesn't look to good in red, fake, is the word that could describe her. Ichigo was never into fashion but when colors don't match, everyone can turn into a specialist.

The white coated stallion with long blond hair, he was dressed as if ready for a weeding. Ichigo could swear he saw such clothing once, or twice. It didn't look expensive, it looked cheap but whoever made it wanted it to look nice. He or she succeeded, but a whirly forelock fell on his face, it gave him the impression of an alcoholic. Add the bags under his eyes that were tired, the fact he walked towards them bend forwards like an old man.

Ichigo gaze and the Stallions tired eyes met, and the stallion paused. He smiled, like a business man would when he got a splendid idea how to make more money using cheap and quick ways that would harm others. With stretched out arms he inhaled some air filling his-probably also-tired lungs expanding them.

"Who do we have here! The hero who saved our beautiful Equestria" He said bowing his head, Ichigo did the same as he is quite the traditionalist and his tradition requires to do so.

Cadence did greet Ichigo by waving to him, she didn't want to take more time then she already has taken by coming in just when they would all start tasting the well made by Canterlotian chefs food. Fun fact, it is the second best in the known world.

The white coated stallion choose his place to be on the end of the table just so that he might look at his guests like his aunt Celestia while staring at his…unpopular relative. Ichigo didn't like this guy but for now he seemed to be friendly, maybe he has one of those days you just look horrible? He didn't know his name, Ichigo was lucky as he had Luna by his side to tell him who he was.

"Luna, who is he?"

"That's Prince Blueblood, our distant nephew, he resides in Canterlot." She got slightly closer to Ichigo "He is one of the most annoying ponies you will ever meet, trust me" She retreated looking at him with a serious look

While Luna got closer, Ichigo could smell wonderful aroma of flowers, yet it was weirdly mixed with fresh air, or the scent of a pony? But way sweeter then he could have imagined. Its weird thou, he sits close to her but only in close distance he was able to detect it, and now he is again surrounded by the hot steam coming from all those wonderful meals.

"Now that we all are here, let us in friendship and harmony talk and drink. So that our hearts may be hot like the air surrounding us. Indicating our friendship, and life equally tasty to what lays before of us!"

With that everyone started to enjoy their meals, for a breakfast he thought that normal bread would be served and here, he was surprised. Ichigo had a small problem thou, he didn't have any pitchforks. Considering the fact this country is basically the copy of the western world it would be weird to eat with your hands.

' _Well, a normal fork will work'_ Ichigo thought to himself

Normally he doesn't eat with a fork, but here he has no other way of doing it, he grabbed it and impaled the first sushi roll on it. It went in smoothly yet there were some obstacles on the way. It meant the meat was well cooked. Ichigo was centimeters before taking his byte, and when he took it. He could tell that the world flipped upside down for his mouth and for his tongue.

There maybe was no soy sauce to cover the roll in, but it doesn't mean the sushi rolls will taste bad. Ichigo heard about many wonderful things in the tv or while surfing the net. He saw videos and he heard people describing wonderful things in their life's. If he was chosen to an interview about sharing his wonderful moments, it would be this one.

He heard about eargasm, he heard about eyegasm, he heard about-like most people- about orgasm. He invented a new one. Mouthgasm, the food was indescribably good. Ichigo could go down and take another role in his mouth, but he swallowed the roll he currently had. This sushi roll was with crab meat, he only wishes other will be just as tasty.

"Do you like the food?" Asked the minister of defense, chuckling under his breath and taking a sip of blood red wine

"It is…incredibly well made, the taste is so breathtaking."

"I'm glad you enjoy it" Celestia said

"What can you expect, you are in Canterlot after all" Said the gryphon ambassador

Ichigo looked around, all the ponies ate plants "Are all ponies vegetarian"

"Yes, but don't worry pony kind isn't hostile to omnivores or carnivores" Luna said this time

' _Cool'_

While Luna said it, he could see the gryphon ambassadors and the minister of defense expression change to a colder one. This only proves that the ponies and others don't like Luna, what did she possibly do to be hated like this?

But then again, the way Luna said it. Omnivores and carnivores, as if she said it about animals. Wouldn't the term 'meat-eaters' and something similar for omnivores be more suiting? Because if that was the problem right now then he takes back what he has thought this was wrong and rude to say.

Either way, Ichigo took another roll of the cheap spin-off of sushi, and again he was greeted with amazing crispiness and harmony of spice and sweetness in his mouth. He hopes he won't get addicted to the food, it is amazing. The cooks must get paid in hundreds of thousands of coins per month for such wonderful work.

"Tell us more about you"

Ichigo stopped in the consumption, this voice belonged to no one other than the white coated stallion with blond hair. Who as Ichigo earlier said, looked like a jackass from the beginning. This question was out of place, he doesn't know but he bets he was there when he told he ran from war and is on a refugee.

"For example, how old are you? You look young!" Said the prince from the opposite end

"Well I'm…"

Now, if he says he is sixteen it will cause problems, he is a teenager and they will have problems with this for sure. Ichigo didn't finish his education and he doesn't have any means whatsoever to start a job. He can become a soldier, yes, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't know since when you are considered an adult here in Equestria.

He must lie again

"I'm twenty-one years old"

The reactions were normal, there were some whispers talking about how strange it is. He looks young, but he is older then he seems to be. Of course, normally it would be a good thing, be old and look young. Celestia and Luna shared looks but it seemed he was lucky and said the right number. Ichigo felt bad lying about this, but for now it is the best option. Maybe later when he will do some research he might upgrade his story.

"Alright, and what are you good at?"

"I am a good swordsman if it counts"

"Yes, it does! What else?"

 _Dammit_ Ichigo doesn't know what to any, he was good at learning, he had good notes and he remembers a few things from school that normally wouldn't do any good. He can say he is quite strong that he likes Shakespeare, but they won't know who he is. Simply saying he like literature will be good enough, maybe it will also be enough for him to stop asking.

Mentioning school might lead him to ask what he studied! This is a suicidal move, he can't do that or else his lie will be revealed. He has trouble remembering faces and people, he could say it, he will forget a few ponies from this dining hall sooner or later, talking about his personality isn't what he'd like to talk about.

"I like literature" He said thinking further what he could say

"With all due respect" Stood up the minister of defense "But why not wait until our guest decides to talk about it himself. He did much good and your questions are visibly" Tight grip said his voice turning angrier "A try to reveal as much as possible about Ichigo, we know you don't trust guests."

Prince Blueblood looked at the old pony with his tired eyes and narrowed them, his gaze was sharp enough of pierce a diamond, some in the dining hall would say, pierce the moon Luna commands. Prince Blueblood made himself more comfortable in his seat and looked away to then again strike the old pony with his stare and reply.

"Despite your age, your imagination is big. I just wanted to know a few things about him, I'm sure everyone does"

"No, what you try to do is to gain information, to know what he likes and use it to lick his boots!"

Prince blueblood only smiled "Did you consider writing a political parody lately? I bet it would sell like fresh buns in the morning"

"You know I am serious, you lost support lately, gaining his trust and Ichigo's good word would bring you it back."

Celestia wanted to intervene, this was too much. Equestria was being embarrassed in front of the ambassadors and in front of Ichigo who came from a distant land. This was turning into a comedy, looking at the faces of the guests she knew the situation turned out pretty bad. Cadence didn't want to say anything but even her diplomatic skill wouldn't help here.

"Where were you when Canterlot almost fell?!" Yelled the old stallion

Bluebloods expression turned hostile "Mind your business will you! I had things to do, and I was away from a very important meeting"

"Oh really? Then tell my why half of your guardsmen were on the opposite side exactly from the points where the changeling attacked?"

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Celestia's voice roared thru the dining hall, the ceiling shook, and some dust feel on the meals on the table. Ichigo had to cover his years, it was horribly loud, Luna also had to, but she did it only to decrees the sound, not to protect her years, an Alicorns years can withstand the voice of another alicorn.

The old minister of defense had to cover his years, Prince Blueblood just close his eyes and sighted, he knew exactly what this meant. When Celestia's voice died down, she stood up and looked at the minister of defense who turned to her, while frightened also looked at Ichigo. Prince Blueblood just looked down, playing an ashamed pony.

"Know your manners, both of you will come and we will discuss this topic later. If I hear one of you arguing with each other today" She looked at both "I promise you a very harsh treatment"

There was silence and only it, Luna wanted to say something, but she held in her, her sister did this to mercifully. Normally such things were put down with force and very harsh punishment accompanied by a penalty of ten thousand bits, now nobles are way richer then before, so a penalty of one hundred thousand bits would be enough.

Ichigo looked at Celestia she was a brute force, she seemed to be so friendly and so motherly, and yet he saw her angrier side. But he personally would do more than just this, the words of Tight Grip echoed in his mind. Could Blueblood potentially be somehow connected to the invasion? If yes, then he must do something.

' _I'll talk with the minister later'_

"Yes, your majesty" Said the minister of defense

"I understand aunt Celestia" Blueblood said after tight grip

Both sat and only looked at each other and continued to eat, the atmosphere become peaceful and lovely like before quite quick, Ichigo didn't say much, the conflict between the prince and the minister was very severe and it impacted heavily. What's worse, the minister only protected him and wanted Blueblood to stop talking and asking him things.

Ichigo was grateful for it, he needed support like this. He also felt partially responsible for the possible punishment the minister might receive, he didn't care about Blueblood he seemed like a traitor from the beginning and Luna herself said he is annoying. He is very annoying, the rest of the time Ichigo spent thinking and enjoying his meal.

When everyone ate the deserts came, ice cream and fruits, more importantly **cake** that princes Celestia has eaten the most. Ichigo doesn't know how much a cow weights, but he knows that the amount of cake Celestia ate was equally large. Luna ate some too, she ate it manners and each time she took a bite she cleaned her lips from the cream. Ichigo received some strawberry cake, wonder why.

It was delicious non the less, the strawberries were so sweet and juicy you could compare them to the luxury Japanese fruits, red like a red dwarf star. Different reds, different whites, different colors. This seemed so perfect that it was almost impossible to exist. Ichigo's hollow himself said that they had to use magic to get fruits so perfect.

When everyone was done, the waitresses came and took the dishes back to the kitchen to clean them. Ichigo was full, to think that every day he can get this delicious food, maybe they will also invite him for dinner? That'd would be an offer not to reject. He wouldn't spend as much time searching thru his room as he spend today.

The guest stood up, he did the same, they begin to bid themselves farewell and they came up and bid farewells also to the princesses, Ichigo couldn't ignore it, but all the guests said those words looking at Celestia not once did they say it to looking at Luna. When everyone began to go away, he was the only one who didn't yet go.

"So, thank you for the invitation, the food was delicious to say at least" Ichigo said

"I sure my chefs will be glad to hear it" Celestia said and her expression changed as she brought her hand to cover her face "I'm very sorry you had to see this, it doesn't happen normally, I hope it didn't ruin your view on Equestria"

"No, it didn't, back home our…politicians sometimes behave the same" Ichigo replied giving Celestia some hope "Although may I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask freely"

"Why when they bid you goodbye they only looked at you and not on both of you?" He asked reluctantly

Celestia was taken back by this question. Luna also, but less then her sister. Celestia didn't know if she should say why. It also hurt Luna, she knows they don't like her and she tries to rebuild the relations with her sister and the nobles, she would love to have her accepted. Celestia also fears what might happen if she fails.

She can't allow her sisters dark side to again take over, and Ichigo, unknowingly might have just added an inch more to the bowl that is her sister's jealousy. Bringing it closer to the point of overfilling it. Causing horrible damage and again doing what she would have to do when a scenario like this happened.

"Well, its hard to explain" She said

"They hate…" Luna started getting Ichigo's attention "… Because I once have chosen a very bad decision," Lunas voice changed, it was sad, hurt and it showed that she was scared "But eventually they will forget, and I have been strong, what has happened doesn't really matter, I need to look forward and not backwards if you want to live like everyone"

Ichigo understood, she didn't want to mention it. Maybe it is better he doesn't know, after all the more ponies, including him, would know the more would hate her or she would think more would despise her. He doesn't want to dislike her, he wants to help her, maybe protect her partially from the pain of being hated, bullied you could say.

The minister of defense seems to like him, maybe if he becomes friends with him he could help Luna and repair her destroyed bounds with the old pony? Rather then fight and protect he would say and protect? Something new, different from the warrior path he has always went with, of course he won't go off from it any time soon.

"Thank you for the response, I didn't want to ask it earlier but now that I know, I won't ask anymore"

This was just to assure Luna can be calm and think he won't ask for it. Ichigo would really like to know what has happened, if he knew he would know how to approach this subject with others in the palace. Maybe if he somehow gets to see Twilight again he will receive some information, she works in a library, she looks smart nad probably is a smart pony, she will definitely know what has happened.

Ichigo turned and went to exit the dining halls leaving the diarchy alone or now. The guards opened the large doors and he exited. Ichigo, as he exited, he didn't need much time to see a familiar old face of the minister of defense standing in the hallway. The minister was more than happy to see him, he remembers that the minister wanted to talk about a few things.

"Boy! Glad to see you, come closer"

Ichigo did as the old pony said, the old pony wore his military uniform, it was very familiar to the uniforms of the British generals and officers. Maybe he held an actual military title, who else might know about military then someone who himself works in it? Then again, the minister must be well educated not to spend too much money on unnecessary things.

As Ichigo got closer the old pony also got closer. The old pony seemed to be happy to see him and finally have some time to exchange a few words, Ichigo will gladly talk with the minister of defense. Maybe he will tell more about Blueblood? And the fact that half of his forces was on the opposite side where from the changelings attacked! Although it could be a lie.

"I'd like to apologize you had to see what you have seen in the dining hall, but that snob had to shut up!"

"Don't apologize, I wanted him to shut up, but you will get punished for staring a tiff, won't you?"

The minister just waved his hand "Don't you trouble yourself with such nonsense, Celestia isn't as bad as she was once." The minister paused "Which is a bad thing…But anyway come I want to ask a few things"

"I'm serious, what will she do?"

"She will either make us apologize to each other or appoint someone to watch us until we won't make up."

"Only this?" He asked, this didn't seem that bad

"There is a possibility for a fee, but the money would go to charity, I would more than happy pay it." The minister tone darkened "Not like that blond bigot!"

' _He really doesn't like him'_ Ichigo said in his mind "Why don't you like him so much? Don't misunderstood me, because I don't like him to"

"I didn't like him since he was allowed to say his opinions in the Equestrian parliament, twenty three years ago the a law passed. It allowed nobles to enter the parliament when they turned sixteen." Explained the old pony "When he first came and stood before the rostrum. He gained the favors of most nobles, his words were filled with reactionary views. He spoke against the allowance of interspecies marriages."

Ichigo nodded, so this is going to be pure politics, again, he knew it only divides as if all of the ponies couldn't live together. Yes, there will be ponies or gryphons, Deer's, or changelings that will have twisted ideas, unhuman in nature, unmoral. This is something to fight with, but to fight about such things like interspecies marriages? Please, they won't even have children.

' _Or will?'_

"But these families wouldn't have children, would they?"

The minister of defense hummed under his breath "Normally no, but sometimes yes, but it would die."

"Wait what?"

"Imagine a pony-gryphon child, half pony, half gryphon. You can either leave it and help it grow so that it may either be called names, or let it die from pure fact biology wouldn't allow it to live. The body wouldn't work in harmony, and any interspecies children also die young."

"I don't understand, then it was good he spoke against it, why let those children suffer?"

"Because he used it to try and clean Equestrian from other species, he thinks ponies are better than others, we aren't at many things, but he was also right when he said we are good at a few. This is just one reason, he believes unicorns thru magic should control and teach other ponies."

"This is clearly racist"

"Against your own people and country, he thinks Pegasus's exist to help the earth ponies with their crops he sees the earth ponies as cheap workers. These workers are supposed to make food for the true force and intellect of Equestria which are the unicorns."

"You said he used the interspecies marriages topic to clean Equestrian, how? It doesn't make sense if he allowed it then those parings would have those children and they would die. So, any children who would somehow survive, he would then do something with then"

"Yes, but pony's would ignore it and still have children, or try to have them. He saw an opportunity to deport the other species out of Equestria to prevent it, as he said, **"To prevent unnecessary lives to suffer and die because of the incompetence of the Equestrian government(…)"** "

"Nobles support him?"

"Nobles? Peasant thru the nobles support him, he even somehow managed to convince non unicorns to support him"

Ichigo had a totally new view on Equestria and prince Blueblood, he is a racist son of a bitch. He is very nationalistic. Ichigo doesn't understand many things about Equestria but he just got here, if he had to choose or to pass a law, he would allow them to marry but what comes from it isn't the states concern. They bring the suffering on themselves.

"What about those forces he has appointed perfectly on the opposite side from places where the changelings attacked?"

The minister stopped and looked right and left, he then got closer and started to whisper

"Maybe I don't like him, and my views and his are different, but we are both patriots. Or so I thought"

"What do you mean? "Ichigo whispered back

"He is hungry for power, he wanted to become the parliaments royal speaker, I once heard somepony saying he wanted the Equestrian crown. But it can be a false rumor"

"What would becoming a royal parliaments speaker give him?"

"He would basically have the right to approve or change a part of the reforms princess Celestia might want to establish, bending Equestrian law to his idea, like he wants, preparing it for his own reforms and his own innovations"

"While still being a noble and a parliaments member"

"Exactly"

"What would the changeling victory bring him?"

The old pony again looked right and left, he didn't like the silence, someone might spy on them and knowing Blueblood, he knew his magic. That bastard can have someone spy on him. The minister of defense as an advisor had talked to Celestia many times and even his clothes might be a giant magical wire tapping device like in all those modern movies he saw.

"Not here"

They continued to walk, and changed their topic from talking about Blueblood to a more daily one. Normal and without conspiracy theories. Ichigo and the minister continued thru the hallway, taking a route around the palace. The minister from time to time showed him some art, and explained who was on which painting and what did he do to earn himself a place on the wall.

It was weird, Ichigo normally didn't like old people, he even acknowledged that fact, yet this old pony had him think before calling him 'gramps'.

[hr]

Immediately after Ichigo has left the dining hall, Luna sighted, her heart pounded like crazy, she knew he would ask this sooner or later, she just knew he would. Thankfully her response was enough for him, and she was glad that Faust gave her so much luck for it to actually work. Now that he was away, she might ask her sister, beg her sister.

"Tia" Luna asked concerned, her sad voice didn't yet leave her

"Lulu, I know, but it was close thou, you will h-"

"No, none of this. Please never, never say anything about my past, he is friendly to me only because he doesn't know."

"Luna, if he finds out, what then? You will be hurt even more"

"I will tell, but not now, please"

Luna leaned for hug, she wrapped her blue arms on her sisters milk white neck. Sniffing and letting a part of her emotions out, hugging tightly she felt as Celestia also hugged her back deeply with concern. The guards that guarded the entering were her private guards whom she knew were loyal enough to never tell what they see now before them. The doors to the kitchen didn't let even one squeak to go thru.

"I won't tell him I promise, but you will have to do it soon or else he will be angry"

"I know, I know" Luna said

"You know, maybe you should try and speak with others, you can't limit yourself to just one no-pony who came yesterday, what if he decides to go?"

Exactly…what then? What if Ichigo decides to venture on and leave Equestria to seek a new home? What will happen when he decides to do so? What if, until then she actually becomes good friends? She would like to be good friends with Ichigo, she can't allow him to go away, but she won't keep him caged in Equestria.

The thought that she might succeed and loose something after she gains it, it's horrible. It's very horrible. Luna only hopes Blueblood didn't hurt Ichigo's view on Equestria too much, if he did and somehow his offspring will be the cause of him leaving, then she will have a rough discussion on the main alley, with him standing just before a guillotine.

"I'll try"

"And I will help you, but recently I have more things to do and I can't just leave those matters alone"

"Then give me some"

"Luna you are still stuck in the past, today death penalty is unactable" Celestia looked at her sister running her hand down her cheek

Luna wanted to argue, but Celestia put her finger in the way that stopped Luna from mentioning the a word that is perfect for arguing and also mentions the prettiest part of Luna's body. One more time the sisters have hugged, hoping that the bad emotions left Lunas mind Celestia excused herself and went to dress up properly for the day to then address the nobles.

Luna went back to her room, accompanied by the same guards who have witnessed everything. While going back to her room she has gone past a few nobles that gave her those angry looks, of course if not the guards that received an order from Celestia she would be probably stoned to death by the nobles.

Luna did have some _friends_ , Twilight for example, and the whole main 6 as they call themselves. Spike the dragon was also friendly towards her, and Cadence didn't mind her dark past. Shining Armor is neutral, but she can in time form better relations with him. Ichigo was the last one who can become a friend, maybe the first once since she arrived that would be somepony true.

Her room was filled with teddy bears and small plushy Ursas that accompanied he during the night. She had some alcohol inside too, her windows were always closed, she liked it dark. She could concentrate and if needed she could turn on the light, apparently a new invention. A lightbulb and electricity, basically someone managed to build a device that formed a small sun inside the glass bulb. It needed electricity to work.

It doesn't work as she imagines it to work, telling herself something like this helps her. She has infinite amount of time to learn about everything that changed. What really Luna didn't like was the fact that a small island that belonged to Equestria was annexed by the gryphons and to this day it wasn't returned.

Luna's bed was large and round like the moon. Her walls were dark and painted with a special paint that sparkles at night illuminating the room from tiny points resembling stars. She had multiple wardrobes like a princess would have, she had clothes made from materials shipped from the corners of the world and jewelry made from minerals and ores excavated under deadly circumstances.

She even possessed a ring made from the most expensive ore in the whole world, worth five hundred gold bars per ounce. The Tartarian ore, it was a ore found just before Tartarus or in Tartarus itself. It could cut thru diamond, and nothing else then magic could destroy it. It can take the color of any kind, be it red, or blue, white or look like glass.

Only the Tartarian ore is capable of holding a soul belonging toa Alicorn or any other demigod being from any race. One ring like this could store massive amounts of magic or potentially be given for land. Such trinket could be used to buy a country and make it another countries vassal. But that ring is a family treasure, and it will never be used this way.

* * *

AU

As promised another chapter, I hope you like it, write your own thoughts down in the comments. Is Blueblood a traitor? Is the minister of defense trying to gain popularity by being friendly to Ichigo? Or am I only messing with you, making you write the wrong thing, that later will make you look stupid? I dunno, but do you know?

And yes, I know that Shining was supposed to come, but he didn't you'll see why, in a few weeks or more, as the next week will be pretty messed up for me.

Support me on FimFiction, my accounts name is **TheOPcharacterWritter**


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo has been told by Tight Grip to come to his room later today. He can come at nine and eleven pm, or two in the morning. This has to be important if he wants to meet in the night. They also discussed the possibility of Blueblood being a traitor, yet the old minister despite all of his bad emotions and bad opinion about Blueblood hoped that the stallion wouldn't be who they thought he was. After all it would damage the Government's opinion, hurt the monarchs, and by monarchs of course Celestia because Luna still doesn't count as one in his eyes.

Not that the old pony said it like this, Ichigo himself theorized this as the minister of defense didn't include Luna at all in all of his sentences. Ichigo truly didn't understand what could have happened that made Luna become hated by everyone. He could ask, but if she finds out? She could be angry or fear he will hate her?

Maybe he should wait after all, in the worst case he will be told by someone from the nobles or maybe tonight by the old pony. He has to prepare himself for entering a room dominated by the odor of an old man. For someone old that pony isn't bad, he is ice, wants to help and trusts him. For Ichigo it was normal to think of responding with the same attitude. Yet the old minister putting so much trust in him, this isn't healthy for someone to high up to already trust an stranger.

Ichigo was roaming thru the hallways, seeking something to interest himself with. He had nothing to do, literally, the Princesses had their work, he won't bother them with his presence. He doesn't know a lot of ponies here, and some still look at him strangely, he does too after all he is a human being and they are horses. Which is unbelievable, for him at least. All those furry fans would sacrifice anything only to be in his place.

Ichigo was walking alone, with his hands in his pockets, his white attire was the only thing he had to wear, without counting in the possible tons of noble clothes he has in his room of course. This palace was boring, big like a motherfucker and boring like schools lessons. How many maids have to clean this palace? How much are they paid is the question…

Ichigo meet with a crossing, he had to choose where to go. He looked at each of the possible routes. From the left he saw another long hallway like the one he just went thru, from the right he while concentrating could hear some sort of noises, indicating struggle. Wonder what is going on there! However, the third way of going forwards send a weak breeze against him, maybe he will have the pleasure of going outside? Every palace and castle has a garden.

' _Forwards then'_

Ichigo went forwards as planned, yet had to manage and not die from boredom while again defeating seventy or more meters of pure stone. The hallways, the architecture, the colors the harmony between gold and white, gray and black it was beautiful but how much can one withstand so much before going crazy! Some statues would make this place way better.

' _ **King, its not that bad! Remember you have me to keep you company'**_

' _This is one of_ _few_ _things I actually fear'_

' _ **King, don't be mean, I just want to see you happy, running on full speed!'**_

' _Well, then maybe tell me if as an Arrancar that has a chunk of Shinigami powers, can I use shunpo or anything like this?'_

' _ **Sadly, we can't and your Shinigami power are just an power up to your hollow powers.'**_

' _Great…'_ Hissed the Strawberry in annoyance

' _ **Look at the positives, you consist in a hundred percent from me and only me, this means something!'**_

' _For you, I would prefer to at least have something from a Shinigami'_

' _ **But you have, it only doesn't work the way you want'**_

"This is what I really would like to fix" Whispered Ichigo

' _ **If you try and go forwards, become stronger then before, who knows maybe you will succeed?'**_

"So there is a way?"

' _ **I never said that, you have the charm of making anything go your way if you really want. Don't disagree with me on that matter!'**_

"That's not true, sometimes it did, not every time."

If he really wanted to change something, it did change and it became the way he wanted it to be but the process was long and painful. What the hollow said had truth in it but also a lot of understatements that could be understood wrongly. The conversation kept Ichigo from dying from boredom and he managed to reach the end of the hallway.

The hallways lead right and short after there was a opening, it was a iron gate that was opened. There was a chain and a padlock on one of the gates rods. It was what he thought it was, the way to the garden! He could see the greenery in the distance. He saw bushes, flowers of different and unknown to him kinds, definitely roses. Something more interesting than a pile of curved marble.

He exited the hallway and placed his foot on the gardens soil, immediately he could hear birds. Looking around before his very eyes a blue butterfly flew past him. The fresh air filled his lungs, just like when he used sonido to throw the glass away into the forest. There were no fountains visible from now, but he was sure as hell he almost destroyed that there will be one.

He went with the pathway he stood on and looked at the royal garden. Ichigo was never too much into nature, but this was very beautiful. He also didn't understand why Zangetsu preferred nature more than Karakura Town. Ichigo slowly approached an labyrinth, there were plenty of statues decorating the way to it.

The labyrinth probably itself contains statues of ponies, however something seemed weird, one statue seemed to be lacking. There neighboring statues presented a pony holding a large scroll in her hand while behind her another scroll was unrolled and went up almost encircling her. The other statues showed a pony that held a flag, he had a cape, he also wore full plate military armor with gothic looking gauntlets and a chain mail.

The empty pedestal was also higher then the others. Weird to say at last, maybe it broke and they took it to repair it? Could be a possible explanation for it not being here. Or they will bring a new one over this place, and the pedestal was made for a statute that will come shortly. Shouldn't it be brought all together at once actually?

Ignoring whatever purpose this wasted piece of garden had, Ichigo had felt really strange, he felt weak and dizzy. His vision became blurry and the world started to spin around him, he blinked a few times but it didn't help. He had troubles breathing in and out, the air was fine, he didn't have the strength to do it.

Big amounts of reiatsu were being emitted by something, he couldn't tell what it was. Ichigo had trouble walking, he returned to the pedestal and sat on it to regain strength, yet his state only worsened. He felt the need to throw up, much saliva was gathered in his mouth. Ichigo started to forget to breathe and he had to keep concentrated on breathing because he couldn't do it normally anymore.

His hollow was quiet, it couldn't be him, this was foolish. The reiatsu washed over him, he was effected by it and he felt like pushed by something really powerful. He felt like a magnet, being pushed by another magnet, with his pole and the magnets being the same and facing each other. Ichigo's hands begin to shake. The reiatsu was chaotic and it could be compared to waves in a storm.

Supporting his head with his hand, he looked at his right hand, it was shaking as if he had Alzheimer. Ichigo begin to lose his senses, he was becoming deaf, he feared what was happening, the reiatsu as astronomical, he could compare it to Aizens. However, he still could tell when something was touching him, and he definitely felt it.

Turning back, he grabbed the hand of the potential attacker, he expected some monster so suddenly pop out and here he saw a worker with a blue cap, black mane and yellow fur wearing a janitors suit. The pony looked at him terrified and held his other hand close in defense. Ichigo narrowed his eye, he saw the weirdest piece of art in his life!

Way behind him, on a trailer other workers have been trying to bring it towards him. The statue he has been wondering about found itself. From what it seemed it was heavy. It emitted the reiatsu, this wasn't just a statue, this was something more and it was hurting him. The closer it got the worse he felt.

"Sir, please may I request that you make place for Discord?" Said with a scared voice the pony

Ichigo stopped holding him "What?"

"If you could please stand up, the statue of Discord the God of Chaos will be placed right here" Said the pony "Sir…you don't look so good, are you feeling well?"

Ichigo didn't hear the ponies words, he felt the surroundings being hot, he had trouble breathing. The statue presented a horse, with two horns, one of a deer and the other weird thick and ridged. He had an arm of a lion and of an gryphon. One of his legs was normal, and by normal he meant equine, yet the other one looked like a dragons leg, similar to spikes.

"Sir?"

"H-Help me stand up"

The pony helped Ichigo stand up, however he had to accompany him further because Ichigo didn't have any strength to go forward. The pony guided Ichigo to a nearby bench made out of wood, that was long enough for Ichigo to lay down and breathe heavily while the statue was getting closer and closer.

"Sir, please tell what has happened?"

Ichigo wanted but couldn't' respond, he only felt something burning in his throat and something keeping him from talking. Ichigo felt metallic flavor in his mouth, he knew it was blood. He had to be strong and not fall into panic. Soon however from his nose blood started to pour out and it went down his cheeks.

"Sir? Sir!"

Ichigo doze off completely, he could hear his hollow call his name and telling him something, scramming and warning him about something. Probably to say to be kept as far away as he can from Discord the God of Chaos. However Ichigo tried to concentrate despite the pian he felt in his joints and his muscles.

" _ **King! We don't have enough strength to fight…this thing"**_

Ichigo heard his hollows voice, yet he didn't see him, he only saw blackness "What is it, why am I feeling so weird"

" _ **Its spiritual energy is way different, it cuts thru reishi and changes it, makes it unorganized to say at least"**_

"How powerful is he, or she?"

" **King we don't have time, I don't know what it is doing to us but I myself have troubles talking to you, tell this pony to get us out of here!"**

Ichigo could hear his hollow, although weaker and slightly quieter

"But you always liked battle now you're running?"

" _ **King please, we fight to be stronger and survive, and right now running is the best way to survive"**_

"How strong is it?"

" _ **King please, we need to…"**_

"How strong?"

Yet Ichigo didn't receive a reply, he was left in blackness, he didn't feel anything at all, he didn't know if something happened. He didn't understand as a half hollow and half a human he should have a better chances at fighting against spiritual pressure or at least be harder to injure. His hierro should hold off any potential needles if he gets to a hospital.

" _Hmm, interesting, I never felt such power before. You have to be Celestia's new way of securing her dominance in Equestria and the world."_

Ichigo heard a voice in his head, it belonged to a man. This had to be the statue for sure!

"Who are you?!"

" _Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Discord, Lord of Chaos! Pleasure to meet you"_

"What have you done to me!"

" _I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do a thing! Besides you didn't tell me your name yet and I find it insulting._ Said Discord with contempt"

"And hell I won't! What have you done to me I can't move or speak!"

" _Truly? If only Celestia knew how easily it is to destroy her new pupil she would cry rainbows in her pillow!"_ Paused the Chaos God, and after a gasp he continued " _Of course because of the amount of cosmetics and eyelashes and other various chemicals on her face."_

"I'm not her new pupil!" In anger protested the teen

" _Pfff! Don't you lie to me! Why would she keep somepony with so much power in her palace without her wanting to use you?"_

"What do you mean with "somepony with so much power?""

" _You are blind if you don't see the magic that flows within you, you can't even call it magic it's so characteristic for you. I never seen anything familiar to what you poses"_

This being clearly is close to discovering his secret, this doesn't mean he can't fight. He needs to again gain consciousness over his body. He needs to stand up or else days might pass and they will discover his hollow hole and he doesn't need problems. Why is this Discord even talking to him.

"I…Well-Just let me go!"

" _But I'm not holding you! You're the one who almost collapsed and is right now laying and a bench waiting for a doctor to show up!"_

"That's the problem you caused, now they will see things they shouldn't"

" _No!"_ Grunted the Spirit in vain " _Don't be one of those mighty showing his BIG privilege heroes, please! The world had enough of you."_

"That's not what I meant!" Said Ichigo embarrassed by the lewd attack

" _And I'm Harmony incarnate"_

"For me you can be that if you want, just stop doing what you're doing. Control your spirit-Magic and let me go away"

" _I don't know if you're truly blind or not, if yes then I'm sorry but I'm imprisoned in stone and can't even breathe"_

"You're emitting it like crazy, to the point it hurts me! Besides you're lying, if you're in stone why can you see me on a bench?"

" _Well this changes a lot of things…But anyways, I can observe everything around me at once while in stone. Trust me that you wouldn't want to see everything that happens in this garden."_

"Leave me be! I swear I'll go grab a hammer and destroy you"

" _Yes please!_ Said Discord with excitement _I will be able to feel freedom again!"_

"Then I will make your sentence ten time longer then it was"

Ichigo heard a gasp and whining, similar to a dog when is sad or begs for food. " _You wouldn't do that?"_

"Yes I will, please control your magic. Let me go"

Ichigo heard humming, and something like ah hand brushing hair. _In fact I could do that, but tell me how are you able to say I'm emitting big amounts of my magic when it is invisible?_

"That is none of your business"

" _Ha! Then feel free being violated by that female pony nurse"_

"Wait, no, no, no you have to stop!'

" _No! You don't want to tell me what I want, I won't do you a favor, besides I'd like to see what you hide under that jacket you so badly want to keep on you"_

Ichigo didn't know if for sure the being called Discord saw anything he could in the statue. But if there actually is a doctor that came to see if he is well then he is in big troubles. She will request to take of his clothes partially to give him more space to breathe and to check his pulse. He has only hoes his hollow isn't on a rampage or that in fact he isn't tricked.

"This is one of my abilities, I can sense others magic and tell if something is or isn't a threat, I also can detect someone's presence and I am able to recognize someone thru his magic. It just happens."

" _Now we can talk, yes. I have to say that you're desperate to hide your little secret. Just to ease the tensions there is no nurse violating you right now, I lied"_

"Motherfu-"

" _It's a stallion"_

"Are you serious?!"

" _Nah, there's no one there, although that worker with much care runs his fingers do-"_

"Stop! I really need to stand up! I don't require you control yourself perfectly just limit it enough for me to go away"

" _I know, but I want to know more! What is this secret, tell me I promise I won't tell anyone, it can be a sign of good intentions from my side"_ Discords voice seemed to get closer to him as those words were said

"How are you even able to enter my mind? And what did you do to Mūnroau?"

" _Well, you are the only person I have met since many thousands of years that is capable of withstanding my chaotic presence. That is the main reason why you are in such an condition."_

"Wait, because you wanted to talk to me I felt so sick?"

" _That might be one of the reasons"_

So Discord is so powerful that normal ponies and others can presumably die from him entering someone's mind and he is powerful enough to actually survive? This would mean that normal ponies or anyone in fact that doesn't have enough power simply has no chance of survival. Meaning that Discord poses power that can make anyone die at his will by being close.

"How long have you been in stone?

" _Don't get me started on this"_ Said the spirit with anger " _I just broke out and now I'm again in stone"_

"Who did this? Celestia and Luna?"

" _You can say so, she did it thru her favorite pony, Twilight Sparkle and her wretched friends! Once she did it to punish me because I took care of her Equestria, and her ponies loved me and she was jealous so she imprisoned me with her sister so that the ponies might kiss her round sun!"_

No it couldn't be, this was impossible she seemed to be a good ruler. She wouldn't do something like this, then again maybe it was a lie? Maybe indeed he was again tricked and Discord actually said truth although he hid some serious details only to make his image glow brighter than Celestia's? He sure wasn't without sin.

"You said you broke out"

" _I did, and she called her puppet, told her to take care of me, because she herself can't. She is the almighty Sunbutt that sits and shines! She needs to sit or else she would blind everyone…Wink Wink"_

"What did you do to Mūnroau?"

" _You mean the scary bipedal creature, that has almost the same voice as you only a demonic filter put over it, has a horned mask and a sword identical to you with identical long hair and is aggressive like a mare in heat?"_

"Yes?" Ichigo said unsure

" _Hmmm…He said his name was Shiro, but I put him in a cage in your inner world as he called it."_

"Discord, listen I need you to stop whatever you're doing. I don't know why you want to talk but not that way! You had to do something to be imprisoned."

" _I spread a little chaos here and there, made chocolate rain and it could be that PinkiePie had a one day crush on me after that, however I didn't do anything_ _ **THAT**_ _bad."_

"Discord, listen, I have something important to hide, I'm sure you have your own secret to. For me it means very much, it can question my future in Equestria"

" _I want to know it soo bad!_ Said Discord with a squeaking voice"

"I'm deadly serious, just leave me alone"

" _Alright, but tell just one more thing and I promise, I promise on behalf of Celestas_ **Thicc** _cutiemark that I will let you free."_

"Fine" With a grunt responded the carrot top

" _It is connected to your strange power is it?"_

That is what Ichigo has expected Discord to ask him. Discord as a powerful being probably had a few adventures with powerful ponies or gryphons, and as he said himself with the Princesses who both combined are above him. He needs to know this, as it is a threat to him to not now something that might benefit him.

"Yes, it is"

" _All right, as promised I will let you go now, was fun talking to you. Besides, do you want to know something funny before you go? Might be pretty interesting."_

"What is it?"

" _Not more then five seconds have passed thru out our conversation! You'll have plenty of time to go and make sure no one calls a nurse or someone to help you get to the medical wing"_

"This means that…" Ichigo whispered

" _Thanks for the information, I will keep it for later, nothing causes more chaos then destroyed friendship"_

* * *

Ichigo felt better, way better, but still the damage Discord has done to his body was catastrophic. Ichigo gained conscious slowly he also raised his head. He could see the worker that helped him lay down on the bench was next to him calling his co-workers for help. Ichigo shook his head, he still felt dizzy and he felt like vomiting, but he was angry!

He said things he shouldn't have said! He was tricked! His fear for being caught not telling them truth made him make a horrible errors in his dialogue with Discord. But Discord is imprisoned in stone, he can be sure that he won't escape it soon, of course Aizen's amounts of power would be needed to imprison him in stone.

Ichigo helped himself by reaching for the benches upper edge to stand up and sit rather than lie. Ichigo found it somewhat hard to do, even if his power was coming back he still felt weird, he felt weak being so close to Discord. Discord, he will remember this name, he will remember what has just happened.

He deserves to rot in this stone, he deserves every fucking beard to fly over and shit on him for what he has done to him! He deserves every possible bird to make themselves a nest in his mouth. He will be the first one, to again imprison him in stone when the time would require him to do so. Whatever means it will take he will do it.

"Umm sir? Please lie down"

"No! I'm ok I don't need any help"

"But sir, you stopped breathing literally a moment ago I can't let you go without somepony taking care of you"

"Thank you for your actually caring, but it's alright" Ichigo had to stop to catch a breath " I begin to feel better"

"Sir I can't let you go, you may feel dizzy and fall over anywhere in the palace, I will be blamed for something happening to you"

Ichigo understood what the worker meant he will be punished if something happens to him and normally you should take care of someone who has symptoms worse, familiar or exactly the same he has. However he can be sure Discord won't make him fall down in the middle of a hallway. To know that there is something capable of doing this to him is frightening.

"Don't worry everything is ok, no need to call any nurse, or doctor or anyone in fact. There is no need in telling the Princesses or any noble you see"

"This request is even more impossible to accept then the previous one, sir"

"Leave him alone Runny Mop" Called a voice from behind "He's a hero, and they always confident, and reject help, if he dies in the middle of the hallway, it will be his fault"

The janitor looked behind "Yes Boss" With a scared voice he responded, and went away.

"And you!"

Ichigo looked at the stallion, who was dressed in a red T-shirt and wore a yellow thin scarf around his neck with leather boots. He also wore jeans and had a badge like a sheriff although this badge was made out of plastic. What the badge had written on it, he didn't see but he could tell that this is o is the leader of those workers who brought the statue of Discord.

"Go"

Ichigo stood up, he almost tripped, but he managed to find the strength in standing and went towards the exit, he avoided as widely as he could Discord and with a very slow walk he went in the opposite to where he wanted to head before he meet Discord. His hollow didn't yet appear and he feared that his hollow might be kept silent for a few days after this incident.

Ichigo used his hand to clean his face from the blood that came from his nose, it wasn't too much blood. His head hurt really bad, he could breathe, walk and talk. Why didn't he sense him earlier? Or maybe he didn't because his reiatsu is way above him. This would mean that Discord is a higher dimensional being.

How could he potentially fight such a threat with only his hollow powers? If it's the case, he has a new potential enemy to fight with, he has an enemy that already showed his intentions and his attitude towards him by lying to him. Not even a week in this world, and he already has found a weird horrifying mix of animals that is called a **God** of Chaos, a God like Aizen when he became one with the Hogyoku.

Then again, this would mean that Celestia and Luna are indeed Goddesses that control the day and Night as they want, and that they as claimed move the Sun and the Moon. How they move it or what do they do to do it is not important right now, he just been shown potential proof that he lives among four Gods of this world. Two are responsible for the night and the day, one is for causing havoc and is a liar, and the other one just married and is the goddess of Love.

Ichigo is also a God, not literally but if he was stuck in his Final Getsuga form he would be God indeed. He would eclipse Luna and Celestia, but probably find himself at Discords level. Celestia has almost equal to him spiritual pressure as he has and Luna is slightly under him. This doesn't make sense however, how did they defeat Discord? They could have received help from something or someone.

Ichigo was to young for this shit, this was too much. What next, praying to them will make him stronger? To be in a new world, talk with its God's right away, gain favors and even rescue them and their nation? What Kind of Gods are they? Was Chrysalis a Goddess to? Or maybe she was demigod of some sort.

This is unbelievable, this is shocking experience. What's even weirder is that they are not as powerful and evil as he thought they might be. In most cases when you hear about Gods, you hear about curses and them cheating on everyone and everything. Turning others into mountains or stealing their souls, changing their genders.

Here he has seen good gods, without counting Discord of course. Celestia is just, and she is merciful, she has a nice motherly and warming voice, quite desirable. Luna, she is friendly towards him, she is depressed and visibly she suffers. He wants to help because he knows how it feels to be bullied and she is bullied by society. Cadence, he didn't talk to her too much, but she was raised by Luna and Celestia probably, she also is friendly towards him and might be a potential source of help in the future.

Discord is the first one to be a liar, and trickster. Discord is the first more defensive but playing with fire type of guy. He doesn't like him, and Ichigo doesn't care if Discord asks for forgiveness he won't be friendly towards him. Definitely he won't be friendly if he breaks out of his imprisonment and will spread chaos everywhere.

Ichigo opened the doors to his room, he had troubles opening it and he felt the weight of the doors when he opened them. He has lost his inhuman power for now, thanks to him being half an human and Arrancar his strength was boosted and now he has lost this ability for probably a few hours, the best solution would be to wait it out in bed.

Ichigo was going to do that, he went inside of his room, and closed the doors that closed quicker then when he opened them. While closing them he felt even weaker and when the doors shut he had to wait a little and use the doors as a support not to fall on the ground.

Ichigo pushed himself off the door and with his last efforts he approached his bed. Ichigo was almost there, he only had to drop on the soft blankets and then wiggle himself up and lie down, wait and regain strength after his meeting with Discord. Go and eat something, and attend to his meeting with the old minister of defense.

Ichigo let gravity take him down, and he fell down on his bed like those changelings he beated up while the invasion was happening. The soft nicely smelling blankets hugged him, and Ichigo only moved his legs so that they may not lay on the edge of his bed. He shifted himself up and placed his head on a big and cold cushion.

Quickly Ichigo has surrendered to his tiredness and his eyes closed, leaving his hollow to hopefully regenerate him, after he escapes the cage Discord has imprisoned him in. Overall…this was a hell of a day for him.

* * *

AU

So, any ideas how could I name a chapter without spoilering you what is or might be happening in it?

Btw, you might think, wtf is happening, isn't Ichigo supposed to be the OP one over here whooping everyone's ass and claiming all the juicy pussies for himself when the time comes?

Yeah, first off we need a force that will make our Ichigo feel weak and will make him want to become stronger so that Discord won't be the strongest. This is one of the reason.

Another reason, is that we need a OP villain to form an even more OP hero.

Support me FimFiction, my accounts name is TheOPcharacterWritter

More information on FimFiction.


	15. Chapter 15

It's almost Midnight…

Ichigo has been up for an hour now, the meeting with Discord has caused some worrying damage to his body. He tried to pour some water to a glass, he noticed that his hands were shaking like crazy. He almost spilled the water on the table. He tried talking to Mūnroau, yet he didn't hear a response from his hollow.

Ichigo wanted to ask him why exactly did he choose _Shiro_ as his name when Discord asked for it. Discord is a dangerous force, if he could get unconscious by just talking with the dude telepathically. What can Discord do to him if he would fight him? Kill him or worse, Discord is closed in a statue and his raitas full potential is blocked by the stone.

Discord however had to first localize him and see him in order to speak to him, if Discord wouldn't be restricted by his prison, he'd find his presence in seconds after he entered Canterlot or maybe even after he appeared in Equestrian. For now, Ichigo has the high ground. But will it stay like this forever? He hopes so, and the more he hopes Discords punishment will last forever.

Ichigo tried to sit, squat and lay on his bed but he couldn't find a comfortable position for himself. Either the bedsheets were to soft or he sunk to quickly in his pillows. Ichigo's medical condition all in all has improved, he had nothing to entertain himself with other then some old newspapers. He could ask a guard or any one of the staff to point him to a library, doing research on Equestria might proof beneficial if he still wants to lie about his origins and that he came from for away.

Learning about Equestrian culture wouldn't only give him knowledge about the local traditions the Pony's have, but it would also help him adapt to their culture and maybe even find some resemblance with Japanese culture, who knows maybe there will be something! After all, Equestria is a copy of Europe. Something inspired by Japan must be here, and he **hopes its not fucking Hentai.**

There's a plan, now he needs to execute it. He's been good at learning stuff, it won't be hard to memorize some of the information he'll get if he gets his hands on the books. Not now, as it is almost midnight, he promised to see the minister of defense in his chambers to discuss about Blueblood. Bluebloods behavior is quite suspicious.

Ichigo looked around his chamber before going out, he seeked clothes, a new attire he might use, his Jacket is comfy but staying in the same clothes all day is not unsanitary. He walked up to one to his giant Ikea wardrobes in his room. The wardrobe was made from the same wood most of his furniture was. There was a mirror attached to the rectangle doors.

He opened it, as he thought. The wardrobe was full of very expensive looking clothing, both for females and males. The clothes hang on hangers, the clothes for females and males were separated by a thin wooden partition. Above the suits and dresses, various other clothing's there was a shelf, it was empty.

No shoes or any other footwear was located by Ichigo, it could be it wasn't here, although he thought it would. Ichigo open a few cupboards and was more than happy to have some socks for him to change, there was plenty of them, different sizes for different individuals, he a pair with his size and threw them at his bed to change them after he gets something new to wear. He also found some underwear; simple red boxers are enough for a teen like him. He threw them towards the socks to give them some company.

Ichigo looked over some of the vestures that he found, long and made out of very slippery material. He took two out to look at them and potentially find something good that would suit him. He didn't look that bad in white, then again why care? Clothes for nobles are noble and therefore always are good.

Ichigo to his surprise has found nothing simpler than Jeans! Nothing better than that, simple dark blue jeans are enough for now, he threw them on the bed. There was still the question what to wear instead of his jacket, he didn't see any t-shirts or clothes that resembled them, he is forced to put whatever he finds on his naked body and hope it will be comfortable.

' _Hmmm…'_

He pulled out from the back of the wardrobe a very nice regalia, it had something middle-eastern in it; Calling it Muslim would be too much, it was like a mixture of Indian and Arabic design. It had a turban inside, already he got some mixed feelings about it, but overall, he could wear it. If anything, he'd put it back inside of the wardrobe and walk without it.

The material had creamy color and golden patterns of flowers and stalk making circles. Also, a very long half cape was stitched to the shoulder of the vesture. It doesn't have to be necessary called a half cape, but he doesn't know the exact name for something like this. That was about it, he tried to maybe find something more suiting it then Jeans he took out, yet he only found more eastern European looking pants. His dark blue Jeans would be hardly visible and the attire he'd would wear would get attention not what he has on his legs.

"Good enough"

Ichigo of course had to find something more suitable than his Black Zōri. For sure he has something hidden inside of his room that might look good on him. Maybe something else then Eastern looking shoes would do. Ichigo once again searched thru his wardrobe, he didn't find a thing. Sadly, he was running out of time again, so he got more serious and started to look around his apartment.

Walking to another much smaller closet he opened it, finding of course more clothes that were meant for rich folks. Under the clothes or behind of them there was nothing worth of attention. Ichigo scratched his head and proceed to look in the lower parts of the closet.

It took him three minutes, but he succeeded. He found…Made from black leather, western renaissance style knee long boots. Not exact knee long 'cuz they ended just before his knee but hey, its something. It won't look bad, its night anyways it's probably colder than in the morning. Ichigo threw them beside his bed and they landed with a bang louder then Ichigo imagined they would land with.

Now that he had his clothes ready, it was time to put them on, firstly he took his Zōri off his feet and together with them the tabi. He put on the socks he took out of the wardrobe and after that he managed to put on the boots he found in the other closet. He walked two times across his room to check if they are good, they were just perfect.

Ichigo took off his jacket. Raveling his hollow hole, looking at it made him a little sick. But because it was a damn hole in his chest, but because it was reminding him he was a hollow if the mask on his face wasn't enough. Then he took off his hakama and put it right next to his jacket. He changed his underwear.

He put on his jeans, sadly they were to big, he had to find a belt. Without much effort Ichigo managed to find one in the wardrobe he took his jeans from. The belt was made from leather like most belts and the belt plate was in shape of a horse. That was all about it. Now came the worst part, putting on the goddamn middle-eastern looking thing.

(Link to the boots) s/files/1/0495/0473/products/9911-BK_ ?v=1500492538

Ichigo unclipped the button, then he tried to put the thing on. It went quite easy, of course to a certain point, because of the collar that was insanely hard he had limited space and couldn't exactly look up or down. So, buttoning up was harder than he thought it would be, the holes were also very tiny, and the button just wouldn't get in, yet due to Ichigo's enhanced strength he managed to do it quickly and without breaking his clothing.

"Never again will I choose to wear something like this!" Ichigo spouted in annoyance

He was done, he officially has made it! And it five past midnight, he still had much time before two am in the morning.

Ichigo walked up to the mirror on the wardrobe, these damn high-class standards will kill him eventually. Why does the western world have to be so complicated?! Not to mention everything is so full of gold and shines so furiously blinding you with all that silver or sunlight being reflecting from the surface of something metal!

He covered his face with his right hand and sighed painfully.

"I look ridiculous."

(Link to the outfit) .in/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/14.

Indeed, especially with the turban on his head, his orange hair plays along with the colors quite well but the rest? Nah, it isn't the worse thing in the world, its just for now and later he could focus on finding something more suitable for himself. Or ask for anything less expensive and simpler then this!

'ZZZzzzZZZzzzzzzzz'

Ichigo quickly clapped his hands just above his head, killing the mosquito that dared to fly inside of his room. He tried to locate where it fell but of course probably it flew away because why not? It's not like it will bite him, only annoy him. Ichigo exited his chambers, dressed weirdly, going to visit the minister of defense.

Now, the only remaining objective he has is to go unnoticed or noticed to the minister of defense room and talk about blueblood as they agreed to. That will be a hell of a chat, he'll learn more things then he should about Equestrian military forces. From all things, the Canadian friendliness of the pony's is the weirdest.

* * *

It took Ichigo ten turns and five comebacks to find the minister of defenses room. The whole fucking castle was a giant maze, how did they even operate inside of this building? Not to mention this literally is a village sized palace. Ichigo knocked on the wooden doors to the minister's room, he awaited a response, he didn't get one. He knocked again, this time he could hear something moving inside.

The sound of slippers being rubbed against a carpet was more than familiar to the Arrancar. He heard the locks to the doors being turned, three at least were opened, whatever this old pony hides inside must be valuable. Of course, by valuable we talk about ancient plans to build weapons of mass destruction that were made on the premise of old ones written by some sort of ancient civilization or some shit.

The have opened to reveal the old pony in his stripy Pajama. Red, white and light blue were the colors of the stripes, he had a nightcap on his head too. Ichigo looked at the pony with a questioning look while the old pony looked back with a tired gaze.

"I came he-"

Ichigo couldn't finish as the pony dragged him inside of his chamber shutting the door and closing the three locks. Ichigo has been pulled inside, he almost fell over. The old pony had a lot of strength! Jeez, he thought that old people are weaker and here's a surprise, this pony didn't lose his strength over the years.

Ichigo regained his balance, and now he could look around, the first thing he noticed of course was the smell of old people. The minister of defense had a large bed, most things had beige or any shade of brown similar to coffee. Dark military green also played a role in the minister room, the whole room was rather dark, there was only two candles lit that shine light at the doors and one was on a wide round wooden table.

Ichigo could not notice that the floor wasn't covered by many carpets or in fact anything, the floors was wooden and the only thing laying on it was a red carpet closely to the doors. Ichigo also noted that there were some writing feathers in a mug on the previously mentioned round table, together with various notes written with Calligraphy.

There was a simple wooden chair, a few tea cups and also a small pot with what it seemed to be strawberry glaze remaining on it after a sweet dessert. The minister windows and balcony were closed, and that's about everything what he could see. The light didn't shine brightly enough to give him the ability to see the rest of the minister room in details.

"For a minute I mistook you for somepony different." Said the minister with a tired voice

"I'm the only…Arrancar in this palace, it would be quite hard to not recognize me."

The old pony turned towards the orange haired teen, he inspected him from the tip of his turban to the bottom.

"Are you gettin' married?"

Ichigo was visibly taken back by that question, what kind of question was that even?!

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm not!"

"Then why are wearing a wedding attire? I forgot the name, but it started on S…"

That's why it looked so familiar, it was a _Sherwani_ after all from India or maybe this one is from Pakistani area. Or Bangladesh, to hell with all the things, it looked good that's what matters.

"I think its common is Saddle Arabia, or somewhere from there." Mussed the Minister

' _Yep, Pakistani sherwani, and a horse pun at the same time'_

"Can we get to business?"

The old minister's years perked at that. "Yes, yes right away" He said quickly, he placed the candle on the round table.

The minister of defense played around in the dark, Ichigo took one of the candles to shine light towards the minister. He kneeled before his giant bed, from under it he pulled out a big chest. Not a normal chest, this chest had a weird lock. The lock was round, and it had three gems in it. Red, blue and green.

"Give a few seconds lad."

"Sure."

The minister stood up and with a simple hand gesture requested that Ichigo gives him the candle back, Ichigo obliged. The minister burned the upper side of the lock at the same time warming up the red crystal, after it begin to glow the minister stopped.

"Ichigo, there's a small bag with power under all those writing feathers in the mug, please hand it over."

Ichigo did as the old pony did, he put out the feathers and took out the small bag, in movies they're used to store gold and inside of this there's some kind of powder? Ichigo threw it to the minister who caught the bag and opened it, he then took some from inside. The powder was dark blue in color, the minister sprinkled the candles flame with the powder.

The flame turned at first purple then dark blue. The minister did the same thing this time burning the blue gem that seemed to be covered by ice with every second. Ichigo looked at it with interest, after all it's magic he that isn't fake but real. Tight noticed Ichigo staring at the process he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands and after that answered.

"True ice, it's a powder made from the icicles that grow on the homes of the _crystal ponies_ , one pinch of it is worth two thousand bits."

Ichigo's eyes widened "No, you're lying for something like this?"

The minister chuckled "I recommend going to a theater or maybe a history class for newcomers, then you'd know why it's so expensive." The pony smiled.

"Still, I can't believe it, how and why? There has to be another powder or spell that makes the same effect." Ichigo sat on the wooden chair that was next to the round table

"There are, but this one is the most effective, and strongest, besides, it also changes the way fire works." The minister stopped freezing the blue gem after it started to glow

"What exactly does it do?"

"Fire can burn without oxygen, it can't be extinguished by water, it also can't spread on paper or any other material." Tight stopped "It lasts forever."

"That's all? For something like this? Two thousand bits? I would understand three hundred or a little more, but two thousand?"

"Well, there's also only seven ounces of it left." Tight gave him a serious stare.

"Oh, that changes a lot. Can't you produce more?

The old pony looked around the back of his room to find something, he turned to him.

"Well, we need it to be winter and we need the crystal homes to be back."

Ichigo didn't quite understand what it meant, but it has to do as the pony said with crystal homes and **crystal ponies.** Ponies made out of diamonds? Maybe ponies that look like crystal, or perhaps a race of ponies that are far better and greater then Normal ponies. Like a higher race of one species.

"What exactly are the crystal homes?"

Tight has stood up with a small box that had something inside. The box looked like it was meant to hold candy inside. Tight opened it and from inside of it he took out a white pill, it could be that he was taking his medicines, but he held them in an unmarked cartoon box. How is he able to tell if he takes the right medicines?

The minister put the box away and held the pill in his hand. He looked around and seemed to look for something, but he didn't see it. The he hit himself in the head and opened one of the windows. Ichigo watched with interest what in the hell is this he is doing. Outside of his window there seemed to be a canister, that was standing on a plank nailed to the brick wall in an amateur manner.

The minister seemed to have bad luck as the has his windows right next to a gutter, this gutter could be opened so that the water from the rain could flow somewhere else rather than straight down. In this case, inside of the canister.

Tight reached for something, as Ichigo has thought it was a glass, to which he poured the rainwater. He then closed the window and dropped the pill into the water. The pony approached him, and with his finger he begin to stir. So that the pill may dissolve and do something to the water.

"What are you doing now?" Ichigo asked, a little surprised by what was going on.

"Preparing something, while at it, what do you think it will be? We had fire, and freezing fire, both were loyal to their colors, now we have green what do you think it is?"

Red meant warmth and fire, in most cases it's like this. Blue may mean cold and water, here he has seen freezing fire. Probably the effect he wanted to achieve was cold. Now green, it has to be linked with nature, maybe earth, but he doubts it. It could be that now he is trying to do something connected to plants.

"Nature for sure, but what exactly I do not know."

"You're close"

What could he do with some sort of upgraded water? Give it to some plants and make them grow quicker or instantly and these plants will mutate, thanks to this they will make some sort of acid he will drop on the green gem and the lock will open? Too many possibilities. But he's more then sure it has to do with plants.

"Something to do with plants?"

"No, the answer is blood"

Ichigo looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Wait what?!"

The pony walked over to the lock and he poured the red liquid on the lock, the gem glow green after the substance met with the surface of the gem. The lock begin to glow, and the chest was illuminated with light. The chest that was covered by the light was slowly stopping glowing as the light was sucked into the lock. Once the shield that covered the chest was all gone the lock gave up and fell down.

"It was the blood of a Pigasus, mixed together with the pollen of Lunar flowers, they can turn stale blood into a liquid again. Or anything that turned stale into liquid for a small amount of time."

' _Makes total sense!'_

Tight picked up the chest, he had some troubles to pick it from the ground as he couldn't get a good grip, but eventually he did succeed. He brought the chest to the round table and put it on it. He took one of the candles on the table and walked across his room to lit candles on. The atmosphere became less dull and grumpy after some light illuminated the room.

Ichigo now could see that the minister had a battle with chores, and apparently the third side-laziness-has won the battle. His room was all messy, he saw two additional smaller doors, probably towards the bathroom and the kitchen or perhaps a different room. He had his uniform on a standing hanger. Well reserved and clean with all the medals on the uniform.

There was a bookshelf, with a lot of books on it, many of them looked like professional books meant to educate yourself. Not fantasy books like Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, but philosophical books. They also were quite old and looked destroyed.

There were some maps rolled up and put against the wall, some weird paintings partially covered with a blanket, one showed a pony being stabbed with a spear. While a hand of a lizard held him up high like a banner. The pony had his hand reaching for something, having a dapper meaning that perhaps the pony wanted to touch his homeland by trying to catch the horizon?

"Now we may start discussing"

The pony opened the chest and put out documents, notes, post, even actual photos that looked like the ones made in the eighty's or the ninety's. Ichigo took one of them. On this photo was Blueblood that hit, a maid in her face. Ichigo's blood pressure raised significantly at that point. It was hard to tell if the pony was pretty or not.

"He hit a maid?'

"He has done worse things, believe me."

"Celestia allows this?"

"She doesn't know, even if she knew she wouldn't do a thing Ichigo, because punishing Blueblood for doing such things would only anger him, besides, it's not worth it, it's a minor border crossing."

Ichigo stood up and slammed his hands into the table.

"That's abuse, back home if this escaped to the public, his career would be dead for good"

"Then your home is much better than Equestria, here such things are censored for greater good"

"I see." Ichigo responded annoyed "Tell me you at least threatened him to show this?"

"I wanted too but I thought twice before doing something, Blueblood has too much power. I support Celestia with all my efforts, she'd get the response rather then me and I cannot allow this to happen"

"What response?"

"Blueblood is a good manipulator" The pony gave Ichigo a letter.

Ichigo unfolded the paper and read it while the Pony explained.

"Blueblood always seeks the support of those high that have problems, he firstly tries to inject with his own force some sort of addictions or habits to then record them and under the pressure of showing it to Celestia order them around."

 _ **The letter:**_

 _I know that you don't like to help orphans, you despise them, you think of them as less intelligent pony's because their parents couldn't teach them family values. I know that you are one of the main reasons some were against inviting Rainbow Dash to the gala as she is befriended with that orphan undeveloped Pegasus…it would be sad if someone got to know about it. May I offer a deal? You show support every time I will call for the appointment of Silver Leaf as the governor of Manehattan. Nothing will get heard by Celestia…_

"Here he wanted to use a less valuable pony for his own political influence, Silver Leaf is a mare, she is addicted to a special branch of drugs, these drugs are Legal in the Gryphon Empire for medicine production. Shipping them here and then manufacturing a stronger version of the drug is a very risky but also an astronomically profitable business."

"You allow this to happen?"

The minister just turned the other way "I can't do much, or else they'll come for me."

"You let others suffer because you are scared of you own life?! This is enough for her to at least do something!" Ichigo stood up

"Sit down and calm yourself, you don't understand I-"

"I understand way more than you think I do! This is some straight BS!"

Ichigo begin to look at other notes and letters Blueblood has send. How did Tight even get them was irrelevant. Ichigo quickly scanned the letters, more threats and deal offers. All had something to do with gaining seats or perhaps making an alliance and therefore giving Blueblood more space to operate in the parliament. His radical views are unacceptable, there were two letters with responses, one pony tried to reason with Blueblood, but Blueblood seemed to ignore the letter, as he didn't find a response letter to the response.

"Why from all you choose me to share this with you?"

The pony moved his head right and left, he lacked words. The old minister had troubles finding the rights words or else he might trigger Ichigo even more. The pony opened his mouth a few times, after a moment he sat down. The silence between both characters was intense, and the atmosphere was cold and deadly.

"Doesn't your reaction say for itself?" The old pony shrugged his arms "You helped us in defending Equestria and didn't demand anything from us. You talked about your past. Besides, I was once almost exactly like you. Overprotective towards my friends and beloved ones. To the point where I lost a very precious pony. Who knows, maybe if she was still alive I would constantly refuse the title of minister of defense and serve in the army instead…

I always wanted my friends and family to be happy, so I tried to protect them from harm that would cause them to suffer. I bought presents, fixed things and helped as much as I could. After they passed away, I was only left with objects and memories that remind me of them every now and then. More importantly I was left with my country.

I am a patriot Ichigo, this land is the home of my mother and father, of my friends and it shaped me the way it did, it shaped them, and it gave them the happiness. This glorious country is run by Celestia who made it so that we could leave in peace and Harmony. I can't allow that the star of my families and friends home will get denigrated because I choose to do something wrong!"

Tight Grip stood up and looked Ichigo straight into his eyes.

"The only way to end all of this, is to somehow eliminate Blueblood, and it can't be done by showing all this to daylight." He said with a malicious, angry and cold tone.

"Would this really have such impact? Others would realize she didn't know, th-"

" **Exactly because of this** , she doesn't know, what will the citizens think of the ruler of this country when they get to know such monstrosities are happening under her nose? They'll lose hope!"

Tight Grip walked over to his windows, and he slowly moved the hangings away to look outside.

"It is my fault, if I reacted earlier maybe it wouldn't be that bad…Equestria was always guided by powerful leaders without them or believe in them Equestrian national unity is at its lowest." Tight Grip forced those words out of himself, his voice partially broken.

"What part do I play in all of this? You are right I won't allow others to be hurt, and I will help you, but what part do I have in this?"

"I-I…" The minister sighed "I needed somepony _popular_ , that would serve as a counter force against Bluebloods _popularity_ in the public, a war hero like you would also keep the spirit in the ponies for at least a few days if anything would go wrong."

Ichigo felt stabbed in the heart by those words, he felt weak right now. Again, abandoned and alone. This was it? Being used as a shield so that this…To have more time if something goes wrong? That was insane, that was not fair. Not after what he had to live thru, **that is not fair!**

"You intended on using me!" Ichigo took a few steps towards the minister.

"Wouldn't you do the same god damn thing?!" The minister snapped

"No! I wouldn't, because I have the strength to change most things, so that the outcome may be to my liking!"

"I reached out towards you because I thought you'd understand my worries! If you have the power, then use it! Defend all of 'em! What power is it? _Fear?_ Magic perhaps? Some sort of woo do magic to take over the minds of the ponies?"

 _Fear_ struck Ichigo the most, because that's exactly what would be the outcome if he used his powers, to imagine what his full powered Getsuga might do to living beings now that he is half a spirit half a being that lives in the living world.

"What would Blueblood gain by the Changeling Victory?"

"Two things, either absolute power if the Princesses died, from which one is either way hated. Or he'd take over and Celestia would be brought down to a mere representative level to keep the fire in the hearts burning."

"She is a God from what I learned, she can't be controlled."

The minister nodded "Perhaps, or perhaps not, she loves us, she would give up everything for us, and if Blueblood had the power he could do anything to us, therefore with fear control Celestia."

Ichigo understood what he meant, she loved her ponies so much she would die for them. Celestia is a good leader, protective and warm, he begins to like more and more.

"One thing bothers me however…"

"What is it? Maybe I will be able to explain." Tight encouraged him with a hand gesture to speak.

"Why is Luna so hated, what did she do?"

The minister stood in Front of the teen and looked at him with all seriousness, he had a cold look, at his pupils burned with anger after he heard him mentioning Luna. He hates her too, he should have a point if he truly hates her, or else his hatred would be unjustified.

"As much as I love Celestia's rulership, I don't like what she did."

The minister of defense approached his book shelf, he pulled out a rather new book, it looked more like a school book then a reading material. He approached Ichigo and handed the book over.

"Page forty-seven to fifty-one"

Ichigo took the book, and eyed it, he didn't want to open it yet.

"It's your choice if you want to help me. If you want to act on your own I'm more than happy to cooperate and share my information. But if anything happens, never say my name. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do…"

Ichigo took three steps backwards, and turned away, he opened the doors to the hallway and exited the ministers chamber. While closing the door he could see that the minister was really tense and worried what he will do now. One thing for sure, he won't stand and watch as innocent are being hurt.

"Please, Luna don't turn out to be a monster."

* * *

AU

Remember to Follow me on FimFiction under the name of **TheOPcharacterWritter.**

This story may have content which goes against the MLP movie, might I only add that this story was released on FimFiction before the movie. Any hate becouse of this will be heavily punished.

 _I'd also like to apologize for bad English_.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo held the book tightly in his hand. Whatever is the reason for ponies disliking Luna apparently can be found in it. What did Tight mean when he told him he didn't like what Celestia did? There are infinite possibilities what she could have done, she is a goddess. Characters like her can do anything they want.

Ichigo proceeded to his room, he had a few things to learn about Luna and he didn't like the overall reaction that Tight gave him after he asked about Luna. She is a little nervous from what he observed, she is also a goddess that is hated. Why don't others fear her? She could blast them to space probably, of course the title of a god could be given by anyone significantly weaker. Therefore, Luna could know being's way more powerful then she is, and she could call this being a god.

Ichigo looked upon the book he held, it didn't look special. The cover of the book didn't have anything written on it. Ichigo opened a random page somewhere in the middle, the book was pretty thick. Ichigo has laid his eyes on the page two hundred and fifty-seven. He proceeded to read a few sentences from it.

 _(…)Starswirl the Bearded together with his fellow pillars have fought with the beast made out of shadow. the beast eyes white like the light many have claimed to see in death froze their hearts. Yet the Shadow Pony only has strengthened their wills and their goal to defeat him. The Pillars from which one was their friend, have been brought into the soundless and lifeless Limbo(…)_

Ichigo closed the book after reading the weird, and quite dark paragraph.

This seemed to look like a Legend or perhaps and fairy tale rather than some legit source that may tell him something. Then again, if he gave him this book and also stated he doesn't like what Celestia did, maybe she has changed the legends and stories familiar to what he just read? Luna is a goddess, legends often tell about the cruelty or good hearts of gods.

' _Maybe there is something to it'_

To this hour his hollow didn't say a thing, Ichigo was worried, as his hollows absence could mean troubles for him if he would ever want to do something more. For example, fire a nameless Getsuga for the sake of saving someone. It wouldn't probably happen, but if Discords cage he closed Mūnroau in is still holding him inside. It only proofs even more Ichigo has to train and perhaps get stronger and more aware of the world.

Ichigo, was close to his chamber, a few more turns and he will see his doors, he even started to memorize some places in this palace. It's quite comfy, but its to big, what the hell. How can they live inside of here? Imagine having a house this large, with no one helping you clean the floors. Horror, nightmare, hell!

Equestria is a spinoff of Europe and America. The bigger the Palace, means that the Empire is stronger, who knows maybe somewhere right now a country goes bankrupt because of such actions? Ichigo was almost there, he had to only go a little bit faster and he would arrive in a very short amount of time.

Ichigo walked faster. The tensions were very high, he was a little stressed, he didn't know what he could read from the book he got. He feared he might himself start hating on Luna. Although it seemed for now to be unlikely he would. He didn't intend on even trying to be hostile to Luna, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't. Why? She is a goddamn ruler of a country, he would get pretty much destroyed inside of Equestria.

Ichigo was just before the doors that lead inside of his chamber, he opened them and went inside. He closed them behind. Trying to make as little as possible noise he could. He took of the turban on his head, he didn't like the clothes he wore, but then again, he might stay in them for a while. Its night, he won't be harassed by maids and other staff members asking about food or something to drink.

Ichigo placed the book on the bed, right next to his clothes he took off before he decided to wear what he currently has on. He brought himself some water and drunk a little. He checked if he had drawn the curtains before he went away, and he indeed did. No one is going to spy on him, well, without counting in the broken doors outside onto his balcony of course.

"I still didn't come up with a good story" The teenager hissed at himself.

He looked at the object laying on his bed, he walked up to it and grabbed the book, he held it close to himself. He membered the pages. Ichigo sat on his bed, and then fell on the pillows. Multiple thousands of scenarios flew through is head, it was, scary. What could Luna have done? Or more importantly what could have Celestia had done?

Ichigo placed his finger on the side of the pages, he then with his fingers opened the book. He saw the number in the bottom left and right corners, it read page forty-five and forty-six. Ichigo went one page further. The first thing he noticed was that he entered a new chapter, he looked at the upper part of the page.

 **Chapter Three-Luna's Fall**

Ichigo already didn't like the chapters name, what can it possibly mean by 'Luna's Fall'? Ichigo started to read the first sentences, they described her life, one thousand years ago! Incredible, but understandable, she is an immortal goddess. Ichigo read further down, Luna had a happy life from what he could see.

She was a beautiful mare and her fur was blueberry blue, her hair were also shorter from the description. She was also smaller and way younger, Celestia to his surprise had a pink mane. She was also smaller and younger, more aggressive and stubborn like a teenage girl would be back home in Japan, or anywhere in the world.

Luna liked to learn about the night sky, the book also described her power to control the night sky. Luna could change the color of the stars, but she had to do it with much patience, as the process for the stars to change their colors is very long and takes four days. Luna could also force her own constellations and draw them in the sky or increase the brightness of some stars so that they may form the constellation.

Luna was able to move the night sky to her linking, but she had to concentrate and the process took much time and preparations. Luna could tell the moon to move as she likes, she could control the waves in the sea due to the moons power, the moon could lend her some of its power, so that Luna could transmutate ores into what it seemed to be an ore made specially for her by the world.

A particular long paragraph got Ichigo's attention.

 _Princess Luna, a beauty many desired to_ _ **claim**_ _, but her parents wouldn't allow one to simply marry her or perhaps get into her mind and make her do bad decisions. Manipulators from many realms, ponies and other species have traveled to meet the divine goddess. Avatars of the Gryphon pantheons, unbreakable minotaur warriors powered by the spirits of the ancestors. Almost invincible crystal ponies of the cold north. Princess Luna was made a diplomat, tough how to talk and how to get what she wants from other rulers, she was the mouth of Equestria's relations, and her look worked especially on the opposite sex, if lucky, Luna was able to break apart entire families that ruled over other countries that were counterparts of the Alicorns. Yet her charm was weak and worked for a short amount of time, in such situations her sister, Celestia, has worked hard so that Equestria may gain as much as possible from the disputes inside of other Empires._

Ichigo read with interest that paragraph, Luna was once beautiful because she was younger, he can't really tell if she is beautiful, she looks pretty and maybe a little cute. But he could say this about any other female pony he has seen, the ponies have big eyes, charming smiles, great physique. They look like cartoon characters you just think are pretty because they are well drawn.

Luna was the face of Equestria's diplomacy, she made deals and she was the negotiator, she was taught to be a pony that would, with words, not action, solve problems. Celestia was probably taught to rule and do. While Luna would use her image to hide any harsh decisions Celestia would make to ensure Equestrian safety and power. Basically, pure and heartless without emotions politics.

He read the first page, he didn't quite understand how could this chapter describe Luna's fall, she seemed to be fine, of course he still have a few pages to go. It could be the author starts from the good side to later show what happened to make her fall. Ichigo's opinion about Luna still stood high and saw her as worthy friend material for the future.

Ichigo also got to know there are indeed other powerful beings, like those mentioned avatars of the gryphon pantheon. He wondered, how strong can these creatures be, how far from their power is he. Would he be also considered one of them if he showed his full potential? Probably not, he can only attack, not create like proper Gods and familiar to that beings.

Ichigo has the power, but he doesn't have the skill, even if he could indeed be like a god and create things with his reiatsu. How would it look like? How could a god of death create life? Objects, why not, but life?

Ichigo proceeded to read further, this time it seemed the page presented him with more information about Lunas' relations with her sister, and also bout her more private life. Where the hell did this book come from and more importantly who wrote it? Isn't this supposed to be private stuff? Not to mention it's about the princesses.

Ichigo read, and read, currently he was gaining information how Luna behaved and how she reacted to things, it also showed her change as she was older and begin to become an adult. Her fur became darker, not to much but it did from the description, her hair became made out of space, but they still remained short and reached her shoulders.

Luna almost in all of her meetings succeeded and she came out victorious from debates. Her parents were proud of it and they sent her presents and other various objects she could desire. Therefore, she learned that she always gets what she wants, Celestia on the other hand was under strict rule. Celestia was taught that every line she makes for a label must be straight.

Celestia was jealous that she didn't have as much as her sister, but she learned to overcome her bad emotions quickly while Luna using her skill always showed them to everyone and gained something from her outbreaks of anger, sadness, or if she envied someone. When her parents stopped giving her valuable remunerations for her work she became colder and less acceptable of new ideas for some odd reason, she became close minded, staying in the past.

She became a spoiled child so to say, Alicorns live way longer, therefore a pony reaches adulthood in the age of eighteen just like back home. While alicorns when they are twenty-five. The book says she was nineteen when it happened, she was still a child and already some sick motherfuckers wanted to marry her and have sex!

Despicable, how could they? To this day even back home there are countries that allow such inhuman and immoral actions to take place! Ichigo thought Equestria would be better, but it seemed every world has its own common bad sides.

From what he has learned reading half of what is on page forty-eight, he could tell that Luna became a little greedy and didn't quite like the idea of not receiving something for her hard work, her parents did make a mistake that changed her, it's probably one of the reason she will fall when he reads further.

Ichigo didn't stop, he looked once more at what he read so that he may perhaps find something he missed or accidently skipped. He didn't find such a line, Ichigo proceeded to read further what the book has for him.

Celestia and Luna from time to time had small disputes, sister fights that were on the same level of seven-year old's that fight for a cookie. Nothing special. Luna wanted to learn what Celestia was learning and she wanted to have some rulership too, while Celestia wanted to see the world and know other cultures, perhaps meet a ruler, their desires have changed. Luna wanted something Celestia held and Celestia wanted to give it up in exchange for Luna's time with other nobles.

Luna didn't quite like the idea of giving something and losing it, especially when she didn't receive anything from her parents lately. Luna apparently tried to convince her sister with her skills to give up some of her work for exchange for nothing! Luna was sure of victory, and indeed Celestia agreed and they made a deal, which left Luna with more meetings, discussions and work to do then Celestia had. Luna felt betrayed by the world, and she agreed to give Celestia a try to talk with a local noble that wanted to ask for permission of building an orphanage for non-ponies in the city. Ichigo didn't find more information about that, there is also no mentioning of Luna getting punished for a failure, which left him only to guess Celestia succeeded.

Luna became more and more mature, her breast have grown, and she was less curvy. Luna and Celestia have greatly suffered when their parents died, and Discord has taken over Equestria. Discord didn't quite like a unified country for ponies, where the three tribes leave peacefully under two rulers. Ichigo didn't know what the three tribes were, but he guessed the author meant the unicorns, earth ponies and Pegasus's.

Ichigo turned to another page, and he wished he didn't.

There was a civil war that stopped Equestrian progress and liberty for four hundred years. He was responsible for the stagnation of Equestrian Technology, many riots and uprisings that demanded better living conditions that were brutally put down with his magic of chaos. Discord was responsible for the annexation of what it seemed to be some uninhabited Islands by the Gryphon Empire.

Discord was also the main enemy Celestia and Luna fought with, here Luna is described to look exactly like right now. Dark blue fur, tall and with the same almost flat breasts she has, her mane long and still made out of space. Her muzzle apparently got longer, and her eyes narrowed a little. She with Celestia reached their adulthood to that point.

They used something called **the elements of harmony.** This weapon has imprisoned Discord in stone and to this day has been like this without any change. Ichigo starched his head after reading the following sentences, as he was surprised greatly there is something that could have imprisoned him for so long, Discord has impressive amounts of power.

Ichigo went further, he read about Luna's part in rebuilding Equestria, ponies loved her, and they sung and hailed her name! Special holidays were made in different parts of Equestria for her and for Celestia, together with some autonomous events where only she or Celestia are praised. Such events were disallowed, they could spark tensions between the two.

Ichigo closed the book for a minute, he had to think about what he has just read thru. Discord was responsible for countless deaths and he wasn't put to death but instead imprisoned forever? That bastard deserves to get some good capital punishment for dinner! Of course, it could be that Discord is immortal in the true definition of the word, and he simply cannot die.

Luna with Celestia seemed to be quite loved by the ponies, they agreed on many things and they wanted their ponies to live a happy life. Luna and Celestia fought Discord for many years and succeeded, he didn't see or read anything that could make her "fall" from that point, as if Luna has changed suddenly and violently from the peaceful and beloved ruler into a hated and disrespected wench.

Ichigo read further, this time the _crystal ponies_ and **the Crystal Empire** was mentioned once more in the book. Ichigo was interested in that topic, he started to be interested in the Equestrian History, or Luna's biography at the moment. This was creepy, he was reading about the private life of a person who probably trusts him.

Luna and Celestia have encountered an evil unicorn King that has claimed the Crystal Empire north to Equestria. An independent state of ponies that have their own culture, history and magic. Crystal Ponies are ponies of Crystal Skin and are extremely resistant to magic and cold. They aren't touched by electricity and fire only hurt them when it's twice as hot.

The crystal ponies seemed to be a better version of normal ponies that live in Equestria, as if the crystal ponies were a higher on the race charts. Pretty weird, back home you'd be assaulted by god knows what groups claiming that no race is better than the other, and here visibly it is the case. Ichigo doesn't poses the information to tell if the crystal ponies are more intelligent and clever then normal ponies, but there is a chance they are.

Ichigo was presented with some emotional crisis that happened to Luna and Celestia, the princesses seemed to have a small **crush** on that guy. They tried with words and with peaceful agreements turn him back to light. They didn't succeed, the sisters blamed each other for this, but soon they forgive each other and agreed that there was no way of stopping the darkness that overtook Sombra.

The Princesses have defeated him, Luna was one of the main caster of a spell she knew to imprison Sombra in a cloud of shadow. Sombra using the darkness he possessed and his own skill in magic made the whole Crystal Empire disappear just like that! With the Empire he vanished too for an unknown amount of time, the spell won't last forever and the Empire will return with Sombra back to Equis.

Ichigo was speechless, the guy just poofed a country out of existence, he poofed an Empire out of existence, and Empires are big! Celestia and Luna couldn't stop him from doing this! They are goddesses! What kind of magic was that? What amounts of reiatsu could he have possessed to accomplish such a feat?

Luna was saddened by the disappearance of the Crystal Empire, she gave much care and much love to crystal ponies that were in Equestria when the accident happened. She was the main reason for a crystal Pony minority surviving for a long time until their kind has disappeared after generations. tales about crystal ponies that lived among normal ponies to this day fill shelves of libraries.

Ichigo feel better to know Luna cared about something, maybe he could use this in the future, it would give him some more time to fix Luna's bad look on the world and also help her become more energetic and less sad. She needs someone to talk to her, there probably are ponies that are opened to her, she fears to find them.

Ichigo went one more page, this time the action was described to happen exactly one thousand years ago.

 _Princess Luna has grown jealous of her sister's renown and prestige, the ponies worked under her sun and slept under her night. Luna was jealous that no pony wanted to giver her night an any attention, she cursed every hour a pony spent in bed rather than to at least peak at the stars, she was happy to know that young ones got together and shared their love in the night. She was jealous not even one party, or birthday, or holiday happened in the night, that ponies wouldn't even mind to go and sit, to stare at the sky, without Celestia's sun blinding them._

This escalated quickly, Luna was jealous of attention and that no one wanted to look at her night sky? It's a shitty reason to get jealous for, but then again, it's hers and she tries her best to make the ponies happy. They repay her with nothing, not even ten minutes of attention. Scientists and other astronomers don't really count in as it's their job to stare at the sky.

 _Luna, tried to fight her sadness and she tried to make it into happiness, she tried potions, magic and even a psychologist. She looked for something that would make her ponies look at the sky and finally say that it is beautiful, she wanted just one thing. One small thing. One minute of appreciation, one minute to thank her for that period of time. To hear her ponies, say the night is a peaceful period of time, and not a cover for thieves and criminals._

Ichigo felt sorry for Luna and what she had to go thru, he felt sad himself while reading about it, it had to be a torture to see them not respond with any form of loyalty towards her after she gives them time to sleep from an entire day of working. She loved her citizens like Celestia, and for a parent even two words are more valuable than anything in the world. It was a very dirty and painful move from the side of the ponies to make Luna literally become irrelevant in their lives.

 _Luna wanted to make one of her nights special, he worked days and nights, she stayed home for entire weeks working on new constellations and nebulas in the sky, she had everything planned, even how waves in the water would move, Luna wanted to make her sister day look like a tyrant who held the ponies on a chain. Already back there she was driven by the desire to win and to defeat her sister, her love to her sister was equal to the desire of being better._

That was quite terrifying, that Luna has lost her control over her goals and she wanted her sisters to look worse she wanted to be better. She wanted to be finally loved once more, something she had the right to have. It might sound weird, but it was understandable. Celestia isn't mentioned even trying to help Luna, but it could be the chapter only focuses on Luna.

 _Luna chose the day when the Sun is in the sky for the longest amount of time, as it can't be moved by Celestia earlier for reasons to this day unknown (…)_

Luna choose that exact day to humiliate her sister? He shouldn't say it, but it was a good decision, the most important day for Celestia's sun being the time for Luna's comeback? It was a cruel move against her sister.

 _(…) Of course, the ponies ignored her efforts, she cried and her Sister felt sorry and she tried to speaker with her, but Celestia thought that it would be better to leave Luna alone (…)_

The more Ichigo reads, the more he wants to know **how did this book come to exist**? Who wrote it and why does Tight Grip have it? Was this made by someone who studied the Princesses? Perhaps a historian or a group of educated individuals who got the permission to create this object?

 _Princess Luna was driven insane by the actions of the ponies, she became furious and her hatred towards Celestia was astonishing, she had enough of her sister's rulership and her being just a shadow cast by her sister's posture. Inside of Lunas soul, darkness kept on grooving changing the once beautiful and smart ruler into a demon, a partial reincarnation of true evil driven by emotions known to all on daily bases._

It seemed that Luna was overtaken by darkness? It changed her, she became insane, it's not her fault that she was controlled by an outside force. That is stupid, she was mentally unstable at that point she was sad she wanted to be loved. She shouldn't be judged so hard! Are they insane? The whole thing will happen over again!

 _Princess Luna had enough, when the time to lower the moon came, she didn't do it. She left it up in the sky, her sister seeked her worried something has happened, but princess Celestia found her sisters in the castle fine and uninjured by anything. The two sisters talked and while Luna was expressing her anger, while she made it visible she suffered the darkness luring inside of her came outside, in a flash of blue and purple light. The palace shook, the whole old castle and the nearby villages were destroyed by an earthquake._

So indeed, darkness took over her, she wanted appreciation and she received none of it even when she deserved it.

 _Princess Celestia asked her sisters what is she doing and that she didn't know she suffers so much. That she could have told her, that both of them could find a solution to that problem. Luna emerged from the shadow in a changed form, she became as powerful as her sister, as tall as her. Her body resembled her sister body, her face, her wings, and almost every detail wasn't changed. Luna's body shape was now a perfect copy of Celestia. She became a perfect suiting shadow she was for a long time._

That hurt Ichigo internally, the darkness in her turned her even more into what she was seen as.

Ichigo read the description of Luna's changed form, she was all back and had a purple tint over her black fur, her hair resembled pure night sky, without any other colors then blue, and white for the sparkling stars. Not even a little orange or red was in her hair like right now. She had grown sharp vampire like teeth.

Luna is also a piebald pony, and her purple spots are a background for her cutie mark, that of course is located near her ass cheeks. For some odd reason, only there and nowhere else.

Ichigo went one more page further, that was the last one, page fifty-one.

Here it was described how Celestia and Luna have fought and how Luna made an eclipse of Celestia's sun therefore keeping the night for a longer amount of time. Celestia knew tricks and had more experience in battle, Luna served in most times as a diplomat. Celestia also wanted her sister safe, so she battled with most foes. Luna took the name of Night **mare** Moon, it was assumed she wanted to have a very weak connection to her previous life that has ended with her transformation. Luna has battled and with anger and without much strategy she tried to defeat her sister.

Luna needed more strength, therefore she used dark magic to drain the lifeforce of ponies nearby and strengthen herself with tie life-energy. She drained a small town inhabited, at that time, by two hundred ponies. Luna started from the kindergarten, foals and fillies contained the most magic, and with the strength she gotten from them she drained others faster.

At that point Ichigo has partially died inside. A large chunk of his good opinion about Luna was endangered, he couldn't think she would go so far, he understands she was mentally sick, he even understands her anger and her ill wishes to feel upon Celestia. He thought, that she would at least remain sane enough and be a good ruler, yet it seemed her revenge also touched the innocent.

Ichigo already had enough to know what she did, and what was the main reason for other to hate her. It came from things she has done while in a fury, while her ire was inextinguishable. He doesn't really have anything to change her situation with, he can't really help her right now. Even now he himself started to doubt Luna's true goals back then.

He begin to read further once more, to end the story he began.

 _Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony, a sacred weapon that was known to be wielded by rulers or simple peasants with pure hearts. She used its magic to banish her sister onto the moon, so that her sister may not pose a threat to others. Princess Celestia with her magic drove the moon down, Princess Luna even if she wanted, couldn't stop her sister. As the elements of Harmony blocked her magic. There is a prophecy, saying that at the exact same day Luna fell and Nightmare Moon rose, she will return after one thousand years…_

At that point the chapter ended, the next one had something to do with the other realms, it also had five pages in length.

Ichigo couldn't believe that after reading five pages his whole opinion about someone so powerful, and friendly towards him may change. Ichigo was left broken into thousands of shards that fell on different tiles, each one a different way of accepting and reacting to what he just read. Ichigo sighed and closed the book, he hid it under his pillows for now.

Ichigo tried to think how old could that book be, it looked good, and it wasn't touched by time, it was fresh so to speak. It could have gotten a year or two if not more, maybe five and that's it. Then again, maybe this book was repaired with magic? If one evil unicorn can poof an empire out of existence, why wouldn't there be a possibility to keep an old book together?

Then again…he had idea, quite unlikely one, that could end badly, but what if Luna helped him with Blueblood? She would repair her status, she would raise up in the hearts of the ponies. Luna is also stuck in medieval times from what he heard. She may have reacted aggressively and really unpredictable, he would first have to indoctrinate her into the topic and then reveal the secret.

On the other hand…It could only bring more harm. Make Luna fall even lower as haters from all around Equestria will start theories. Telling others that she knew it earlier but didn't want to react, and asking questions like:

"Why didn't she tell her sister?"

Ichigo took his zanpakuto and placed it on his lap, he sat on his bed and prepared to mediate and try and release his hollow from the 'cage' Discord has placed him in. Why everything that is hard, and is sad, requires strength and endurance, falls on his shoulders?

* * *

AU

Remember to follow the story, I'm sorry for the grammar, please remember this story has an alternative universe tag. More information on FimFiction.

Support me on FimFiction, my name is **TheOPcharacterWritter**.


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo entered his inner world, quickly and without wasting much time. Still, what he learned about Luna was a huge shocker, but he can't allow… **that** to destroy his relations with Luna. It has happened, but he can be sure she wasn't herself; she became a totally different person. Her mentality has changed due to the darkness that overtook her.

Right now Luna is different, she is the opposite of what was described in the book. Yet he can't understand the logic behind everyone's behavior, they torture her with unacceptance. He isn't a pony, and he isn't an Equestrian, therefore he doesn't feel the connection to this country. He will never be as angry as the citizens the ponies seem to be a kind people who can easily forgive. Even when what she did is technically a serious war crime and human right violation.

Mentally unstable cases should be looked upon differently. These ponies therein Canterlot want to do it all over again. Her actions probably also harmed other nations and Equestria had to pay astronomical reparations for Luna's savage breakout. He should do more research on this matter; it is quite interesting, even when it sounds horrible to be interested in such a dark event.

Ichigo opened his eyes and he found himself in the cutout forest, with water still around him. He stood up and looked around trying to find his hollow imprisoned somewhere in here. Ichigo didn't find him, Ichigo moved forwards using Sonido. He quickly arrived at the place where his hollow was held captive.

Ichigo had to pass a few dunes; Mūnroau was closed in a huge cage you could see in zoos. This cage however radiated with strange opal and dark red reiatsu. Ichigo couldn't feel it is here, he couldn't notice it. It enveloped the iron bars, like the magic of the unicorns. It was an aura that probably meant Discord made it.

The cage had no entering, no doors or even a hatch on the roof. His hollow was sitting inside of it glaring into the distance with his chin resting on his hand. The cage seemed to darken the light around, it was bizarre to see this in his inner world. It looked so unrealistic and so forced, without a reason to exist.

" _ **Finally!"**_ The hollow yelled from happiness

Ichigo glared at the prison and slowly approached it, fearing it might somehow be a trap and suck in inside to never allow him to leave. Ichigo took out his Zanpakutō just in case the strange aura would do something; throw lighting that could be seen zipping around, for example. Ichigo, however, wanted to enjoy the scenery of his de facto ex-enemy being humiliated like that.

"How the hell should I free you?" Asked the teen

" _ **Blast it to pieces, cut it, smash it. I don't care, just let me out!"**_ Those words were filled with his ire.

"Why didn't you free yourself?" Asked Ichigo eying the aura on the bars.

Mūnroau stood up, he breathed heavily and his eyes seemed to be tired, but they burned bright hollow yellow color. He approached the iron walls of the cage. He didn't touch the iron bars and he kept a distance of four feet. He took out his own version of the Zanpakutō, he held it just before him so that Ichigo could see…the shocking image.

The Zanpakutō was broken…Shattered and cracked all the way to the grip. More than half of the sword was gone. The Zanpakutō was useless right now and he doubted Mūnroau wanted to use it again. Ichigo looked down at his Zanpakutō and he feared that even he might not break the cage. Discord is a being way more powerful than him, he doubts he will ever manage to break Mūnroau out of the cage.

" _ **King, when you free me, we have to start training so that you may at least know how to shoot a cero big as a basketball,"**_ The hollow said, his tone was very serious and firm.

"We can try, but I don't think we'll find a good place to practice." Ichigo answered, "A cero is quite destructive, we will cause panic and unnecessary fear among normal ponies that would be frightened by the massive explosions." He added after a small pause

" _ **I don't care! We have to get a revenge on his weird animal abomination!"**_ The hollow screamed as if he was in agony

While saying the above-seen sentence, he took a step forwards. The strange Aura begin to glow with purple and soon a beam of different dark colors of the rainbow, perhaps bismuth's colors shoot into Mūnroau and send flying back to the middle. It destroyed his jacket burning the material and making the edges heavily burned.

Ichigo took a few steps back, he didn't expect the cage to actually be hostile, this changes a lot of things. He may be also attacked if he tries to come to close to the cage, it could also attack him if he attacks it. The attack looked weak and didn't have a large destructive impact. Yet he could see that it was powerful enough to slightly burn the skin of his hollow.

Mūnroau stood on both of his legs hissing under his breath and murmuring something. His version of Tensa Zangetsu was tossed to the side. Ichigo Held his tightly and thought about how he could destroy the cage. His hollow had to try and fire a Getsuga within the cage, he probably also fired a cero. Mūnroau's Tensa Zangetsu had to break at some point after attacking the cage.

" _ **King, listen"**_ The hollow started _**"We need to work together on this, we need to attack it at the same time. My Zanpakutō didn't want to regenerate so I only have my cero's while you have our Getsuga's"**_

"It locked you from regenerating it?" Ichigo said lowering his sword in surprise

" _ **For some reason that bastard has the ability to do it"**_

Ichigo didn't expect Discord to be so powerful, then again he is a God and Ichigo is stuck in a world where you can do anything with Magic. He made it so that Mūnroau can't regenerate his power, Discord wanted **him** to enter the inner world and free Mūnroau himself. There has to be something to it for sure, as a matter of fact Discord is also imprisoned in stone and he managed to imprison Mūnroau. This only shows how powerful Discord is.

"He really is a God," Ichigo said out loud

" _ **He a bitch and not a God! Sealed me away, in fear of my fucking blade!"**_ His hollow cried out loud

Ichigo ignored the vulgar response of his hollow and begin to think of ways that could lower the Cage's power, perhaps a few Getsuga's would do the job and then his hollow might shoot a well prepared and powerful Cero. This could work, but first, he needs to waken the cage and Discords magic that strengthens it.

"Alright listen, before we do anything tell me how strong it is."

Mūnroau looked to the side _**"After a good hit with an unreleased Getsuga Tenshō, I managed to wash that strange like mist away"**_

This answer took Ichigo by surprise, he thought that at least three would be needed to do some good damage, and here one was enough to get rid of the aura around the cage. Interesting, maybe Discord was limited and couldn't create a more powerful and durable prison? In this case, there is a chance that if he cooperates with his hollow they might do it in one go.

Ichigo got into position, he waited for v to also get into his position. Ichigo was tense, he was a little scared, especially when it came to the order of ow exactly should they attack it. The best solution, for now, would be if he attacked first, with a Getsuga, and later Mūnroau would release his charged up cero to break the bars. Honestly, this looked so silly, that they struggled with something about as big as a small house.

Discord was the God of chaos, what exactly chaos means in this world, is still a mystery for Ichigo. Whatever Discord has done to create this, he must have used his reiatsu or simply saying magic. He manipulated it to take the form of a cage, or maybe even created it? So many scenarios, so many possibilities.

"Listen, you load your cero, I will hit it with a Getsuga capiche?"

Mūnroau nodded in response, he moved his head slightly forwards, his horns pointed straight at Ichigo. Soon the sound of a cero forming could be heard, a small ball of red energy appeared before the horns of the hollow. The cero begin to get bigger with each moment, the orb spun around, you could tell because of the spirituals energy begin sucked from the environment like the light by a black hole directly into the center.

The crimson orb illuminated the inside of the cage with red light, Ichigo feared that the cero might pierce the cage and in the end hit him. In that case, he would have to run or cut the attack into two rays with his Zanpakutō.

Ichigo held his Zanpakutō tightly in his hands. Ichigo begin to prepare his attack, he begin to transfer his spiritual energy towards his blade. The ground under him begin to shake slightly and the sand around was pushed away while his hair moved lightly, as if he stood on a hill, in a weak breeze.

Ichigo, however, was again gifted with a surprise, as his reiatsu begin to be so dense it was visible, it no longer had its light blue color. It was replaced with rose red, or the same shade of red the cero Mūnroau was charging. Ichigo didn't stop however, the color might have changed, but that isn't a big deal for the moment.

The red reiatsu swirled around Ichigo moving past him and thru him, like a tornado. Increasing its radius very quickly, and violently. Ichigo's reiatsu whirled like great waves in the ocean. Mūnroau's cero grew significantly, it was way bigger than his body, both of them waited to release their attacks after preparing them.

Ichigo went first.

"Getsuga!"

Ichigo roared and moved his blade upwards pointing with the tip of the blade at the sky.

"Tenshō!"

He then swung, with all the force he got vertically, sending the attack towards the cage Discord has created. The distance was small, so the Getsuga didn't even finish being fired and it already met with the cage. The two forces fought with each other, but only one could be the victor.

While Ichigo sent the Getsuga, the ground under the incoming spiritual attack cracked and broke. That was just the beginning of the power behind it, the ray expanded widely swallowing everything, Ichigo couldn't see the cage anymore, he only saw his reiatsu. The white light in the core of the attack blinded Ichigo but he did not even narrow his eyes from the light.

The Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo has fired was fighting bravery with the cage that withstood its might. The whole cage begin to glow dark and random colors, both hellish and beautiful to look at created a layer of chaotic magic around it, different shades of brown and red, made it up, while lighting and blue stripes took the form of energetic spider-like webs.

Ichigo's spiritual energy slowly made the layers thinner and thinner with each second passing by. Removing chunks of it from the cage and disintegrating it inside of itself like cells do with bacteria. Ichigo's Getsuga was powerful, way more powerful then he remembered it to be, it looked thicker, stronger, faster and more dangerous than before.

The Spiritual Energy that went past the cage shot forwards with amazing speed destroying the small sand hills and leaving a deep and wide indentation in the ground. The chaotic layer made of Discords magic slowly begin to fall apart. As it did the Getsuga end too perfectly for Mūnroau to begin and fire his cero.

Ichigo used Sonido to go away, while last strips of his red Spiritual energy disappeared around him, he moved quickly away a few hundred meters. Some parts of his Getsuga went up into the sky and met with the clouds pushing them away and revealing the sky, later he saw a big explosion, an impressive wave of wind met with the ground sending sand everywhere.

The Spiritual energy of the Getsuga that went straight and missed the cage still moved forwards leaving a trail deep in the ground disintegrating the tree stumps. Some roots were visible, but for such big stumps, they seemed to be rather short. Ichigo's attention was brought somewhere else.

A large explosion occurred, the Spiritual Energy that met with Discords Cage has stopped on it rather than cutting thru it. The explosion was massive, it send a powerful shockwave that send chunks of the ground with it towards him. Ichigo shielded himself with his arm as the wind pushed him away. Ichigo hardened the air around him with his spiritual energy to fall slowly and met with the ground without any problems.

The hardened air, or rather water around him, shielded him from the rest of the hot wave of kinetic energy. Ichigo observed as a tall black mushroom of smoke has been expanding towards the skies. At the same time, he heard that the remaining small chunk of Getsuga that went past the cage exploded. Yet the explosion had to be far away and the amount of Spiritual pressure was very little resolving in an even less interesting effect.

Ichigo didn't exactly know how is it possible for his Getsuga to get stronger when he doesn't have Old Man Zangetsu with him to strengthen him. It is impossible that his Hollow side is more powerful than his Shinigami side with of Man Zangetsu. Not to mention, the Getsuga was almost as powerful as his Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai, perhaps slightly more.

" _It's as if that power as hidden from me…"_

Yes, if his hollow side is as powerful as his Shinigami side, it means that some of the power wasn't fully available for him. If it was, he would be Bankai strong in Shikai, and maybe his Bankai would be a lot more stronger. If he remembers correctly, an Arrancars resurrection is the equivalent to Shinigami's Bankai, or something like that.

It slowly makes sense, this is also why when Zangetsu and Mūnroau merged he became far more stronger. A large part of his power was revealed in an instant. He trained to fire his Final Getsuga Tenshō, but in order to fire if he had to have all of his power. After Dangai, it could be he was above his fullest due to the fact he entered the Final Getsuga Tenshō mode.

" _Where did this power come from?"_

As Ichigo wondered, he saw as the smoke around the cage quickly disappeared, he saw a blinding red light. The light was powerful, he could also see the cage, but not as well as the blinding light. He knew what it was. It was Mūnroau's cero he has been charging for the moments, he finally fired it and is trying to cut thru the bars of the cage.

There was no sound whatsoever around Ichigo, not even him hearing himself breathing, everything was as if in void or space. He stood a fair distance away from the cage, he didn't doubt he damaged it pretty well. The light was slowly dying out, but then it sparked, and the sound around Ichigo returned, first the wind, then the growling of the explosions and then, the sound of the cero.

A beam, not big, rather small but fast and powerful shoot forwards and went thru the ground and the small hills in his inner world piercing them and going further into the horizon. Leaving a cloud of dust in the air masking the spiritual attack. It also died out quickly and stopped shooting forwards. The cero that destroyed the ground around explode shattering the environment and the ground around, sending a shockwave powerful enough for Ichigo to be pushed slightly away.

From the inside of the cage, fire and air came out, the difference in atmospheric pressure here and there was impressive. The cage started to break apart and it slowly turned more and more dark and brown, the metal rusted, making the whole structure weak and unusable. The damage around was disappointing, Ichigo expected bigger show of force from the cero, but then again it apparently was weaker than he thought. It still surprised him the cage had to take a powerful cero, and a called out Getsuga Tenshō to be destroyed.

To be honest, the damage his attacks did, seemed to be smaller than usual, his Bankai Getsuga Tenshō that he fired right now while not in Bankai, normally did bigger amounts of damage than that. There is a chance that the attacks in his inner world have become different since he arrived in this world. Leaving him only in hope that his attacks in the living world, wouldn't be weaker, but also wouldn't do as much damage to buildings.

Ichigo used Sonido and moved towards the cage to see how is Mūnroau doing. He will be injured for sure, the cero that came out was weak, and most of the force that should come out remained inside. Ichigo stopped right before the cage, it was all rusty, there was a hole in the cage, not as big as he thought it would be, but big enough for him to get inside.

Ichigo didn't do that, the inside of the cage was dark, as if light couldn't go inside. Ichigo took his Zanpakutō and cut a bigger exit, removing more of the rusty metal. His Zanpakutō went inside the metal very smoothly, like a one thousand degree knife thru butter. Ichigo wanted to move his hand inside of the darkness, he quickly retreated his hand after a white hand, with a thick lion-like fur on its firsts, with black and sharp nails emerged.

Ichigo took two quick steps back, his hollow came from inside of the cage, quickly escaping the darkness. As he went out light entered the cage and revealed it to be empty, all rusty. Mūnroau was bleeding from his forehead, his hair was slightly burned and his jackets entire surface was blackened from the fire and heat.

Mūnroau collapsed onto his knees and breathed heavily. His white skin full of cuts and small bruises, his splendid abs were wet in his sweat. Mūnroau was exhausted, Ichigo didn't doubt that, he had to fight for the entire day to break out. While Mūnroau remained on the ground, the cage collapsed and the roof fell down, while dust from the rusty metal descendent on the nearby ground. Covering parts of Mūnroau's jacket brown.

Mūnroau raised his finger up _**"I won't be caged anymore, especially not by him"**_ Stated the hollow, with a bloodthirsty voice

"At least you're free now, how is it possible for him to even set up such a thing in my inner world?"

Mūnroau stood up painfully taking deep breaths, he looked up at Ichigo.

" _ **This is a different world, and here different rules build it, he can do magic, or whatever the hell it is called. From books, movies, comics, folklore, we can expect that with magic you can do anything."**_ The hollow said, and paused to blink, and again take a Deep breath _**"He could do this, he can do other stuff as well, maybe even copy and paste the Hōgyoku?"**_

The hollow chuckled afterwards, it was a tired chuckle that made Ichigo think about it. Discord wouldn't be able to copy and paste it, but to recreate it from nothing in less than minutes, probably yes, even if not recreate it perfectly, create a weapon similar to that of the Hōgyoku. If such a weapon doesn't already exist of course.

" _ **King! Don't take everything seriously. You look like you need horrible things about him"**_

"What you said is not far from truth"

Mūnroau stopped his laugh to look at Ichigo with a cold but an asking gaze. The hollow was hurt a little but it didn't bother him too much, a hollow like him will regenerate soon and now that he is free his own Zanpakutō will also regenerate. Both looked at each other, Ichigo with a more worried expression.

" _ **Has something happened?"**_

"Not exactly, I learned a few new things"

Ichigo began to tell Mūnroau about Luna's life, of course, Mūnroau first reaction was to tease the teen how much interest lately Ichigo has for Luna. But with strong and mature words the hollow was again controlled, simply saying Ichigo managed to make him shut the fuck up. With that out of his way he continued.

The first parts of her life being quite good didn't interest Mūnroau as much as the part where he got to know Alicorn remain children longer than normal ponies because they are immortal. Mūnroau was surprised that Luna was indeed immortal like a goddess she claimed to be, this brought a few ideas to the hollows head.

Ichigo tried to explain what he read as best as he could, Mūnroau sat on the ground and waited for his injuries to regenerate. They regenerated quickly and his Zanpakutō wasn't as cracked as before, meaning it also begin to fix itself. Mūnroau began to be slowly more and more surprised by the things Luna could do.

Ichigo told him about the book he got from tight grip, and also assured him to tell him about Blueblood and what a monster he was, but Ichigo wanted to finish his story with Luna. Again he got teases how he wanted to _finish_ with _Luna_. Ichigo had to again tame the hollow and his lewd, corruptive ideas.

Mūnroau wanted to know more about Luna's ability to move the stars and to control the moon, he was also hungry for knowledge about her and Celestia's parents and how they looked like. Ichigo had to explain that there was no detailed information about them and they have to see in the libraries. To see him realize she didn't lie when she said she was a goddess like Celestia, is an unforgivable sin.

" _ **She ain't lying when she claimed to be a goddess?!"**_ He said shocked, confused and surprised all at the same time

"I was surprised too," Ichigo said with his hand on his chest, "I thought it's some sort of joke or maybe they are narcissistic to the point of claiming to be ones."

Ichigo was more into the story, then the fact he destroyed a huge amount of terrain in his inner world. He continued to talk about Luna's transformation and her hatred towards her sister, Mūnroau was surprised to hear this. He finally could imagine the horse being somewhat neat looking. Of course, Ichigo had to again tame the lust inside of the hollows soul.

" _ **Wait, wait, wait, wait,"**_ He said quickly _**"She saw herself as a shadow of her sister, and choose the day where the sun is for the longest period of time in the sky to humiliate her with her own constellations. To later be rejected by her own people…That's sad"**_

Ichigo was happy to see that his hollow also seemed to show empathy towards Luna who suffered much pain from her beloved subjects.

Ichigo got to the point where Luna has transformed; he tried to describe her as well as he imagined her to look like. He told him about her body's shape becoming like Celestia's, and mentioned the fact details, of her look, remained as they were. He put pressure on the metal side, showing her as insane and unstable but at the same time he didn't want to make her crazy with no morality compass monster.

" _ **Spring break tities…"**_ Mūnroau murmured under his breath

"Did you say something?!" Asked Ichigo, swearing he heard lewdness

" _ **Uhh…eeeehh... Hell no! I didn't say a thing!"**_ Mūnroau immediately answered, as a drop of sweat run down his mask, he also hand his hands up in a defensive manner.

Ichigo eyed him, and resumed to tell him about the dark side of Luna's transformation, that she took the new name of Nightmare Moon and that she used the souls of children and nearby villagers to strengthen herself. Mūnroau himself felt weird hearing this, yet his hollow nature didn't make him feel as Ichigo or any other alive being should feel.

"Then Celestia used something called the _elements of Harmony_ ," Ichigo said "It's the same weapon that sealed Discord away"

Mūnroau to this point didn't really care, yes he was interested in Luna's parents and her powers as a goddess and what she could do. The same with Celestia and her powers to Control the sun. But this shocked him greatly. A weapon that sealed Discord away, something that had so much power it could ignore Discords strength and imprison him?

He stood up and looked at Ichigo, his eyes wide open looking at his king with all seriousness he asked him.

" _ **Are you certain you read what you read?"**_

The fact that his hollow said it without using cuss words made Ichigo think that this topic has greatly interested Mūnroau. He won't lie, he himself is interested in those elements and he would gladly know more about them.

"Yes, it was used recently, Discord broke out and he was imprisoned again not a long time ago. You won't believe by whom" Ichigo said

" _ **Tell me, I'd like to know,"**_ The hollow said politely, calmly and interested like an animal that just saw food.

"The girls we met, Twilight and her friends"

The hollows head moved to the right side. He looked at him and moved his head left and right in disbelief. These mares they met at the wedding! These mares imprisoned him? Yeah, Santa exists then! That was a lot of bullshit, he won't believe until he sees it or somehow someone proves it.

" _ **Nice try king, but I will never believe they did it. How exactly could they wield a weapon that is powerful enough to defeat a being whose reiatsu we cannot measure!"**_ Yelled the hollow

"How am I supposed to know?!" Ichigo barked back "This world is different from ours, shit here doesn't make sense!"

He turned away and looked into the distance, leaving Mūnroau looking at his back.

" _ **How do you expect me to believe, that these girls, these weaklings, could control such power?"**_

Ichigo shrugged his arms "I dunno, maybe this is one of those _you have a pure heart, you can use it_ things…"

Mūnroau nodded his head sarcastically _**"Yeah…Such things only exist in children's cartoons goddammit! There is no way they did it, who told you that even?"**_

"The one who imprisoned you in this cage, Discord and who other, God of chaos or some shit." Ichigo scoffed that fact

Ichigo heard a very sad, honest sigh. It sounded like a person just lost all hope and died…

" _ **Noooooo..."**_ Mūnroau said, half crying

"I don't know how or why, but I know it's the truth." Ichigo said "We have look for more sources of information, create ourselves a backstory. Then there also is Blueblood that son of a bitch who is a monster."

" _ **What did he even do?"**_

"I'll tell you later, this is everything I had to share for now, but you need to understand. We can't anger the Equestrians, or else they might use that weapon on us, if we survive the rage of the Princesses first."

Mūnroau looked around, and thought, Ichigo was right. They needed to be together with the strong, to use them and become stronger themselves, to later backstab the old pack and lead the way. They have to evolve into the alpha-male. As a matter of fact, perhaps they could empower themselves with these elements when they get them.

Then again, won't they die when they will approach the elements? Discord was powerful enough to knock Ichigo down with his presence, while sealed away. What could happen to them if they approach the elements that are of course more powerful then Discord? It is a huge risk, but this risk doesn't look that bad when you look at the gain.

Ichigo only wants his hollow to cooperate and not destroy everything he will build in this new world. He wants to start a new life, and if possible he could try and maybe go back home, to Karakura town. It would be wonderful. He would, of course, be sad that he couldn't have helped Luna in her struggle of being again accepted.

" _ **We hollows go with the strong king, in this situation, I'll assume you are telling me the truth. I'll follow you for now. If these ponies posses weapons of such strength, we really need to start training so that you may learn the way of the hollow."**_

Ichigo wanted to say he is speaking the truth, but he knew it would bring unnecessary discussions when he doesn't need it. Besides, he needs to tell his hollow about Blueblood. But that can wait for the minute; right now he has to check how long was he in here. Time in his inner world and on the outside flows so differently he loses track of it.

Mūnroau put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, it was a sign of peace in between the two for now. For how long, will it last? Nobody knows for sure, but in situations where both of them will fight to choose the best solution to a problem, peace will be endangered. One can only hope, the other won't start a conflict, and especially not Mūnroau.

[hr]

Ichigo opened his eyes, as he opened them he could tell that something was placed on his head. Something heavy, two or three kilos it weighted. Ichigo looked around with his eyes, he saw a maid with a basket full of clothes in his room. Ichigo looked at the maid, and he had to admit, she didn't look bad for a pony.

She had a two-colored mane, reaching her shoulders, one of the colors was light purple and the other dark indigo. Light ash gray coat, her fur ended with shiny silver making her glimmer in the light. Her hands and hooves too were white. Her eyes had a golden yellow color, her breast. Coup C for sure. She wore her maid outfit and seemed to be pretty exhausted. She had a rather hypnotizing gaze, quite seductive. A round ass, there was something to grab, no shame saying it. Her body overall was curvy to the point she could be categorized in the sexy label.

"Hey!" Ichigo said gaining her attention

At the same time the weird object placed on his head feel down, of course, it was another then water, dirty water meant for window cleaning! The water spilled all over him and his hair, making Ichigo wet, together with the bed. The maid dropped her basket with dirty clothes and run up to Ichigo with a pic of cloth in her hand.

"Oh, merciful Celestia I'm so, so sorry!"

Her voice, sweet, but not squeaky, soft and really enjoyable. It held some power, it wasn't very famine but it was nice. Still, it was a girls voice, a woman's voice, she sounded young but not more than twenty maybe twenty-two years old.

She ran up and started to clean him, first his face from the water and then his outfit. Ichigo looked her into her eyes, they were concerned and scared of what will happen, she was an earth pony. Her ears, he forgot to mention them, they were fluffy and rather big. The inside of her ears was silver just like the tips of her furs hair.

"Wait a minute!"

She stopped and took a step back, she covered her mouth with her already slightly destroyed hands form the cleaning.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Ichigo demanded to know

She as freighted by his voice, her ears fell backward, she closed her eyes and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I knocked a few times, I was sent by Princess Celestia to change your blankets. I didn't hear any response so I entered and saw you meditate, so I continued with I was tasked for"

Ichigo understood that part, he could even let it go, but to place a fucking bucket on his head with dirty water is more then he allows!

"Why did you do this!" He pointed at the large bucket "If you came to change the blankets the hell did you bring this with you?!"

"Princess Luna tasked me with this!" She responded quickly

"What?"

"Princess Luna was more than angry that her sister assigned you this room that wasn't cleaned in a few days, she wanted me to make at least a few things are fresh."

"Yes, but the bucket! On my head?"

"You didn't move, you didn't even breathe, m-my own stupidity caused this! I'm ready for punishment! " She fell on the ground, with her head touching the ground, bowing deeply down

"You won't get punished by me! I'm not a fucking sadist!" Ichigo went down from his bed and stood on the ground.

She looked up, with a small blush from embarrassment "Truly?! I thank you very much!"

"Stop laying on the ground and help me find some clothes for God's sake…what's your name?"

The maid immediately stood up and ignored Ichigo's question, she moved lightning fast, before he could notice she brought him something to wear, all he knew was that it looked pretty decent and wasn't probably meant for a noble to wear. Ichigo took the clothes in his hands and looked at them, to his surprise, he received a blouse! It was found in his wardrobe!

"Here you go, casual daily clothing, wool, and cotton, all clothes in this castle were made in Canterlot" She said energetically

Ichigo blinked a few times while drops of dirty grey water went down his forehead "What's your name?"

The maid took a small breath and answered "Steeped Cloth"

Ichigo didn't know if he should be sorry or laugh, a part him wanted to. What sort of name is this! How isn't this girl bullied for her name, what the hell her parents!

"Listen, go outside I'll change my clothes and we will forget this happened alright?"

She nodded like crazy "Of course!" She said full of hope.

She took her things, the basket with dirty clothes where his jacket probably was too, the bucket that was on the floor and lay in the dirty water. She did it so professionally as if she was trained to be a maid from her birth. She didn't struggle with keeping everything on her arms and to also open the doors by lowering herself. She closed the doors by smacking them with her side!

" _Why do such random and annoying things happen to me?"_ Thought Ichigo, starting to unbutton his wet vesture.

* * *

AU

Guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I forgot about this website and also about the password to this website. I couldn't upload the newest chapters...I'm sorry for that, but do not worry, I have a few that I will upload day after day. It's not much but its always something.

Sadly my free time deposits will be very, and by very I mean _**extremely snap this year**_...

This chapter might look weird, but I promise, the later ones will explain everything.


	18. Chapter 18

While Ichigo took off his vesture, he used it to clean his hair from the water that splashed all over him. Here is another, from many thousands, bad cons of having long hair. You have more work when you want your hair to be dry. When Ichigo was done with making his hair dry, he took the clothes the maid found for him somehow.

Ichigo put on his long-sleeved dark blue dress shirt. It looked good on him, now that this was done the only thing he had to do is put on his jeans, finally normal clothes! How did he miss them? That's impossible he looked everywhere, he searched thru his clothes like a mole that dings itself a pathway thru the ground.

Like, what the hell is wrong with the girl? Did she try to see if he would balance the freaking thing? Maybe she is a little crazy? Hell if he knew, although he became quite vulgar for some reason…It's like he is tempted to use more cuss words than before for some reason, he doesn't quite know why. He needs to work on his manners and control himself.

( /images/I/71iQgLPm98L._UX342_.jpg ) _Ichigo's Clothes_

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, he looked decent. Now that this is done, he can let her in to be done with the mess, he still walked in his long hide boots. They were quite comfortable. He opened the damn door to his room and the maid stepped in with. A mop by her side, with cleaning agents in a red plastic bucket. She had thick yellow rubber mittens on her hands. Whatever deity back on earth there exists she had in her mouth she held with her teeth. At least it was packed, and she didn't hold it making contact with whatever the hell that thing is for.

Ichigo was speechless, it took him three minutes or less to get himself done and she is here with a whole lot of cleaning equipment ready to make his room shine! What's worse, she probably saw that his glass doors are broken. He still didn't come up with a good excuse why are these doors broken in the first place.

"Where did you get all this?"

She made a goofy look "Zhis?" She spoke with the tablet in her teeth.

"Yes!" Ichigo responded frustrated

She took it into her hand, quickly before the mop was touched by gravity and begin to fell down. She moved her mane away as it got in the way of looking Ichigo straight into his sweet chocolate eyes. Ichigo was slowly losing his nerves as each second passed. Not only does she dare do what she has done, but takes a half a minute to respond to a single question!

"Well, there is a small room for cleaners. Sometimes when I have more work I sleep in one those."

What? She sleeps in these? Are you kidding him? She sleeps in those? What kind of sick shit is that! Why should she? Isn't such a thing illegal? Or is she made to sleep in these in order to have her close if something gets dirty? Imagine if this happened in Japan, you'd get to prison if anyone would report this to the police.

Before Ichigo could ask why she had to do it and didn't go home. She quickly got past him and pushed him out of his room and closed the doors all out once while saying _**sorry**_ very quickly. Ichigo was about to open his doors but he couldn't. The doors were locked, she had to have a key to familiar chambers all around the castle.

"Hey! My Zanpa-Sword is left inside!" Ichigo quickly corrected himself

He took two steps away from the doors, and prepared to kick them open, he was about to. The maid opened the door and he had to stop in midair with his foot almost at the same level her head was. Ichigo looked like an idiot, while she just threw the sword at him. Ichigo caught it, but in return, he fell on his back.

Ichigo quickly stood up and shouted back "You can't just push me out of my room!"

A second passed and the maid replied I her sweet, pleasant for his ear voice "I can! As I have orders from a Princess!"

"She's not my princess!" Ichigo responded getting as close to the doors as possible in order for that little rat to hear it, of course, he didn't realize he said something very stupid.

"Not my problem! You don't like her like most do, then get out of Equestria."

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened from frustration.

"I'll remember this!"

The maid didn't respond and Ichigo walked away grunting, angry. He spent much time in his inner world. He doesn't understand, however, why so much? It could be that he being half a spirit and half in his normal human form, could have impacted on how much time he thinks he spends in his inner world.

It could also be that the time outside moves faster than the time inside of his inner world to the point a half an hour is equal to four hours. Whatever the Cause may be, he needs to train himself in knowing how much time he should spent in order not to mediate the whole day. He doesn't know at what hour he came back, but he thinks it was one maybe two am.

It's probably five or six am right now. He isn't sure and the palace is empty, there is no clock on the wall to tell him what time it is, and he was pushed too his own room. Ichigo has been wandering around the castle, he has nothing to do, he may go somewhere. The question is where? It's quite dark, as if it still was night but the sky seems to be not as dark as in the night.

Maybe it is linked with the fact Luna is a goddess and she will let Celestia guide the sun up? The sun is preparing to be raised and therefore the skies are getting lighter. It's a hell of a lot of responsibility to bear, to raise the sun each day and lower it. Plus also run an entire country at the same time. They are goddesses, that much work doesn't probably affect them.

Imagine how important the two are for the rest of the world. Celestia can literally threaten the world with not letting the sun down and burning the whole planet! Or perhaps maybe drain power from the sun and prepare some powerful solar attacks? Like a giant heat beam capable of melting the ground all the way until it meets the upper mantle of the planet.

Luna can, threaten the world with eternal night and darkness, making all the plants die because of lack of sunlight. However both sisters don't plan on doing so, Celestia wanted Luna to stop but she didn't and therefore to shield the world she banished her. For one thousand years, both of them are extremely old.

" _ **Note that both of them still haven't got laid"**_ The hollow said

Ichigo ignored the observation and continued further on thinking. The hollows observation was indeed right, both of the princesses still haven't gotten married. He understands, both are immortal and there didn't seem to be any male Alicorn in the past few thousand years without including the father of both princesses.

Normal mortal ponies would sooner or later die, and it would naturally hurt the princesses to see their love die and die over again with every eighty or ninety years. That is a horrifying torture for staying beautiful for all eternity. What can you say? They could try to make the pony immortal but it would require them to probably prepare and the pony wouldn't always accept the offer. Not to mention that the pony could cheat on the princesses. This would end badly, for him, and the city around

Ichigo tried to ignore the hollow but he responded "Could have got laid, as you say. But it's a secret and it doesn't necessarily have to be written down in history" He said quietly so that no one would think he is crazy.

" _ **Still, about two thousand years of them living and they didn't marry"**_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "And? What's your point?" He asked and stopped

" _ **Well I have a plan, if we made a friend, and used him in order for him to maybe have an affair with one of them, we'd be invincible in this country!"**_

Ichigo shook his head and was literally about to make retarded noises in response to this utterly stupid plan. What sort of thinking is this? _To find a friend_ The hell! If he did have a friend who would like to get towards one them he would probably help him but he would have to prove he isn't after power but after love. Such scammers are the worse.

' _Where do or weird thoughts get from?'_ Asked Ichigo this time mentally

" _ **From my genius brain"**_

' _That's a good joke, do you have more?'_

" _ **Pfft! You just don't want to use the opportunity of gaining something very powerful."**_

Ichigo saw an entering that leads on a balcony, a wide and big balcony for smokers or any other person in the palace to relax. To breathe in some fresh air and not only the incredible amounts of dust in the air. He stepped outside and walked up over the stone balustrade and placed his hands on it and rested himself, looking into the horizon as light after the light was turned on. The whole city was beginning to wake up and ponies slowly ate their first breakfasts, took a morning shower.

"What sort of gain would I have from what you proposed?" Ichigo said out loud, still quietly so that no one would think he is crazy.

" _ **You ask stupid questions, if he had someone that high, we would not only be befriended with one of the most important characters in this country but also in the world. If we got imprisoned somewhere, we would get rescued in less than a day."**_

"Aren't two potential powerful friends not enough? They seem to like us."

Ichigo didn't hear a response, but he felt something touch his shoulder, he looked behind and saw that no one other than Mūnroau has placed his hand on his shoulder. The hollows horns were long enough to reach his head and therefore the hollow had to stand a little away from Ichigo's ears. Mūnroau Sure likes to appear more often than the old Man.

" _ **Just in case anything happens, we need to have someone up in the hierarchy. Besides, they don't know me, only you"**_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "But they saw you, I saw them looking at you with fear and interest."

" _ **It might be, but while at it. I know you want to keep your secret as far away as possible. We need to think of something that doesn't say I'm your Zanpakutō. Or a part of you, and your powers."**_

"Exactly! What will you be? We can't say you're my Zanpakutō or else someone will try to steal you."

" _ **I don't think anyone would dare to do so, I look frightening"**_

' _Which is also why you shouldn't show yourself when not necessary. Meaning, never!'_ Ichigo said mentally.

Both of them thought, Ichigo was a giant idiot, he didn't think of the possibility of anyone asking who exactly is Mūnroau. He might be seen as a demon, or maybe something evil because of his look. There is nothing Ichigo carries with him that would explain why Mūnroau is with him. He should have thought of something better earlier, and it's also this idiots fault he appeared in the throne room in the first place.

Mūnroau is an asshole and he doesn't help much, not to mention he also is filling his thoughts with pure hatred and anger at certain times. Just like when he entered the inner world and broke most of the Bathroom. What can he say, he is a hollow and there isn't much to that. He may perhaps start something connected to religion and say that Mūnroau is a spirit who helps him. Which is not such a stupid idea.

Then again if he started with religion Celestia as a goddess would be interested in the religious doctrine and all that bullshit he doesn't care about. Luna too, he doesn't need to speak about religion with goddesses, he bets a minute will pass they will give him the honors of becoming a Lunar or Celestial worshipper. That option goes away.

He might say something about his Zanpakutō and that perhaps it helps him control his power. He doesn't necessarily need to talk about his power. He might say that Mūnroau is just a sword that releases his reiatsu, that he will call magic for the time. Into attacks such as the Getsuga Tenshō or a cero if he ever learns how to shoot one.

" _ **I have an idea!"**_ The hollow said happily

"What sort of idea?"

" _ **Listen, let's say that I'm your companion-advisor. You know, something that you met on your journey. Decided to take me and I just look scary but in my soul, I'm a funny guy who likes to argue from time to time."**_ The hollow explained

Ichigo thought about what his hollow said, and it would work in a way. He has to, however, think of the details and how he exactly met him, how he allowed to come inside of him and just appear like that. Surely there will be some concern about his health. If he isn't touched by any symptoms from allowing a ghost to live in his head.

"No it wouldn't work, I have a part of my hollow mask on me. In case you didn't see you too. They'd spot the lie immediately"

" _ **Well, then maybe let's try something with the story about the Hōgyoku. That I'm a very small part of you, from the mask you'd have lost as you said t them. It would make some sense, and we would think of an excuse why we didn't say it earlier."**_

"This also won't work, someone like you being a part of me? It would make them think we are somehow bad. This world is like an Enlightened Europe, and from what I know such a look wasn't accepted with open arms."

He said and walked away from the balustrade, the distance between the entering and the balcony was quite long. So, no one could hear what Ichigo and the hollow were murmuring to themselves. Ichigo grabbed himself by the head and thought, what would the ponies buy, would make sense and would be easy to explain for Mūnroau being with him?

Something easy he wouldn't mess up, he can't say he just found him, and the whole thing of Mūnroau being a part of him and his mask he has lost as he told the ponies doesn't sound promising. Yet he could try to experiment with this, it isn't too stupid. Maybe something more detailed yet still easy, he felt bad lying but he has no choice in order to adapt to this world.

"Your idea wasn't that bad," Ichigo said quietly. "Maybe that you are a side effect, that when I lost my mask, you as were created because the Hōgyoku we found was a little more powerful. In the end, as a past part of me you're connected to me, and you just follow me as an advisor as you said earlier."

" _ **So suddenly the whole fear for how I look disappeared?"**_

"Let's agree that you're just retarded and because of that you look scary"

" _ **Ohh no! That's too much even for me. I would be better if just said I was created, in order to accompany you, from the life energy of some animals."**_

This didn't sound so bad, although perhaps maybe he should change it a little. Throw the _life energy of animals_ part away. Tell some story of him being made especially for him, about the mask and the similarity in the trails on it. It would be a way of attachment to him, a sign that he is his. This could work. The problem is, however, in how it sounds, normally ponies could consider this impossible for themselves to achieve and he could be asked questions. In such situation, he'd respond he doesn't know, and that he never understood the concept of making creatures like Mūnroau.

That is the story they'll go with, about the process of making Mūnroau for him, he'd say he was bound to him with some sort of potion or mixture. It allowed him to enter his mind and manifest himself as what can be seen beside him. Meditating was necessary, etc. It would sound like a cheap but realistic story from a fantasy book.

"I think I know with what we should go with" Ichigo said and approached his hollow stopping right before his horns could have touched his face,

" _ **I'm open for propositions"**_

Ichigo explained his idea to his hollow, the hollow agreed pretty fast, details aren't necessary for now. As long as there is something to block himself with its good. Now its time to talk about more serious matters, such as Blueblood. Mūnroau won't be happy to hear about the jackass, but Ichigo has to tell him in order not to get constantly bothered why he didn't tell him earlier.

"Now listen about Blueblood" Ichigo started

" _ **Ahh, yes, the blond guy, what's wrong with him?"**_

"Everything, he is a monster, he is responsible for blackmailing nobles, corruption and probably also treason. He is supporting drug trade, and he is extremely racist towards other beings in this world, to griffins and to earth ponies, pegasus's are also the victims of his racism but most importantly the earth ponies suffer."

Mūnroau looked at Ichigo with shocked eyes, he didn't expect the blond son of a bitch to be such a person. Then again he looked like someone they need to take care of from the beginning. In that case, there is no other better reason to learn how to shoot a cero then this, an unexpected attack of unknown origin surely wouldn't suggest the ponies did it.

Mūnroau, however, started to slowly disappear, he vanished completely after a moment, all that was left of him was some of the hollow white mass that swirled in the air. It, however, disappeared to at it turned thinner to the point of fading away. Ichigo walked again up the balustrade and awaited what his hollow will say.

" _ **What do you want to do? More importantly, how do you know?"**_ Asked the hollow, this time in In Ichigo's head.

' _From the minister of defense, he trusts me. He thinks I will help get rid of him. Maybe even tell the Princesses to later organize a trap for that bastard. Yet it is very risky.'_ Answered the teen

" _ **I think, we should get to know the guy better."**_

Ichigo immediately refused this as a suggestion _'No! Why should we?'_

" _ **In order to learn what he likes, where he goes, to eliminate any chance of him getting away from us.**_ " The hollow explained " _ **You could wait when I finish my thought before cutting me off! We're both in this shit already, and we might get something from this."**_

Ichigo felt bad for cuttingMūnroau off, but the sound of trying to talk and even cooperate with Blueblood is frustrating. It's increasing his blood pressure even though he is young. Ichigo didn't know what to do, but he knows he needs to somehow indeed learn more things about Blueblood, he might go and try to again talk with the Minister of defense and work together. It would be good to firstly sabotage his reputation in order for his support to go down.

If Bluebloods support goes down, there is a smaller chance for an uprising and riots if the public will disagree with his claims of Bluebloods crimes. The fewer people there are to take care of, the less will the society be harmed by countless marches advocating for Bluebloods freedom. Ichigo has never thought about such political matters in his life! Its best If he leaves the topic to the minister he is more experienced in that sort of matter.

' _There are countless ways of solving the problem, but we need to make him less popular, we won't achieve what we want in in two weeks or earlier. It will take a few months in order to get rid off Blueblood.'_

" _ **He's also a noble, he has a lot of money, he might be rich enough to buy himself a mercenary force that would defend him."**_

' _We can't just stay and do nothing, innocent ponies are hurt because of him!'_

Ichigo put pressure on the stone balustrade, it was enough for the stone to crack a little and little parts of it fell down. He didn't see what he has done, but he has to control his enhanced strength now that he is both in his spiritual state and physical state. One thing for sure, he will win in every competition requiring strength.

" _ **King, we need to act like intelligent beings, as I told you let's first try to know more things about him. What he likes to eat, what sort of books he likes to read. Hire a pony that will perhaps spy on him"**_

' _I doubt there is any chance of that happening, he is a noble and he will sooner or later know from someone he is spied on. He might have ponies that spy him in order to detect foreign spies.'_

" _ **King, that is just ridiculous, he surely isn't you're thinking too much. You know that you're good at doing and not thinking. Let the minister be the planner and we will carry out his ideas. While gaining experience that might come in handy in the future"**_

' _You're very supportive of eliminating Blueblood. Are feeling well?'_ Ichigo asked, in a joking tone

" _ **We might get a lot of from eliminating Blueblood especially when we tell it back to the princesses. Imagine getting every last coin he had in his budget! We'll become reach!"**_

' _This is not going to happen, and you know it'_

" _ **How do you know, it will be a waste of money, and if the state gets everything it will look quite unfair in the eyes of the citizens"**_

' _For a simple reason, most of the money will probably go to those Blueblood has hurt, not to mention the ones supporting him will have to probably be executed. I support that.'_

These words were quite shocking, King supportive of capital punishment? Since when? Mūnroau was getting happier with each moment, it seems Ichigo after all has something from a hollow inside of him. Maybe even his own nature and now that he and Ichigo or close like never become has influenced his mind?

" _ **Well, then good for you, although you could keep him alive and send him to work in a mine or perhaps somewhere else. Castrate him also, take everything that makes him a man"**_

' _No! We won't become a beast that tortures. He is too skilled in manipulating others to be even let to others. He could escape or his supporters might break him about of Prison.'_

" _ **So execution it is?"**_

' _Personally? Yes, but it's not me to choose, it's the judge and the judge should be allowed to have such an option especially when he is guilty of potential treason. Support of drug trade, racism and attempts to worsen international relations etc. He is nothing more than a bag of dicks'_

" _ **King I have to say, that you're starting to touch topics a King should speak about almost always when he has free time!"**_

' _I will never like politics,besidese it only shatters relations, divides and nothing more. Like, I'm ok with maybe having a conversation but not every time I meet someone.'_ Ichigo explained

" _ **King, listen, you have made yourself a friend from a Princess, sooner or later you'll be asked as a friend to advice if people start to like Luna"**_

' _Well she is not exactly a friend yet, we don't know each other too long besides we spoke three times or so.'_

" _ **You can't deny that, besides have you thought of maybe using this whole Blueblood situation to increases Luna's support?"**_

' _Yeah I did, but it won't work. If most of the fame goes other, it would mean she has done most of the job. This would make ponies start asking questions, why didn't she ask for help her sister. That she could have had ended this sooner'_ Ichigo explained again, he was slowly getting tired of replying mentally with his thoughts.

" _ **Not exactly, we could try to convince the minister to speak for her actions. That Celestia served as the Princess who made Blueblood think everything is OK. It will all look like it was a part of the plan."**_

' _He hates her, he wouldn't allow even a pinch of fame go to her, even if I decided to give up mine.'_ Ichigo said hurt, he doesn't want Luna to always suffer for what she has done.

She has done bad, but one millennium on the moon, probably alone with darkness as her only friend made her even more crazy. She right there must have felt betrayed and unloved by anyone like no other being before. This is enough of a Punishment, she is also a goddess that has a task of levering the moon, she is needed in this world.

" _ **Then, let's invite her into our small group!"**_

Ichigo begin to snicker, this was funny!

' _How exactly? Tight Grip will kill me if he gets to know Luna is with us'_

" _ **He doesn't have to know, she might work with us two, Tight will give us some shit, we might give half of it or maybe even entire tasks to Luna. Then when the time comes tell him everything, he will be angry but he will understand she wanted god and he will accept her in the group. Luna herself can have ideas we might propose later."**_

Ichigo thought about it, this isn't a stupid plan, Luna might add some cash to their budget and they might organize a small task force if confrontation will be needed. They might as well, thru Luna request meetings with ponies Bluebloods himself works with, and by meeting them do quick research in their homes for material able to hurt their relationships.

Ichigo would not only maybe, even hire new members but also slowly sabotage Bluebloods own allies that could help him in need. If they will be too busy fighting with problems he might cause to them, they'll fear they might lose their own stuff helping that bastard. They'll just betray Blueblood. Blueblood will be left alone and will be in the end, more vulnerable to their actions.

Not to mention, Celestia, if she gets to know everything she will order to imprison him. If his allies won't intervene the imprisonment will be quick and wouldn't require the parliament's vote on the matter, claiming she is abusing her power. He might himself also use his popularity he is gaining after the invasion to put pressure on the nobles working with Blueblood.

He might with his own popularity he has, decrease if not cover the negative impact Bluebloods supporters will have, his word in the newspaper will have more power if he together with tight and maybe new members, he plays the cards right. Ichigo however has to be careful not to make enemies or even somehow destroy all he plans by leading Bluebloods agents into their little scheming clb he and tight might have.

Tight was right, without an second outside force that would handle Bluebloods supporters voices, the entire battle for justice would be lost in the first few days. All what would afterwards, would only strengthen that racist on of a bitch in the parliament. Slowly stripping Celestia and Luna from power day by day, with new reforms and laws passing. Celestia herself wouldn't be able to defend against the majority.

He shouldn't have gotten angry, but he felt betrayed to be seen just as an another plank to build a good bridge across a dangerous cliff. He has to meet with tight, but its best to wait a little, Blueblood might have agents even working in the staff. He need to be careful, but being too careful isn't always the right path, sometimes risk is worth a lot if the gain is way greater than the loss.

Ichigo felt massive amounts of reiatsu wash over him, he felt it coming from the right side. He looked at the source of the wave of reiatsu. The reiatsu was cold, it was crying as if begging for something it made him feel sad. He knew this reiatsu, but he didn't know for sure. He looked up at saw a light shining.

It was Luna; she was doing something, up high on a tower? Next to her was a telescope for observing the night sky, she was doing something. Ichigo didn't feel the most comfortable. But he wasn't hurt by the reiatsu, or magic in this case. The magic was softer, not as hard as reiatsu and a little harder to recognize who was its producer.

" _ **King…Look at the moon"**_

The giant celestial body as moving downwards, in amazing speeds, he didn't look at the moon earlier but it looked wonderful, no clouds were hiding it and he could swear there was something drawn on it. But very lightly, as if it was a scar. The lower the moon got, the less visible were the stars been, and the sky got lighter and lighter.

Ichigo felt another wave of reiatsu coming, this reiatsu was also familiar, he had started to breathe a little harder, yet he could swear it wasn't too challenging to fight against it. He felt this reiatsu before, this had to be Celestia's reiatsu. Or magic in this case, it felt warm, but also a little sad, as if it wanted attention perhaps.

He didn't know how he could tell this, but it felt like the calling and cries of Kenpachi's sword when he fought with him. As if the Zanpakutō's of this world was magic. It was weird, hollows wave this weird thing called Pesquisa that helps the hunt, yet he has problems recognizing the reiatsu of the most powerful entities he will ever meet in this world.

Ichigo looked at the horizon, the moon was almost touching it. He could see as the sky was getting lighter and lighter and how slowly the sun was rising up. When the moon was half way gone the sun was half way up, Ichigo had to narrow his eyes as the light of the sun blinded him. While Luna almost finished her job, Celestia still ad to place the sun up in the sky.

Ichigo could feel how it got easier to breathe, he looked up to see Luna going inside of her tower, the tower on which she stood was blue, and the roof was decorated in stars that were painted on the black roof tiles. The curtains inside were light indigo in color. It was all he could see from this angle and position.

He looked again at Celestia, her tower was like most of the towers in the city, golden, slim and made from white bricks. He wondered if each of the sisters lives in this tower or do they only use it for rising the sun and moon. Her horn shone brightly, her magical glow was more blinding then the light of the sun. He didn't know what time it is, but he for sure knows one thing, at this time the sun is rising up.

He didn't expect to see them do it, he thought it's a more complicated process. However, it seems all they have to do is to get out of their room and point their horns at the Sun or Moon. Fascinating, Ichigo however used his hand as the sun was getting brighter the higher it was. He once again looked at Celestia, he couldn't see her but he could dare to say she still wore a Pajama.

Ichigo suddenly realized something, something very important, he has left the book Tight gave him with the maid!

Ichigo started to run towards his room, as he got inside, he quickly used Sonido. Hoping that the maid is still cleaning his room and didn't see the book.

* * *

AU

If you're new, remember to check out my FimFiction account. _**TheOPcharacterWritter**_

Why I used a link instead of describing the outfit? I don't feel strong enough in English to not mess up the description, so I wanted to use the link in the case. Which what I'll do in most cases, to the point where I will know my skills will be enough not to destroy the immersion.

Remember this story came out before the film, on FimFiction. So content in it will be rather off the plot.

I already have future chapters written, so, no...Your suggestions might not be used becouse of other users already giving their ideas I chose to use in some areas of the Fanfic.


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo sprinted using Sonido, he moved very fast, so fast the walls around him lost colors and were black and white. The ground was blurry, the windows and the outside world looked as if it was a white abyss. He very quickly appeared before the doors to his room, his amazing speed was beyond anyone to understand.

As Ichigo moved so incredibly fast, he felt as if something warm touched his skin on his face. Like hot air when you're next to a fireplace, and the wind just blows it towards you. As he stopped before his doors, he quickly looked at himself, as he didn't know what just happened to make him feel so far. The feeling left quickly. Ichigo ignored whatever has happened and opened the doors to his room

He busted in, and all he saw was that everything was clean. His bed was made, the sheets were changed to red in white stripes or vice versa. The wooden floor was reflecting the sunlight, all doors in his room were closed. He closed the doors by slamming them, and he quickly began to look throughout his chamber for the book.

He firstly looked under the bed sheets, he left it there maybe she left in the same place but under the duvets. He grabbed them and took them off the bed, yet the book wasn't there. Ichigo cursed under his breath, how could she just take it away! Maybe she knows this book contains illegal information that isn't allowed to be seen by normal citizens?

He looked under the pillows, throwing them away, they landed on the floor. He began to get very nervous. He got on his knees and looked under the bed, but he didn't find anything, all there was dust! He got up, he grabbed his head and thought where else it could be, he tried to look in places that would be suitable for one. He didn't have a shelf meant for books, he didn't have anything like that in his room.

"Dammit," He said, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

He exited his room and found himself in the hallway; he didn't know where she could have went! Ichigo debated if he should go left or right, but he came from the right, time to go to the left. He didn't use Sonido right now he only walked fast. He begin to run soon after, his excuse will be that a maid stole something from him and he wants it back.

Ichigo ran thru the hallways, his stamina extended because of him being half a spirit and half a human. Therefore he isn't as easily getting tired as before and he could run ten circles around Canterlot if needed. He didn't meet any guards right now but he wanted to see anyone in order to ask where this maid is. Steeped Cloth, this name, he has to remember it, he feels like it will be needed in the future.

Every now and then he would stop at the intersection to look right and left in order to spot her but after a few tries, he lost hope. He eventually stopped to catch a quick breath in and immediately continued, he was sprinting the whole time without getting tired, his pauses to catch a breath were literally to catch a breath or else he would suffocate.

Ichigo had no idea where Stepped Cloth is, he didn't feel any reiatsu from her so his abilities in searching for her with his instinct will be worthless. Ichigo passed the dining hall, he was trying to find the maid headquarters, where all of them can talk and have some rest before continuing to serve. Every room, or chamber, hall, apartment etc. Had a brass shield next to the doors that said what it is.

"This is for nothing, this place is too large!" He said stopping to think where to go next.

While Ichigo thought he noticed that someone with decent levels of reiatsu was coming towards him. Decent, for Ichigo, meant powerful enough to withstand his own spiritual pressure and not be hurt by it if he decides to release some of it. Most of the ponies, more importantly, unicorns, had such levels of reiatsu, some more and some less.

The reiatsu was familiar, it felt normal, not like his own reiatsu hard and less flexible. Only this reiatsu didn't have emotions to it, it was clean like mountain water, only a force. He couldn't tell to whom it belonged to, but walked towards the pony in hopes of asking him or her the location of Steeped cloth.

The stranger appeared around the corner, he walked out wearing a black dressing gown with a yellow belt tied around his waist. The dressing gown was made out of microfiber. The same material used or his pillows. The pony was a blond, white coated unicorn, with bags under his eyes. The Unicorn had long hair, reaching the back of his shoulders.

Ichigo stopped immediately when he met no other pony than the cursed bastard Blueblood. He didn't notice him as he was looking down while holding a white mug with coffee or cocoa. However Blueblood quickly noticed Ichigo and looked at him, the prince smiled and greeted the young teen with a friendly tone and voice.

"Good morning, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Ichigo didn't react and he didn't respond, however, he had to control himself not to do anything wrong. He has a chance of killing Blueblood right now, but the judge is the one to do it. He could, but he is not a murderer and he will never be one. Besides, if he'll do it right now, it will be clear as day he did it. He'd be put before the court, and he'd have to defend himself, this would bring only instability to Equestria thru his supporters. Besides, he would have to tell what Blueblood has been doing, even then he would be punished by death, as he could have reported that to anyone.

"I've been looking for a maid for a while now"

"A maid you say?" He said, in a suggestive voice

"Yes, she took something without asking" Ichigo responded keeping his tone low

Bluebloods eyes widened "Really? What's her name, if I get my hands on her she'll never again to things like that!"

Ichigo as much as he wanted to tell him, feared he might do something to Steeped Cloth. He supports drug trade, he is probably a traitor and he wanted to have power by getting rid of the Princesses. He may not like Steeped Cloth for now, but no pony deserves to ' _punished'_ by him. Especially since he has done so much evil.

"She didn't tell me" Ichigo lied hoping that Blueblood won't find out

Blueblood sighed "How did she look like then, maybe I've seen her?"

Right now he has no choice than to describe her, in such a way he might not think of Steeped Cloth. Although she is very unique when it comes to her look. Silver glitter all around her fur, that's something he thinks looks cool on her, just like Luna has her awesome space hair.

"Well, she had a light ash grey coat that ending with silver color, making her glimmer when the light shined at her." He said

"I know who this is! That's Steeped Cloth, she has been working here for five years, she is a very good maid. I'm very sorry this happened to you, I hope it didn't harm your opinion about our castle." Blueblood said reaching for Ichigo and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo was almost at the point of triggering his self-defense skills and knocking Blueblood. He felt dirty being touched by this pony, this monster, the definition of corruption when it comes to politicians.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes I did, she walked towards the Castles laundry to wash everything she had with her."

"Where's the laundry?" Ichigo asked ready to run

"You have to go straight this hallway, there should be stairs that lead down, go two stories down and continue on, the laundry is big and it takes all f the place down there"

"Alright, thanks"

Ichigo moved forwards running straight thru the hallways from which Blueblood came. The Prince yelled something but Ichigo closed his mind to anything related to him. As the hallways ended there indeed were stairs on the right side, while on the left there was a hallway leading somewhere else. Whatever that room was it was closed with, big, wooden steel reinforced double doors.

Ichigo walked down the stairs and while he was hallways thru the first story, he lost his patience and used Sonido and disappeared in a blur. He appeared where he was supposed to continue forwards. This levels hallways were made simply from cement and painted in yellow with red striped that lead towards laundry. The doors to the laundry were metal and had little glass windows reinforced with a metal fence.

Ichigo could smell the washing powder in the air and also soap. Different smells of flowers and even weird ones that could be good for perfumes. He opened the doors pushing them, they moved slowly but he with his enhanced strength easily opened them. As he entered the laundry the first thing he noticed was ha ell of a lot of steam in the air.

The second thing he noticed, was that there was a lot of ponies down here, on their knees or sitting on a chair and close to them was a oval metal bathtub. Water was stored in metal buckets and the ponies there were not all mares to his surprise. There were stallions too. But they stood close to weird machine's that looked like primitive washing machines.

The laundry was big, very big. It was at least the size of a small football field maybe a little bigger. The ceiling was way up with vents for ventilation all over the ceiling. He received a few stares by the maids and stallions who worked here. If he hadd to say, sixty percent of the personnel were mares and forty stallions.

He looked around, trying to spot Steeped Cloth, he didn't see her, due to many maids being here, he thought maids are supposed to serve not wash clothes. Then again this is a different world, here this may work in both ways. There was a few ques to those eighteenth century looking washing machines that were operated by stallions.

He walked forwards looking around.

"What are you doing here! Only personnel is allowed to be here!" Yelled one of the mares who was washing the clothes, and took out a new pair of something from her basket.

"I'm looking for someone" Ichigo replied

"For some **pony** , didn't your mother learn you how to speak properly?" Said another behind him, a fat one with a starch in her voice

Ichigo got triggered by that, he was angry right now but he won't waste time speaking with these ponies right now. He has more important matters to do. He looked away and continued to look around, being careful not to step on any of those mares or stallions tails. How do they even manage this place! The steam is like a fog and makes everything barely visible.

"Has any **pony** seen Steeped Cloth?" Ichigo asked, hoping for someone to respond

"Why do you need her?"

"What's your business with her?"

"I promise if you do something, I will do something to you!"

Voices around started to speak to him saying things he didn't understand because of the crowds that merged because of his question, all he knew was that she was liked here? Ichigo couldn't really get to know everything from any pony, only some words were loud enough to reach his ears. He tried to lower the tensions and spot her himself, he didn't see good enough because of the steam!

"Shut up!" He yelled

For nothing, only some stopped and continued when they saw others ignored his command. Ichigo was lost, he couldn't find her and she was having the book he looked for sure with her in this place. If not, it means she gave it to the authorities, it has something illegal in it that's why Tight kept it in secret.

"Get out of here!"

"We don't need those like you here!"

"Bloody migrants…" Called out a potential Blueblood supporter.

One of the mares, with rather bulky biceps, stood up, she was a tall mare, she approached him with her veins on her worked out hands. She thew her piece of cloth on the ground. She approached him, to be serious, Ichigo was impressed by the size of those arms, how did she even manage to achieve this?

"So..." The mare called out in a very manly voice, deep, and firm like an sixty year old war veteran "Why do you need to see Steeped Cloth?"

Ichigo didn't know if he should call this, person a man or a miss but there was a way of going around it "She took something from me and I need that object back" He said

The maids, the stallions, the ones that were responsible for delivery of more things to wash all stopped. They looked at him, in their maids uniforms, in their casual daily clothing consisting of cheap looking T-Shirts, or white uniforms like in a hospital. The only thing that could be heard was the water dripping down.

Ichigo looked around, did he say something wrong? Or did he just cause all of them to be interested in their friend who's a thief? The mare with her Alabama crimson mane and emerald green eyes seemed to be surprised to, she raised her eyebrow and asked him. A very serious question.

"Are saying she stole from you?"

"Yes?"

The next he knew was that the pony grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She or he picked him up from the ground and looked him straight into his eyes. Ichigo placed his hands on the attackers American-silver hands. He was ready to hurt this person if she would decide to hurt him, he must know if it's a she or he, he doesn't want to hurt a female.

"Listen!" Said that person in her or his manly voice "Stepped cloth would never do something like that! So you better take your ass out of here or else it will get dirty"

Ichigo was dropped on his legs, he almost fell but regained balance, while regaining it he accidently hit one of the maids with his hand in her head. He immediately apologized even though it wasn't his fault. However Ichigo wasn't giving up, if he had to defend himself against a horse of maids, and janitors that probably are here somewhere too, he will.

"She did, she took away a book from me!"

The He-maid as Ichigo decided to call the pony when picked him up. Turned around and charged at him with its fists in the air. Ichigo wanted to take a defensive stand but something grabbed him by his leg, he looked down and saw that the maid he hit earlier by accident held him lightly. The rest begin to stand up and some tried to grab him by the arm.

"Stop!" a Female voice cried

The whole personnel stopped, some only looked at the mare who cried out that word. Ichigo looked into the mist, he saw as Stepped Cloth walked out of the steam fog, holding the book that Tight gave him. She had a concerned look, she looked like she felt very embarrassed. Her ears fell backward indicating only that she indeed was sorry.

"Leave him alone, Good Shower, and you please come with me," She said, while still holding the book near her chest

The maids around him , let him go and only looked at him with doubting stares, while the he-maid walked towards where Steeped Cloth was going. Everypony seemed to get back to work, there of course were some that worked the whole time. Ichigo walked behind the he-maid and countless thoughts raced thru his head. For example one of them sounded;

' _Wat the flaming fuck is going on?!'_

He continued to go, while still receiving stares, they walked up towards a small metal bridge, the he-maid walked on it and the metal bridge seemed to whistand his weight. Ichigo walked on it to and looked down to see what was the purpose of placing a bridge down here, apparently a small river of wasted water was flowing here, and then out of the castle into the river.

There were simple metal doors, the he-maid opened them and waited from him to get inside, he saw that the doorways lead to a small room with a wooden table and four chairs, he saw some desks and also a small pot with plants. Posters and graphics, laundry map, strange letters and something like a jacket hanging on hooks.

Ichigo entered, the floor was gray cement nothing more. It was awfully dirty inside, he thought that it would be cleaner. Ichigo saw that Steeped Cloth was sitting in a separate desk chair. He took his place while the he-maid closed the doors and looked at them. Ichigo didn't know why he-maid did that but he will find soon out.

"I wanted to Apologize for what I done," She said her voice breaking a little "I didn't know…"

Ichigo looked at her with a confused look "What didn't you know?" He asked her back

She opened the book on the last page, it was a blank page with nothing written on it. Then however a tear dropped from her eye and landed on the paper, the tear was absorbed by the paper and the water of the tar went down, forming something. While the letters took shape, it seemed that ink appeared on the paper, He read it carefully.

 **Minister of Defense and Former co-Leader of Equestrian Army Grip**

Was written from right to left in calligraphy, Tight signed himself of the book. However this wasn't the strangest thing, he looked at Stepped cloth that stopped crying. Her expression changed to normal, she placed the book on the desk near herself. She swept the hair that got in her away while looking at him the whole time.

"You know him?"

"Yes, minister Tight has been helping us to fight with poor worker conditions in the laundry and also stop us from overworking ourselves." Said the he-maid to his right that stood with his back against the wall.

"Tight has assured us that he will do something about it, and that he will push for the re-construction of the laundry to make more place and also aim for rising our salaries." Stepped Cloth said in her floral voice that stung in the heart in the good way of course.

"However Blueblood vetoes these pleads, he wants to work on more important matters such as taxes, social benefits, to decrease them. He wants to get more power and stopping by Tights letters he is seen as a superior to him politician." He-maid, said.

Ichigo nodded, his attention was stolen by Steed Cloth "He promised to fight for us, that he will do something, evne maybe help by sending somepony and here you are."

Ichigo was surprised, he didn't know Tight also fought for the rights of those mads and cleaners. He thought he only fought for Bluebloods demise, and nothing more and here it seems he is a good person. A better person the he thought. Blueblood again came in and destroyed this, probably knowingly, thinking they are not worth any cent.

"Is he successful? Will we gain something? Did he say anything?" Steeped Cloth asked

"Listen, I wasn't sent here, I just came back for the book. I did get it from him after talking to him and I thought you would give this to the guards to arrest me for having illegal stuff" Ichigo explained, truthfully

"You're right, what you have is indeed illegal"

Ichigo looked at her surprised, he didn't literally think what he possessed was indeed illegal, it was more of a safety thought that was supposed to keep the book in his room and to give to no one. He also didn't want to lose something that he got from someone, that is the worst possible that could happen to him.

"How? What's illegal in there?"

"Many things, and Only Tight Grip has a collection of illegal objects as this book."

The he-maid continued after "Princess Luna forced her sister to pass a law that forbids talking about her past. In order to hide what she has done from us, nopony is allowed to even speak of this matter or else you might get twenty five years in prison."

"What?" Ichigo said out loud

Luna forced something like this? He understands why so many hate her right now, but wouldn't such an law just spark a revolution in the name of free expression? This is literally rewriting history. Lying, nothing more than that, trickery and one of the lowest ways to fight something you don't like. Luna in his eyes really lost right now, he himself begin to feel uneasy about him knowing Luna.

How could she? He thought she is suffering because of the lack of kindness and she is suffering because she brought it upon herself. Then again, maybe Celestia did it for her sister and Luna had nothing to do with it? He doesn't know and he really doesn't have the head right now to think about such matters.

Ichigo looked back at Stepped Cloth and into her yellow eyes, they reminded him if his hollow, that surprisingly didn't say a thing to this moment. Her human features, thy looked attractive, but the fact she is a pony and also that she is not a human made him a little uneasy trying to find similarity between the two species. She may have soft hands, a light touch, a nice voice. But still, that's just her body and not she as a person. He is even surprised he can point out those things.

' _Why am I even thinking about_ this _?'_ He thought with some red on his face, but it disappeared soon.

"Sadly I didn't hear him saying or mentioning you when I talked with him." Ichigo said making Steeped and Good Shower look at each other "He has a very important matter to take of I too know of, however, I cannot tell you, he forbid from telling anyone and I would be best if he himself told you in time"

The two looked again at each other, Steeped Cloth handed the book over to him, Ichigo took it and held it tightly. Stepped Cloth looked at him with an uneasy expression, as if she saw something. She knew of his achievement with Chrysalis, most of Equestria should know by now. She proceeded to ask him an question, with a hurt, but still hoping voice

"How have you found me? You're new, you had to ask for directions, whom?"

Ichigo didn't want to tell her, especially since it was no other pony then Blueblood he has met and told him this. Ichigo hardly managed to say this, but he had enough strength to tell her the painful truth. He himself felt wrong by even asking Blueblood and not waiting for someone else, or looking for someone else.

"While looking for you, I met Blueblood on my way, I had to tell him you took something from me. He looked angry, he mig-" He was cut off

"No, that's okay, I never did anything wrong since I came her in the first place. If anything he will just yell at me and fine me. Although. Please, Prince Blueblood is…Different, if you could tell him that we are even and there is no need for anything…just in case" She said those last words quietly

"You fear him?" Ichigo asked her concerned

Steeped cloth didn't remind so he asked again "You fear him don't you?"

He-maid came to action and put her hand on his shoulder "That's enough pressure, you better should go already"

"No!" Said Steep Cloth "He didn't ask anything wrong. If you want you can go, but you are free to stay."

Ichigo felt how he-maids hand stopped touching him, he had a few questions he wanted to ask now that he had the opportunity. He has a few doubts, he wants to have a clear mind and not ask any more questions in the future to ponies that might betray him and pull him into a shitty situation, because of bad words.

"Will the ponies outside report what happened today?"

"No they all are supportive of old good Tight. If you have Steeps support, you have theirs. She is the responsible one for our cause…"

Steeped nodded blushing a little, she wasn't exactly their leader, she just had the luck that Tight liked her character

"What do you know about Blueblood?" Ichigo asked

Steeped Cloth looked rather uneasy to talk about that topic but she forced herself for him

"He is definitely a bad person. He hit one of ours, I forgot her name but she works here sometimes, normally she serving in the dining hall on friday's and the whole weekend, plus the kitchen."

It was he-maid's turn "He also is a racist and a very big Griffinophobe. I met a few Griffins, they may be greedy, but they are good friends. Even more loyal than ponies at most times"

Ichigo nodded, he had a few more questions he wanted an answer too.

"Is the reason for Luna's bad popularity her past or the fact she wants to hide it?"

"Her past, isn't that bad anymore, sure many didn't like her when they learned what she did and looked up the folklore legends. In time, she would be forgiven give it eighty or seventy years. But what she has done, is despicable. Especially the fact that she has a victim syndrome, and uses it on her sis. We love Celestia very much and we don't like the way she uses her."

"So you hate her because she uses Celestia?"

"Mostly because of that, the censorship can be accepted, but messing with Celestia is unforgivable" He-maid added

Ichigo noted that, if by any means it would indeed be Celestia not Luna who made thought of this law. The truth could ruin the whole reputation Celestia has fought for and build for many thousands of years. It would boost Bluebloods popularity to the point he could march on the capital and declare a rebellion!

"If you hate her so much, why have you obeyed her to take care of my room?"

"Disobeying orders, even from her would end badly, what did you think?" She said smiling because of the stupidity of his question

"Couldn't you just leave the book where it was left?"

"No, I had two options either give it to Tight Grip, he likes to collect illegal information, and other various things that came together with the censorship additionally. Or to the guards."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow "Really, what else was forbidden?"

He-maid spoke this time "We are not allowed to buy products that may contain what is forbidden and also it forbids of making school theaters that talk about the censored events one thousand years ago"

"That's too much, this is serious, she is taking away you the ability to do anything! You can't allow yourself to be so easily pushed around like puppets."

"The Censorship is for now only in Canterlot, with the following years it is supposed to reach out to other regions." Steeped added in

"Only in Canterlot? I suppose Luna doesn't venture around Equestria."

"No, she stays in her room for hours straight, doing Faust knows what." He-maid commented.

While he said it, he mentioned someone he wanted to ask for for some time now.

"Who is this _Faust_?"

"You don't know?" Steeped asked smiling, looking at him seriously "Well, I'm not an expert, but that's our creator. She is the one who gave life to us Ponies. She is the Mother of Luna and Celestia's parents. The story says that she walked the earth with other creators that made their own races in your world"

Ichigo got interested, so this is a religious figure as he thought. He got more comfortable and begin to listen

"She, was created by the violent winds of magic that were so strong managed to create small spaces with different physics and laws of nature, if those barrier would be broken the whole world known to us would collapse on itself because of something scientist call it." Steeped said and she thought with a deep _'uhh'_

"There are no records of her other then legends," he-maid said getting Ichigo's attention "As if she was made up, however, it wouldn't make sense, as Celestia and Luna do exists and have some of her in them"

Stepped Cloth continued on after Good Shower.

"Gods, and minor anomalies later known as spirits, and godlings roamed the world. They created greenery, they played with what time may gave them. One time they created their own subjects, races, animals and different beings. From there, more and more fell in love. So long as the Gods were with us back then, according to folklore and historians, different species could have children. One time however Gods had a dispute about which one is better.

They fought with themselves, many have died and hatred, corruption **, evil** was born back then. It couldn't touch them, so it touched us and therefore mortals and half mortals can be evil and good. More and more gods fought, more and more spirits and powerful half gods with special abilities joined the fight in the name of their deities. Faust stayed Neutral. But once accidentally the conflict hurt us, ponies, and horses.

She decided to end this conflict, she said that they should leave what they have created. Make us mortals protected from the harsh force of their power. Faust said to give us the power to use magic only they could control to survive. Gods either made themselves powerful bodies called avatars. And mated with their creations. Or simply gave the power to random individuals. Some became more powerful to the point they were mistook as spirits and Godlings!

Faust however, took a few hundred ponies and looked into their hearts. She took out their souls and modified them, she created a big spear and impaled every soul. By impaling the souls she hurt them, holes were created in these souls making them weaker. However Faust cut her hair, and then burned them, from this smoke she filled the holes of the souls. This was how Unicorns were born, capable of using magic because in a way they are one with magic and can draw power from the universe itself.

Faust, while others were busy, she in secret reached out towards the stars and placed on them a mark, and then took a piece of the cosmos in her hand. She did the same with, Light and darkness and placed a mark on it too and took both to her hand. She took two most humble, good, kind, diligent, temperate families and promised them a child.

While Faust blessed the families, a new matter Faust started troubled the Gods. If they'll go, the world will forever be in darkness as they magnificent light won't illuminate the skies. So in order to fix this, they created the Sun and Moon. The sun was supposed to make them remember that they shall work, party, wed and drink, love each other and have children. While the moon was supposed to show that they exists and even in darkness and their absence, their light can be seen.

However, because of Faust's earlier marking of the sky and the light and shadow, the moon and the Sun that were created from these three things, were connected to the children of the fruits Faust promised to the most noble families. In order for those creations, the Sun and Moon to forever be in their place. They needed to make it using some of what the world already gave them, and they didn't' create.

The Gods took a big chunk of our world from the darkest corner, and painted it with Light. While the sun, was created from fire, and bonded together by Light, together with the stars in the far distance hold it together. These stars were supposed to be the core of the sun, to crown it the biggest star in the world.

This is why the Moon and Sun is controlled by both Celestia and Luna…" Stepped cloth ended

Ichigo was speechless he felt as if he listened to ancient Norse or Aztec mythology right now. Maybe both, a combination of Norse and Native American mythology.

"This is just taken from what historians, scholars, and normal ponies interested in our world's history think happened. Of course, the story focuses only on us, not about other races that have their own familiar versions. There are hundreds of different stories talking about the world hundreds of thousand years before now"

Ichigo however stood up, he should already go back to his room and stop bothering them with his questions. The story of how the World looked like, and who was Faust was really interesting. Although Stepped probably told it from her head without much knowledge herself, therefore there can be some wrong things she said.

"I will go now. Next time, don't take anything from my room got it?"

"Fine, fine I won't," She said letting out a small chuckle at the end

Ichigo walked towards the exit, he opened the big metal doors. He walked outside and he again felt the steam around him. He Looked back just in case Good shower and Steeped Cloth wouldn't want to go out o, and they did. He hold the door for them, first exited the he-maid and the Steeped cloth. She walked by and was the only one with manners.

"Thank you"

With her gone, he closed the doors and went towards the exit, while Steeped Cloth gave him a smile and winked. He looked forward and slightly shook his head. If she thinks he has forgotten the bucket, he didn't, he will never forget the bucket.

* * *

AU

Sorry for the bad grammar, still looking for an editor on FimFiction, I don't know how to find one here if that's possible even to do.

Support me on FimFiction My name is _**TheOPcharacterWritter**_ and follow me there for more information about the story!


	20. Chapter 20

A week has passed since Ichigo founded himself in the big laundry and had some weird interference with a rather masculine maid. Ichigo after he got his book back, he immediately hid it in a way more safe spot, then under a pillow. He hid it, deep in his wardrobe, behind dark clothing meant for autumn while wrapped around a piece of dark blue cloth he found in his room for some odd reason.

Ichigo has been invited each and every day to dinners, breakfasts, small meetings by the Princesses because he was deemed being a cool guy. Seriously, you didn't read that wrong, he was thought of as a sympathetic, a little tense, teenager who came on the right moment. Compliments of how he saved them were the main power of every conversation he held.

Let's just say that Ichigo knows now that Celestia may be addicted to some, special kind of baked product, that is used for special events. For example birthdays, he won't lie, but he is sorry that every time something fun is happening she has to stay on her hoofs, and not join the amusing conversation happening a few feet away from her. Because she has to greet some guests.

Some guests? A lot of guests…

Ichigo, of course, had to talk with no other pony then Luna from time to time. He didn't feel comfortable about this, he at first didn't want to talk, give himself some more time. Ichigo was also debating if maybe he should indeed make Luna a potential ally in the Blueblood problem they and tight grip have.

His hollow was quiet and didn't show himself or talked to him, but he surely noticed that Celestia did from time to time stare at him as if she knew that his hollow is with him, because he clearly was in him. She did indeed see Mūnroau after all, she will ask about him eventually, and he has the right answer to her question and who Mūnroau is.

Luna was always, alone, sad and she fought with it, she from time to time tried to smile to someone in the crowd that immediately turned away. Only worsening Luna's mood, of course, there were some ponies, that didn't do so and at least nodded back and turned away quickly, however, this was more from fear she might do something to the pony if he didn't greet her back.

Ichigo had the (tfu!) honor of seeing Blueblood quite often, he avoided him but it was impossible to avoid him entirely. He was angry at the bastard, but he calmed himself each time telling himself, that he will eventually get rid of him. Ichigo didn't break his bounds with Luna and kept them, after all, she is a princess and if he somehow falls into her favors, maybe he could get something….Of course, only if needed.

Ichigo did meet Stepped Cloth every day in the morning at six am. She came, did everything, cleaned the floors, changed the bed sheets, took his dirty clothes and gave him his jacket back. Which he wore for just one day and she again took it. He grew attached to the jacket, it looked nice even if it was attire used by Aizen's Arrancars.

Ichigo also decided, that he will join Tight Grip in his mission to get rid of Blueblood and he will do as Tight says, for now, however Tight is really slow in his actions he likes to wait. It is understandable, but sometimes you need to risk, risk is a factor that gave many bad and good things to humankind, risk gives better outcomes when they are positive than when you do it normally, the same with bad endings.

Ichigo met with Tight in the night and gave him his word he will help. Tight was happy and said that he should for now observe, while he will start getting a few things done and maybe pull in a few additional ponies he has big trust in. Ichigo walked out of his chamber rather disappointed in the lack of action, however, he left the planning in the hands of the specialist who knows Blueblood better than he would ever.

Whatever Tight is planning will involve getting Blueblood less popular, and have less influence in the government. Which is a good move before openly declaring war on him. Ichigo will probably have to show himself more often in the public, as he gained some good amount of renown, after all, he is the counterattack to Bluebloods popularity and words.

Ichigo's decision wasn't easy, he thought about it for two days, with some pauses for other things, yet he did think deeply and discussed it with Mūnroau. Tight has the knowledge and has the resources that will allow him to get rid of Blueblood, to throw him into prison, if necessary he will himself go a step further, for what he has done. In Japan at least, you'd get the death penalty.

He will be a popular individual for some time, he doesn't want to be a celebrity, however for the greater good that are the lives of ponies, he will do it. He doesn't how exactly, but the best starting point would be to go out and simply look around the city, maybe something interesting will gain his attention.

He wants to protect anyone, even if he or she is a pony from harm. Because that's bad, its evil and it should be stopped. Of course, if the person is a bad guy he receives a punishment, however, normal people are innocent and they are dragged into things that ruin their life's. He can't allow this to happen and he will try to act if he sees something happening.

Right now, Ichigo was asked by Celestia to meet her in the gardens, he didn't like this because of his earlier meeting with Discord and he wanted to change the location of the meeting. However, Celestia insisted like a strong independent anthro pony woman she is to meet her in the gardens.

He was a little stressed, he didn't know if he will meet Discord again, he certainly doesn't approve of the feeling and the pain he had to go thru. Ichigo accepted and right now he was walking thru the hallways, wearing his white Arrancar attire he managed to get back from Steeped Cloth before going out.

About Steeped Cloth, she started badly and their relationship was on the bad side. Ichigo didn't seek an enemy and he definitely didn't see any real harm in what Stepped did, she apologized and was sorry indeed. Ichigo forgave her and now it seems he made a new friend, he could talk to from time to time, maybe she will even become one of his best friends in this world?

Stepped Cloth, she, he noted, was looking at him with small stares when he didn't look or did something different. Like, he does the same as he is fascinated by the ponies as beings that exist, especially unicorns and pegasuses who have additional skills. It just fascinates him, three pony races, and literally zero racial hate. Without including Blueblood's radical views that label others in special places.

Sometimes she seems to concentrate on him, like, she was thinking to herself. How is it to have such face features as he does and Ichigo thought to himself the same. Now, as a pony, her fur, her ears, her colors do go together wonderfully. This world is made from ponies an artist decided to draw, you just have to admit that the picture looks good because he is talented. The same with the ponies and Stepped included, they look as if there was a painting of them, and someone made it real.

It's wonderful, its breathtaking. The colors of the trees and flowers look more lively, the air is fresh as he once has said already. This world just looks friendly if out look at it from the above, from a hill. It hides of course it's monsters and darkness, ready to attack with its fans like a snake and spread its misfortune and poison to destroy the existing peace.

Ichigo stepped outside, he found himself in the gardens, a paths made from granite lead deeper into the garden while there was a hedge with flowers, they had six petals and a red inside, while the petals were strong dark blue, somewhat like Luna's blue fur. These flowers were scattered on the one and a half meter long hedge.

( . )

Behind the Hedge were trees, their branches were long and hang low, Ichigo had to avoid a few. Normal deciduous trees, he could name a few, from which one looked like the Japanese maple, however, instead of red it was yellow and the leafs had a greenish tint over them.

Ichigo followed, the path, this part of the gardens is reserved specially for royalty and officials, delegates and other important ponies. Ichigo could smell the flowers. A weak wind blew only giving additional charm to the garden. Ichigo walked further, until he meet a cross-section, with a fountain in the middle.

( vi/Zxk_ )

The fountain was made from rocks, it looked wonderfully, from the pile in the middle water poured out, giving the immersion that this fountain has clear mineral mountain water. Normally water would get thru the rocks, and It wasn't hard to spot the cement in between the rocks colored brown and gray to hide it. It did destroy the immersion a little.

Ichigo scratched his head, he didn't know where to go, he had to find Celestia. This was an perfect opportunity to test something he wanted to learn. To get the better understanding of the Pesquisa. He didn't know exactly how it works, Mūnroau for sure will know how it works.

 _'How does the Pesquisa work?'_ Ichigo asked in his mind

' _ **Very easily, close your eyes, and concentrate. When you're ready, try to spot the reiatsu of the target you desire to locate. Or simply release some of your reiatsu so that while it travels may find something with reiatsu. You should sense it, it will be like echolocation'**_

Ichigo did just as the hollow ordered, Ichigo closed his eyes. He concentrated and allowed the sounds around to slowly fade away while he tried to locate Celestia. He knew she has a lot of power, so sensing her shouldn't be hard. Ichigo, when he was finally at peace, send some of his reiatsu free. Just a little.

The water in the fountain moved barely, but it was his reiatsu. Ichigo could see in the darkness a circle that increased its radius from where he stood. The sound around him appeared to go away, he was in complete silence.

In the darkness something appearance, like a light, yellow and bright, really bright. It looked like the sun was shining at him, it was the size o a small wagon, somewhat like the light a big flashlight gives. Ichigo could fell on his skin that it was Celestia, it is weird to describe but every person has its own radiation like radio stations .

Ichigo then saw something different, , a ball, a sphere to the right, a big sphere. It had the colors of a rainbow but very dark ones, and they mixed together so chaotically and so maliciously. Ichigo could feel how something pushed him away from it, like he walked against very strong wind and because of it he even felt weird breathing.

Smaller lights, very small, the size of flames seen on a matchsticks started to appear, Ichigo had trouble looking at them, they seemed to be interfered by the chaotic dark rainbow sphere. He knew it was Discords reiatsu, or strange magic. Sending weird tingling sensations around his body. It was as if he was the pole of a magnet, that was close to the same pole he was.

Ichigo could see that the small light moved around, while Celestia stood alone, and her light send its rays far and did blind him a little. However Discords own, magic, there is no other word to describe his reiatsu. Was as if making Celestia's rays bind, that his presence bend the light by itself like a black hole. It's scary, that the can see this, and know the difference in power between Discord and Celestia!

Ichigo wanted out, he opened his eyes and found himself out of breath. He took three heavy breaths. The feeling left, however, something still remained, something that told him Discord is close enough to make him feel sick. Ichigo supported himself on the fountain made from rocks, he sat on the bank.

' _That's weird…'_ The Teen thought _'Only if he is directly contacting me or influencing me with his magic, I feel the crushing power.'_

' _ **Indeed, look at the bright side, if he gets out we won't suffer just because he is near, if he chooses to do something then we will then feel his reaitsu's weight.'**_

' _Will it work the other way thou?'_

' _ **I don't know, but our world had different rules, this has different, it may be that our mechanics and this worlds mechanics struggle will bring us good and bad sides.'**_

Ichigo stood up, he felt kind of dizzy, but he shrugged it off, it was a small and weak feeling that would go away in a few minutes. He knew where Celestia is, he needs to go forwards. Ichigo went that way and the trees were no more, this time only meadows with flowers planted in a flowers pattern.

Red tulips made the petals, while the core was from black tulips, the same with the edges. Making a rose in the field, there was a narrow made from the same rocks path with small bushes, reaching his knees that went diagonal so that you could look at the rose made out of tulips. On the left, was a hydrangea made from other flowers that were familiar in color.

Bellflowers and larkspurs made the flower, scattered around randomly giving it its purple blue color a hydrangea has. Ichigo continued the follow the path, he saw statues of ponies, similar to Greek statues with them being almost naked. Showing their titties, while their more private parts were either hidden by their hands or simply the vesture they wore hid it.

One of such statues showed a mare, with her holding a pitcher, in which probably wine was in. The mare was wearing clothes but the author of the statue, had to implement some nudity, so it shows the servants cloth, that that shifted and revealed her left breast. Round, and small, size B. Luscious, Ichigo of course turned his gaze away, he didn't like nudity even in art! Don't judge his innocence!

Ichigo's paths went to the right, while going with the paths he could see that in fact the gardens were placed before a slope. He could look into the distance, from the high point onto the wide land of Equestria, he stopped here for a second. Looking at the land, from the mountain, as this was a perfect viewing point.

He could see that on the horizon, some sort of mountains, started to appear, while also on the horizon, he could see blue, it had to be the sea. Of course, there was a river going down the mountain passing the city into a big waterfall. He followed the river, and the river went thru a small town, like a village, barely noticeable. If he had a telescope, he could spy on the villagers that live there.

He looked up at the sky, there was a big cloud, on which were rainbows, that looked like solid material rainbows made from red, blue, green, yellow and so on. He could swear that this big ass cloud produced smaller clouds. He looked at the cloud, there was a rainbow that went nineteen degree down. It looked like an rainbow waterfall, that disintegrated after three hundred meters or so.

He looked elsewhere, next to the small village he saw, was an big dark forest, it looked spooky and scary. Like the forest from old tales where ghosts and monster live. This world is a fantasy world, maybe there live monsters, ghosts and weird people who resurrect the dead? With an big old castle where once something dark and malicious happen-

' _It did happen…'_

Nightmare Moon happened there, if that's what he thinks, because there was something mentioning a village and a forest of some sort. Maybe that's the place? Luna lived in a different Castle at the time it may be that its right there in the forest? What's the forest called anyway? He has to ask Celestia, she shouldn't expect anything weird about that Question.

Ichigo continued on, he would like to maybe somewhere in the future see Equestria himself and look for interesting places. After all, he will live here for the rest of his life. He needs to find a place to stay in and rest when he will suffer from the most common disease everybody will die from if nothing will get the sick person first. From being old.

Either way, Ichigo continued on, it didn't take much time until he saw Celestia, sitting alone, wearing a straw hat. She also had a pair of sunglasses. Black sunglasses which had something written on them. Probably the name of the company that made them, that only the elites can buy themselves, because why should a pair of sunglasses cost five hundred bucks?

She sat on a concrete garden bench, the legs of the bench were two halves of a circle. While on what she sat on was a large plank, it looked cheap as hell he won't lie. Celestia herself wore A simple yellow dress all the way to her knees. From where he stood he could see it clearly that she wore a dirty white bra.

' _Ohh, shit'_ Ichigo thought embarrassed.

The whole area was clear with a tall tree in the middle. Its branches cut off so that only the upper branches were left, with in the middle it cast a shadow. The path ended here, now he had to step on the bare grass. The whole area was in the figure of a square. With bushes left and right, together with flowers.

Ichigo stepped on the grass, Celestia's ears moved and seemed to turn to his direction. She looked at him, and he at her. Ichigo continued walking towards Celestia that smiled softly as the young teen made himself to the Princess. Her ears were fluffy and long, like the ones of a pony or a horse, he never saw ones up close so he doesn't know exactly.

"I'm glad you came" She moved herself to make space for him, while patting the free place.

Ichigo approached and sat right next to Celestia who still looked at him. Ichigo looked at her back as she had her, douche smirk on her face. She had to lean forward a little so that her face and his could be on a similar height, and he wouldn't have to look all the way up. She is tall, almost three meters. Her horn was quite sharp and long too although, it could be a little thicker, it looked too thin.

They sat like this for a moment and none of them said a word. Ichigo didn't like the fact sun shined at him, it was warm, he shouldn't have chosen his jacket, he could have taken a thin t-shirt in his wardrobe, then again they look horribly on him and he doesn't like clothes that are so loose. He likes clothes that are slim and fitting.

"You wanted to tell me something or what?" Ichigo asked blankly with his eyebrows going downwards, giving him his regular scowl.

Celestia hang her head low, while her three colored hair feel hiding her face, he didn't see if he looked won, smiling from what he said, or if she jut did that randomly. However, she looked forward, and swept her away to the side. It made Ichigo look away, girls do this all the time, and it looks adorable, he hates that!

"Well" She started with her calm motherly voice "I have a few questions, and something to announce, or rather propose to you." She said, her tone giving the immersion she was already tired

"Ok" Was was his simple response "What is it?"

"Back there, when chrysalis was thrown away by Shining's and Cadences love spell" She waved her hand to show chrysalis flew god knows where and to include some extra content into her sentence "That strange creature appeared"

This send a small shiver down Ichigo's spine, so it will be questions about Mūnroau. He is prepared he has a good story already made up, that is way different from the one he thought of on the balcony a week ago.

"Yes, as I told you earlier, his name is Mūnroau"

Celestia nodded to herself, while it appeared she tried to get something from between her teeth "Tell me more if you can. You did much but I can't risk you carrying something that can harm any of my ponies."

"I understand, however, he can be trusted. He is harmless."

"He doesn't look harmless" Celestia's voice sounded more intimidating than before.

Ichigo, had to agree, Mūnroau doesn't look harmless he looks like a demon. Horns, eyes covered by such an dark shadow it looks like he doesn't have any. Sharp teeth looking like pistachios. Weird marking gong over his face and a hole in the chest that was covered for his luck.

"What is this Mūnroau, what does he do and why is he near you?" She asked, and looked at him,

The atmosphere got tenser, even if Celestia had her sunglasses, he could tell that she had her yes narrowed, that she looked at him with an unfriendly and hostile stare, that burned itself thru him. Too bad he technically doesn't have a soul and a heart in that matter.

"It may look like I'm against you right now, that I want to know things you are not comfortable with saying and sharing," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder

This was new, she started diplomatically, trying to look concerned about her own people, she acknowledges the fact that she is asking things he might be uncomfortable with saying. Well, he isn't he has a story and he will tell it, but there are reasons for why she might have thought so. It's nice she tries to make him feel better and encourage him to speak.

"You have done much, and I do trust you. However It would be best if you please told me what, **it** is"

' _ **I have a pronoun I'd like to hear her using when talking about me. It is He, him, his and so on. I'm not genderless.'**_ Mūnroau barked in Ichigo's mind.

"It's best if I told you, how it started. Because he wasn't with me from the beginning. He is something more than just _**it.**_ He had a very big impact in my life." Ichigo started, making Celestia feel bad by calling him _**it**_ _._

"Then I'm ready to hear you out," She said crossing her legs and shifting herself towards him.

Her hooves, her legs, they were pretty, so leaning and the fur on them, it was so close to each other that from a few meters you could say it's bare skin. However, Ichigo looked away from the, distraction, while, getting embarrassed by looking at her legs like that.

"So it started back home, in a small village where I was born in, we lived a simple life. My dad owned a clinic, he was a good doctor and we lived happily me with my family. I had two sisters, Yuzu and Karin. I liked old fairy tales about spirits and ghosts, legends about powerful beings that have interesting powers. How to harness the true power within yourself and so on."

He gained Celestia's attention, especially on the spirits and powerful beings part. He was trying to mix in the Shinto way of life together with some mythological folklore he knew of. Ichigo continued with the story. However, Celestia cut him off.

"What's a Dojo?"

"It's a place where you learn martial arts, self-defense and how to properly incapacitate the opponent. "

"So you know how to fight?"

"Yes, I'm very good at that"

Seeing Celestia being satisfied with the answer, maybe even planning on using him somehow, as an policeman or maybe a guard, he continued on with his story.

"When I was older, I ventured with my father into a forest, he was about to teach me the art of wielding a sword. Now, swords where I come from are different then you may think. Some have a special ability, something we call reiatsu. It's a force you can use, however you need a sword. A special sword."

Celestia was even more interested in the story Ichigo was telling her, she looked like a child who was interested in a adventurers story. She could put her hand up and ask a dozen questions, starting with _'what if!?'_

"You ponies have unicorns, we have also our own versions. The thing is, that thousands of years ago, people didn't know how to use that power, other than to release it and destroy everything under its pressure. I don't remember the name, but someone crafted a sword from the energy, from the reiatsu you call magic. Thru it, he could use his reiatsu, in his full potential. The same with my sword, these swords were passed down by families. As they recognized that the wilder was the son or daughter, they allowed themselves to be used.

He taught the people how to craft their swords, and pass them down the family lines. That's when according to folklore, spirits came. They saw and sensed our power and they wanted to feed on it and become stronger.

My father gave me the family sword thru which we could use our reiatsu, every person's reiatsu is different and also has a different color. It is also worth mentioning, that every time the next generation gets the sword, he has to choose a new name for it.

We found very weak spirits, that looked like big versions of bugs and scary birds. They were harmless, and destroyed the crops so they were an easy target to learn using my reiatsu. We ventured far and deep into the forest.

Everything has its own reiatsu and the spirits need to feed on things in order to survive. However, that's for another story. Once we went deep, my father started to get a little worried we might have gone too far, so we decided to go back. It went decently for me and my lessons.

We did for a very long time until I turned fifteen and went alone into the forest. Everyone who turns fifteen is supposed to survived in the forests fighting spirits, together with others having their swords. In the forest, while trying to sleep I heard bandits going towards the village,"

Ichigo stopped for a minute to look down and act as if he was sad, Celestia placed her hand again on his shoulder, she smiled softly. She was happy to hear him tell her his life story he made up. Ichigo continued onwards

"I wanted to go back and warn them, however, I got lost, the whole village was defenseless as only we the young had the weapons and our parents didn't. I saw smoke in the sky and light coming from the village.

I ran and saw that the bandits held hostages, the whole village came to listen to the demands. From many of the hostages, they had my sisters.

I dashed out of the forest, my father yelling at me to go back, the bandits had weapons and the villagers didn't, they charged at me, I was blinded by pure emotions and anger at that time. I send a wave of wind, sharp and deadly thanks to my reiatsu that allowed me to do such moves. I hit three of them, they bleed and the cut was quite deep. I made a good chunk of them follow me back into the forest while the rest charged at the ones who hold my sisters as hostages."

Ichigo started to talk faster

"I ran and ran, until I tripped and fell, I hit my head and sprained my ankle, not to mention that my sword, was lost somewhere in the bushes. The bandits caught up with me. They encircled me and wanted to kill me. They threatened to kill my family and sell my sisters as slaves, or use them in mines for so long until they don't get older and…and…"

Ichigo was getting angry at himself, that he managed to make up such a horrifying story, he could have gone too far, but he went with it and he has to continue

"He came, from the forest, a roar could be heard, he leaped forward, all I saw was something white dashing forwards and throwing the bandits away. It was terrifying, I could feel that Mūnroau had a lot of reiatsu and was an powerful spirit.

He killed them, all. He materialized, the bandits said that its again _him,_ and I didn't exactly know what it meant. He, simply dashed forwards and used their weapons against them. However I saw that he was injured, severely, and he was weak. Mūnroau fell on his knees, collapsing before me. Breathing heavily.

They hurt him and fought with him, angered him, he was an powerful spirit therefore he was intelligent like we are. Capable of understanding words and emotions, he was a being that had the ability to show empathy. He stood up, and walked towards me, he looked at me and at the dead bandits.

He proposed a pact, he needed emotions, he needed my reiatsu in order to kill the rest. He promised that we both will get revenge as he could feel my anger and hatred. He was a different class of spirit so to say. He feed on emotions. He was hurt and angered, he didn't look like an hostile spirit, he looked like the neutral spirit that are sometimes even friendly to us.

I agreed, it made me stronger and his healing abilities healed my sprained ankle, my sword flew back to me, and my mask I had partially still on my face. Before I found myself a stone

I gained the ability called Sonido, and also made my blood dirty, the pact we had was forever until I die. In rage and with new power, I let myself be carried by him, I came back seeing my father kneeling before the bandits that managed to hold out. I in defense of them killed them.

I was looked upon as someone who ruined my family's bloodline, and was casted out by the villagers elders, my family was sorry however they still loved me and supported me. I had to venture on around my land as an outcast hiding the fact I was in a pact with a spirit. Sometimes I was allowed to come to the village, at night to reunite with my family. We are tolerant, however, we value traditions above anything else.

That is, to the time…A war came"

Ichigo let out all the air in his lungs, he told this, and he reminded himself on the way how he gained his Shinigami powers, he again started to miss his home. His mom and father. He missed it again! He couldn't however let it make him weak.

He looked at Celestia, she looked sad, her ears fell backwards, she looked sorry, she looked touched and she probably was, he told it all very believingly to his own surprise.

"The ultimate sign, that I became corrupted with the spirits essence and power, was the fact that my family sword. Turned white, it was entirely black."

Ichigo took out his Zanpakutō ad showed it to Celestia, giving her the opportunity to look at the blade from a close distance, it was very sharp like no other blade. It looked like metal, but it wasn't metal. It would explain now why it is white. She thought it was a special kind of ore that looked white.

"I'm very sorry…I'm an old pony and I never heard of a land and nation like yours, with beings like you. It's fascinating what lays behind the borders of Equestria" She said, taking off her sunglasses

She revealed her eyes, big, and purple, she was sad, she looked concerned.

"Mūnroau is a good person, he might look bad, however, he is a good, annoying and not funny, offensive in many ways person."

Celestia let herself allow a small smile creep on her face while Ichigo described him as such. She was interested in what else Ichigo has to tell her. However she has a few other questions, and she already decided to abandon one.

"I'm happy you told me, I was worried that he might be a bad force. What troubles me, is that, you…killed those bandits."

Ichigo looked at her shocked, he told her a story of his life, not true, but made up and she has problems with the scenario and that he defended his family in it? He understands she is a peaceful person from character, however, there are borders .

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong!" She added immediately "It's just that, you did it in rage…Are sure you won't enter such an state again?"

"I…I do have control over myself and him. If anything It would be only me, that's all. At that time we were both angry and we were carried by emotions only, while I was weaker at the time, allowing him to control me in some degree, but now it's different. We are Equal. He is m advisor, so to say."

She looked fine with the answer he gave, she understood him, she understood the circumstances and even if she was against what he has done. She didn't want to tell it out loud. Celestia really is an interesting person.

"I'm very happy to hear that. I promise that what you told me, will never be heard by anyone else…Maybe my sister if she would like to know."

They looked at each other for a moment, deep into each other's eyes, Ichigo felt bad for lying, however, he had to say something. He hopes he won't lose himself in his own lies in the end, might as well write them down, so that he will not commit a fail while thinking about his made up life.

* * *

AU

So, comment as always and remember that if you are an editor, please help me out! Sorry for the grammar!

Do you think its offensive that Celestia assumed the hollows gender pronoun to be [i][b]it[/b][/i]? Even if Ichigo said its a HE?

The idea for Ichigo's Hollows story was given by...Final Fire! Under the comment section on chapter seventeen!

Support me on _**FimFiction,**_ my name is TheOPcharacterWritter. Sorry for the grammar!


	21. Chapter 21

„Is there anything else? " The teen asked, curiously

Celestia gave him a small stare, which went directly into his soul. Like a piercing weapon, a spear that just penetrated the armor of a soldier. Weird, she had dominating looks sometimes. As if she trained her whole life how to do those sort of stares. Then again it's probably the case, she is a princess, goddess and maybe more.

"Yes, it just came up actually."

"Well, go on, I have little to hide."

She just blinked and smirked like a milf after a few bottles of strong wine. "Everypony has much to hide."

"Not me" Ichigo proclaimed confidently

Celestia just shrugged, she proceeded to ask her question "You gained some abilities you say, like what? May I see?"

Ichigo didn't know if he should, after all a Getsuga, a Getsuga in a palace. He knows his attack is powerful. Because he is, duhh! However doing it would cause some unnecessary chaos, not to mention the fact he hardly believes anyone has similar power to him but the princess and maybe beings of familiar reiatsu levels. This would cause her to, proclaim him a potential enemy. Two, he can simply lie he doesn't have much power! Why give himself attention when it's not necessary right now?

"Well, I gained the ability to use Sonido, which is basically the ability, spirits from where I come from use to quickly move around the world."

"I remember you saying something about moving fast and so on, how does it actually work? Do you have some details about it? Did your people do research on it?"

Ichigo was stuck in some weird situation right now, he doesn't necessarily want to explain every aspect of sonido, the only thing he knows it's really familiar to flash step and shunpo. It would be best if he just used the definition of flash step, it's basically almost the same thing. Rukia would probably be mad, however, she is not here and she won't appear from somewhere with her terrible bunny drawings. He can do it without repercussions.

"Well, I don't know much, all I can say is that it is a defensive movement that relies on footwork. The more someone trains the faster he is. The thing is, it allows you to move faster than the eye can follow."

Celestia rested her head on her knees while she was sitting on the bench with her legs on it. Listening carefully. Weird isn't it? She is a princess but behaves like a twenty-year-old chick. She had her arms holding her legs, while her sunglasses were on her straw hat. If the bench was smaller, she would fell from it, she barely fit in on it.

"Interesting, what else can you do?"

"I can send slashes of wind that hurt like hell," The teen said, playing cool like always

Celestia was close to giggling, but she didn't in the end. She spent so many years in the palace, constantly being serious, constantly giving lessons to Twilight. Constantly trying to figure out how to solve certain problems, how to guide her nation into being the best. How to control her annoying nephew. She finds such words and the usage of them funny.

"Anything else?" She asked curiously

"Well, my sword, which in our language is called a Zanpakutō-"

"Interesting name, does it have a deeper meaning?" Celestia said , before Ichigo finished his thought

"Yes! It does, it translates to _soul slayer_ "

Ichigo was stepping on ice right now, that was with each question becoming thinner, and increasing his chance to fall into the pond, or river. Celestia raised her eyebrow, he would too in her situation. There's no need to panic, he has the right answer for why it is called like this, and it all will its connection to his story.

"It's because we used it to kill spirits as I told you earlier, soul and spirit, they are similar in meaning, when we are talking about living things, and creatures. That sort of thing. Yeah…"

"It sounds, **hostile**." She commented

"You think? A Zanpakutō is a weapon, after all, a sword, weapons generally are used in order to commit hostile actions. Not always, but in most cases, it's like that"

"Looking at your sword," She said, taking it in her hand, making Ichigo feel uncomfortable with the statement.

She gripped the handle, she could feel something pulsing, it was interesting, the handle was very well made, it fit perfectly into her palm, even though the sword wasn't meant for her and was smaller than normal weaponry she orders. A small shiver went down her spine, as if cold wind just blew against her back.

The crossguard interested her, it was a weird symbol of unknown origins. She could ask Ichigo what that symbol means. There was a chain attached to the pommel of the sword, not very long and appeared to be nine centimeters or so in length. She ran her pointing finger slowly and suggestively on the edge of the blade.

"Tss!" She quickly retreated her finger

Celestia looked at her pointing finger, she bleeds. She cut herself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō, the sword was really sharp. It seemed as if it got sharper with each moment she had her finger on it. You could say, the sword itself sharpened itself to make her cut herself. Weird, maybe it's one of its abilities? It's a magical sword after all, or something similar.

The cut wasn't deep, however, it was serious enough to cause her to bleed. Nothing serious, although Ichigo looked unhappy that she wasn't careful and allowed this to happen. Of course, Ichigo forcefully grabbed his sword and took it back, he then attached it back to his waist while giving a grumpy look to her.

"The hell?!" He angrily said "Do you do that to all swords? It's logical it would be sharp, not to mention it never gets blunt."

"No need to be so angry" Celestia commented

"Well obviously, there is a reason, who normally does that? I'm not even mentioning that you pressed on it, what were you thinking?"

Celestia felt, weird, as if something kicked her inside of her. Like, she felt insulted? No, that's not the right word. She didn't hear anypony or non-pony talk to her with such tone. It's been so long since anypony dared to even raise his or hers voice in such a way, without using his r her majesty in the first place. In most cases, they only said her name is very important situations. Blueblood was also quite calm, but he wasn't as others, he just had respect for her.

"I just wanted to see if your sword is nice and sharp, I never saw a sword made of pure, magic?"

"Kinda magic, not exactly, more of a energy….This still doesn't explain a thing! You ain't going to have in your hands for some time now."

"Hey!"

Celestia let out, a quiet squeaky and annoying sound like a spoiled teenager. Ichigo was surprised, he looked at her, she had an angry expression all over her, saying that he is in a very bad situation right now. That the numbers are against him, he is just lost. Ichigo, wasn't too happy he angered a princess, that might have been a very bad move.

"I'm an adult, I'm way older than you, I can take responsibility for myself!"

"It's been clear as the day, _you make happen_ , that no. It's not true, what happened three minutes, or so, ago debunks what you just said" Proclaimed the teen, adding the gas to the fire

"Are you implying I'm childish or something?" Her Majesty, narrowed her eyes afterward

"Who, that is rational in any way, takes a weapon. Meant for soldiers or just swordsmen, and runs his or hers fingers down the edge without expecting to cut himself?"

"Can't I? I'm the one taking responsibility for that!"

Well, Ichigo didn't have a good response to that, she is taking responsibility, but she acted in the most stupid way possible by just running her finger like that. He won't let a princess that behaved like a five-year-old to have his Zanpakutō in her hand. He might be now making the ice under him crack insanely fast, but he won't lose the battle.

"Everyone is the architect of his own fortune. " Celestia returned to her calm and motherly voice "Just because this happened, doesn't mean anything bad, I didn't put much pressure either way."

Ichigo could feel some reiatsu being released, he will use the term reiatsu for anything related to magic in this world. Even if it's weird and its structure is way different from the one he knows. He looked up, to see Celestia's horn, shining in golden, or very weird goldish yellow color. A little, thin like fiber stray of magic encircled her finger. Instantly the blood disappeared and her small cut too.

The reiatsu disappeared and soon the trace of it vanished, as wind also added a few cents into the situation and blew the yellow color away completely. Celestia showed him her hand before him. There cut was gone, while Celestia was smiling. She returned to her nice mood, happy as ever before ready to continue on with the conversation.

"See? Everything is alright, no need for stress and shouting."

"You still won't get the Zanpakutō in your hands for a few days." Ichigo stood his ground

Celestia visibly didn't like the response, you could tell by her giving Ichigo a small stare, with her eyes halfway open, a little-tired expression with a small smirk on her face. Normally people that are tired of their life have such expression, seems his response made Celestia tired of her own life then. Sadly he will have to feel it on his skin.

"You want to inspect it? Feel free if you think it's an illusion"

Ichigo was getting frustrated, he indeed took Celestia's, big hand, just because she is a tall individual she has a bigger palm than he has. He looked just that she may give him some rest, he noticed that she was giving him a very douche, and sinister look. He didn't like that and he didn't approve of anything that might happen in a moment so he responded to the stare she gave.

"What?" Ichigo responded, with a blank expression

"Nothing, just looking forwards when you're ready"

Ichigo, if he had an object in his hands rather than Celestia's, he would squish it, she may be nice, she may be polite. However she is an annoying little brat inside, and she is showing him that side right now. He didn't even think that Celestia would be like that. She looked like the kind of person that is serious, friendly and hospitable.

She retreated her hand. "Now, let's return to what we have left on."

"Why not…" Ichigo grunted

There was a minute of silence, Ichigo expected her majesty to say something, but she whiled that there would be no question asked for the moment, the only thing keeping him company, was the wind. That blew from time to time, and moved his and her hair. Did he mention that Celestia's hair were constantly behaving as if she stood in a breeze? He could make a tall people joke right now, but it would bring nothing in.

"You're a kind non-pony"

She got his attention, he looked at her with interest while supporting his head with his hand that was under his chin. The teen looked at the princess who had her legs on the ground and sat looking forwards into the tree before them.

"I've been observing you, on very dinner, small meeting or maybe conversation you held with others"

Ichigo raised his head up, that was a very strange revelation from Celestia. She observed him? The whole time? This sounded creepy, and he didn't like the fact she did it, she basically keep him in sight. She didn't trust him, and yet now she came to the end and she said that he is a kind person. It's a warming compliment, he won't lie it is, but the fact she has been observing him? That's not normal and not fair.

"You tried to pass in, to be a part of the party as much as you could, understand as much as there was for you possible. You tried to hold conversations."

That was true, he did just that, he for the past week, tried to do those things. He didn't want to be left behind so to say, he wanted to integrate in some degree know the culture a little, there is a small chance he will never go back home. Besides, he wouldn't want to be the only one that is lonely in the whole gathering, something Luna has no way of fighting herself out from.

"You offered help, you were kind and friendly, you made a few friends already, you made the ambassador of Yakistan like you." She counted on her hand

He didn't necessarily make a lot of friends, he just got to know them well, they are far from friends, more like a friend material for the future. He doesn't like the ambassador of the Griffins, she is very indifferent to everything around, she doesn't care much, she looks like a person that is friendly. Everything tells that, her voice, her behavior in most times, her comments. In reality, she is a very neutral individual that doesn't want to make her feathers dirty.

"You talked to Luna a lot of times, she likes you too. You are sympathetic, and as most of us, you have your harsh side. That you showed right now"

It isn't necessarily harsh, it's just that he doesn't want people to get hurt because of their own stupidity, and she cut herself because he allowed her to touch his sword. He felt partially responsible for that, and because of that he was angry, he might have overreacted. However, its natural for him, image something sharp doing that to one of his sisters, he would throw the thing all the way around the globe.

"In other words, I had the honor to meet wonderful noble ponies, throughout these two thousand years of reign."

Ichigo didn't doubt that, she for sure did meet a lot of good ponies, and other noble, kind-hearted individuals. She is a goddess that is immortal, or maybe only ageless, he doesn't know for sure. Maybe Celestia is like a Hindu Goddess? They have mortal gods that are reincarnated or something similar. The point still being, she probably had to see her friends die, while he, will never see them die. He won't even know if they will. He hopes that they won't.

The subject of never seeing his friends again returned and troubled his mind, he didn't like that. He also didn't want to totally ignore the feeling as it would be partially a treacherous act towards his friends. Ichigo tried to sweep away the thoughts for now, but he knew sooner or later he will again think about them.

"You care for others, I can see that."

"…"

"The biggest argument for that, is that you risked your life for Equestria, you could have just accepted what was going on, wait for the Changelings to take over. Maybe even get something out of that, a few bits for helping out clean the streets from zealous soldiers that would never surrender."

"No, I wouldn't!" He protested "They wanted to just execute these soldiers! Not to mention what they could do with the citizens themselves."

There was a small pause before Celestia responded "You have a big heart, yet I can see that you have great anger just hiding in you, that you have something more lurking in you. Everypony has, and I'm not requesting, to share the reason for why it is like that."

She stood up, extending her arms and stretching herself, while she unfolded her wings. Magnificent wings, strong and wide, a few small feathers fell down when she did that. They looked strong and masculine, she folded them back. Ichigo didn't see the full power of those wings yet, however, he thinks they may have their own part in Celestia using her magic. Although he could be wrong.

"If you will have the strength to let out, anything that harms you in the inside of your soul, just do it. I promise I will hear everything out"

She looked at him and touched the back of his shoulder; her dress was reaching her knees. Ichigo stood up, and followed Celestia that began going towards the bushes that were not so far away behind of them on the left side. She approached them and she lit her horn up, the leaves and flowers seemed to be illuminated with yellow while strange like green energy flowed inside of the flowers.

They began to go backwards, slowly untying themselves and revealing a path. Ichigo was under the impression of how the magic works in this world; he knew that it will have to do with stuff like that happening before him. He now saw a proof of his theories. As the plants were almost done growing backwards into the earth, Celestia made the first step inside.

Ichigo followed her, stepping on the dirt path, there went thru a small and tight hallway made from leaf's and small branches, sunlight was barely getting thru the openings in the bushes. Ichigo had to walk over a fallen piece of wood in the middle of the way. While weird small flies of different color flew around. There were of course webs made by spiders too.

As they went thru it, Ichigo could see light, meaning they were close to the exit, he looked backwards as he heard a sound of leaf's and wood cracking or being stepped on. The bushes and other plants were starting to grow back and hiding the path. Ichigo continued either way on, behind of Celestia. As Celestia stepped outside, Ichigo was slightly blinded by the light; however, he was looking up, in order to avoid staring at her buttocks.

Doing this in the mall or in a trading center, while stepping on the stairs, that's alright, but here and now? Not to mention she is a pony, that makes him feel weird and very uncomfortable.

Ichigo stepped outside, the first thing he noticed, was that the grass and the ground were all covered in pink. He looked around; it was a small area, not bigger than a large living room. The outside gardens were cut off from this place by a very thick cover of tall dark green bushes. He didn't know sort of ones, as he isn't too good at knowing European plants and he didn't interest himself in that topic too much.

He looked upwards; above him was a tree very familiar for Japan. It was the trademark of Japan you could say, it was the symbol that made most people think about Japan. The winter sakura, or known also as fuyuzakura. The flowers were much bigger than back home and the pink color was way sharper than anything he has seen. The tree was very big, and it was tall even for its kind.

The tree divided itself into two main boughs, in the shape of a Y. The tree itself was facing a little diagonal and leaned to the right, however, it still covered most of this place up, its weird however as these trees bloom only in the winter and autumn. Perhaps Celestia forced the tree with her magic? She is a goddess, she could have simply ordered by saying it out loud, without magic. If this how it works in this world.

Celestia crossed her arms and sat in between the boughs, she was tall. It looked like a comfortable place to be on, not to mention you could put your back against one of them, and simply sit there thinking. A spending place for meditation. Although it also reminds him of home. Ichigo approached the Princess, he looked forward, there was a fall.

The soil was hanging on the edge. There was no fence or ledge that could prevent anyone from falling down. This was a weird place, he looked into the horizon and what he saw was amazing. The sun played very well with the land far away. He could see the river going straight thru the town he mentioned earlier.

He could see the mountains, that looked snowy and made of ice in the far distance, thousands of miles away perfectly. It's like you had that Disney intro, the only thing it lacked was a rainbow above the peaks of the icy mountains. Ichigo stepped a little bit closer, Celestia was behind looking at him, she didn't want him to just fall.

The dark forest was visible like never before, the viewing point was way better than the other one. The cloud that had rainbows on it, literally had rainbows made from a solid light on the cloud. What's even more bizarre, is that he could swear he thinks there is something on there, like a city maybe? Wouldn't that be amazing?

"Careful, don't fall," Celestia said, she sounded worried

"Don't worry, I won't fall, I have the necessary abilities to prevent myself from falling." Said the teen looking back

"Such as?"

"I don't know if you should see, it will look weird."

"It's your choice, I'm all for learning something new."

Ichigo, however, stepped back and approached the princess "Where did you get the winter sakura from?"

"Hmm?" She wondered, looking at him with a questioning look

"The tree, we have them back where I'm from."

Celestia seemed to be shocked by what Ichigo said "Really?"

"Yes, the difference is they bloom in winter and in autumn while yours is right now." He pointed at the petals.

"You have more of those?" She asked curiously, and also quite happy.

"Well, yes, I think so. I dunno how much but enough for sure." Ichigo responded truthfully.

"All I know is that a merchant had one of those, and he offered some bits for the sapling, my gardeners bought it wanting something new added to the garden." She said quickly and vivaciously.

She stepped forward, and looked back at the winter sakura, she liked it. It was in some way referring to her youth, although the tree is not too old, it grew well and the tree trunks were thick. Normally they are not as thick as these ones. Probably the potions and different chemicals caused this together with magic.

"It bloomed in the autumn and the fall indeed. We tried to change its cycle with potions, and some magic. It worked out and rather than in winter it blooms now."

"I'm not surprised really"

"Why not?" She looked down at the strawberry

"I looks better with all the flowers, the pink gives charm to the garden, and plays well together with other colors of different flowers. Is it the only one?"

"Sadly, yes, I really like the tree, once when I was younger. My mane was the same color, and shade of pink these petals are right now"

"You had pink hair?"

"Mane" She corrected him with a serious tone "And yes I had, then they turned into a three colored one."

Celestia proceeded to take of her hat, and held her sunglasses in her left hand. She did that or two reasons, firsts, being that here is no sun she actually commands to give her a stroke. And two, because she wanted Ichigo to see her wonderful mane, long and smooth like silk, strong as a rope from industrial hemp.

A few strips of her mane feel forwards and she had to sweep it away with her hand, her mane hairstyle looked a little familiar to Fluttershy's although, her hair were lifted by the unseen and unfelt breeze. It sparkled very little compared to Luna's space mane, it was hardly noticeable by him in this light right now.

"I think I should call in a mane dresser very soon." She said annoyed by the length

It was at least one meter long, Ichigo's hair, due to him turning into an Arrancar, was reaching all the way to his elbows. He should too, cut them and return to his regular short spiky hair, he looked good in them. Celestia did look wonderful like that, with the pink behind, her pony face quite cute. The eyes were the main power, purple, big and lovely, with that small smile on her face. It played wonderfully, the body torso and her hoofs, were also pretty amazing.

Ichigo got a little red on his cheeks, he looked away from her, and proceeded to look into the horizon, maybe spotting something in the distance. He wandered about that town he saw, right next to the dark and scary looking forest. He didn't know what got into him, normally he doesn't think of things like that. Maybe it's just his puberty? Hormonal disorders caused by the dangai?

' _Maybe?'_ Ichigo wondered in his mind

"Celestia?"

"Yes, what is it?" She said Ichigo could hear her calm motherly tone behind his ear.

"What's the town called? The one a river goes thru?"

"Ahh…Yes, you see I was about to tell you about it. However, I wanted to note something and thank you before talking about the village"

Ichigo looked back, at Celestia, her hair this being moved by invisible wind no one could feel on their skin. She kneeled on one of her knees and looked him straight into his eyes. Ichigo had a bad feeling and he didn't support what was currently going on. He wanted to do a wide step backward, just in case.

"Don't stare at me like that, it's creepy…." The teenager commented on the strange behavior

What was next, was shocking and astronomically unexpected by the timid Ichigo when it comes to such situations. Events, moments and other.

Celestia wrapped her long arms around him, she hugged him deeply, trying not to squeeze Ichigo, while her breast pushed against his chest. Ichigo could smell the perfumes she used, and also something different, not a perfume of anything he ever knew could have such an aroma. Ichigo was turning redder every second that has passed.

He was speechless as to what was going on. Her arms, her fur to be precise, was specific in feeling it on his skin. Soft and light, while Celestia's head was on the right side. Her cheeks fur brushing against his cheek and a part of his neck. That felt so warm and so lovely, then again he didn't want it, a part of him wanted to go away as it embarrassed him while the majority of his mind only ordered to remain in the same place and not even hg the Princess back.

Ichigo didn't know, if hugs can start serious nervous diseases to happen. His heart, however, seemed to skip a few beatings now and then. Celestia will pay for the hospital, screw the fact he has a hole in the chest, he can feel something missing anyway.

"That is for your company, for everything you have done for me, and Equestria"

Ichigo's only response was to gulp and stutter, while trying to find a reasonable sentence to say, he had troubles even making one in his mind.

"Plus today" She whispered in his ear "I lacked someone to have a quarrel with"

There was a small giggle, he could hear her laughing under her breath. Ichigo was more concerned about the fact, Celestia's breasts were still pushing against his chest. They weren't too soft nor to hard, perfect he would say. He didn't feel her titties, meaning she didn't feel cold. If he did even thru the jacket, that would mean a lot of things for him.

Celestia finally stopped hugging him and unwrapped him, Ichigo retreated a few steps backward with his hands forwards and shaking his head.

"Stay back! No more hugs! Without my permission."

"Ohh don't behave like a seven-year-old colt." She responded

"Just a 'thanks', and maybe some good words would be enough next time. I'm not a fan of close contact"

"You didn't like it?" She asked sadly.

"That's not what I said-"

"Well, then there's no problem" The Princess stood up and cleaned her knee from the petals that stayed on.

Ichigo was ready to shout, however, he didn't want to make a scene out of this, he didn't need. It's understandable, she knows now, she won't do it again. Besides, he can always go out and be a superstar, saying to everyone that he hugged Princess Celestia. Showing his middle finger to authorities, that's about right.

"About the village," She walked up to the edge and put her ha on together with sunglasses.

Ichigo breathed heavily, still red partially on his cheeks. He walked up next to Celestia with his arms crossed and having a smudge on his face. Celestia found it funny how he looked like, scoffing like that. She managed to prison the laughter inside of her and didn't give it a pass out.

"The village, is called Ponyville"

' _ **Oh great, another horse name'**_ Was his hollows first thing he said after a long time.

"It's a safe, small village, with a big apple farm named the big apple cress. It surprisingly calm down there, ponies are jubilant and have a lot to offer. It earns much as many travelers that want to go to Canterlot have to go thru Ponyville, so you will have the chance to meet interesting travelers, as long as they are not magically skilled, or pegasus's that can fly over it"

Ichigo nodded, still angry and concentrated on the feeling of Celestia's breasts were only a few centimeters from his kin, about her seducing look, about her soft fur and friendly personality. It bothered him, his heart, he doesn't have, was beating quickly the whole time. Making him sweat and becoming nervous.

"I don't think you like it here in Canterlot too much, and many want to use your image to increase their spending, you defeated chrysalis after all."

"How many exactly are after me?"

"Hundreds of investors want to use you in their cause, or have an interview with you. Boost their own image etc. "

"Damn" He cursed under his breath

"Continuing, you met Twilight and her friends?"

"Well yes, I even was the cause of them screaming at each other"

"You see, they live there, and Twilight my student owns a library."

Ichigo nodded

"She loved to learn, she was the best there was, I really wanted her to have friends, that weren't books and scripts. So I ordered her to go make some friends, so that she wouldn't be a lonely mare with nopony."

"So you forbid her from doing what she liked? Isn't that a little…Bad?"

"She wasn't sleeping, she was ignoring her old friends sometimes, she would rather study than attend her best friends party. Twilight was so much into doing what I asked to do, she even didn't bother on saying good obey to her friends"

Ichigo looked down at the village, he didn't see too much.

"I wanted her, to have something that would make her, disobey my own words," Celestia said, and she started to walk back towards the winter sakura.

"Wait, why would you like that?" Ichigo turned towards the Princess

Celestia stopped, she was looking at the ground, she was either thinking or choosing if she should tell him or not.

"For one simple reason, I wanted her to have something more valuable, than my orders, her books. I wanted Twilight to have ponies that would always help her out and speak reason to her. In case I would due to my decision as a ruler hurt her."

Ichigo understood, she loves Twilight. Like a friend would love a friend, she doesn't see her only as an apprentice, she doesn't see her as someone she can order to do that, this and learn that shit. She wants to make Twilight someone better, someone more valuable and she wants her to also have friends that would pull her in into a more normal life. So that if, any deity that exists here forbid, something happens to Celestia, Twilight wouldn't be disconnected to the person that is everything for her.

Celestia is like a drug to Twilight, she is everything, there is no world without Celestia. As long as there is she, books, studies and spells do not matter. Twilight isn't independent, she is like a slave tied to Celestia by an invisible chain of adoration. If it broke, she would fall into the abyss, she would die alone.

"Why didn't you start earlier, she wouldn't be so advanced into being addicted to you"

"I commit failures like any other being, and I should shame myself every time I do one. Life should've taught me to avoid anything that would bring to this." Every word was said without emotion, and with a small pause every time.

Celestia looked back at Ichigo "The question still is, would you like to go to Ponyville? And make some friends yourself?"

"That's, a hard question"

He doesn't know how would Tight Grip react to this, and he doesn't know if he isn't needed more here than in Ponyville. He did talk to Grip almost every time he had the chance, not about Blueblood, but just because he sees him as a friend, a friend that is old but still a pony that wants good and he is ready to help.

"I'm sure they will like you" Celestia added in a shy tone

"Not instantly but yeah…Then again how come you be so sure about that? Maybe I will become an enemy with one of them?"

"I like them, they like me." She stopped and looked down and up at him

"And?" Ichigo spread his arms

"I do you"

That was hitting him right into his heart. She just said she likes him, that was a strange feeling, and he felt dizzy for a second there. However, for his luck, it's only friendship. Ichigo could be happy and breathe without stress, while the shocking feeling escaped his body while he breathed in and out. That was something, very intense.

"It's still something I have to think about"

"Feel free to consider this offer, I'm sure Twilight would be happy to have you as a guest in her library."

"Hold on a minute!" Ichigo shouted getting the princesses attention "You won't build me a house or something? Fancy Pants, I think his name was, told me I could have some sort of a reward for what I've done"

Celestia looked right and left and slowly begin to nod "We could do that, if you want of course"

Ichigo looked surprised "Really?"

"Yes, I don't see a problem with that, I think if you aim for a decent sized villa, you could try and buy yourself the title of a Baron, maybe a knight." She wondered, thinking about the money Ichigo would get

"No, no title I can't be a good governor of anything, it would be horrifying." He immediately responded, even if it sounded promising

"Of course you can have a bank account and store the bits there in case you need something."

"So, what you're saying is, that I'm rich?"

"Very rich, what you can get I spent in half an hour ordering new dresses, or clothes for Gala's. Sometimes cosmetics to help my fur be white like snow. That means something"

She crossed her legs and placed her hands on the knee while sitting against the winter sakura. What's best, is that she didn't smile or do anything suspicious, aiming him only believe her she said the truth. He doesn't know the princes in Equestria, he doesn't know the inflation. He doesn't care to be serious.

"Would you like to think it over, or do you accept or perhaps deny the offer?"

Ichigo wanted to become friends with Twilights, and he would feel better in a small village rather than a big city like Canterlot, whereas Celestia said, he would be constantly asked about giving an interview or perhaps cooperating to get some bits. He doesn't want to be far away in case Tight needs him, then again Blueblood may be less suspicious if he goes to Ponyville, as he does seem to be interested lately in his relationship with the minister.

"I need some time to think"

"As you like, if you will decide, let me know. Or a guard, come let's go back"

Ichigo walked again behind Celestia, as she used her magic to reveal the path, he wondered, why isn't she flying but rather chooses to go under the bushes? Maybe there is something more to it? He gave the tree one final look, who would have thought that this world will have so much in common, with his past one?

Maybe there is a chance, for a good new home…

* * *

AU

Remember to support me on FimFiction, my name is the **_OPcharacterWritter_**

Sorry for the grammar, I look for an editor on FimFiction, but no one wants to help, my guess is that people are turned down becouse of the amount of work they would have.

Kurama00 said:

 _"get a better beta or just get one period seriously this is making me have to fight not to cringe"_

I know, if you know someone from here, I will be glad if you're willing to share that information with me. But I can make you happy, and state, that for so long until I won't find an editor. I'll not write the next chapters. If it will take too long, then I will continue.


End file.
